The Neighbour
by srtcaskett47
Summary: Kate Beckett necesita terminar sus exámenes finales antes de poder obtener su título de Detective de Homicidios. Rick Castle necesita terminar su novela para continuar en la cresta de la fama. ¿Cuál es el problema? La vida estrafalaria de Rick, junto a sus destacables fiestas, se topa con la joven policía y sus ganas de vivir una vida tranquila. Ups, gajes de ser vecinos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que, la verdad, salió de la nada porque quería empezar una nueva historia y al parecer no tenía bastante con Memories Never Die y con De Armas Tomar. :') Os aseguro desde ya que este fic va a ser algo nuevo, porque es una constante batalla humorística y sexual entre los dos, van a haber muchos puntazos y estoy segura de que me lo voy a pasar genial escribiendolo. Esto no quiere decir que no tenga inspiración con mis otros fics ni nada por el estilo, ha sido obra del arte total JAJAAJJAA. Obviamente habrá sexo, de eso va el fic. Y los rasgos generales son.**_

 _ **-Alexis no está previsto que exista, y dudo que salga. xD**_

 _ **-Martha aparecerá y tendrá mucho que ver.**_

 _ **-Kate quiere ser policía y ascender a Detective, como bien explico en el capítulo pero sus padres le han pagado un buen apartamento y se siente fuera de lugar. Ya lo entenderéis.**_

 _ **-La relación va a ser totalmente de amor/odio. Algo que dará mucho juego JAJAJAJA.**_

 _ **-Kate tiene 22 y Rick 27.**_

 _ **-Rick es ya escritor famoso pero necesita algo nuevo que publicar para poder seguir siendolo... *carita de luna***_

 _ **-Celos a montón.**_

 _ **-Sexo a montón.**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis al igual que lo haré yo. Esto es una alternativa ahora que ha terminado la serie. Es mi forma de dejar claro que para mi no lo ha hecho.**_

 _ **Besos! Y siendo el primer capi, dejad opinión pls :(**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. "¿Quién dijo que vivir sola fuese fácil?**

Las letras de su libreta se habían convertido en líneas borrosas debajo de sus ojos hacía ya varias horas y todavía estaba intentando esforzarse por comprenderlas, aunque solo fuese la mitad de ellas. El examen estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para preocuparse de saber todo lo necesario en poco tiempo.

" _Principales artículos de Derecho aplicados a la policía."_

Observó con detención su propia caligrafía, además del subrayador fosforescente que daba brillo a la oración y la diferenciaba como el primer apartado de todo el temario. Era increíble la cantidad de información que debía retener su cabeza en un periodo de tiempo tan escaso. Y si al menos se tratase de información interesante como podía ser la orientada hacia criminología o anatomía, la tarea de estudiar podía llegar a ser más sostenible. Sin embargo después de cuatro horas seguidas mirando fijamente una página llena de apuntes de todo tipo, su cerebro había decidido desconectar por su cuenta y dejarla tirada.

Lo peor de prepararse el examen de servicio civil era el no tener tutores, sino tu propia destreza a la hora de investigar qué ámbitos han de prepararse antes del control y realizar la búsqueda por cuenta ajena. La Academia de Policía de Nueva York solo concertaba el día del reconocimiento escrito y tal vez podía facilitar algunas de esas materias que todos los futuros reclutas debían saber si querían aprobar. Por esa misma razón se había pasado los últimos meses atosigando a su padre para que le echase un cable, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un prestigioso abogado, al igual que su madre, y sus contactos con la policía neoyorquina podrían servirle.

Se levantó de su silla giratoria de escritorio, harta de la incómoda postura en la que había estado sometida esas horas y al hacerlo, su espalda se arqueó, haciendo encajar cada hueso en su correspondiente lugar y proporcionándole un placentero alivio óseo. Los rayos de sol procedentes del atardecer inundaban cada rincón de su apartamento, dándole ese toque anaranjado y a la vez precioso que tanto le gustaba. Siempre era a la misma hora, como si se tratase de un ritual. Ella sabía que la tarde terminaría dentro de poco cuando eso sucedía. Cuando la luz natural iba atenuándose y el efecto era favorable dentro de su piso de estudiante. Un piso que le habían regalado sus padres al cumplir los veintiuno y tras haber decidido anteriormente ella su independencia.

Al principio se había mostrado sorprendida, alegre eufórica por comenzar a vivir sola, alejada de todos y sin tener que preocuparse nunca de si hacía demasiado ruido por las noches al llegar de una fiesta, de si dormía demasiado, de si alguien estaba en casa al llevar a algún chico… Sin embargo, ahora echaba de menos los pequeños detalles que antes no había sido capaz de apreciar viviendo con ellos. El hecho de despertar cada mañana y tener un buen desayuno sobre la mesa, el tener siempre su ropa lavada y planchada guardada en su armario, el no tener que preocuparse de limpiar, y ya no solo las tareas del hogar, sino el verles más a menudo, el poder darles besos cuando quisiese sin la necesidad de conducir varias manzanas con su Harley para pasar un rato en su compañía.

Sí, ella estaba contenta con su apartamento en Tribeca. Era un apartamento amplio, situado en una buena zona de la ciudad a la que amaba y con unas vistas impresionantes de la civilización a sus pies. No obstante la idea de estar alejados de ellos de esa forma comenzaba a entristecerle. Además de que las personas de ese edificio le recordaban constantemente que ella no pertenecía del todo a ese mundo, sino que había tenido suerte en la vida y sus padres habían podido pagarle semejante lujo de apartamento. No era algo que los propios inquilinos se atreviesen a decirle a la cara, sino que algo que veía reflejado en sus expresiones cada vez que pasaban por su lado y la miraban por encima del hombro. La forma en la que estaba apartada de ellos, cosa que tampoco le importaba mucho, pero a fin de cuentas le resultaba incómodo. En aquel edificio moderno de grandes dimensiones solo vivían personas pertenecientes al mundo de la fama como eran actores, actrices, pintores bohemios o músicos comenzando una carrera que según los medios, llegaría alto. Por suerte no todo el mundo era igual, aunque en un edificio de más de diez pisos, alguien considerable debía de existir en medio de toda la calaña maquillada con purpurina.

Rodó los ojos apoyada en el enorme cristal que iba del suelo al techo y al que ella llamaba ventana. Esa misma mañana una _"actriz debutante en Brodaway"_ a la que había catalogado desde el primer momento como la típica persona que estudiaba artes escénicas, conseguía un papel en una obra medianamente común y ya por eso se consideraba mejor que el resto, había pasado por su lado y le había dado un ligero empujón con el hombro. Ella, incapaz de resistir su genio mordaz y su carácter expresivo, la había detenido agarrándola por el codo y mirándola a los ojos le había dejado claro que no pasaría ni un gesto más de desprecio y que no le importaba usar su mano contra su cara si hacía falta. Después, le había dedicado una sonrisa inocente y había seguido su camino con sus libros entre los brazos y la mochila colgando de su hombro.

Podía tener solo veintidós años, pero su semblante maduro junto a su imponente físico, siempre conseguía que los demás pensasen en ella como una joven que rondaba los veintiséis. Y, a pesar de su edad, nunca permitiría que nadie se riese de ella de esa forma. Su forma de ser era así, dura, independiente, introvertida y precavida. Sus amigos sabían cómo era y la adoraban. Ellos y la gran mayoría de las personas con las que se había cruzado en su antiguo instituto. Kate Beckett siempre había estado en boca de todos por seguir sus propias reglas y no dejar que nadie le impusiese otras. Tenía carisma y eso era lo que atraía. Eso y su gusto general por los líos, las cosas ilegales, las fiestas a lo grande y todo lo que conllevaba tanto el instituto como la universidad.

Sonrió, todavía apoyada en el ventanal que le proporcionaban unas vistas geniales de Central Park, recordando su mote y cómo fue difundiéndose hasta hacerse viral y que ya nadie recordase que su verdadero nombre era Kate, y no K-Bex, como la habían bautizado. Esa época había sido una de las mejores, sobre todo por la cantidad de chicos con los que había ligado debido a su fama de _"popular"_. _No estaba nada mal,_ pensó cabeceando. En cambio, ahora era la aspirante a policía Katherine Beckett y nada más que eso. Solo tenía que superar el examen de servicio civil y a continuación comenzaría a entrenarse físicamente en la Academia.

Escuchó el sonido ahogado de su móvil en alguna parte del salón. ¿Dónde? Eso era lo que debía averiguar si quería responder. Se deslizó con cuidado sobre el parqué, intentando que sus calcetines no resbalasen más de la cuenta y terminase cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y no sería la primera vez. La melodía de _"I Was Made For Loving You Baby"_ de Kiss iba incrementando a medida que la canción transcurría. Dio gracias a que había elegido una canción así de potente, puesto que siempre que perdía su iPhone, solo bastaba una llamada para encontrarlo.

-¿Mamá?-inquirió una vez lo hubo encontrado aprisionado entre dos cojines de su sofá. Era extraño que su madre le llamase a esas horas, aunque no fuese tarde, porque solía salir de su bufete sobre las ocho de la tarde y aún eran las siete.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal vas con las leyes?-la voz cantarina de su madre le hizo sonreír. Si la estaba llamando era porque no tenía mucho trabajo con el que entretenerse, ya que de normal, sus llamadas eran de nueve y media de la noche en adelante, al igual que las de su padre.

-Fatal, no entiendo nada.-se quejó la chica. Agradeció la suavidad de su sofá a la hora de dejarse caer en él. Le gustaba la forma en la que se adhería a su figura y lo cómoda que se sentía cada vez que echaba una siestecita o solo se sentaba a ver la televisión.-Llevo cuatro horas intentando aprenderme algo y es que es imposible.

Miró de reojo la mesa de cristal en medio del salón, repleta de libros, libretas, bolígrafos, subrayadores y hojas sacadas de internet. Más bien parecía la oficina de un empresario importante, que la mesa de estudio de una joven estudiante. Era gracioso, porque en comparación con el resto de su casa, esa mesa estaba hecha un completo desastre y en lo que respecta a las habitaciones del apartamento, no había nada fuera de su lugar.

-Sabes que siempre puedo echarte una mano…-sugirió su madre, y a juzgar por la manera en la que había pronunciado las palabras, estaba sonriendo.

-Mañana iré a casa y me explicas mejor los reglamentos sobre el ciudadano y estas cosas tan raras que influyen en el día a día de la policía.-lanzó un profundo suspiro al aire. Incluso mencionar en voz alta la teoría le resultaba pesado. Y pensar que en su día la opción de convertirse en una abogada al igual que lo eran sus padres había resultado una idea considerable… Ahora que sabía con exactitud el trabajo tan duro que eso suponía, solo escuchar la profesión le revolvía el estómago. No sabía de dónde habían sacado las fuerzas sus padres para terminar la carrera y encima conseguir un puesto de trabajo elitista.

-Te noto un poco agobiada.-bromeó su madre al otro lado del auricular. Detrás de ella no se escuchaba nada más que un silencio pausado y tranquilo. Eso era lo bueno de tener tu propio despacho, la libertad de hacer lo que quisieses sin que nadie estuviese mirando.

-¿Un poco, solo?

Apenas llevaba estudiando unas semanas y ya había conseguido hacerse con una porción del examen. Dominaba el campo de ciencias sociales, dentro de lo posible, y de materias técnico-científicas, pero quedaban pendientes ciencias jurídicas y una pequeña parte referida a la sanidad. Como futura policía, debía manejarse bien en los primeros auxilios, anatomía y demás. Cosas en las que profundizaría también en la Academia, pero claro, para eso necesitaba aprobar el dichoso examen.

-Ya sabes que lo mejor para estudiar es hacer descansos para no fatigarse.-Kate puso los ojos en blanco por segunda vez en esa tarde. Sabía que esos consejos eran solo por su bien, pero los llevaba escuchando desde que había entrado al instituto y sabía a la perfección cual era el mejor método de estudio. Tanto ella como su padre se habían encargado de inculcárselo siempre.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy haciendo una pausa.-sintió cómo el centro de gravedad del sofá le atraía con fuerza y cómo su cuerpo no podía separarse de él. Conocía tan bien esa sensación, que supo que en breves minutos comenzaría a bostezar y restregarse los sueños por el cansancio acumulado. Esas eran las consecuencias de pasar día y noche pegada a una libreta y a varios libros de distinta temática cada uno. Por suerte no tenía que estudiar en la universidad también o algo parecido, solo tenía su casa dónde estaba más que tranquila. Sobre todo ahora que su vecino el señor Sanders se había mudado por problemas de salud y todo el rellano pertenecía solo a ella. Hasta que alguien más habitase la casa contigua a la suya, por supuesto.

Mejor estar sola, que soportar a gente estúpida cada vez que entrase o saliese por la puerta. No necesitaba más conflictos vecinales, y menos con actrices sin dos dedos de frente. Apretó la mandíbula, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos e ignorando la retahíla de palabras que estaba diciéndole su madre. Cómo odiaba a la mujer que la había golpeado esa mañana. Ojalá le hubiese propinado un buen bofetón solo por verla gritar despavorida acerca de su cara y de que ya no podría actuar por el rasguño que le hubiese producido. Por milésima vez, deseó que alguien les diese una lección a esos pijos que no sabían nada de la vida real.

-Por lo menos no hay nadie que te moleste ahora que tu vecino no está.

-Ya, bueno.-musitó con los ojos cerrados.

Había sido inevitable encontrar esa postura tan cómoda, y las consecuencias no eran ni más ni menos que el sofocante cansancio que estaba apoderándose poco a poco de ella. De por sí la calefacción ese día era reconfortante, teniendo en cuenta el frío de fuera, y eso hacía que sus defensas disminuyesen. Nunca había podido explicar cómo el calor de una manta en contraste con la humedad del exterior le afectaba tanto en ese sentido. Tal vez era porque conseguía sumir su cuerpo a un estado de trance tan absoluto que terminaba con ella.

-Quién sabe, podrías tener suerte y que un chico guapísimo se mudase al lado.

Kate rio en voz baja. A veces su madre podía dejar su papel controlador y maternal para convertirse en una amiga más con la que hablar de chicos, de cotilleos que ambas conocían o cosas por el estilo que su padre aborrecía. Y en ese momento sabía que se avecinaba la conversación que llevaban tanto tiempo sin mantener.

-Viendo la clase de gente que vive aquí, no quiero que aparezca un idiota con los humos subidos y esté fastidiándome constantemente.-la preciosa burbuja de sueño comenzaba a evaporarse gracias al nuevo giro que había adquirido la conversación. Sin embargo, sus extremidades no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro. Permanecía acurrucada contra una de las esquinas, con sus piernas elevadas y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas. Además de la cantidad de cojines que la rodeaban.-Preferiría una chica de la que poder ser amiga.

-¿Tan malo es?

La joven le explicó el percance de esa mañana con la chica pelirroja que vivía en los últimos pisos y que apenas conocía, pero que tampoco le interesaba. Su madre le aconsejó que pasase desapercibida ante ese tipo de tratos, aunque Kate le discutió esa postura alegando que no iban a dejar que la tratasen como la repudiada.

-Kate, puedes volver a casa si quieres, ya lo sabes.

-No.-respondió sin dejarle tiempo a que pudiese persuadirla como otras veces.-Mamá hemos hablado de esto mil veces, ya sabes que soy responsable y que estas tonterías no van a dejar que siga empeñándome en conseguir el puesto que quiero y disfrutar esta espectacular casa.-necesitaba que comprendiese que era lo suficientemente independiente y madura para soportar esa nueva etapa de su vida. Era algo que ambas sabía que llegaría algún día, y ya había llegado. No podía vivir toda la vida en casa de sus padres por muy bien que estuviese. A ella también le estaba costando adaptarse, pero a fin de cuentas era solo un proceso que afrontar.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero no quiero que sufras o que no te sientas bien…

Kate, que había comenzado a enrollar uno de sus mechones sueltos alrededor de su dedo índice, sonrió.

-¿Acaso crees que eso puede llegar a afectarme?-le dedicó una risa cómplice.-No me importa qué puedan pensar, no tengo que estar con ellos a todas horas.

Desde su oficina, Johanna Beckett no dejaba de sonreír ante el carácter tan especial de su hija. Siempre había sido así. Siempre había ido por su camino sin la necesidad de fijarse en alguien a quién seguir. Le daba igual lo que los demás pensasen si ella lo veía correcto. Eso era algo que al mismo tiempo que admiraba por poseer una buena personalidad, a veces detestaba por la cantidad de discusiones que había tenido que soportar en su adolescencia. Sobre toda la vez en la que se empeñó en salir con un guitarrista de un grupo de rock más mayor que ella.

-Como siempre…

-Mamá.-se quejó su hija.-Sabes que soy así.

-Por eso sé lo que digo.

A pesar de que no podía verla al estar cada una en un lugar distinto, apostó que estaría de brazos cruzados frunciendo el ceño. Si ella era predecible para su madre respecto a su comportamiento o sus gestos, Kate la conocía también de la misma forma.

-En fin.-suspiró.-Ahora haré la cena, veré un poco la tele y volveré a estudiar esta noche.

Ordenó mentalmente la cantidad de temario que le tocaba aprender y decidió que podía compaginarlo con los recursos sanitarios. Esa era otra forma de no estancarse en algo y agudizar la mente. Si comenzaba ese tema, sabiendo que le gustaría, sería más fácil soportar un estudio tan duro.

-Entonces, ¿mañana?-escuchó cómo se levantaba de su silla y caminaba a lo largo de su despacho. Sus tacones eran inconfundibles cada vez que tocaban el suelo.

-Mañana.

-¿Te viene bien a las once de la mañana?

Kate repasó su habitual horario en silencio. Solía despertarse a las ocho de la mañana para mantener un ritmo sano. Ese año no tenía la obligación de acudir a ninguna clase, pero no por eso quería quedarse todo el día metida en la cama sin salir de casa. Para nada. Le gustaba aprovechar las horas del día haciendo distintas cosas. Primero desayunaba mientras prestaba atención a las noticias más recientes de Nueva York, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde pequeña con sus padres. A continuación se enfundaba en un chándal bien ceñido, preparaba su iPod con las mejores canciones y salía a correr por Central Park por lo menos una hora. Esa era su mejor manera de desestresarse ahora que no tenía novio y no podía desfogarse en la cama con nadie. En cierto modo, su madre tenía razón con la indirecta que le había lanzado antes sobre conocer a chicos nuevos, ya que su último _"novio"_ ni siquiera lo había presentado como tal.

-Uhm sí, porque a las nueve iré a correr, volveré a las diez y lo que tarde en ducharme.-respondió desperezándose antes de que terminase durmiéndose y los planes de la cena y de continuar estudiando se distorsionasen. Todavía no sabía qué podía hacerse que fuese simple y sin complicaciones. Esa noche no le apetecía mucho cocinar.

-Te espero en casa entonces.

-Dale un beso a papá.-añadió antes de que se le olvidase y terminasen la conversación.

-Sí, tranquila.-escuchar la sonrisa de su madre le hizo sonreír a ella. Los echaba demasiado de menos, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.-Te quiero, Katie.

-Yo también mamá.

-Descansa.

-Descansa tú también.

Continuó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, incapaz de soltar el iPhone que hacía rato había emitido los característicos pitidos de _fin de llamada_. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en esos últimos meses, que casi le era imposible acordarse de cómo era antes. Sí, recordaba el instituto, los amigos, las noches escapándose de casa y volviendo sin hacer ruido, los castigos, los chicos…. Pero en cambio, ahora se miraba a sí misma y se preguntaba cómo podía haber cambiado ella misma en ese periodo de tiempo. Se había convertido en una auténtica mujer y a veces no se reconocía. No sabía dónde estaba la chica desordenada, alocada, despistada y ligona que había sido en un día.

Bueno, eso de ligona podría decirse que continuaba siéndolo. Sus armas de mujer no habían perdido destreza, al contrario, conforme había ido creciendo, su cuerpo había ido atrayendo cada vez más a hombres, ya no solo chicos de su misma edad y en cuanto a gustos, los prefería experimentados. Eso le hizo recordar el abogado que había visto en el bufete de su madre hacía unos días y que le había dado su número cuando su madre no miraba. Probablemente tendría unos veintiocho, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado bueno como pararse a pensar lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal.

Comprobó que en sus mensajes no hubiese ninguno de él. Connor le había dicho que se llamaba y ella había sonreído cuando había visto su nombre escrito en su perfecta caligrafía sobre la piel de su mano. Tenía unos ojos color miel tan preciosos que la habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento. Le fascinaba la manera en la que resaltaban a juego con su pelo rubio.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena, o al menos mirar qué estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, cuando varios ruidos fuera la distrajeron por completo. Hacía días que no escuchaba más que sus propios ruidos domésticos en su rellano, por lo tanto, eso quería decir que o alguien se había equivocado de piso, o al final habían comprado la casa del al lado. Dejó el móvil sobre la barra americana, y con pequeños y silenciosos pasos se acercó a su puerta. No le hacía falta pegar la oreja a la madera para escuchar con claridad. Los ruidos de muebles arrastrándose y personas hablando se distinguían a la perfección. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose en cada una de las voces, tal vez así podía hacerse una idea de sus nuevos vecinos sin tener que presentarse. La voz más alta era de un hombre indicando dónde debían colocarse las distintas cosas que iba nombrando. Era una voz suave, masculina y sexy. No sabía muy bien si pertenecería al jefe de los trabajadores o al propio inquilino, no obstante esperó que fuese la segunda opción porque su voz ya la había conquistado.

-Menudo espacio…-escuchó decir a otro más cerca. Parecía fascinado con la visión de un piso tan amplio. Ella observó su propio apartamento y coincidió con el segundo hombre. También lo había pensado la primera vez que lo había visto.-Aquí no tendrá que quejarse de espacio, señor Castle.

 _¿Castle?_ Algo en su cabeza se accionó, diciéndole que ese no era un apellido americano común como podía ser Smith. Era un apellido que había escuchado antes y en la televisión, si creía recordar bien. De todas formas, optó por no pensarlo demasiado y continuar en medio de su escucha.

-Y tiene unas vistas preciosas…-comentó el susodicho. Esa vez su voz sonó más cerca de ella, lo que quería decir que o bien estaba apoyado en la puerta principal de su nueva casa, o en el tabique que separaba los dos apartamentos. Cerró los ojos, dejando hueco a su imaginación para que dibujase un retrato imaginario sobre cómo podría ser. Lo imaginó vestido de traje, con una mirada seria y perspicaz, escrutando la casa con detenimiento mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Sin saber por qué, de repente se sintió excitada.

-Ya pudiese yo permitirme un piso así.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior. Muchas personas se morirían de ganas de vivir en ese edificio. Era algo habitual pasar por delante y detenerse a contemplar solo la fachada. Escuchó reír en voz baja a su nuevo vecino, y de nuevo, sintió que se derretía contra la puerta. Si su voz era música erótica para sus oídos, no podía expresar lo que su risa producía en su bajo vientre. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-Eso pensaba yo hacía unos años, pero no sabes cuándo puede sonreírte la suerte.-respondió el hombre que estaba excitándola. Escuchó como sacaba del bolsillo algo que a decir verdad imaginó que sería una cartera y le entregó varios billetes mientras añadía:-Esto para ti, por las molestias.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Kate no había visto exactamente ni cuantos billetes le había proporcionado, ni qué cantidad llevaba cada uno dibujado encima, pero solo con escuchar el asombro del trabajador, pensó que sería algo anormal. Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Las demás personas que habían estado apilando los muebles, salieron por la puerta hablando entre sí y despidiéndose del señor Castle, al mismo tiempo que él les deseaba una buena tarde. Pensó que lo próximo que escucharía sería el portazo final a esa conversación y nada más que sus pasos en su nueva casa, no obstante, dio un respingo cuando lo único que sonó fue su timbre.

Tardó en reaccionar varios segundos, algo que también resulto efectivo para que no pensase que había estado todo ese rato espiándole. Antes de abrir se miró en el espejo que tenía colgado en la pared, a su derecha, y se aseguró de que estaba presentable. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, mediante el cual caían varios mechones sobre su rostro bronceado. Por suerte su maquillaje continuaba ahí, al igual que su eyeliner y no se había deshecho de él esa mañana al volver de compras.

Su primera impresión sobre su nuevo vecino fue efectiva, tanto, que con solo mirarle a los ojos se obligó a morderse el labio inferior y agarrar la puerta para no perder la fuerza en las piernas. El tal Castle tenía los ojos azules más intrigantes que había visto en toda su vida. Unos ojos cálidos y a la vez, increíblemente sexys. Su pelo estaba despeinado en ese momento, de un color cobrizo pero oscuro, más bien castaño, y que daba igual si estaba despeinado o no, era igual de resistible como sus ojos.

-Hola.-su voz, ahora acompañada de una sonrisa divertida le devolvió al mundo real, dónde él le miraba esperando una respuesta y ella devorándolo despacio.

-Hola.-carraspeó tras escuchar lo patética que había sonado y le respondió con una sonrisa igualitaria.

-Soy Rick.-le extendió una mano fuerte, perfilada con algunas venas masculinas.-Rick Castle, tu nuevo vecino.

-Yo soy Kate.-los dos se miraron extrañados al sentir una inexplicable conexión eléctrica atravesando sus pieles ante el contacto.-Kate Beckett.

Rick volvió a mostrarle los dientes en una nueva sonrisa, esta vez más especial. Kate continuaba tan ensimismada en lo sexy que eran sus labios, que no se fijó en la forma que él se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta con un aire desinteresado. No sabía exactamente por qué fallaban de esa forma sus barreras si se trataba de un hombre más en el mundo. Nunca antes se había sentido más voluble bajo una mirada y esa era la de Rick.

-Quería presentarme si vamos a vernos por aquí.-señaló el rellano con un gesto de cabeza, cruzándose de brazos en el proceso.

Y qué brazos. Sus bíceps se marcaron contra la tela de la fina camisa que llevaba puesta. Se había equivocado sobre el traje, pero no sobre su mirada. Además de esa barba incipientes que perlaba su mentón, sus mejillas y su bigote. Se preguntó cómo de excitante debía ser ante el contacto con sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza instantes después, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza por su bienestar físico y psicológico. No era buen plan fantasear sexualmente con una persona que acababa de conocer y delante de él.

-Sí.-Kate rio.-Hacía tiempo que no venía nadie.

-Bueno, pues ahora vas a tener entretenimiento.-no le pasó desapercibida el rápido escrutinio de sus ojos azules repasándola de arriba abajo. Aún más cuando se detuvo en sus pechos marcados por la camiseta de manga corta.

-Eso parece…-arqueó la ceja.

-Esta noche voy a dar una fiesta para que mis amigos conozcan mi nueva casa, podrías pasarte.

Kate se irguió a la velocidad de la luz, dejando ese apoyo que había estado sujetándola de lado. ¿Una fiesta? No. No podía estar estudiando mientras que en la casa de al lado la gente chillaba y la música hacía tronar las paredes. Hizo caso omiso a su invitación indirecta y frunció el ceño.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Exacto.-él pareció confuso ante su repentino cambio de postura.

-No es por molestar ni mucho menos, pero, ¿sabes que hay que pedir permiso a la comunidad para dar una fiesta?-entrecerró los ojos al verlo sonreír con suficiencia. Esa sonrisa era justo lo que no esperaba ver en esos perfectos labios.

-No podrán resistirse a mi fiesta, te lo aseguro. Ningún problema.

El rostro de Kate se endureció. No solo le molestaba el hecho de saber que poco estudio iba a tener esa noche, sino que de ahora en adelante compartiría metros cuadrados con un arrogante empedernido. Estaba claro que no lo conocía lo suficiente para juzgarle, pero era evidente.

-Pues yo no voy a ir, em…-fingió que olvidaba su nombre durante un par de segundos.-Rick.-deseó poder cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Era una lástima que alguien con una apariencia tan irresistible, tuviese un cerebro diminuto.

-¿Por qué?-al igual que ella se había separado de la pared, él la imitó, ceñudo también. Ninguna persona en su vida se había negado a acudir a algo que fuese hecho por su cuenta. Aunque hubiese sido una tontería, sobre todo las mujeres, o al menos eso era antes. Al parecer ese era su primer rechazo.

Observó el rostro de esa chica, incapaz de pensar que de su boca estaba saliendo un no en vez de un sí. De esa boca tan apetecible y que había querido comer desde el primer momento. Había sido verla y todo su cuerpo había reaccionado erizándose, incluso había necesitado pasarse la lengua por los labios. Era simplemente preciosa. Su piel parecía tener una textura capaz de hacerle delirar si se apoderase de ella, y esos ojos verdosos salpicados de motas castañas comenzaban a volverle loco. A lo largo de los años había visto todo tipo de miradas cada vez que los ojos de las chicas se fijaban en él, pero nunca nada parecido a la de ella.

-Tengo exámenes importantes que estudiar.-respondió intentando ser lo más cordial posible.

-¿Y no puedes librarte un par de minutos?-probó mostrándole su mejor arma, su sonrisa seductora.

Kate evitó rodar los ojos por pura educación. Eran increíble las verdaderas intenciones de esa insistencia. Él no estaba interesado en ella, sino en que dijese que sí, en que pudiese persuadirla. Todo formaba parte de su lenguaje corporal, que hablaba por sí solo.

-No, lo siento.

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que eres la típica chica que no hace nunca nada y que sigue las reglas.

La aspirante a policía alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por ese pequeño ataque fruto de la rabieta interna que estaba librándose en su interior. Rick Castle iba perdiendo papeletas a medida que abría la boca y ella estaba cansándose de la conversación.

-Soy la típica chica que estudia para conseguir un trabajo y vivir de él.-su respuesta mordaz le golpeó directamente en el pecho.

-Dudo que la música te deje estudiar mucho. Si no vas a poder dormir, mejor que estés en mi casa que en la tuya.

-¿Acabas de decir eso en serio?-la acidez de sus palabras fue incluso mayor de lo que había pretendido, sin embargo no se arrepintió de ello.

-Uhm, sí.

En ese momento se sintió lo suficientemente estúpida por pensar que sería alguien diferente al resto de personas que vivían allí, y en lugar de eso, le había tocado el más superficial, arrogante e idiota que podía existir en todo Manhattan, Rick Castle.

-Pues que te vaya genial en tu fiesta, a lo mejor rodeado de tanta gente consigues parecer normal.-escupió con una sonrisa radiante.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó aún más al escuchar eso, cuando se suponía que debía haberle hecho cambiar su rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de normal? Porque sí, la verdad es que no me lo considero.

Kate se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla antes de responder. Contó hasta diez en silencio, ya inmune a su sonrisa socarrona o al brillo juguetón de sus ojos azules.

-Lo contrario de engreído, superficial, estúpido y chulo, o sea, lo contrario a ti.

En otro momento se habría arrepentido de comenzar una relación con quién a partir de ese día sería su vecino, pero en ese preciso instante lo único que quería era cerrar la puerta antes de que terminase golpeándole. Se merecía un buen puñetazo en esa sonrisa orgullosa que no dejaba de mostrarle.

-Uf, ¿te ha dicho alguien lo sexy que te pones cuando te enfadas?

Repasó de nuevo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, riendo entre dientes. No mentía al decir que tenía una figura espectacular, y a pesar de no haber tenido la oportunidad de comprobar su culo, apostaba a que era de su gusto. ¿Qué podía pedir con esas piernas tan largas y estilizadas? En realidad, estaba poniéndose a cien con ese comportamiento y continuaba sin encontrar explicación alguna.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien lo gilipollas que eres?

Kate se sentía enfurecida. Mucho más que eso. Sabía que si no se controlaba, podía perder los estribos perfectamente y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado. Nunca había sentido ese rechazo hacia nadie en cuestión de minutos. Pero ese hombre. Dios. Es que era odioso.

-Suelen alabarme.

-Pues bienvenido a la realidad.-le puso una mano en el pecho, empujándolo del marco de la puerta para poder cerrar de una vez y volver a la tranquilidad de su casa, de la que no debía haber salido.-Adiós.

Sin embargo, él fue más rápido y le sujetó la muñeca con delicadeza. Redujo la distancia unos centímetros y lo único que sintió Kate era su respiración acelerarse y su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Eso y un olor a hombre que le hubiese hecho cerrar los ojos al tenerlo tan cerca si no hubiese estado tan enfadada. Desgraciadamente, ese hombre tenía todo lo que le gustaba. Desde la perspectiva física, por supuesto.

-Va a ser divertido esto…-ronroneó cerca de su oreja.

Sintió un cosquilleo excepcional acariciándole la mejilla cuando le dejó un beso en ella y después desapareció de su campo de visión con un paso firme pero desgarbado. No solo le había dado un beso después de haberla hecho enfurecer a propósito, sino que había salido ganando él y encima le había sido inevitable no admirar su trasero cuando se había paseado delante suya. Y eso último, era lo que más le había molestado.

Apretó los dientes queriendo no gritar de frustración y acto seguido cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo como advertencia a su nuevo vecino. A su insoportable, engreído, irresistible y caliente nuevo vecino.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **"Kate mantuvo presionado el dedo sobre el timbre de Rick, harta de ver el desastre que se había montado en el rellano y todo por culpa de él y su maravillosa fiesta de inauguración. Además del hedor a vómito que inundaba el aire y el cual comenzaba a producirle unas importantes nauseas. Llevaba preparadas una retahila de palabras para no quedarse muda en su cabeza y las iba repitiendo mentalmente mientras escuchaba los pasos de su vecino dirigiéndose a la puerta. No le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando abrió la boca para gritarle todo lo que había pensado en esos minutos, pero la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo salvo unos bóxers negros bien ceñidos a una erección mañanera le cortó el habla."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No he actualizado antes, porque como ya dije en mi otro fic, se me estropeó el ordenador y no he podido escribir hasta ahora que lo vuelvo a tener. Así que tendréis actualizaciones más variadas a partir de ahora, que hace falta en fanfiction. Bueno, veo que el fic ha tenido una acogida genial y os lo agradezco de corazón y me comprometo a daros lo que sé que os gusta *carita pervertida* y continuar siempre hacia adelante. Dudo que me vaya a cansar algún día de escribir este tipo de historias y el hecho de saber que las esperáis con tantas ganas me hace ser aún más rápida. Habrá algún error porque no he podido revisarlo, pero perdonadme JAJAJAJAJ**_

 _ **Comentad si podéis y queréis, ya sea aquí o en mi Twitter: /NewYorkerWriter**_

 _ **A partir de aquí veréis como va a ir la cosa y lo bien que pinta. Disfruto mucho escribiendo todos mis fics, pero este es algo nuevo y muy gracioso, de verdad. Muchos besos, y gracias por seguir aqui a pesar de que la serie haya acabado :( :******_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. "Al otro lado de la puerta."**

Echó un vistazo a la ciudad a través de la ventana del salón. Era temprano para que las calles estuviesen abarrotadas de vehículos con personas dirigiéndose a sus respectivos trabajos, de estudiantes pensando en el examen de primera hora mientras maniobraban entre calles para llegar a la universidad o al instituto, o de coches familiares discutiendo sobre quién recogería ese día a los niños. En lugar de eso, las aceras permanecían vacías salvo algún que otro transeúnte arrastrando los pies sobre ellas. Ella podría haber sido ese día una más en la cama como lo estaban los demás, al menos hasta las siete, que era la hora a la que solía levantarse para ir a correr a Central Park, pero no. Eran las cinco de la mañana y estaba en pie, ya vestida y viendo cómo el sol asomaba entre las puntas de los edificios que tenía enfrente. Todavía no había conseguido bañar los alrededores de luz amarillenta, por lo que en la gran mayoría de lugares dónde le alcanzaba la vista era más bien oscuridad que comenzaba a aclararse.

Su apartamento estaba recogido, la vajilla fregada, la cama hecha y lo que la tarde anterior había sido un desastre de papeles y bolígrafos, esa mañana era una pulcra mesa de cristal vacía y una mochila apoyada en una de las patas dónde había guardado todo lo anterior. Se acercó al espejo de la entrada y se miró de arriba abajo, no muy contenta con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Su pelo estaba sujeto por una coleta alta, la cual se balanceaba a cada paso que daba. Su vestimenta se componía de unos leggings negros deportivos, una camiseta blanca ceñida a su figura perfecta y un soporte para su iPod rodeando su bíceps izquierdo. Los auriculares blancos ya estaban perfectamente colocados en el interior de sus oídos, esperando a que pulsase el play y cualquier canción llena de energía inundase su cuerpo. Sin embargo su rostro se veía dormido. Tenía ojeras marcadas y sus ojos expresaban las ganas de dormir que no había podido complacer esa noche por la maldita fiesta del vecino. Entre la música a todo volumen, los gritos jubilosos de sus vecinos, quienes justamente no se molestaban por eso pero sí de correr por las noches por el parqué, o las parejas que habían decidido acostarse en la habitación del anfitrión, no la habían dejado pegar ojo. Encima dicha habitación permanecía pared con pared con la suya, por lo que había tenido que mudarse al salón a eso de las tres de la mañana gracias a una mujer que pronunciaba demasiado alto el nombre del _Señor_ en vano.

Podría maquillarse, pero era una tontería salir a correr una hora y media sabiendo que sudaría y terminaría corriéndose a lo largo de sus ojos y demás, ensuciándolo todo. Cogió sus llaves y salió pensando en que de todas formas no dejaría escapar una ocasión así para poder discutir con su nuevo vecino. No solo era un estúpido, un creído y un arrogante, sino que desde el primer momento le había dejado claro que la molestaría con la música y que por eso era mejor que se uniese a la fiesta. ¡Una fiesta! Cuando tenía que poner toda su atención en los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Miró el resquicio de la puerta al ver que no podía cerrarla como todos los días. No obstante, ninguno de esos días se había topado con una maraña de envoltorios de comida y distintas botellas de alcohol rodeándola. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al pomo de la puerta mientras ejercía toda la presión posible para dar un sonoro portazo y al mismo tiempo apartaba la porquería con la deportiva, aislándola de los metros que correspondían a su puerta y dejando ese espacio limpio. El ancho pasillo que componía el rellano que compartían los dos, estaba repleto de todo tipo de mugre. Desde botellas de plástico, al igual que vasos, hasta botellas de cristal rotas capaces de causar más de un corte grave. También se veía líquido derramado en algunas partes y a juzgar por el olor condensante en el ambiente, se trataba de alcohol y alguna que otra vomitona.

Kate mantuvo presionado el dedo sobre el timbre de Rick, harta de ver el desastre que se había montado en el rellano y todo por culpa de él y su maravillosa fiesta de inauguración. Además del hedor a vómito que inundaba el aire y el cual comenzaba a producirle unas importantes nauseas. Llevaba preparadas una retahíla de palabras para no quedarse muda en su cabeza y las iba repitiendo mentalmente mientras escuchaba los pasos de su vecino dirigiéndose a la puerta. Por una parte se sintió orgullosa al haberle despertado tan pronto, cuando se habría quedado durmiendo hacía una hora como mucho, ya que era cuando todo había ido cesando. No le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando abrió la boca para gritarle todo lo que había pensado en esos minutos, pero la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo salvo unos bóxers negros bien ceñidos a una erección mañanera le cortó el habla.

Richard Castle se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo despeinó con total naturalidad. Al principio, se había levantado a regañadientes de su estupenda cama de matrimonio con un colchón de látex integrado y al lado de una pelirroja cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar aun. Pensaba en quién demonios podía ser si todo el vecindario había trasnochado en su compañía. Incluso todavía quedaba gente durmiendo por el suelo y en el piso de arriba, el cual no era muy alto y podía verse desde abajo. Tendría que echarlos más tarde. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y verla a ella, toda duda se disipó.

Miró inevitablemente sus pechos, prietos contra la camiseta de lycra blanca. No llevaba sujetador y aun así, los tenía bien sujetos. Después, bajó la mirada hasta esos leggings que marcaban su anatomía al completo, sobre todo su cintura y probablemente también sus nalgas. Sus cejas se arquearon complacidas ante las vistas y al parecer, ella también lo estaba, puesto que sus ojos verdosos estaban fijos en sus bóxers hinchados. Se puso la mano encima, divertido, para ocultar su erección y carraspeó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¿Querías algo?

Kate parpadeó avergonzada por haberse distraído de esa forma y que encima él la hubiese pillado. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Esos que tanto le habían gustado al principio por su color oceánico y por el brillo lascivo que constantemente latía en ellos. Aunque ahora estaban enrojecidos.

-Sí.-carraspeó y cambió su expresión de desconcierto por enfado, evitando centrarse en su torso fibroso. Rick no era un hombre de gimnasio, eso se veía a la legua. No tenía el abdomen esculpido con abdominales precisas y sobresalientes, pero sí tenía los músculos marcados y su zona pélvica se acentuaba en una V, algo muy atractivo. Antes de alzar la vista de nuevo reparó en un leve vello castaño claro, casi rubio, que iba desde la parte baja de su ombligo hasta lo que había dentro de los bóxers.- ¿Qué se supone que es toda esta mierda?

Rick se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, sacando de esta forma medio cuerpo al atenuado rellano y observó la razón del enfado de Kate. A parte del olor, que era mucho más que asqueroso, los diez metros que había desde las puertas hasta el ascensor y las escaleras, estaban cubiertos de distintas clases de desechos plásticos, vidrios y otras cosas que no conocía.

-Mierda.-se encogió de hombros sin perder esa sonrisa arrebatadora y se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta. Kate, en cambio, apretó la mandíbula, frustrada no solo por su comportamiento, sino porque ya venía enfadada de casa.

-Mierda que vas a recoger tú solito.-contó hasta tres mentalmente como reservorio para mantener su educación antes de hablar.

-Tranquila, le diré a la empresa de un amigo que mande a alguien.

En sus veintisiete años de vida, el escritor Richard Castle no había visto nunca una mujer tan excitante como indiferente. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que solo con decirle su nombre a una persona del sexo opuesto y dejarle ver su mejor sonrisa, ésta se acercaba a él y se interesaba en profundizar en la conversación que él quisiese. Incluso cuando había sido un simple estudiante de universidad más, las chicas se dejaban hacer antes sus encantos. ¿Pero ella? Con ella era hasta difícil hacerle sonreír. En realidad, solo la había visto haciéndolo cuando se presentaron el día anterior y por pocos minutos.

Había decidido comprar un loft en esa zona porque la mayoría de personas que vivían en ella eran famosas o estaban en un apogeo importante. Además de que las viviendas eran preciosas, sencillas y con una distribución y diseño que le había gustado desde el primer momento una vez las hubo visto por la agencia. Por eso su fiesta se basaba en reunir la mayor parte del vecindario. Quería saber con qué tipo de personas se rodearía de ahora en adelante y el sondeo había sido exitoso. Entre sus vecinos se encontraban actores y actrices célebres, ya fuera en teatro o televisión, y había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una de ellas en profundidad. También había directores de cine, músicos, cantantes, periodistas, algún que otro político y blogueros con una cantidad inmensa de seguidores virtuales.

Y luego estaba ella. La chica que parecía una modelo pero que dudaba que fuese eso. Su vecina y en la que no había dejado de pensar toda la noche, conservando siempre la esperanza de verla llamando al timbre vestida con un impresionante vestido. De ella no sabía más que su nombre y el número de su puerta.

-Ya, claro.-Kate rodó los ojos. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él. Lo hiciese como lo hiciese, lo único que le importaba era que al regresar de su habitual dosis de deporte estuviese todo como lo había estado los últimos meses.-Más te vale que en una hora y media esto esté limpio.

-¿Es el tiempo que tardas en correr?-él ladeó la cabeza sin esconder su continua diversión, como siempre.

-Qué más te da a ti.-le espetó la chica con cara de pocos amigos. Sin ser consciente de que sus pechos se marcaban al cien por cien en la tela al cruzarse de brazos adquirió dicha postura y por consiguiente la mirada atenta de este.

-Porque no solo se puede correr en la calle.-la respuesta del hombre la dejó sin palabras. Primero porque no esperaba que fuese a decir algo así cuando no se conocían absolutamente de nada. Segundo porque lo consideraba una persona educada dentro de sus límites. Y tercero porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello.-Te ofrecería mi cama, pero está ocupada.

-Mira, creo que te estás pasando y si intentas ser gracioso creo que deberías hacértelo mirar.-Kate se pasó las manos por la frente, agotada psíquicamente para continuar con su postura serena e indiferente con la que siempre respondía a ese tipo de improperios.-No nos conocemos. Nada. Y sabes, no me importaría pegarte una patada en la cara ahora mismo, de verdad, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo conmigo.-la risa ronca del hombre le hizo enrabiar todavía más, cosa que no creía posible. Y en otra parte dónde no predominaba el enfado, algo se encogió de excitación.-Olvídate de mí. Haz como si solo fuésemos vecinos, respeta la zona que compartimos y punto. Eres como todos los de este puto edificio, joder.

Rick le pasó la mano por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con un simple movimiento de brazo. Al instante, su olor a cerezas le embriagó al completo y la sensación de su anatomía chocando con la suya recorrió sus terminales nerviosas de arriba abajo. Eso era algo que no había hecho nunca. El maniobrar de esa forma con impulsividad, haciendo lo que todo su raciocinio clamaba. No podía dejar de provocarla, de acercarla a él, de ganarse constantes puntos negativos. No era capaz de comprobarse y ser el caballero que siempre había sido con las mujeres. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver la confusión en su viva imagen, decorada por ese color tan bonito que pintaba sus ojos. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento cerca de su boca y la repentina hinchazón de estos.

Kate se perdió en su olor masculino los primeros segundos. Era algo contradictorio y al mismo tiempo placentero. Sobre todo cuando la erección que había estado mirando se estaba clavando en ese momento contra su entrepierna poco protegida por los leggings. Él era más alto, por lo que para mirarle tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza. Su instinto le decía que algo fallaba, pero también que le besase. Tenía unos labios demasiado apetecibles y no se había fijado en ello nunca, hasta ahora. Sin embargo lo que realmente se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, fue la parte sensata de su cabeza. Y eso significaba levantar la mano lo máximo posible y pegarle en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces cuando Rick la soltó. Se sujetó el pómulo con una de sus manos, admirado por la potencia del golpe y retrocedió un par de pasos. Definitivamente eso no lo hubiese esperado nunca, pero se lo merecía. Demasiado quizá.

-Vuelve a tocarme y no será un bofetón.-escupió con los ojos entrecerrados. La adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo, no obstante su porte era firme, al igual que su decisión. Rick continuaba en la misma postura, entre un estado de shock y de sorpresa impresionante. No era la primera vez que algún tío se propasaba con ella y tenía que defenderse. Y tampoco sería la última, por supuesto. En cambio, esa vez había sido distinta, le había costado defenderse porque se sentía medio a gusto en ese abrazo. Aunque nunca lo reconocería siquiera en su subconsciente, le había gustado la dureza del tacto de Rick contra su propio cuerpo.

Sin mediar una sola palabra más, se dio la vuelta y bajo de dos en dos las escaleras. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la acera y echar a correr como si le persiguiese el mismísimo diablo en dirección a Central Park. Quería correr hasta que los pulmones estuviesen a punto de dejar de funcionar por la escasez de oxígeno. Quería eliminar de su cabeza todas esas idas y venidas contradictorias que no hacían más que confundir su existencia. Richard Castle solo llevaba en el edificio veinticuatro horas, incluso menos, y ya se había ganado su odio, y al mismo tiempo un hueco en su cabeza.

Y, mientras ella se desfogaba combatiendo su mejor tiempo contrarreloj en la vía de Las Américas, su vecino seguía rebobinando la escena una y otra vez, sin sacar nada en limpio más que la evidente atracción que sentía por ella y que tanto le extrañaba. Aunque también había decidido esperar solo para ver si de veras su culo se veía tan bien con los leggings como había pensado desde el primer momento.

* * *

-Mamá, te juro que es odioso.

Johanna Beckett miró a su hija de esa forma que ella tanto odiaba. Con evidencia.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-preguntó cómo si nada, fingiendo que releía los apuntes que le había dejado y no que estaba completamente intrigada con las nuevas noticias de su hija sobre el vecino de al lado.

-Richard Castle.-pronunció cada letra de su nombre con un tono de voz asqueado.

Al volver a casa en parte se había alegrado al ver que el rellano estaba pulcramente recogido, limpio, sin ningún olor desagradable y que incluso el suelo de mármol refulgía con ganas. Ya no tendría que contener la respiración para no vomitar al pasar otra vez por allí. Y, al mismo tiempo, continuaba enfadada por su comportamiento inmaduro. Al menos no había tenido que volver a encontrarse con él tras haberse cambiado de ropa y haber cogido su Harley para acudir a casa de sus padres como habían previsto.

Johanna disimuló su sonrisa agachando la cabeza. Su hija no tenía ni idea de nada, y a pesar de que se sentía mal por reírse a su costa, el tema le estaba dando más de una alegría.

-Y si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de hablar de él?

Kate la miró de reojo. No podía ver su expresión porque permanecía cabizbaja leyendo, pero estaba segura de que prestaba más atención de la que pretendía aparentar. Sin embargo, también se preguntó por qué desde que había llegado a su casa, hacía ya una hora y media, el tema principal había sido Rick. Rick y algún que otro comentario sobre Derecho.

-Porque es un imbécil.-respondió como si fuese algo obvio.-No me conoce de nada y se cree que tiene derecho para estar jodiéndome todo el rato. Y por si no fuera poco ha intentado besarme. ¡Besarme!-alzó las dos manos y volvió a dejarlas caer sobre la mesa de cristal, produciendo un tintineo entre los bolígrafos al hacerlo.-Eso se considera acoso, mamá. No entiendo por qué te resulta tan normal.

Esa vez, la abogada sí que levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de su hija, quién parecía más alterada que nunca. Era indudable que detrás de esa fachada de molestia, frustración y enfado, había algo más sobre el tal Rick que no quería salir a la luz por diversas cuestiones. Pero ella no era nadie para provocar que saliese.

-A ver, Katie. Eres una joven muy guapa, y lo sabes. Has ligado incluso con personas de mi departamento-su hija abrió la boca para protestar, y ella la interrumpió con una mirada de desaprobación. Sabía lo suyo con Connor porque los había visto intercambiando números-y los jóvenes ahora tenéis las hormonas por los aires. ¿O me vas a decir que tú nunca te has lanzado a un chico?

-Eso es distinto, ellos coqueteaban conmigo.-se arrepintió de haber usado un plural al instante.

-Hay chicas que se resisten hasta que ellos se envalentonan y tal vez pensaba que eras así, cariño. De todas formas lo has puesto en su sitio, que es lo que hay que hacer cuando se ponen pesados. No apoyo esos acosos de los que hablas Kate, por Dios no, hay hombres que no saben lo que hacen. Pero ese chico tal vez, y repito, tal vez, quería asegurarse de tener una oportunidad o no.

-¿Desde cuando eres consejera del amor?-bromeó la futura policía sonriendo y arrebatándole una de las libretas. Quería dejar claro que el tema estaba zanjado, pero continuaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez a esa dichosa pregunta y la espiral de sentimientos de hacía unas horas.

-Desde que entraste en la adolescencia y empezaste a salir con ese Brad.-Kate carcajeó tras escuchar a su madre hablando de su ex novio sin ningún disimulo acerca de lo poco que le gustaba.

Brad Milton había sido su primer novio en la época más rebelde de su adolescencia. Esa en la que siempre discutía tanto con su padre como con su madre, y vivía todo como quería, cuándo quería y dónde quería, sin importarle más que sus propias reglas. Y él era igual que ella, solo que unos años más mayor y guitarrista de un grupo de rock. Por eso, cuando se lo había presentado a sus padres y habían visto su vestimenta hecha de cuero y tachuelas, su piercing en la ceja y los modales, automáticamente habían decidido que no les gustaba. No porque fuese distinto, ni porque fuese mal chico, sino porque no veían adecuado que ni siquiera se comportarse estando con sus suegros.

-Reconozco que no fue algo muy preciso.

-Y qué lo digas.-la escuchó murmurar.-Te falta añadir la formación continua aquí.-añadió escribiendo lo que acababa de decir en otra parte de la página y relacionándolo con una flecha.-La policía siempre debe ser continua y progresiva a lo largo del cargo. Lo que quiere decir…

-Que debo estar examinándome constantemente para probar que soy apta.-terminó la frase por ella con una sonrisa de sabionda. Johanna le apretó un moflete con cariño, orgullosa de tener una hija tan inteligente.

Durante esa hora y media que llevaban juntas, habían repasado el tema _legal_ en el que la abogada podía dar asesoramiento y Kate había entendido todo a la perfección, además de haberlo recitado de memoria y con una seguridad que daba mucho que decir.

-¿Cómo van mis dos chicas preferidas?

Las dos se giraron en dirección a la puerta principal al escuchar a Jim Beckett cerrándola tras su espalda. La gente decía que Kate era una réplica de su madre cada vez que las veía juntas, pero en realidad, Jim tenía mucho que ver en su genética, sobre todo en la forma de los labios y el mentón, mientras que sus ojos y su nariz eran más bien de Johanna. Sin embargo, el color mezclado que tan especial hacía el iris de la joven, era una mezcla de ambos. Su madre tenía ese color miel que decoraba las partes verdosas, y su padre era el que tenía los ojos más claros de la pareja, por lo que esa parte era suya.

.Perfectamente.-Johanna se estiró en su silla de diseño para alcanzar los labios de su marido en un escueto beso y Kate hizo lo mismo, pero recibiendo ese beso en la mejilla.

-Son solo las doce y media, ¿por qué estás de vuelta tan pronto?-preguntó ésta última al verlo moviéndose con rapidez por la cocina. Su padre trabajaba por las mañanas hasta las dos del medio día si no tenía un caso importante entre manos y se le hacía raro verlo a esas horas ya en casa.

-Tengo que prepararme algo de comer, coger unos papeles y regresar al bufete.-respondió el aludido tras haber dejado su maletín sobre la encimera. Estaba ocupado sacando pan de molde y todo tipo de fiambre.-Tengo un caso importante.-añadió con la boca llena de algo que habría encontrado por el camino.

Madre e hija rieron al verlo tan apurado.

-¿Muy importante?

Jim asintió, compaginando pan y pavo al mismo tiempo e intentando que la mayonesa no resbalase por los lados.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó esta vez su mujer.

-Es confidencial, cariño.-le guiñó un ojo y lamió el cuchillo con cuidado.-Es lo que tiene ser la competencia.

-Eso ha dolido.-Kate pinchó a su madre a propósito, sabiendo las ganas que tenía de enterarse de la bomba que tenía su padre entre manos. Ambos eran abogados, se habían conocido en mitad de un caso cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse en uno al otro con tal de defender a su cliente. Siempre habían competido a nivel profesional, mientras que a nivel sentimental eran lo más cariñoso que ella había visto en su vida. Por eso discutían a modo de broma constantemente sobre esos temas.

-Te diría algo, pero está la niña delante.-le amenazó Johanna con la mayor educación posible. No obstante se giró para dedicarle una mirada que implicaba _"te quedas sin sexo como no lo digas"_ a lo que éste respondió de nuevo con una carcajada.

-Ya sé de qué me hablas.-terminó de envolver su sándwich y corrió hacia la sala contigua en busca de los documentos que necesitaba revisar. Al volver, con la respiración alterada por la carrera y el poco tiempo que disponía, explicó que se trataba de algo que todavía no había alcanzado la prensa rosa, ya que se trataba de alguien famoso.

-Brett Marshall.

-¿El político?-Johanna abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Digamos que ha incumplido un acuerdo de matrimonio por acostarse con una de sus empleadas en un viaje de negocios y alguien tiene pruebas muy gráficas de ello.-alzó las cejas mirando a las dos mujeres de su vida, quienes estaban totalmente intrigadas.

-¿Chantaje?

-Y del bueno.

-Me atrevo a decir que en caso de que dicho contrato se incumpliese la mujer ganaría mucho dinero. Muchísimo. ¿Cierto?-Kate sonrió al ver a sus padres asintiendo.-Lo he oído muchas veces de vosotros.-añadió ante sus sonrisas cariñosas.

-Buena chica.-Jim cogió de nuevo su maletín y corrió a despedirse de su hija y su mujer de la misma forma que las había saludado.-Siento no poder quedarme más, suerte con el estudio.-dijo mirando a Kate.-Y tú, te veo esta noche y profundizamos en el caso.-prosiguió desviando la mirada hacia Johanna.

-Eso está hecho.-el abogado estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando su mujer le detuvo preguntándole si sabía con quién se había acostado el político.

-Una tal Meredith. No sé.-se encogió de hombros otra vez y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose resonó en la planta baja de la casa.

-¿Ha dicho Meredith?-Kate miró a su madre boquiabierta. Recordaba ese nombre. Claro que lo hacía. Esa había sido la mujer con la que había tenido un percance en su edificio y obviamente su nombre no se le iba a olvidar.-Qué genial.-añadió tras la afirmación de su madre. Comenzó a recoger las cosas a la misma velocidad con la que su padre había llegado y se había ido bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su madre.

-¿Qué planeas Katherine Houghton Beckett?-la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Yo? Nada,

La futura policía le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas inocentes, lo que le hizo recordar a su madre aquella vez en la que la había pillado llegando tarde a casa de una fiesta a la que tenía prohibido bien y no le dio buena espina. Observó cómo se colocaba bien la mochila del hombro y después de haber recibido un abrazo, unas gracias y dos besos, la vio salir por la puerta mientras le decía que tuviese cuidado con la moto. Nunca le había gustado su maldita moto.

Una vez hubo comprobado que su hija desaparecía a lo largo de la calle y que no había olvidado nada para tener que regresar, sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y mandó el mensaje que había querido mandar desde que Kate había llegado a casa hablando del nuevo vecino.

 _Para Martha:_

 ** _¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Richard se cambió el nombre?_**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

 ** _"Porque entonces lo habrías adivinado demasiado rápido."_**

* * *

Se había repartido las horas siguientes de mediodía y la tarde haciendo tareas de casa, recogiendo información sobre la primera convocatoria de los exámenes policiales, encargándose de algún que otro recado, hablando con Connor y sin ver en todo ese tiempo a Richard Castle. Ahora, casi a las diez de la noche, dejaba de lado su caja de cartón llena de fideos chinos y pasaba la página correspondiente al apartado de Derecho que tocaba ese día. Las cortinas ya estaban cerradas y la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, pero había decidido dejar abierto el balcón para que se ventilase la casa y para que el calor de ese día se disipase con la brisa nocturna.

Tampoco había dejado de pensar en que su vecina era un objeto esencial en un caso que su padre llevaba entre manos. Se había acostado con un hombre casado y no solo eso, sino que podía ser quién estaba haciendo chantaje. Sabía que la policía estaba en busca del chantajista, y ella tenía muchas teorías al respecto que comentaría con su padre cuando pudiese.

La televisión llamó su atención cuando la cabecera de los informativos decoró toda la pantalla y la habitual presentadora, vestida esa noche con una chaqueta formal cerrada, les sonreía desde el plató y mencionaba el escándalo político más jugoso de los últimos meses. A su derecha, una foto del aspirante a senador Brett Marshall mostraba su sonrisa simple, cerrada, a diferencia de la presentadora, y formal propia de cualquier político. La típica foto presencial que usaban para promocionar a los candidatos. Y, al mismo tiempo que Carol Thompson narraba los hechos que ella ya sabía, varias fotos iban apareciendo con efectos especiales. En ellas se veía al candidato a senador y su vecina, en un encuentro muy íntimo, pero no llegaban a exponer todo lo que las fotos querían ofrecer por no ser denunciados. Hablaban de una fuente anónima que había proporcionado las fotos y en ese momento, la teoría de que la chantajista se trataba de Meredith, se desmoronó.

Hubiese pensado que se trataba de un complot para hundir al político, no obstante algo más extraño que eso consiguió que toda la atención que había estado proporcionándole a la televisión se centrara en el mueble que tenía al lado. Éste vibraba de una manera alarmante, como si estuviesen moviéndolo desde la otra parte. Pero no había nada más que pared al otro lado.

Se levantó, asustada, sin encontrar una explicación lógica que pudiese estar dentro de una mente razonable y poco a poco comenzó acercarse al armario. Lo tocó con suavidad, pasando la mano por la madera, la cual temblaba visiblemente e intentaba echarse hacia adelante.

-¿Qué cojones?

Al instante, sin que lo esperase, y obligándola a dar un salto y un grito asustado, el armario consiguió despegarse de la pared sorprendentemente. Entonces, los temblores cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad. Bueno, o eso creía. Alzó bien la cabeza, y adelantó una pierna dispuesta a ver qué había en el hueco que había quedado entre el mueble y la pared ocre, sin saber muy bien qué encontraría. Le hubiese gustado disponer de una formación táctica y pistola a juego para sentirse más segura. Su mejor opción fue armarse con una sartén que había cerca y pegarla a su cuerpo, así podría realizar un ataque rápido si era necesario.

Con unos pasos tremendamente silenciosos, asomó la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Había una puerta. Una puerta abierta que no había visto nunca porque cuando compró ese loft, los muebles iban incluidos y la distribución le había gustado tanto, que la había dejado igual. Por lo tanto, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía conducir esa puerta, pero se hacía una leve idea. Se dispuso a profundizar en la inspección, pero un Rick Castle sudoroso y rojo por el esfuerzo apareció, al parecer, para seguir empujando el obstáculo que le había impedido abrir la puerta que acababa de encontrar en su casa.

Todo pasó muy rápido a partir de ahí. Kate levantó la sartén y le golpeó en lo que venía siendo el parietal de la cabeza, aterrorizada por su aparición, y el hombre aulló de dolor cayendo de bruces a sus pies.

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capítulo:_**

 ** _"-¿Me estás diciendo que hay una puerta que comunica con tu apartamento y el mío?-Kate alzó la voz incapaz de creerse semejante locura. Por si no fuera poco tener que aguantarle como vecino sin ningún tipo de relación, encima había algo que conectaba las dos casas y que hacía que ambos pudiesen acceder a la del otro con la facilidad de bajar una manivela. Rick, quién apretaba con fuerza el hielo contra el chichón que le había hecho la chica, negó lentamente._**

 ** _-Te juro que no sabía nada._**

 ** _Por primera vez en las pocas horas que lo conocía, le veía ponerse serio y dejar las gracias a un lado."_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vengo de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo tras la masiva presión para que actualizase por parte de mi amiga Lucie, a la que quiero mucho y probablemente sería una editora demasiado estricta para mi gusto *carita de luna* y de más amigas que como yo, disfrutan mucho la historia y todo lo que hay detrás.**_

 _ **He tardado porque he estado ocupada con otras cosas, ya dije que tengo en mente escribir mi propia novela y también estoy a medias con otra chica, y por eso no puedo centrarme del todo en los fics, supongo que lo entendéis. Pero yo también entiendo la escasez que hay últimamente y por eso siempre intento ser rápida.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para decir que poco a poco iréis entendiendo más o menos cuál es el rollito de ellos, además de lo que se traen Johanna y Martha entre manos, o de lo que Rick sabe pero Kate no. Mientras tanto seguiré con la relación tan "peculiar" entre los dos y que gusta mucho escribir.**_

 _ **Si tenéis alguna queja/comentario o demás hacedmelo saber ya sea vía Twitter o por comentarios. :)**_

 _ **Respecto a lo que dijo un Guest sobre que Kate salía a correr sin sujetador y que es incómodo, dentro del capítulo dejé claro que la camiseta era apretada, y además sabemos que el pecho de Kate no es muy grande y por experiencia digo que cuando una camiseta aprieta bien, puedes correr a gusto porque respalda la sujección. De todas formas es una buena observación.**_

 _ **Por lo demás lo de siempre, gracias por seguir la historia, por hacerme saber que os gusta y agradeceros lo increibles que sois. Y que de nuevo no he podido revisarlo porque quier actualizar y seguir con lo otro, así que perdonad por si hay alguna falta extraña o algo:***_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. "Mundos distintos, historias comunes."**

Rick contempló la silueta de su vecina inclinada hacia adelante mientras inspeccionaba la puerta que acababa de descubrir al final de su apartamento, oculta entre muebles y cajas. Probablemente ella no se habría dado cuenta, pero solo vestía unos pantalones cómodos de chándal que le llegaban por la línea que separaba el final de sus piernas del inicio de la redondez de su trasero, y que para su suerte, se subían aún más cuando ella se agachaba. Además de esa camiseta de béisbol que le venía grande y hacía que uno de sus hombros se descubriese y saliese a la luz su piel bronceada.

Era gracioso, puesto que no se había sorprendido al verla vestida de una manera tan informal. Ni siquiera cuando había visto el rótulo de los Mets en la camiseta, ya que él era más bien fan de los Yankees. Se veía desde lejos que Kate Beckett no compraba batas de seda y lencería de lujo para estar sola en casa, y la verdad, tampoco necesitaba mucho para verse preciosa. Incluso con unos vaqueros rotos y sucios podría seguir siendo la mujer más guapa del edificio.

La otra chica pelirroja con la que se había acostado el día anterior y cuyo nombre había recordado después, era sexy, elegante y despreocupada. Algo así como él, y tal vez había sido eso lo que más le había atraído a la hora de llevársela a la cama. Aparte de su encanto natural y de sus ojos verdes magnéticos, pero a pesar de eso estaba seguro de que Kate era más espectacular que ella. Desde el primer momento que la había mirado y ella le había dedicado esa sonrisa capaz de descolocar a cualquier persona, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Kate no era como las demás personas que vivían ahí. Lo había comprobado en la fiesta de inauguración cuando todos y cada uno de los vecinos se habían interesado en bajar a curiosear su casa y a hacerle preguntas sobre su estatus social. Menos ella, que en ningún momento había decidido hacerle caso y unirse a los demás. A la gran mayoría le había encantado alardear de su riqueza, fama u otra cosa que les enorgulleciese publicar a los cuatro vientos y que así su autoestima quedase tranquila ese día. Él se había limitado a tratarlos con su característica carisma, haciéndoles bromas, pero en el fondo odiaba que las personas pudiesen llegar a ser tan sumamente frívolas en ese tipo de aspectos.

Rick era nuevo en todo ese mundo del dinero en grandes cantidades desde que su libro _"Una rosa para la eternidad"_ había sido publicado, y desde entonces no había dejado de escribir. Se había mudado a ese asombroso loft en el que vivía, se había dado más de un capricho y había aprendido a no derrocharlo todo, puesto que su primer cheque se esfumó tan rápido como hubo llegado a sus manos. Así que lo de lidiar con gente superficial era su pan de cada día, sobre todo cuando acudía a galas en las que la influencia era lo fundamental.

Sin embargo le había molestado mucho que hablasen de su vecina, de Kate, como alguien que no pertenecía a sus mundos. El escritor sabía que Kate procedía de una familia humilde, al igual que había pertenecido él toda su vida hasta que el recurso de escribir había cambiado su suerte. Y eso era justo lo que debían pararse a pensar todos los que le habían criticado, en qué habrían sido ellos si no hubiesen tenido el lujo de nacer en una familia que tenía todo hecho, en si hubiesen tenido que ganarse la comida. No obstante, todavía le parecía más ruin que actores, modelos u este tipo de oficios con los que no se nacía, sino que se conseguía con el paso del tiempo, también hablasen de su vecina como si fuera una paria, cuando ellos en su día pertenecieron a la clase media.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay una puerta que comunica con tu apartamento y el mío?-Kate alzó la voz incapaz de creerse semejante locura. Por si no fuera poco tener que aguantarle como vecino sin ningún tipo de relación, encima había algo que conectaba las dos casas y que hacía que ambos pudiesen acceder a la del otro con la facilidad de bajar una manivela. Rick, quién apretaba con fuerza el hielo contra el chichón que le había hecho la chica, negó lentamente.

-Te juro que no sabía nada.

Por primera vez en las pocas horas que lo conocía, le veía ponerse serio y dejar las gracias a un lado.

Kate cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho, sin ser consciente de que ese gesto le regalaba a su vecino unas buenas vistas de sus senos apretándose contra la camiseta. Se dejó caer en el armario que había movido hacía solo unos minutos y pensó en qué podría hacer para resolver todo eso, puesto que no iba a dejar que una persona desconocida tuviese acceso a su vida sin ninguna dificultad. Más aún ese desconocido, al que no quería ni ver en pintura.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, viéndolo con la viva imagen de la serenidad delineando los rasgos de su rostro y con la bolsa de hielo pegada a su pelo castaño, no reconoció al hombre que había conocido el día anterior. Era otra persona. Alguien maduro, con unos ojos azules penetrantes y a juzgar por el pequeño ceño que se formaba sobre ellos, su mente estaba perdida en lo mismo que ella.

Después del golpe que le había dado con la sartén, se había visto obligada a revisarle el cuero cabelludo con cuidado mientras él se sentaba en el sofá, mareado. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado si se sentía culpable, hubiera tenido dos respuestas para darle. La primera se basaba en cómo le había hecho perder los nervios en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, más de lo que cualquier persona le había hecho sufrir, entonces habría alegado que se lo merecía al menos un poco. En la segunda intervenía su sentido de la honradez y le complicaba la tarea. A pesar de que Richard Castle era el peor cretino que se había echado en cara, no se merecía un golpe tan duro y seco, y ella nunca se lo hubiese dado si no se hubiesen presentado esas circunstancias. Así que de ese modo sí que se arrepentía.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto?-le había sujetado por los hombros al mismo tiempo escuchaba cómo de la boca del hombre escapaban insultos en voz baja. Sin esperarlo, un escalofrío había recorrido su espina dorsal tras ese breve contacto al tocar su piel aunque fuese por encima de la camiseta, y notar la dureza de sus músculos.

-Estoy sangrando por tu culpa.-le espetó él queriendo que su voz no sonase demasiado horrorizada al ver sus dedos manchados de una pegajosa sangre rojiza. La cabeza le palpitaba del dolor, por no hablar de la herida, porque ni siquiera sabía si necesitaba puntos.

-Nenaza.-susurró ella. Rodó los ojos sin dejar de apartar los suaves mechones de su cabello con cuidado, ya que al no estar segura de si existía herida abierta tampoco quería arriesgarse a empeorarlo al ser brusca. El olor a champú masculino llevaba el suficiente tiempo rondando su nariz como para hacer que se mordiese el labio inferior, confusa ante el torbellino de sensaciones que estaba teniendo lugar en su bajo vientre.

Le molestaba que sus hormonas reaccionasen a esos estímulos de esa forma cuando su sentido común odiaba al hombre que tenía delante y el cuál estaba herido por su culpa. De todas formas, cumpliría sus labores como persona civilizada, le ayudaría a recobrar la compostura y después eso quedaría como una historia que no contaría nunca a nadie. Y así, la próxima vez que se viesen sería con los antiguos vecinos para conocer la procedencia de dicha puerta entre los dos apartamentos y con alguien que pudiese suprimirla y arreglar el problema.

-¿Nenaza?-Rick giró la cabeza tan rápido, que no solo repercutió a que la herida de su cabeza tirase de su piel y tuviese que arrugar el rostro de dolor, sino que lo que estaba a la altura de su cara cuando lo hizo no eran ni más ni menos que los pechos de Kate detrás de la camiseta. Ella se separó con un respingo cuando sintió su nariz y sus labios a escasos centímetros de ellos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo chillón delator.-Perdón, no ha sido mi intención.

Kate dejó de mirarle azorada para mostrar sorpresa. Probablemente lo último que hubiese esperado escuchar de sus labios hubiese sido una disculpa, pero no le quedaba alternativa después de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. No podía seguir comportándose como un idiota, un salido o un baboso que solo quería tratarla como un objeto. Ya era mayor cómo para saber jugar ese juego, y a pesar de que no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, tampoco podía desperdiciarla.

Evitó con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir a la atracción magnética que inundaba su cuerpo y le pedía que repasase sus pechos y en lugar de eso miró fijamente esos familiares ojos verdosos que llevaba tantos años sin ver. En otra ocasión se habría sentido ofendido porque ella no le reconociese, pero no podía pedir nada si la última vez que se habían visto ella tenía siete años y lo único que le pedía era que le alcanzase las muñecas de la estantería porque ella no llegaba. En cambio, si ahora le hubiese pedido que le ayudase a alcanzar algo habría sido más bien una caja de condones que utilizar con él.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza ante esa idea, haciéndole pensar que lo hacía porque la herida le dolía, y se deshizo de semejante escena antes de que terminase excitándose. Kate tenía algo que con solo dedicarle una mirada, ya fuese de odio, frustración u indiferencia, conseguía despertar sentimientos extraños debajo de su piel.

-Está bien.-respondió al fin ella dubitativa. No pudo resistirse a esa verdadera mirada de arrepentimiento y se encogió de un hombro mientras le pedía que volviese a girarse. Todavía sumida en sus pensamientos, encontró el origen del golpe. El quejido lastimero del escritor lo corroboró, además del líquido pegajoso que rodeaba la zona inflamada.-Tienes un buen golpe, pero la herida está cicatrizando así que no necesitas puntos.-susurró ella acariciando los lados con sumo cuidado.

Se sintió orgullosa de poder aplicar sus nuevos conocimientos de primeros auxilios en ese caso. Aunque era más alivio saber que no tendrían que ir corriendo a un hospital para que tuviesen que le cosieran.

Rick tenía la parte de arriba del pelo más largo que los lados, así que podía enterrar los dedos perfectamente en él, mientras que si los deslizaba por la otra zona estaba segura de que notaría la aspereza del corte rasurado. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué de repente sentía algo extraño en su interior que le llevaba a querer probar ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué ahora sí que lo veía increíblemente atractivo si era un capullo?

-¿Eres enfermera?-le había preguntado él levantándose y siguiéndola con la mirada. Kate había sonreído para sí misma al escucharle, pero no se hubo girado para que la viese. Era desconcertante cómo le daba igual caminar por su casa con tranquilidad cuando él era un extraño y no tener el sentido de alerta grabado en el cuerpo constantemente. De alguna manera era consciente de que él no le haría daño, aunque es mañana hubiese intentado besarla sin su permiso. No lo veía como un acosador capaz de forzarla.

-No.-había respondido ella abriendo el congelador y sacando de él una bolsa repleta de hielo que ayudaría a disminuir su hinchazón.

Rick, mientras tanto, continuaba repasando la distribución de la casa, tan parecida a la suya y al mismo tiempo tan distinta, y le encantó ver cómo estaba diseñada y lo ordenado que tenía todo. Al igual que la del escritor, tenía dos plantas de baja altura, separadas la una de la otra por una escalera de diseño hecha de madera de roble, recta. Desde dónde él estaba sentado, podía verse la cocina americana, que comunicaba en el comedor, una mesa de cristal con cuatro sillas antes de dicha cocina y a mano izquierda la escalera. A sus espaldas se encontraban dos ventanales enormes por los que se podía ver la mayor parte de la calle y de lo que había en adelante. A su izquierda, unos metros más atrás de las escaleras, se encontraba una televisión de plasma colgada de la pared grisácea, o más bien blanquecina, además de varias estanterías repletas de libros.

Agudizó la mirada para comprobar si algún título correspondía a su nombre pero no lo encontró. Ni siquiera uno.

Por otra parte, entre la escalera y la cocina, una puerta corrediza dejaba ver un pasillo que iba tanto hacia la derecha como a la izquierda. Supuso que uno de ellos conduciría al baño y el otro no lo tenía muy claro, puesto que él había decidido utilizar esa habitación como su despacho, así que no sabía cuál habría sido su elección.

-Pensaba que sí.-añadió él sin dejar de mirar el piso superior.-Por la evaluación de la herida.

Arriba, una barandilla daba seguridad al pequeño pasillo que recorría dos puertas cerradas, también de madera, y que hacía esquina con otro que terminaba el proceso bordeando la parte superior de la puerta principal y la cocina. De esta forma, el loft daba la sensación de ser un rectángulo perfecto, con todo en su lugar. Entre las dos puertas de arriba había dejado una planta de aloe vera bastante grande y alguna que otra foto familiar, mientras que en la pared del otro pasillo había una estantería gigante repleta no solo de libros, sino de más fotos, de trofeos, y de recuerdos varios. Eso hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvasen levemente hacia arriba.

Dudaba que la mujer con la que se había acostado esa noche tuviese algo similar en su casa. Probablemente si existía tal mueble estaría lleno de cosas propias, como autorretratos, perfumes y demás que solo tenían que ver con ella, no con nadie más. En cambio Kate dejaba claro que eso de vivir sola hacía que echase de menos a sus padres.

A parte de la estantería también había un puff negro para le lectura y al lado una mesita con una pequeña lámpara encima. Y por último un collage de imágenes en lo que parecían papel de Polaroid pegadas en la pared. Desde abajo no distinguía muy bien qué habría en esas imágenes, pero seguramente un día podría subir a comprobarlo.

-Porque sé cosas de primeros auxilios.-Kate había aparecido su lado sigilosamente con un paquete de hielo en la mano, sorprendiéndolo. Gracias a eso había girado la cabeza, de nuevo, muy rápido y como consecuencia había recibido un latigazo de dolor atravesando sus nervios.-Toma.

Le había dado y la bolsa y desde entonces había permanecido con ella en la cabeza, rezando para que la inflamación disminuyese lo antes posible y que no dejase ninguna secuela visible. Ella, a diferencia de él, no se había sentado en el sofá, sino que había regresado junto a la puerta que ahora se había convertido en la mayor preocupación del momento y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas interrogantes.

-Deberíamos hablar con el portero.-volvió a decir ella. Examinó mejor la manivela, consiguiendo que se frustrase más al ver que no había ninguna cerradura que al menos pudiesen cambiar y tener una llave cada uno.-Él debe tener la llave de esto.

-No creo.-respondió el escritor. Se acomodó mejor el hielo en el punto exacto y suspiró de alivio cuando el dolor desapareció durante unos minutos.-Quienquiera que viviese en estos pisos antes instaló una puerta a propósito que comunicase ambos por alguna razón…

Kate revivió la imagen del señor Sanders, un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años que había tenido que mudarse por un problema de salud que desconocía. Era alguien atractivo, enérgico y amable. No conocía su nombre, pero todo el mundo le llamaba por su apellido, así que ella había sido una más. Su rostro empalideció ante la idea de que ese hombre pudiese haber pasado a su casa con facilidad mientras ella dormía, se duchaba o hacía cualquier cosa. Sin embargo nunca había notado nada fuera de su lugar o directamente que hubiese desaparecido. Pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que no había hurgado en su ropa interior mientras ella no estaba en casa? O incluso estándolo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró profundamente, acariciándose las sienes. Parecía que fuesen a estallar de tanta presión contenida.

-Tú conoces al casero.-Kate se paseó delante de él en silencio.-Le compraste la casa. Pero me parece increíble que ese hombre viviese a mi lado sabiendo que podía entrar aquí con facilidad. Menos mal que estaba el armario…

Algo dentro de Rick se despertó en forma de instinto protector, haciendo que endureciera la mirada y frunciese los labios. Eso no lo había pensado antes. La posibilidad de que pudiese haber utilizado dicha puerta para un acoso premeditado.

-No me pareció ningún maniaco.-intentó tranquilizarla él.

-Nunca sabes qué puede haber detrás de casa persona por mucho que la mires por fuera.

Rick asintió. En eso no podía discutirle la razón. Como dos personas adultas, (él más mayor que ella), sabían que en la vida podías toparte con gente que daba una impresión distinta a lo que de verdad era, y la ironía estaba en que él mismo le había hecho pensar que era alguien asqueroso cuando en realidad no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-preguntó el escritor evitando mirarla. Tenía los ojos fijos en el plástico de la bolsa, sobre todo en esas pequeñas manchas oscuras de su sangre.

-Un año.-respondió la chica con recelo.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Y quién vivía antes aquí?-prosiguió él ignorando esa última pregunta. Kate frunció el ceño. Si de por sí la conversación entre ellos se estaba alargando bastante, ya que el récord eran cinco minutos escasos, que estuviese preguntándole cosas personales le confundían.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-Kate rodeó su sofá, inspeccionando al escritor de arriba abajo.

Éste le miró de una forma que solo pudo expresar como obviedad. Sus ojos azules se vieron más prominentes y sus hombros se encogieron al mismo tiempo que señalaba la puerta intermediaria entre los dos apartamentos.

-Porque está claro que la persona que estaba aquí antes tiene algo que ver con la puerta.-al ver cómo ella relacionaba conceptos en su cabeza y su mirada se entornaba, decidió explicarse.-¿Y si se acostaban? ¿Sabes si eran pareja?

La cara de la chica era un auténtico poema en el que se dibujaban distintas expresiones. Una de ellas era confusión, otra irritabilidad, y una última más bien era una mezcla de concentración y disgusto. La vio pasarse las manos por el rostro, riendo irónicamente y después su pequeño suspiro llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Esto es ridículo, no sé qué hago hablando contigo.-murmuró en voz baja pero al mismo tiempo en un tono claro para que Rick lo escuchase sin ninguna dificultad.-Uhm, Richard, ¿verdad?-el aludido sintió un golpe duro en el estómago tras esa fingida pérdida de memoria sobre su nombre, cuando sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba.-No me gustas, en serio, me pareces una persona muy distinta a mí que no encajaría conmigo ni aunque te bañasen en cola y te pegasen a mí. Creo que aparte de arrogante eres creído, inmaduro y superficial, cosas que odio y considero valores nefastos.-Kate ni siquiera se detuvo a recuperar aire de sus pulmones después de esa ráfaga de verborrea explosiva. Las circunstancias le agobiaban. La puerta abierta que dejaba ver el loft de su vecino la atemorizaba, y el hecho de estar manteniendo una conversación sin rumbo con un desconocido que además había demostrado poco respeto hacia ella, se había convertido en un cóctel molotov.-Me da igual quién vivía aquí antes y si mantenía algo con tu casero. Solo quiero quitar esa puerta y que tanto tú como ella desaparezcáis de una vez.

-Pues yo creo que tenían una aventura y que no querían que la descubriesen por algún motivo.-a pesar de las hirientes palabras que ella había descargado contra su persona, había decidido continuar con el mismo tema para desviar la frustración de la conversación hacia otro lado. Era duro saber que en el fondo se merecía eso porque él mismo lo habría sembrado a pulso, comportándose como alguien que no era. La testosterona le había cegado durante unos minutos y ya no había habido vuelta atrás.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que te marches.-Kate imitó su mejor voz intimidatoria, añadiéndole a eso una completa mirada de frialdad. Se levantó del brazo del sofá de forma que su lenguaje corporal dejase claro que lo quería fuera de allí, y él la imitó.

-Mira, Katherine.-la aspirante a policía arqueó las cejas al escucharle nombrar su nombre completo, ya que nadie lo usaba, y supuso que se debía a que ella había hecho lo mismo además de haber hecho como si no se acordaba del suyo.-Siento lo de esta mañana y lo de anoche. No he sido muy cordial que se diga y entiendo que pienses que soy un gilipollas y todo eso que acabas de decir. Sin embargo hoy no sólo me he ganado una bofetada, sino que también un sartenazo con pequeña hemorragia incluida así que creo que mi cuenta está saldada.-apartó la bolsa de hielo de su cabeza, dejando algún que otro mechón de pelo mojado por la condensación del agua suelto y se lo entregó.-Pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados teniendo a alguien así al lado. Y más aún con vía directa a su casa.

-Cómo te vea por aquí aunque solo sea para pedirme sal y hayas atravesado esa puerta, te aseguro que no querrás volver.-Kate había reducido la distancia entre los dos a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para suerte y desgracia de ambos. Su dedo golpeaba el centro del pecho del escritor repetidas veces y esto hacía que él caminase atropelladamente hacia atrás hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared.

-¿Volverás a pegarme?-susurró él muriéndose de ganas por colocar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos y acariciarla con la yema de los dedos. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. El corazón volvía a latirle a mil por hora y la roncha roja que comenzaba a dibujarse en su cuello le avisaba del aumento de calor corporal que estaba experimentando.

Kate, quién no se había dado cuenta del cambio en su mirada y el descenso de varios tonos en su voz, levantó su puño, en el cual se marcaban perfectamente sus nudillos y lo acercó a su mentón.

-No querrás que te deje una marca.

Él tragó saliva. Que Dios le castigase si mentía, pero el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones era insufrible. Por no hablar de cómo empeoraba con la cercanía del cuerpo de aquella mujer y su olor desquiciante. No estaba muy seguro si se había excitado por su agresividad a la hora de hacerlo retroceder o porque sabía que sería capaz de golpearle si él se lo ganaba.

-Si vas a dejarme marca que sea con la boca, ¿no crees?

Kate hubiese respondido de cualquier forma si alguien le hubiese planteado la situación sin haber estado metida en ella. Sin duda habría dicho que un buen golpe podría quitarle las ganas de bromear en un solo segundo, no obstante, una vez dentro de ese momento exacto, con el cuerpo de un hombre sexy y caliente al que ella estaba dejando sin escapatoria contra una pared y que le miraba como si se tratase de una comida apetecible, solo pudo dejar de respirar y procesar bien la información.

Bajó la mirada unos segundos, lo justo para ver un dedo indeciso acercarse a su labio inferior. Ella no lo detuvo, así que él le repasó dicho labio, haciendo que su boca se entre abriese. Notó algo en su interior removiéndose y a continuación un calor asfixiante recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Quería apartarle la mano con fuerza y propinarle algo peor que un bofetón, algo que me mantuviese a raya, pero no pudo. Se sentía incapaz. Inmóvil bajo esa caricia tan absurda y que tanto le estaba excitando.

-Vete.-fue lo único que su débil voz fue capaz de pronunciar. Él la miró extrañado, dejando que su dedo se detuviese y dejó caer la mano de nuevo dónde había estado ese pequeño período de tiempo, a los lados de su cintura.-Vete o esta vez no voy a parar como empiece.

-¿No puedes descargar esa violencia en la cama?-Rick sonrió divertido. No le vendría nada mal aliviar tensiones con semejante mujer, además de que no eran desconocidos, aunque ella no recordase nada, la convivencia entre ellos sería mucho más cómoda si compartían algo más que rellano.

-¿No puedes callarte e irte?-Kate le cogió del brazo dispuesta a arrastrarlo hasta la nueva puerta y comprendió que habría sido mejor no hacerlo cuando sus bíceps se endurecieron alrededor de su tacto. Ante todo, forcejeó con él, escuchándolo reír mientras ella lo empujaba para que se fuese.

Recordó las palabras de su madre respecto al acoso del que ella le había hablado. Quienquiera que les hubiese visto en ese momento habría dicho que se trataban de dos amigos resistiéndose a lo que era obvio que sentían, una atracción mutua tan intensa que podría estallar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Pensó en que si de verdad se hubiera sentido acosada por el hombre de ojos azules que ya estaba apoyado en la puerta de madera, no le habría resultado difícil pegarle una paliza con sus conocimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o simplemente llamar a la policía para que se encargasen ellos. Y, sin embargo, estaba remoloneando a la hora de tratar con él cuando juraba que no le soportaba. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía?

-Me estoy yendo.-protestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Ya casi había cruzado el umbral, así que se detuvo en ella, sujetando la madera con fuerza.

-No, te estás quedando.-ella volvió a empujarle con los talones de las manos en el centro del pecho y el escritor experimentó una leve sacudida.

-No, me estoy resistiendo que es distinto.

-¿No decías que te estabas yendo?-ella arqueó una ceja. No quería sonreír. No podía. Eso significaría que de veras le estaba divirtiendo y esa emoción no era compatible con la persona a la que estaba intentando echar de su apartamento.

Lo vio abrir la boca y cerrarla varias veces en un intervalo de un par de segundos, visiblemente mudo de palabras y sin saber qué responder ante eso. Por lo que ella se decidió a aprovechar el momento para despegar sus dedos de la puerta y empujarlo hacia atrás. Hubiese cerrado la puerta si no hubiese sido por el rápido pie del escritor evitando que borde y cierre se juntasen.

-Espera, espera Hagamos una cosa.-los ojos verdosos de Kate se asomaron a través del pequeño resquicio que había quedado entre los dos. Rick atisbó un destello curioso en ellos.-Si te hago sonreír aunque sea un poco en los próximos días tendrás que aceptar invitarme a una cita y conocerte más.

-Pero yo no quiero conocerte más.-Kate rodó los ojos. Una vocecilla replicó en los recovecos de su cabeza y rebotó de un lado a otro mientras decía todo lo contrario.-No me interesas.

-¿Y si hago que te interese?

-No puedes hacerlo.

Le pisó el pie con fuerza para que lo apartase, pero olvidó que ella solo llevaba puestos unos calcetines y él unos preciosos zapatos negros de vestir.

-Cuando tenías seis años querías coger una caja de muñecas de la estantería. Eras demasiado pequeña e intentaste hacerlo sola, pero hiciste que todos los juguetes se cayeran encima de ti y te hiciesen una herida en la ceja.

Rick esperó a que su cerebro reaccionase tras esa nueva información de la que estaba seguro que no lograría encajar a la primera, y tras ver la confusión total desfigurando su expresión, apartó el pie de la puerta e hizo que se cerrase del todo. Dejó que el peso de su cuerpo recayese sobre ésta para que ella no pudiese abrirla de nuevo y la escuchó chillar su nombre al otro lado.

-¡Richard Castle!-gritó a pleno pulmón. Sus manos aporrearon la madera de la puerta con tanta fuerza, que por un momento pensó que podría llegar a partirla.- ¡Abre!

-Tendrás que aceptar mi propuesta para que hablemos.-le escuchó decir amortiguado.

Ella gruño frustrada y se detuvo. No sin antes golpearla por última vez con la pierna, hecha una furia. ¿Cómo podía saber algo tan íntimo de su vida? ¿Cómo alguien desconocido que acababa de mudarse al otro lado era capaz de averiguar semejante cosa? Aunque estaba claro que no era tan desconocido como parecía si sabía algo así.

-Me da igual.-volvió a gritar.-Me da igual lo que sepas y cómo lo hayas descubierto.-mintió.-Mañana a primera hora arreglaré el problema de la puta puerta y ya no tendré que preocuparme más.

A medida que iba colocando de nuevo el armario que había servido de tapadera para la puerta, fue pensando en las posibilidades remotas que podrían existir en el mundo por la cual él supiese algo que había transcurrido tantos años atrás. Sin embargo, no encontró nada concluyente, sino más preguntas quebradoras de cabeza. Se aseguró de que el armario quedase pegado a la puerta, de forma que no haciendo la mayor fuerza del mundo, pudiese entrar a su loft por ahí.

Le echó un vistazo desde el sofá, sabiendo que a partir de ese día estar en casa no sería lo mismo. No tendría la misma seguridad e intimidad que antes. No sentiría la serenidad que el apartamento solía proporcionarle. Y que, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cubierta, ella seguiría sintiéndose desprotegida. Todo por él. Por su vecino. Porque desde que había llegado hacía menos de dos días, su mundo entero ya no giraba, sino que parecía vibrar como si estuviese dentro de un terremoto.

Lo que no sabía, era que al otro lado de la pared que les separaba, Rick también contemplaba la puerta pensando en si había sido adecuado mostrarle muchas de sus cartas tan rápido. No quería asustarla o hacerle pensar que era un acosador profesional de mujeres. Ni mucho menos. Solo sentía curiosidad por lo que los años habían hecho en ella, y por lo mucho que le interesaba. Sin embargo, la había reconocido al instante, sin necesidad de que su madre, quién era la culpable de todo eso aunque nunca lo aceptase, le dijese que Katherine Beckett era su nueva vecina. O incluso antes de que ella hubiese abierto la boca para presentarse.

Sonrió inconscientemente, sacó su iPhone de uno de sus bolsillos y antes de que se le olvidase programó la alarma del día siguiente de manera que pudiese encontrarse con ella dondequiera que fuese a ir para arreglar el contratiempo de la puerta.

Pues, al igual que ella, él era ajeno a lo que el destino les había preparado en medio del tablero del juego de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **"-¿No se puede hacer nada?-Kate intentó que su voz no sonase más alto de lo debido respecto a la educación que poseía y que no podía perder ahí.-Tengo una puerta en medio de mi apartamento que comunica con la de mi vecino y que es facil de abrir. Eso invade cualquier derecho a la privacidad, ¿y usted me dice que no es posible hacer nada?**_

 _ **-Lo único que podría hacer es pedir la solicitud de reformas de la vivienda para que dicha puerta fuese derribada y después sellada, pero tendría que ir al ayuntamiento y el proceso tardaría varios meses. Mientras tanto le aconsejaría llamar a un cerrajero para que instalase una cerradura que le permitiese mantener alejado a su vecino.-Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto detrás de ella al escucharle hablar de él como si se tratase de un criminal peligroso o algo por el estilo, no obstante siguió al margen de la conversación.-Por lo demás no puedo serle de más ayuda."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No he podido revisarlo bien, así que perdón si hay alguna falta. Gracias por el gran acogimiento del fic, de verdad, me encanta que os guste y me lo hagáis saber. Aviso que en el próximo habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo, aunque lo dejaré bastante claro, pero no quiero que se estanque en cierto periodo de tiempo y no avance, de ahí todo. Comentad lo que queráis, bueno, malo, dudas o lo que sea, siempre lo leo y me encanta.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste el nuevo rumbo de la relación y que sepáis que aunque parece que vaya rápido es algo muy común en personas que se gustan y que no quieren tener nada pero al mismo tiempo sí. Vamos, este fic es un puro rollo, morbo, excitación y demás. Así que aunque parezca que quieren estar juntos, y luego puedan liarse, no lo estarán. Bueno, ya lo veréis, solo quería que lo supieseis. Besos!:***_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. "Ex vecinos y otros problemas."**

Rick echó un vistazo al interior del portal. Era la tercera vez en quince minutos que controlaba quién bajaba o subía las escaleras, esperando ver a su vecina pasar delante del mostrador adjudicado al portero en busca de una explicación para la puerta que tenían en común. Esa mañana se había despertado antes de que su despertador comenzase a sonar, por lo que era demasiado pronto para hacer algo y al mismo tiempo era ideal para meditar en silencio, con sus pensamientos frente al gran ventanal de su salón. Se había sentado en un puff que había colocado estratégicamente el día anterior justo en la esquina que delimitaba el cristal y mirando al horizonte, dónde se distinguían los límites de la ciudad, su cabeza no había dejado de recapitular las últimas horas al lado de Kate.

El impacto de sus emociones al verla en su puerta, encantada con su presencia, (aunque luego ya no le hubiese hecho tanta gracia), y el peso de los recuerdos que compartían y de los que ella no terminaba de acordarse. La última vez que se habían visto él tenía tan solo doce años, mientras que ella vivía sus seis con toda la felicidad del mundo. Y, sin embargo, no había dudado sobre su identidad en cuanto ella había fijado sus ojos verdosos en los suyos.

Siempre había pensado que ella sería una mujer preciosa cuando creciese, se hiciese mayor y su cuerpo se desarrollase, algo en lo que no había fallado en absoluto. Era increíblemente preciosa. Desde cualquier ángulo, en cualquier momento. Se veía atrapado en su halo, incapaz de escapar. Tenía un pelo largo y ondulado maravilloso, de un color castaño claro que solo le separaba una línea fina del rubio y el cual desprendía un olor a frutas obnubilante. Un cuerpo de diosa trabajado, con unos perfectos pechos redondos que solo había podido admirar desde fuera y un culo respingón con el que siempre soñaba tocar.

No sabía con exactitud qué clase de sentimientos se removían en su interior, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma con ninguna mujer. Aunque no supiese qué podía ser o qué intereses llegarían a tener, él se sentía atraído por ella, quería hacerla suya.

Y por eso descansaba tranquilo contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Dondequiera que ella fuese a ir para hablar sobre la puerta del edificio, él la acompañaría como segundo afectado de toda esa situación. A pesar de que no le molestaba tener la oportunidad de que ella estuviese solo a la distancia de una puerta, o mejor, a la abertura de esta. Dio un sorbo a su _cappuccino_ recién hecho del Starbucks que había a un par de calles y el cual llevaba grabado su nombre con una caligrafía femenina sobre el papel que usaba a la hora de sostenerlo. De esa forma no corría peligro de quemarse la yema de los dedos.

El sabor a café de moca mezclado con chocolate estalló en su boca, haciéndole cerrar los ojos unos segundos para saborear semejante delicia. El calor del líquido podría hacerle entrar en calor en esa mañana fría que además se había presentado nublada. Arriba, el cielo permanecía encapotado y vacilante. Las probabilidades de que lloviese a lo largo del día eran elevadas, y al mismo tiempo también podía no hacerlo. Él apostaba por ello, ya que no había mejor día de inspiración que en el que explotaban rayos en el cielo y el agua caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad. En esos días encontraba las palabras perfectas para escribir, y sus musas salían a la luz para ayudarle.

Mientras tanto, en su otra mano descansaba un segundo café. En ese no estaba escrito su nombre, sino el de Kate, también con unas letras enlazadas y preciosas, al igual que el suyo. No sabía qué tipo de café podía gustarle, o si siquiera le gustaba alguno, por lo que había elegido algo fácil. Leche semidesnatada, así no se quejaría si la quería desnatada u entera, se quedaba en algo intermedio; un terrón de azúcar para que endulzase el agrio sabor del café mezclado con la leche y un poco de extracto de vainilla por el sabor. Era una manera de decirle que sentía haber sido un idiota con ella el primer día y al mismo tiempo que seguía interesado en tener una cita con ella.

Aunque él fuese alguien libre en cuanto a su sexualidad, y le gustase conocer a más de una mujer, Kate tenía algo que necesitaba probar. Su filosofía de la vida era seguir lo que sus impulsos dictasen, sin comprometerse mientras fuese joven, disfrutar todo lo posible y abrir los ojos ante el mundo antes de que una mujer fuese capaz de enamorarle. Porque en ese caso se centraría solo en ella, y hasta el momento, no había aparecido una mujer capaz de ello.

-Hombre, vecina.-Rick ladeó la cabeza, todavía pegada a la pared exterior para mirar a Kate.- ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

Ella rodó los ojos al escucharle, y ni tan solo se esforzó en alzar la cabeza de su móvil a la hora de responderle. Le había escuchado salir de casa antes que ella esa misma mañana y algo en su interior le había asegurado de que a lo largo del día seguramente tuviese un encontronazo con él. Solo que no esperaba que sucediese tan pronto.

-A ti que te importa.-frunció el ceño mientras calculaba en el GPS la distancia que habría desde Tribeca hasta Brooklyn. Gracias al portero sabía que su antiguo vecino, el señor Sanders, vivía ahora en Dean Street en el barrio vecino. Él era el único que sabría explicarle qué demonios hacía una puerta en medio de dos pisos pertenecientes a dos personas distintas. Y también tendría que darle una buena explicación sobre por qué no había sido avisada al comprar su apartamento.

-Te recuerdo que compartimos puerta.-Rick intentó no trabarse con las palabras. Continuaba boquiabierto, sin poder apartar la mirada de su cuerpo o del modelito que había elegido para ese día. El cual, dudaba que hubiese sido casual. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la testosterona de su cuerpo se sacudía en dirección a su entrepierna y no le permitía pensar con claridad.

-¿Y?-la vio pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior. Parecía concentrada con lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con su iPhone, así que no supo decir si lo había hecho a propósito porque sabía que él la estaba mirando o porque era algo propio en ella.

-Pues que es un asunto que te guste o no, nos incumbe a los dos.

Se despegó del muro de piedra con elegancia. El café de la chica se movió en su mano, fruto de la poca concentración que estaba poniendo en sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que volvía a beber del suyo. Kate se pasó la mano por el pelo, y el escritor deseó ser él quién deslizase los dedos por sus mechones suaves y cuidados que caían completamente lisos sobre sus hombros hasta sus pechos. Si recordaba bien, el día anterior su pelo había sido un revuelo de tirabuzones perfectos, al igual que la tarde que la había conocido. Cosa que le llevaba a pensar por qué ese día había decidido planchárselo.

La rodeó en silencio, esperando a que ella terminase con su móvil y le dijese qué era lo que pretendía hacer. Aprovechando esto, inspeccionó más a fondo su cuerpo con el amparo de la espera cubriéndole las espaldas. Llevaba unos botines negros de tacón fino y plataforma, con los que no entendía que pudiese caminar y que le causaban una gran sensación de excitación. Dichos tacones estilizaban unas piernas de infarto cubiertas por unos vaqueros azules marinos prietos un poco rotos por la zona de las rodillas. Kate tenía una piel bronceada propia de un lugar como California, no Nueva York. No era una piel afectada por una cabina bronceadora, sino más bien natural, nada manipulada. Podía verse a través de las roturas, y en comparación con la suya, su piel era más bien blanca como la nieve.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.-Kate guardó el iPhone, con el tiempo de treinta y un minutos exactos grabados en su cabeza y la ruta que debía seguir a través del Puente de Brooklyn y Atlantic Avenue.

-Bueno, o eso es lo que tú crees.-respondió él alzando la mirada de su perfecto trasero marcado por los vaqueros y sonriéndole una vez ella se hubo dignado a girar la cabeza para mirarle.

-Estos humos de gallito se debe a lo de anoche, ¿verdad?-Kate entornó la mirada. Habían pasado varias horas desde que él la había hecho dudar incluso de su memoria, además de volverla loca pensando en cómo podía saber él algo así, cuando a ella le había supuesto un esfuerzo recordarlo.

Reparó en que su barba incipiente, que había considerado sexy desde el primer momento, continuaba allí, intacta y haciéndole pensar cosas raras. Su gabardina desprendía un olor masculino tan fuerte, que incluso a una distancia prudencial estaba dejándola mareada.

-Eso suena a un polvo.

-No hagas el imbécil.-le miró de arriba abajo, fijándose más de la cuenta en los vaqueros negros que se ceñían a unas piernas duras y fuertes, y un poco más encima una considerable entrepierna.- ¿Esta es tu manera de dejarme claro que no eres un acosador? ¿Insinuando cosas que no son?-se cruzó de brazos y la tela de su cazadora de cuero rechinó.

-No, eso no lo voy a cambiar.-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita.-Pero sí que tengo esto.-extendió el brazo que sujetaba el café de la chica y le guiñó un ojo. Kate ladeó la cabeza, confundida, puesto que lo último que esperaba era que hubiese tenido el detalle de comprarle un café y de esperar a que bajase para dárselo.

Ella dudó al cogerlo, pero terminó haciéndolo. Olía muy bien como para dejarlo en sus manos, y tampoco estaría bien por su parte rechazarlo si se trataba de un detalle con intenciones de tregua. Conocía suficientemente bien Starbucks, no era la primera vez que compraba allí y no solo un café, sino muffins, tartas de queso con arándanos y galletas deliciosas. Pero el inconveniente de la franquicia era el precio, ya que los productos solían ser bastante caros. Sin embargo, a Rick parecía no importarle.

-Gracias.-respondió ella escondiéndose detrás del cartón para poder sonreír sin que él pudiese apreciarlo. Dedicó unos segundos a degustar el olor del café recién hecho mezclado con el aroma dulzón de la leche caliente y acto seguido le dio un trago para saber qué habría decidido pedirle.

Sus gustos en cuanto al café eran muy especiales. Tanto, que ni siquiera su madre acertaba la mayoría de veces al preparárselo ella misma o al comprárselo en cualquier puesto ambulante o tienda como lo era la de Starbucks. En cambio, se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que sí que le gustaba y que no era nada desagradable como había previsto.

Sus ingredientes ideales eran simple y llanamente leche desnatada, sin azúcar y con toque de sabor a vainilla. Y, a pesar de que ese café estaba más dulce de lo que estaba acostumbrada a beber, reconoció el gusto a vainilla y la diferencia que había entre la leche desnatada y la semidesnatada. Se repasó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, limpiando la espuma que se formaba en la superficie del líquido marrón. Rick enarcó una ceja, sonriente y la imitó, solo que él sí que terminó todo el contenido de su vaso de cartón a diferencia de ella que apenas había empezado.

-No estaba seguro de qué podía gustarte.-el escritor rozó su espalda intencionadamente al pasar detrás de ella en dirección a la papelera más cercana. Hubiese preferido tocar una zona más baja, también por la parte trasera, pero sabía que eso supondría un buen puñetazo en su cara, y a decir verdad, prefería no arriesgarse.-Así que elegí lo más normal.-añadió tras regresar.

En realidad, se había acordado de lo mucho que le gustaba el sabor a vainilla cuando era pequeña y la cantidad de veces que había escuchado pedirle a su madre que le comprase helados de ese sabor. Helados que incluso había compartido con él. Era increíble cómo el tiempo había transcurrido entre los dos de la misma manera y al mismo tiempo, la forma en la que él lo recordaba y cómo ella ni siquiera había asociado su nombre a su pasado, aunque se hubiese cambiado de apellido. Sus dos ojos verdosos se clavaron en los suyos, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad detrás de la tapa de plástico oscura, y por una vez sintió que las cosas habían salido bien entre los dos por primera vez en esas cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Me gusta desnatado y con dos terrones de vainilla sin azúcar.

-Ups, casi.-Rick sonrió para sus adentros, complacido de saber que su memoria no corría peligro y que todavía seguía añadiéndole ese característico sabor a todo lo que podía. Esperó a que Kate diese dos tragos más al café y de nuevo volvió a hablar:-¿Tregua entonces?

La chica se encogió de hombros. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, él estaba dispuesto a conseguir algo más que una simple relación vecinal, y no le veía capaz de asumir sus negativas y marcharse por dónde había venido. Al contrario, la seguridad brillaba en sus acciones, en su constancia a la hora de hablar con ella, de interesarse en hacerle detalles que pudiese hacer caer sus firmes barreras en cuanto a las personas. Y, bueno, era un hombre guapo e interesante. Demasiado quizá, porque su curiosidad era saber qué tenía qué ver él en sus recuerdos.

-Dime cómo sabías eso.-respondió después de unos segundos en silencio.

Rick chasqueó la lengua, frustrado, pero siempre con una preciosa sonrisa sobre los labios. Sonrisa exclusiva para la chica del café de vainilla. Si de algo le servía ser un manitas a la hora de construir historias firmes de la nada, era para conseguirse una coartada o una excusa creíble sin tener que enseñar sus cartas antes de tiempo. Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Alzó la mano con precaución para que viese que su única intención era pura, y deslizó el dedo índice sobre la vieja cicatriz que se difuminaba sobre su ceja.

-Una brecha.-los dos se miraron intensamente al ser conscientes de la poca distancia que separaba un rostro de otro. Rick un tanto más arriba, ya que era más alto, pero Kate tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Carraspeó al notar la oleada de calor ardiendo en la curvatura de su cuello y comenzando a ascender hasta una de sus mejillas.-Eso significa un buen golpe. Es profunda y fina, por lo que deduzco que fue a través del pico de algo que se arrastró sobre la piel hasta crear la herida. Sangró mucho, ¿verdad?-la cabeza de ella se movió bajo su dedo cuando asintió completamente muda. Esto le recordó al novelista que aún no había apartado el dedo, así que bajó la mano de nuevo y prosiguió su explicación inventada.-Y bueno, porque a mi prima pequeña le pasó eso hace poco y tiene la misma cicatriz.

Rick le dedicó una risita graciosa bastante cerca de sus labios, y Kate le dio un pequeño empujón con la mano justo en el estómago para apartarlo de su cuerpo. Había sido atrevido hacerlo, y aún más notar el tacto duro de éste durante unos segundos. Ella ya lo había visto sin camiseta, sabía que no tenía unos abdominales definidos pero sí unos músculos bien desarrollados. No era porque le pareciese que estaba invadiendo su espacio, como la última vez, ni tampoco le molestaba en absoluto la cercanía tan excitante, al igual que la forma en la que sus terminales nerviosas habían reaccionado erizando su piel, sino porque le había gustado.

-No me lo creo.-vio el poco café que quedaba en el envase de cartón gracias a la transparencia de la tapa y se apremió a terminar el último tramo, situado en el culo del envase.

-Bueno, eso no es mi problema.

-En realidad sí.-a Kate no le hizo falta acercarse a la papelera para tirarlo, sino que giró parte de su cuerpo hacia un lado y sin ninguna dificultad lo lanzó desde dónde estaba.-Canasta.-susurró al ver cómo el cartón con su nombre desaparecía dentro de la bolsa negra.

-Buen tiro.

-Gracias.-ella le miró de arriba abajo con actitud socarrona.- ¿Vas a venir entonces?

Por mucho que intentase disuadirle de acompañarla, encontraría el modo de descubrir la ruta y se presentaría allí incluso antes que ella.

-¿Dónde se supone que hay que ir?

-A Brooklyn.

Rick frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a andar delante de él, justo al lado contrario de la parada de autobús, de metro o del estacionamiento de taxis. En lugar de ello caminó a lo largo de la calle, pasando de los coches estacionados a sus pies y dirigiéndose a algo en concreto. Hizo una mueca sin saber exactamente qué se proponía y se dispuso a seguirla.

-Estamos yendo en dirección contraria.-se apresuró a decir el escritor. Kate andaba rápido, con un garbo firme y a la vez femenino, pero sobre todo, meneaba la cintura hacia un lado y hacia otro inconscientemente. No era un contoneo excesivo, así como otras chicas lo provocaban. Era sencillo y sensual, algo que hacía que sus hormonas se alterasen.

-No.-fue lo único que dijo ella riendo entre dientes.

Introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero, sacando de ella unas relucientes llaves. Eran varias, de distintos tamaños cada una. Según a qué perteneciese el tamaño variaba, al igual que el color o la forma. Exactamente eran cinco. La primera, la que encabezaba el manojo, era redondeada por arriba y por abajo varias puntas delineaban los dientes. Su color no era plata, sino un verde moco chillón que le servía para diferenciarla de la siguiente. No era muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeña. Después, otra mucho más larga e irregular, en una forma que solo podría definirse como T, precedía a la primera. A continuación venía la más pequeña, de un negro metálico y también muy parecida a la verde, solo que en lugar de ser redonda, era más bien cuadrada. Con solo mirarla se sabía que pertenecía a un buzón o una taquilla, sin dar lugar a dudas. Y por último, otra del tamaño de su dedo índice, cubierta de una goma negra hasta casi la mitad y con una abertura cilíndrica.

Cogió esa entre sus dedos y aminoró el paso. Rick intentaba seguirle el ritmo, por lo que el hecho de ir más despacio supuso un alivio para él. Se fijó de reojo en la gabardina abierta que llevaba, y mucho más en la camisa blanca de debajo, la cual se ceñía a su pecho y su estómago cada vez que daba un paso. Lo que estaba sucediéndole era inexplicable. Cierto era que desde el primer momento había existido entre los dos una extraña tensión sexual, sin embargo, en ese instante parecía ser algo más que una atracción física. Más de lo que ella pudiese fantasear con su cuerpo o de lo que él pudiese hacerlo, ya que sabía que lo hacía. Se parecía a una vieja amistad floreciendo poco a poco, con su correspondiente complicidad. Y no sabía a qué podía deberse, de ahí a que estuviese confundida.

Rick se paralizó al borde de la acera. Notó sus articulaciones endurecerse bajo su piel, y el ritmo de su corazón a la hora de bombear sangre acelerándose a cada latido. Durante la publicación de su libro había aprendido ciertas claves respecto a la psicología, por eso sabía que lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento era un recuerdo demasiado real respecto a su mayor miedo, sobre su trauma. Un sudor extremadamente frío nació en su nuca y fue acariciando con suavidad el resto de su columna vertebral.

-Richard.-Kate cambió la expresión tras ver el puro pánico al que estaba sucumbiendo el escritor. Si piel de por sí era pálida, pero esa vez su rostro estaba compuesto por un color blanco mortecino y una mueca de terror.-se bajó de su moto, a la que acababa de subirse y ni siquiera había puesto la llave en el contacto, para acercarse a él.-Rick, ¿estás bien?-le sujetó el brazo temiendo que pudiese desplomarse en cuestión de segundos. Después, le palmeó la mejilla con suavidad y esperó a que reaccionase.

-Eh…-tragó saliva, una tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y los labios pastosos, pero lo hizo.-Sí.-mintió.

No obstante sus ojos continuaban clavados en la Harley Davidson negra de Kate, aparcada a unos metros de él. Era preciosa, brillante y feroz. Un tipo de moto del que nunca había sido un gran admirador, pero de la cual no podía decir nada malo. Supuso que la habría limpiado hacía muy poco, porque el pulido todavía duraba en la carrocería. Por no hablar de lo limpias que estaban las ruedas.

-¿Te dan miedo las motos?

En otras circunstancias probablemente se habría reído de él, o habría hecho una broma al respecto, sin embargo solo de recordar su expresión horrorizada o el estado de shock en el que parecía haberse sumido, las ganas se esfumaban. Ella no lo conocía. Tal vez podía haber tenido una mala experiencia o algo así.

-¿Qué? No.-volvió a mentir, esta vez sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados para desentumecerse de ese trance extraño. Así su palidez se disolvería y él podría volver a su color natural, no de enfermo.-Creo que ha sido un pequeño bajón de tensión.

No era momento de hablar sobre sus miedos, sus traumas o lo que fuera que tuviese en contra de todas las motos en general. Tampoco era momento de parecer débil delante de ella, ni tampoco quería sentirse él mismo de esa forma ante un simple trozo de metal y tubos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.

Evitó su mirada inquisitiva y centró sus ojos azules en sus labios pintados de un tono marrón mate. Definitivamente no podía estar más perfecta. Si no hubiera sido porque ella, tras comprobar que estaba bien y podía caminar solo, hubo regresado al asiento de la moto, tal vez no se hubiera resistido a besarla.

-Si no te ves capaz, coge un taxi. Te doy la dirección y nos vemos ahí.-dijo la chica no muy convencida de la respuesta que le había dado antes. Abrió el asiento, sacando de él dos cascos impolutos y dudó a la hora de alargarle uno. Se fijó en cómo sus piernas parecieron gelatina en los tres primeros pasos que dio y solo hizo que se confirmase su mentira.

El escritor negó, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Cogió un casco de la mano de la chica sin preguntar, uno simple de color plateado y que refulgía cuando le daba un poco el sol, mientras que Kate se enfundó el suyo en la cabeza. Al contrario del de Rick, ese era completamente negro, con una visera de cristal cosa que poseía también el otro y por dentro estaba acolchado para mayor comodidad.

A pesar de llevar con esa moto cuatro años, nunca le había dado problemas ni el motor ni nada por el estilo. Ni tampoco se había comprado un casco nuevo desde entonces. Le gustaba ese. Pasó una pierna sobre el asiento de cuero hasta dejarla apoyada al otro lado de la moto, se sentó y contempló a su acompañante de ese día. Rick intentaba colocarse mejor el casco, de modo que no le hiciese daño, pero continuaba mirándola fijamente.

El escritor estaba embobado con la imagen de la chica subida en semejante moto, con la cazadora medio subida por su cintura y la camiseta de debajo a punto de alzarse también y con los tacones bien acomodados al suelo. Aunque todavía le excitó más que se inclinase un poco hacia adelante, agarrase los mangos, pusiese los respectivos dedos en los frenos y sacudiese la cabeza. Sus tirabuzones castaños ondearon a favor de la brisa mañanera, ofreciéndole a Rick un rico aroma a cerezas y frutas silvestres cuando dicha brisa azotó su rostro.

-¿Sabes conducir esto bien?-habló más alto de lo normal, puesto que no sabía si el cristal del casco le impediría que se escuchase. La respuesta de Kate fue una carcajada irónica. Hizo girar la llave dentro del contacto y poco después el tubo de escape rugió escupiendo humo negro mientras ella le daba al acelerador con fuerza.

-Desde los dieciocho.-la escuchó decir justo cuando él terminaba de sentarse detrás de ella. Las manos le temblaban, y por suerte, ya había conseguido situar los pies a ambos lados para sujetarse. Por una parte le daba miedo rodearla con los brazos por si consideraba que se estaba aprovechando, pero toda preocupación desapareció al ver cómo ella se encargaba de eso y sin mirarle le agarraba las manos y las echaba hacia adelante, en dirección a su cintura. Rick, queriendo resultar lo menos molesto posible las movió con la intención de colocarlas sin su ayuda, pero terminó más arriba de lo previsto. Se dio cuenta de que no era el lugar apropiado tras notar dos redondeces firmes que llenaban las dos palmas de sus manos y que al apretar, se volvieron mucho más blandas.

Kate se sobresaltó ligeramente por la sensación eléctrica que explotó en sus nervios y que provocó que pegase su espalda al pecho de él. Apretó la parte interna de su labio inferior con los dientes, sofocando un jadeo que amenazaba con escapar de su boca. Dios, un calor sofocante inundaba su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo. Suerte que él bajó al instante las manos, dejándolas en el medio de su tripa mientras que se arrepentía una y otra vez.

-Perdón, o sea, lo siento. De verdad, no ha sido mi intención.-Rick bufó nervioso.-Joder qué mal.

" _Joder qué bien."_ Repitió Kate mentalmente. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba experimentando con chicos, le había apretado u tocado de esa forma los pechos. Y todavía era más sorprendente que la hubiese encendido tanto cuando había sido un malentendido. De ahí a que su cabeza imaginase qué podría hacerle si no se tratase de un accidente.

-Tranquilo.-consiguió decir en una voz bastante ronca. Carraspeó.-Le puede pasar a cualquiera.-cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo controlarse antes de arrancar y ponerse en marcha, o al menos que su respiración fuese algo regular. No obstante, al inclinarse de nuevo hacia adelante y acelerar, su trasero se deslizó un tanto hacia atrás por pura inercia, topándose de lleno con algo medianamente duro.-Joder.-masculló.

Rick abrió mucho los ojos. El efecto de las nalgas de Kate rozando su paquete por encima del vaquero, además del hecho de haber apretado sus tetas unos segundos, había provocado una creciente erección en sus calzoncillos. Erección que ella había notado y la había dejado petrificada. A

-Arranca ya, Kate. Por favor.-le pidió en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Eh, oh sí, perdón.

La aspirante a policía inspiró aire por la nariz con fuerza, olvidando que tenía el miembro viril de su vecino medio erecto presionando su trasero y se dedicó a acelerar por Varick Street hasta que llegase al puente de Brooklyn, dónde ya tomaría una nueva dirección.

* * *

Hasta el momento, ninguno había mencionado nada relacionado al pequeño percance producido al subir a la moto. Ni tampoco al bajar de ella. Rick le había entregado el casco con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarle a la cara después de haberse excitado contra su trasero durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Incluso se hubo pasado la mano por el vaquero cuando ella no miraba con tal de cerciorarse de que aquello había vuelto a su sitio y no le incomodaba como antes. Kate, sin embargo, se había mordido la parte interna de la mejilla a la hora de volver a guardar su casco junto al que había usado el escritor, de nuevo en el hueco bajo el asiento. No estaba molesta, ni tampoco pensaba recriminarle nada al respecto puesto que no tenía nada de lo que quejarse. Además, bastante mal lo estaba pasando ya él.

-Pensaba que sería una casa más…Simple.-dijo Rick echando un vistazo a la fachada que tenía enfrente. Kate le había explicado que el portero del edificio le había proporcionado la nueva dirección de su antiguo vecino, y que él sería quién les explicaría las opciones que tenían a la hora de actuar. También que al parecer, el señor Sanders había alegado problemas de salud a la hora de irse, cosa que le extrañó teniendo en cuenta que cuando él firmó el contrato de venta, el hombre no parecía en absoluto enfermo.

-¿Por qué esto es Brooklyn y no Manhattan?-respondió la chica enarcando la ceja.

Quitó las llaves del contacto y se aseguró de que había aparcado bien. Tanto detrás como delante de su moto descansaban varios coches en silencio, al igual que el resto de la calle. Era pronto, y probablemente pocas personas se habían despertado, así que lo único que se escuchaban eran los cantos de los pájaros madrugadores y algún que otro televisor hablando por encima de alguna ventana cercana.

-No.-Rick se giró para encararla.-Aunque sea Brooklyn hay buenas casas, y esta no está tan mal.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella asentía, curvando las comisuras de la boca un poco hacia abajo y colocaba sus brazos en jarras para admirar lo mismo que él. Todo lo que componía la fachada exterior estaba cubierto por una serie de ladrillos rojos alineados unos con otros de forma irregular. Dos amplias ventanas, una encima de la otra a mano derecha y debajo de éstas una puerta ancha destinada al garaje propio. La estructura era estrecha, alargada y se apretaba contra las otras dos casas colindantes. Daba la sensación de ser algo propio de un soltero, puesto que los dos dudaban que una familia cupiese allí dentro.

A mano izquierda se abría una verja pequeña, la cual conducía unos dos metros más adelante a la puerta principal. Dicha puerta era negra carbón, de un material similar a la madera y sobre ella reposaba otra ventana, esta vez menos grande.

Rick había imaginado que se encontraría una casa digna de ser llamada chabola, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Siguió a Kate a través del minúsculo patio delantero formado por cemento y en menos de lo que hubiese pensado, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás del comedor, contemplando un extraño cuadro que no supo adivinar mientras su vecina le reprochaba la situación al señor Sanders.

-Verá, señor.-Kate se mostró indiferente ante la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba el hombre que hacía solo unas pocas semanas, había sido su vecino y también el responsable de que existiese una puerta entre su loft y el de Rick.-Tanto yo como el señor Castle, hemos tenido un percance tras haber remodelado uno de los dos pisos. Hemos descubierto una puerta robusta que conecta tanto mi salón como el suyo y de la que solo usted debe saber de su existencia.

-Sí, soy consciente de ello.

Kate agradeció en su fuero interno que al menos fuese sincero y le dedicó una rápida mirada a Rick. El escritor parecía incómodo sentado allí, alejado de los dos, mientras que mataba el tiempo echando un vistazo a la estancia. Lo que no sabía era qué miraba, si todo podía rodearse solo mirando una vez. Parecían tres sardinas enlatadas, ya que la casa por dentro era todavía más estrecha de lo que parecía por fuera.

-¿Y no sabe que se considera una violación de la intimidad el hecho de compartir una puerta con una persona ajena a sus intenciones y que se puede usar sin ninguna dificultad?-Kate sacó a relucir su tono más intimidatorio al ver que él hombre ni siquiera se inmutaba. Al contrario, no hacía más que intentar esconder una risa divertida detrás de la comisura de su boca.

-La vecina estaba avisada.-se encogió de un hombro.

-No, no lo estaba.-Rick elevó el tono de voz, a pesar de que no hacía mucha falta en un entorno tan pequeño y se ganó dos miradas distintas. Primero la de Kate, que parecía confusa, y después la del dueño del sofá dónde estaba sentado, que más bien era frustrada.

-No hablaba de ella.-Rick sonrió a la nada al ver cómo el señor Sanders le hablaba de manera arrogante, incluso adelantando un pie hacia él. Kate le había pedido antes de entrar que la dejase a ella exponer los argumentos y que no intercediese mucho. Había aceptado, ya que ella parecía mucho más peligrosa, además de poseer una buena labia para defenderse. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo no solo tenía la cara de repasarla de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo o de lanzarle miradas perturbadoras, sino que sus aires con ella se alzaban. Por Dios, tenía cuarenta y muchos, era un hombre hecho y derecho que podía ser su padre. ¿Qué demonios hacía comportándose de esa forma con una chica de veintidós años?

-Pues deberías.

-El caso es que podría denunciarle por algo así.-Kate se vio obligada a intervenir, aún confusa con la intromisión de su vecino. ¿Acaso había tratado de defenderla? Le lanzó una de _sus miradas_ por encima del hombro de Sanders y él se resignó a apartar el rostro y tensar la mandíbula.-Tengo dos padres que son abogados profesiones-eso produjo una pequeña descomposición en el rostro del hombre-y yo aspirante a policía. Así que más le vale decirme qué cojones se trae entre manos.

Rick parpadeó confuso. ¿Policía? ¿Eso era? ¿Su amiga de la infancia y ahora vecina iba a ser policía de Nueva York? No sabía si sentirse orgulloso, excitado u sorprendido.

-Verá, señorita Beckett.-el señor Sanders vaciló antes de empezar a hablar, dando la sensación de que no sabía por dónde comenzar.-Cuando usted llegó al edificio y se instaló, esa puerta llevaba ahí alrededor de dos años. En ningún momento la utilicé para espiarla, para robarle o para cualquier otra cosa. Es más, decidí tapiarla dentro de lo posible con un enorme armario e intenté olvidarme de ella la mayor parte del tiempo. La mujer que le vendió el piso estaba casada, no sé si lo recuerda.

-No, la verdad.-Kate negó con la cabeza, atenta a las palabras del hombre.

-Pues ella estaba casada con un hombre llamado Henry. Henry Winters. Ellos compartían piso desde hacía tiempo e incluso lo habían pagado a medias antes de tomar la decisión de casarse. Yo por aquel entonces, cuando ellos decidieron mudarse, ni siquiera tenía pareja estable. Nada que me atase a nadie, ni tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Pero ella simplemente apareció en mi vida y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kate no necesitó que siguiese hablando. Solo con esa pequeña porción de explicación pudo adivinar a qué se debía tanto secretismo, y la verdad, si todo seguía como su intuición estaba guiándole, Sanders fue precavido haciendo eso.

-Henry viajaba mucho y yo cada vez estaba más y más enamorado de ella. A veces les escuchaba discutir. Él era un hijo de puta, y la que se quedaba en casa llorando era Emily. Si no era porque no se veían, era porque discutían y así constantemente.-Rick, quién había cambiado su postura frustrada y la había convertido en curiosa, estaba acariciándose la barba de su mentón con los dedos. Algo en su interior se retorcía a medida que hablaba, como si estuviese de acuerdo con lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo no. Y por sorprendente que pareciese, Kate se sentía igual. Se miraron entre sí unos segundos y volvieron a apartar la mirada, tímidos.-Un día no pude aguantar y cuando él se fue, tras una nueva discusión más fuerte, llamé a su puerta. Solo quería consolarla.-miró a la chica buscando sentirse comprendido y ella solo vio la tristeza en sus ojos pardos.-Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos besándonos.-en ese momento una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.-Al parecer yo no era el único que estaba interesado en el otro. Me dijo que me quería, que no soportaba más todo eso, pero que tampoco era el momento de dar un paso en falso.

-¿Y por qué construyó esa puerta?-Kate comprendió que estaba más intrigada por el final de esa preciosa historia de amor, que por el origen de su puerta.

-Porque así podría verla sin que nadie nos viese por las cámaras o por el pasillo.-la joven cayó en la cuenta de las cámaras de vigilancia, pegadas en todos los pasillos del edificio, en las esquinas superiores y que proporcionaban cualquier información de lo que sucediese al portero de abajo.-Nos veíamos las veces que queríamos, a escondidas y solo lo sabíamos nosotros. Ella ocultaba siempre la puerta con una especie de esterilla para que su marido no sospechase, cuando estaba en casa, claro y a mí no me hacía falta.

-¿Y el portero no se sorprendió al ver obreros subiendo y bajando?

El hombre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y negó.

-Es lo que tiene tener un hermano albañil. Él venía con sus materiales, echaba la pared abajo, colocaba todo y gracias a lo gruesas que eran las paredes el ruido no se escuchaba mucho.-hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.-Además, ponía la música muy alta a propósito.

-Sin parecer muy desconsiderada, señor. ¿Por qué no la quitó cuando ella se fue?

Lo vio suspirar en profundidad, pensativo y al final respondió.

-Porque cuando se fueron, ella había cambiado la idea respecto a todo. Su marido decía haber cambiado tras descubrir que tenía una aventura con alguien. Al parecer hablaron, él le pidió una nueva oportunidad y ella se la dio. Nunca supo que el motivo de sus cuernos era yo, el vecino. Al lado de su puta puerta.-Rick miró a Kate con los ojos muy abiertos, queriéndole decir solo con la mirada que Sanders parecía muy resentido a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, pero eso Kate ya lo había notado.-Decidí quedarme hasta que terminase de pagar el piso. No dije nada porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a muchas personas, y confié en que no descubrieses nada en esos dos años, al menos hasta que me hubiese ido. Mi plazo de pagó terminó hace unas semanas, para entonces yo ya había mirado esta casa.-alzó dos brazos fornidos y señaló el espacio al que él llamaba salón.-Me ahorré mucho dinero. La vida no es igual aquí que allí, así que estaría alejado de todos los recuerdos que ese loft no dejaba de repetirme y también alejado de la posibilidad de verla por Manhattan, cuando menos lo esperase.

Tanto el escritor como la aspirante a policía se sintieron mal al saber el final de lo que ellos pensaba que sería, una buena historia de amor. Tenía la trama perfecta, y todo había resultado ser una historia trágica con el final contado desde el corazón roto de un hombre afligido. Hubiesen preferido un final alternativo, como en los contenidos extras de los DVD's.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debemos afrontar esto?-Kate volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Esperó a que Sanders recobrara las fuerzas que había perdido mientras hablaba de la que podía ser la experiencia más dura de su vida, y de paso echó un vistazo a Rick. Éste había estado en silencio esos últimos minutos, algo que consideraba imposible dado a su historial y ahora se apoyaba sobre el talón de la mano sin perderse nada de lo que su ex vecino tuviese que decir.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?-Kate intentó que su voz no sonase más alto de lo debido respecto a la educación que poseía y que no podía perder ahí.-Tengo una puerta en medio de mi apartamento que comunica con la de mi vecino y que es fácil de abrir. Eso invade cualquier derecho a la privacidad, ¿y usted me dice que no es posible hacer nada?

-No. He dicho que yo no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podría hacer usted es pedir la solicitud de reformas de la vivienda para que dicha puerta fuese derribada y después sellada, pero tendría que ir al ayuntamiento y el proceso tardaría varios meses. Mientras tanto le aconsejaría llamar a un cerrajero para que instalase una cerradura que le permitiese mantener alejado a su vecino.-Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto detrás de ella al escucharle hablar de él como si se tratase de un criminal peligroso o algo por el estilo, no obstante siguió al margen de la conversación.-Por lo demás no puedo serle de más ayuda. Al no ser que busque otro tipo de cosas.-le guiñó el ojo intentando ser seductor, y lo hubiese conseguido si Kate hubiese estado interesada en él.

Pero no era el caso. Era alguien atractivo, no lo negaba, sin embargo no terminaba de ser su tipo, ni tampoco quería nada serio en ese momento. Tenía bastante con los exámenes para policía y con estudiar a fondo todo. Y bueno, con tener a Rick a su lado molestándola todo el día.

-¿Está intentando tirarme los tejos?-Kate se rio sin compasión en sus narices.-No me haga reír.

-No, si ya veo que mi puerta le está sirviendo de ayuda con aquel.-señaló a Rick con la cabeza, sin ser consciente de que el escritor ya estaba al lado de Kate, con una mirada turbia.

-Pero quién te crees que eres, eh.-a pesar de que Sanders le había dado pena al principio, ahora tenía ganas de pegarle más de un buen golpe que le dejase bien dormido en el suelo. El hombre le miró como si fuese insignificante, un poco desde abajo, puesto que Rick era más alto y se pasó la mano por el rostro, divertido.

-No, quién te crees que eres tú, haciéndote el gallito delante de ella.-Kate permaneció en silencio.-Que yo sepa solo te ha definido como su vecino, independientemente de en qué cama durmáis.

-Esto es increíble.-Rick se adelantó un paso hacia él, olvidándose de que a sus espaldas su vieja amiga no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. En la que un desconocido actuaba de esa forma por ella.-Cierra la boca antes de que te la parta.

-Tú y cuantos más.

Dado el final que siempre seguía a esa famosa frase, Kate se metió entre los dos antes de que alguno terminase sangrando y la policía tuviese que arrestarlos. Por mucho que detestase a Rick, no podía dejar que pasase un día en una celda solo por querer defenderla, aunque no supiese por qué.

Apoyó una mano en el pecho de Rick, alejándolo con suavidad del señor Sanders y colocándolo detrás de su espalda. Sintió una extraña conexión, al igual que esa misma mañana, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Podría pegarte una paliza con la mano atada a la espalda, pero no me apetece dejar tullido a una persona mayor.-Kate le propinó un golpe bajo en sentido psicológico, directo a su orgullo varonil. Aunque sabía que de poco le serviría.-Así que no juegues con fuego, que no solo te denuncio, sino que te llevas un regalo.

-Venga, fuera de mi casa.-Sanders miró a la pareja de vecinos con desprecio y con un gesto rápido señaló la puerta principal.

Rick masculló algo que comparaba el sustantivo de "casa" con cubo de basura antes de salir por dicha puerta y dar un sonoro portazo que hizo retumbar la gran parte de la estructura. Había perdido los nervios ahí dentro, y al igual que le sucedía siempre con Kate, desde el primer momento que se habían vuelto a ver, no había podido controlarse. Gracias a eso no refunfuñó cuando ella le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice y comenzó con su regañina.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-Rick tuvo que concentrarse para no perderse en la venita cargada de frustración que latía en su frente. Se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más se enfadaba ella, más se excitaba él.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. ¿Cómo te pones así con él?

-Porque estaba siendo un gilipollas, Kate.-respondió el escritor como si fuese algo obvio, abriendo la boca y señalando la casa de atrás con el pulgar.

-Pero no eres nadie para ponerte a defenderme, así porque sí.-Rick endureció el semblante.-Yo sola puedo defenderme sin que tenga que venir un hombre a dar la cara por mí. Por dios, Rick, si puedo pegarte a ti si quiero.

-No soy partidario de las personas así, ¿vale? Ni voy a dejar que te hablen de esa manera porque me dan asco. Tal vez no seamos amigos, eso es cierto. Pero eres mi vecina.

Kate sonrió enternecida por su respuesta y por el agobio que inundaba su rostro. Algo estaba claro allí, Rick estaba ganándose a pulso parte de sus sentimientos y cada vez se resistía menos.

-¿Vecinos?-la chica enarcó una ceja.

-Hombre, si no accedes a más.-Rick curvó una de sus comisuras. Le miró a través de las pestañas y encogió el hombro a juego con la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Amigos.-respondió a la velocidad de la luz.-Ya tendré tiempo de seducirte.

-Tú no te cansas, ¿verdad?

Kate sabía que debía sentirse enfadada o algo similar, pero simplemente no podía. Era la esencia de Rick lo que le impedía molestarse con él, añadiendo esa sonrisa suya estaba segura de que no era la única que no sabía qué hacer. No obstante, no se lo pondría nada fácil.

-Depende del día.

-¿Y hoy?

Rick dejó que su instinto actuase por él, con precaución claro y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Esperaba que Kate se apartase al instante, golpeándole de paso, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso le miró con suficiencia.

-Hoy me apetece dar guerra.-rozó sus labios muy cerca de la boca de Kate, creando entre los dos una burbuja de excitación y calor en medio de una mañana tan fría.

-Qué malo eres ligando, de verdad.-le estrujó la mejilla con cariño, cosa que después no creía que hubiese hecho. Lo dejó plantado allí con cara de confusión total mientras que ella se subía a su moto de nuevo y se ponía el casco.-¿Prefieres coger un taxi? Lo digo porque allí no vas a tener ningún problema para saber dónde tocar y dónde no.

Rick maldijo en voz baja la estúpida moto.

-Sabes, mejor me doy una vuelta por aquí y luego cojo un taxi. No vaya a ser que te pongas muy cachonda y nos estrelles a los dos.

Recibió un sonoro pitido como respuesta por parte de Kate, pero para entonces él ya había echado a andar con una sonrisa victoriosa refulgiendo en su boca.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **"-Acordamos que solo utilizaríamos la puerta en casos de emergencias, Rick.-gritó Kate desde arriba. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla que separaba las habitaciones del vacío y la que protegía a todo el que subía de una buena caída.**_

 _ **-Quería hacer creeps y se me ha olvidado la harina.-respondió el aludido en el mismo tono de voz.-Eso es una emergencia."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Datos de interés:_**

 ** _Connor es Simon Rex, así que buscadlo en google si queréis tener una mejor imaginación a la hora de leer._**

 ** _Se irá sabiendo por qué Kate no reconoce a Rick y el por qué de que tuviesen que separarse y demás._**

 ** _(Estoy haciendo esto escueto, al igual que he escrito el adelanto, porque cuando tenía todo el documento listo, toda la entrada bien hecha y explicada y el adelanto era el doble de largo, al guardar, la puta página (con perdón) me ha fallado y me ha borrado todo así que estoy con un cabreo impresionante)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, cuando esta historia es sobre una serie ya terminada y que duele seguir leyendo cuando no podemos ver nuevos capítulos, yo también leo historias y lo sé, y gracias también por el apoyo._**

 ** _Y que tampoco he podido corregir, así que perdonadme si veis una aberración._**

 ** _Besos a todxs:*_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. "Los recuerdos nunca mueren."**

 _Tres semanas después:_

Rick asomó la cabeza como si se tratase de un espía a través de la puerta. En esas últimas semanas su relación con su vecina había dejado de ser fría, tosca e indiferente, para convertirse en una especie de amistad inicial. Ella ya no se enfurecía cuando él se insinuaba más de la cuenta, o cuando se colaba en su casa con excusas tontas solo para ver su ceño fruncido o su cara molesta, o mejor, cuando intentaba robarle comida que le faltaba ante la vagancia que le suponía bajar al supermercado, justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, esa mañana sabía que debía tener precaución antes de entrar por si se encontraba a otro hombre que no fuese él, posiblemente desnudo andando por el loft, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia. Kate no le había dicho nada. Hasta el momento, no tenían ese tipo de confianza a la hora de hablar de sus ligues. Ella, claro, puesto que él no tenía ningún problema si de hablar de Meredith, otra de las vecinas que vivía en el edificio y con la que llevaba teniendo más de un encuentro fortuito desde que había llegado o de Gina, su editora que también estaba interesada en sus encantos.

Kate era una persona reservada, celosa de su intimidad e independencia, todo lo contrario a él. Así que si acaso era consciente de qué había pasado esa noche en la habitación de su vecina la morena, era porque compartían un conducto de ventilación en el dormitorio que reproducía muy bien sus gemidos placenteros. Además de la voz varonil de un tal Connor, que no dejaba de repetir lo preciosa que era. Rodó los ojos al recordarlo.

Caminó de puntillas agudizando el oído. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Solo la presión de sus calcetines sobre el parqué cada vez que daba un paso, pero era algo casi imperceptible. El salón estaba recogido, no había ningún cojín tirado por el suelo, o la manta que siempre estaba doblada al lado del sofá, estaba esta vez sobre el respaldo de éste, extendida. En la cocina no había señal alguna de haber estado preparando el desayuno, ni tampoco percibía movimientos en el piso superior. Miró su reloj de muñeca, ceñudo. Eran las nueve y dudaba que ella continuase durmiendo, puesto que alrededor de esa hora volvía de correr y comenzaba a estudiar.

Al final, y con mucho esfuerzo de por medio, había conseguido adivinar cuál era la profesión de su antigua amiga. Y se había llevado una grata sorpresa al saber que se presentaba al cuerpo de policía en cuestión de unas semanas, a un examen más bien antes de entrar a la academia. De alguna manera eso le había asombrado, excitado e inspirado. Asombrado porque nunca hubiese esperado que la hija de dos abogados importantes, terminase queriendo ser policía, y nada tenía que ver con su sexo, sino porque siempre pensó que su camino era o la abogacía o el juzgado. Excitado porque no solo no dejaba de imaginársela una y otra vez con un traje de policía de striptease, con un arma en la mano o con la clase de llaves que aprendería en un futuro y de las que no le importaría ser un muñeco de prueba si se trataba de ella. Y, por último, inspirado porque ningún escritor elegía la historia o de dónde provenía, simplemente llegaba. El hecho de saber que el mayor sueño de su vecina era ascender hasta la categoría de homicidios, le había producido una descarga de creatividad en su interior, por la que su cerebro no había parado de hilar conceptos hasta terminar con una idea sobre una nueva novela, o sobre una futura novela.

De momento le iba genial con esa saga que tenía entre manos sobre un investigador privado llamado Derrick Storm y que la gente había acogido con mucho afán. De ahí se debían sus ingresos, gracias a ser el número uno en ventas como Best-Sellers en Nueva York y a la gran cantidad de fans que tenía a las espaldas. De momento, todavía le quedaba mucho que narrar sobre él, y mucho que alimentar respecto al ansia de sus admiradores. Pero, ¿quién se negaría a leer una novela sobre una detective de homicidios tan inteligente como caliente y que demostrase sus competencias día a día resolviendo homicidios?

Esperaría a que Kate entrase dentro de ese departamento para poder también inmiscuirse él con la excusa de "documentación" y con la ayuda del alcalde, con quién estaba comenzando a estrechar su relación desde que jugaban al póker ciertas noches en compañía de otros grandes autores como Patterson, Connelly o Cannell.

Tal vez ni siquiera hubiese empezado, sin embargo algo le decía que no solo superaría ese examen que llevaba tanto preparando y de manera tan dura, sino que sería una de las mejores calificaciones en la tabla de resultados. Añadiéndole a eso el increíble físico que poseía, la tenacidad de sus palabras, gestos, miradas y la forma que llevaba las conversaciones a su terreno o no le importaba ser cortante con quién lo merecía, se moría de ganas por ver en qué grandiosa detective se convertía.

Sonrió divertido mientras abría poco a poco todos los cajones de la cocina en busca de la razón por la que había cruzado la puerta y por la que había incumplido seguramente alguna ley sobre el allanamiento del código penal.

-Acordamos que solo utilizaríamos la puerta en casos de emergencias, Rick.-gritó Kate desde arriba. El escritor dio un giro perfecto sobre sus talones, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y buscando el origen de la voz de la chica dondequiera que estuviese. Maldijo en voz baja el susto que le había dado, puesto que en ningún momento había escuchado que ella rondase el piso superior o que siquiera estuviese en casa. No obstante, allí estaba apoyada en la barandilla que separaba las habitaciones del vacío y la que protegía a todo el que subía de una buena caída.

-Quería hacer creeps y se me ha olvidado la harina.-respondió el aludido en el mismo tono de voz.-Eso es una emergencia.-le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, esperando que eso funcionase, pero al parecer solo hizo que ella pusiese su mejor rostro de enfado. Ese que conocía demasiado.

-No. Una emergencia es cuando te cortas y necesitas que te cure, cuando te partes la pierna y necesitas que te lleve al hospital.-comenzó a decir a medida que descendía por las escaleras de la izquierda, a un paso que le recordó al de un león acechando a su presa. Sus ojos pardos relucían por la frustración y sus movimientos eran similares a los de una gacela.-Cuando pasa algo en tu piso o cuando realmente necesitas socorro. ¿Pero esa idiotez? Eso no es una emergencia, Richard Castle.

Para entonces, Kate ya se había acercado hasta él y le miraba con desaprobación y los brazos en jarras. La aspirante a policía estaba de acuerdo, en parte, con que su relación con el escritor había cambiado bastante desde su primera conversación. Ya no le sacaba tanto de quicio, o a cada cosa que decía le entraban ganas de pegarle, ahora eran más bien "conocidos" e incluso le parecía gracioso y mono. Había dejado de irritarle y eso era un buen paso, sin embargo, no se cansaba de decirle que no entrase a su casa sin permiso, puesto por mucho que se lo repitiese, él siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Para mí sí.-rodó los ojos ante su fingido tono de obviedad y cerró el armario que tenía abierto sobre su cabeza. Otra de las cosas que odiaba respecto a esas visitas ilegales a su casa era que nunca se preocupaba en aparecer completamente vestido. Siempre se le olvidaba alguna prenda esencial, como en ese preciso instante, dónde solo unos pantalones de camuflaje que rozaban sus rodillas le vestían. Ni calcetines, ni camiseta, y bueno, esperaba que calzoncillos sí que llevase.

-Pues para mí no, y te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, no la tuya.-le golpeó el hombro al pasar por su lado y por una milésima de segundo le habría gustado haber llevado tirantes solo para notar cómo se sentía su piel pálida contra la suya bronceada. Sacudió la cabeza tras ese extraño pensamiento. A ella no le gustaba Rick, por dios, si todavía estaba pensando en la fascinante noche que había pasado con Connor, ¿por qué iba a querer experimentar dicho roce con Rick?

-¿Entonces no me vas a dejar la harina?

-No.

Comprobó que en el interior de su mochila estaba todo lo que necesitaba para el examen y mientras tanto, sonrió por el gemido triste que Rick había lanzado al aire a sus espaldas. Sentía un vacío en las profundidades de su estómago producto de los nervios. Llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando para lo que acontecería ese día, y no podía permitirse fallar. No podía perder la oportunidad de acceder a la profesión que tanto amaba, que tantas ganas tenía de probar. No podía permitirse una decepción semejante. Simplemente no podía.

Por eso, en lugar de quemarse el cerebro a estudiar y bloquearse la noche anterior, había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Connor, el joven y precioso abogado que trabajaba en el departamento de su madre. Necesitaba liberarse de la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros, además de la preocupación constante de saber si sería o no capaz de pasar una prueba de tal calibre. ¿De qué le servía estar mordiéndose las uñas e intentando dar un último repaso crítico al taco de apuntes? Para preocuparse mucho más cuando en realidad estaba más que lista. Así que no había mejor método de relajación que el de tener sexo salvaje con un hombre al que sabía que le volvía loco, y por qué negarlo, a ella le encantaba.

-¿Te vas?-se giró para mirarle al escuchar un cambio en su voz. Un cambio que sabía que le haría enfadar en cuanto le mirase. Y no se equivocaba.

Rick se había sentado encima de su exclusiva encimera de mármol negro, con las piernas desnudas colgando y balanceándose casi de manera imperceptible hacia adelante y hacía atrás. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, y al parecer ésta estaba fría porque su abdomen estaba contraído y en ellos dibujados algunos músculos que de normal no aparecían. Sus ojos azules la miraban divertido, consciente de que estaba retando a la paciencia que esas últimas semanas se había mostrado muy flexible con él. Sostenía el bote de nata montada al lado de su cuerpo y por sus mejillas hinchadas y sus labios manchados de blanco, supuso que había introducido el eyector directamente en su boca y se había servido sin ningún problema.

-Eres un cerdo.-exclamó ella exasperada. Se acercó a él con los dientes prietos y las manos cerradas a los lados de la cintura. Ese tipo de actitudes eran las que arruinaba lo poco que llevaban construido. Despertaban el instinto asesino que se suponía que debería combatir en un futuro.

Siempre había odiado a las personas que cuando no estaban en su casa, actuaban como si lo estuvieran, tomándose la libertad por su mano y haciendo lo que querían sin que nadie se lo impidiese, solo porque le apetecía. Sin embargo, ella era todo lo contrario. Nunca le gustaba pedir nada para no molestar, o incluso si tenía que utilizar el baño aguantaba todo lo posible solo por no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-Rick alzó la mano, apartando de su alcance el bote y Kate se quedó entre sus piernas sin darse cuenta.

-No solo es MI nata.-resaltó el posesivo golpeándole en un pectoral con la mano abierta.-Sino que lo chupas así, o sea, qué asco.-la chica arrugó la cara solo de imaginarse que si quería usarla después, probablemente estaría lleno de sus babas.

-Au.-se quejó el escritor mirando su pecho con los ojos muy abiertos. Por suerte había conseguido tragar la nata que llevaba en la boca antes de gritar. El contorno rojo de la mano de Kate relucía ahora sobre su piel, indicando que el golpe había sonado poco para lo que había hecho.-Te compraré otra.

-No quiero otra.-intentó volver a cogerla y de nuevo, él volvió a apartarla subiendo el brazo con una sonrisa angelical.-Quiero que dejes de coger comida de mi casa y de entrar cuando te dé la gana. Encima semidesnudo siempre.

-Será que eso te molesta mucho.

Al haber comentado su vestimenta, él no pudo contenerse a la hora de repasar la suya. Claro estaba que ella estaba más tapada, teniendo en cuenta que se iba ya y en la calle hacía un frío bastante crudo. Su piel no se resentía porque tanto en su piso como en ese había calefacción central, por lo que parecía estar cerca de una chimenea todo el rato. En cambio, Kate lucía una camiseta blanca debajo de su chaqueta de cuero marrón. Una camiseta que cuando ejercía un movimiento como el de estirarse, se subía y dejaba ver su ombligo. Unos pantalones vaqueros que terminaban ciñéndose a sus tobillos, y por último, unos botines de tacón preciosos y muy sexys.

Kate enarcó una ceja, pretendiendo ser irónica y que tras la sonrisa complacida del escritor, dejó de enarcar porque había dado la imagen contraria a la que quería. No obstante, no pudo evitar mirar el centro de los pantalones de su vecino, dónde un protuberante bulto se veía apretado contra la tela. Y no, no era por una erección, ese bulto lo había conocido el primer día. Cosa que solo hizo que el pensamiento extraño de antes se volviese más turbio.

-Me molesta más que fardes de tener dinero y siempre vengas aquí como un pobre sin ropa.-Rick le agarró una de sus manos con suavidad y la colocó encima de su pecho. La mano de Kate parecía firme, pero él sabía que todo su cuerpo se había puesto a temblar por los nervios. Lo sabía porque era capaz de notar las pequeñas vibraciones saliendo de sus dedos hasta fundirse en su piel. Tenía la palma caliente y contra su carne todavía lo estaba más. Ella, en cambio, no dejaba de pensar lo suave que se sentía, además también de la temperatura, la cual era similar a la suya. Se fijó que en su esternón había cierta pelusilla rubia, casi invisible si no estuviese tan cerca. Recordó que debajo de su ombligo también había visto una fina tira de pelo que iba desde ahí hasta su entrepierna, algo que la había hecho excitarse en silencio y por lo que se obligó a no volver a mirar. Rick tenía la piel muy blanca en comparación con Connor, quien lucía un moreno tostado menos en las zonas íntimas dónde la luz no llegaba a no ser que él quisiese. Y a diferencia de Rick, él sí tenía un vello más visible en el pecho, algo muy varonil.

-Dime que no quieres verme más por aquí sin mucha ropa y te haré caso.-Kate abrió la boca para hacerlo, sin embargo él colocó su dedo sobre sus labios.-Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

La chica rio entre dientes, sin pensar en lo mucho que le costaría hacerle caso. Una vez hubo alzado la mirada de su pecho y hubo clavado los ojos en sus dos esferas azules, las palabras se habían atascado una vez más en su garganta. Rick tenía dos profundidades oscuras como ojos en ese momento. Le recordaba a las bolas de cristal en cuyo interior siempre habían casitas en miniatura y que si las agitaba, copos de nieve aparecían por doquier. Sin embargo no las veía como ese tipo de bolas, sino como dos espejos de un océano en calma.

Se dio cuenta de que en su subconsciente, la mayor parte de sus hormonas revolucionadas adoraban ver las preciosas vistas de su cuerpo libre de ropa rondando su casa. La fuerza que desprendía su espalda ancha, sus músculos marcados cerca de sus omóplatos, su cintura… Pero sobretodo su culo. Era su parte favorita en toda su fisionomía.

-No quiero que vayas sin ropa por mi casa.-mintió interpretando la mejor mirada arrogante que pudo. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada divertida al aire, confundiéndola. Apartó la mano de su pecho al darse cuenta de que todavía continuaba acariciándole el pecho y la colocó detrás de su espalda con rapidez.

-Aprende a mentir.

-Puestos a aprender, mejor sea que aprenda pronto a cometer un crimen y que nadie lo resuelva.-la comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba ligeramente al ver que la sonrisa burlona del escritor desaparecía y en lugar de eso una expresión pálida se adueñaba de su rostro.-¿Te haces la idea de quién puede ser la víctima?

-Para nada-respondió éste automáticamente.

Se bajó de la encimera y la siguió hasta la mesa del comedor. Allí estaba su mochila medio abierta y por la que se podían ver desde una cantidad inmensa de apuntes hasta un pequeño estuche dónde debían estar los bolígrafos y demás para el examen.

-¿Crees que vas a poder hacerlo?

Kate le miró por encima del hombro al escuchar una preguntar tan normal como inesperada de la boca de un hombre que solo decía tonterías. Éste le miraba de brazos cruzados con auténtica curiosidad detrás de su mirada y con el bote de nata montada bien sujeto a su mano. Parpadeó confusa, pues si acaso le había mencionado el examen había sido una vez y hacía dos semanas o una de ello, así que no esperaba que lo recordase. De veras que no.

-Me he preparado lo mejor que he podido.-respondió sinceramente.-No sé si me va a salir bien o si me va a salir mal, pero sé que he dado lo mejor de mí y que lo he intentado. Eso es algo que nadie va a poder quitarme.-sin dejar de mirarle agarró a tientas el asa de su mochila y la colocó sobre su hombro. Rick reparó en el minúsculo detalle de que esa asa era larga, por lo que la mochila terminaba cayéndole por la parte baja de la espalda y terminaba justo en la redondez de su trasero.

-Yo creo que estás preparada. Aunque anoche no estudiases mucho del temario sino más bien religión y lengua, pero estoy seguro de que apruebas.-Rick intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener el rostro impasible, como si hubiese dicho algo normal en lugar de esa barbaridad.

-¿Religión? ¿Lengua?-la chica ladeó la cabeza. En ese instante no comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciéndole, porque la noche anterior directamente no había estudiado.

-Sí bueno, por el conducto de ventilación escuché mucho como llamabas a Dios-Kate se masajeó la frente con vergüenza, evitando el contacto visual mantenido hasta el momento. Ahora sí que entendía lo que quería decir, y si antes no lo había hecho era por el simple hecho de que no esperaba que se le hubiese escuchado tanto como para que él hubiese podido enterarse.-y creo que no hace falta que explique lo de lengua.

-No, no hace falta.-se metió las llaves de casa y de la moto en el bolsillo, todavía pensativa respecto a eso.- ¿Qué hacías escuchando?

-No estaba escuchando.-Rick se encogió de hombros.-Me despertaste.

-También me despiertas tú cuando te tiras a las vecinas y no voy a molestarte.

-Eso ha sonado muy celoso.-rio el escritor de esa manera ronca que conseguía erizarle la piel.- ¿Estas celosa Kate?

-Anoche cuando me tiraba a Connor no tenía celos, así que quién se pica ajos come. ¿No crees?-la cara de Rick se descompuso después de eso. Había sido un golpe bajo. Tal vez ella no había sido consciente, pero lo había sido.

Eligió su mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviese un tanto roto y añadió:

-La próxima vez intenta que las paredes que no retumben.

-Lo apuntaré.

Kate había apretado la mano entorno al asa de la mochila, la que tenía colgando del hombro. Los ojos del escritor centelleaban de furia aunque quisiese ocultarlo y eso la descolocó. Parecía que de verdad estuviese celoso de su nuevo amigo, y también parecía que su último comentario le había tumbado. Probablemente no habría sido tan cortante si él no se hubiese entrometido de esa manera en su vida privada. Él no era nadie para reprocharle lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Si ella nunca le había comentado nada respecto a que en un mismo día había escuchado a dos tías distintas gimiendo por toda la casa, ¿quién se pensaba que era para sacar a colación algo así? No tenía nada que ver con él. Ella estaba soltera y podía vivir su sexualidad como le apeteciese, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo él.

-Me voy, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta principal. No le gustaba regresar a casa y encontrar el piso de Rick abierto y por el cual podía ver todo, o que él viese lo suyo. Era incómodo.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

Rick vaciló antes de preguntar eso. Adelantó sus pasos a los de ella y le bloqueó el acceso a la puerta, interponiéndose entre las dos. Ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de ellos hasta que estuvieron separados por una distancia reducida. Se paró en seco antes de chocar contra él.

-¿Desayunar?

-Sí, es la acción de comer por la mañana.-bromeó el escritor.

-Tengo el examen en media hora y tengo que llegar al lugar en moto rápido. No tengo tiempo.-intentó esquivarle dando por zanjada la conversación, pero Rick volvió a interceptarla, evitando que lo hiciese.

-Toma un poco de nata.-le ofreció el bote y ella negó con una mueca de asco,

-Está chupada por ti.

Rick rodó los ojos e imitó su tono de voz con burla. Al ver que ella comenzaba a impacientarse y que pronto terminaría con otro golpe en algún lugar de su cuerpo, se le ocurrió la genial idea de apretar el eyector y dejar un buen pegote de nata montada sobre su clavícula.

-Come de ahí.-su cuerpo se estremeció ante el frío de la consistencia, pero fue cuestión de segundos. Seguramente ella no aceptaría algo así, no si provenía de él, sin embargo no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Kate intercambió más de una mirada incrédula desde la nata en la piel del escritor hasta la cara de éste. Una y otra vez. Por una parte le apetecía decirle que qué demonios estaba haciendo, y por otra, su instinto femenino no podía reprimirse a juntar la boca y absorber. Su olor estaba llegando hasta ella con una velocidad mayor de la que había pensado y solo dificultaba su postura inamovible.

-Ni de coña.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué puede pasar?

Kate siguió con la mirada las pequeñas gotas de nata que estaban comenzando a surgir del montón inicial gracias a la calefacción de la casa y a la temperatura a la que estaba dicha comida.

-No soy un extraño.

-Como si lo fueras.-respondió sin quitar la mirada de su clavícula.

-Se está deshaciendo.-le tentó él apremiándola.

Kate se acercó y pegó su boca a la nata, succionando hacia dentro y al mismo tiempo lamiendo el resto que no había podido conseguir en la primera tanda. Lo hizo sin pensar qué estaba haciendo o siquiera si era correcto debido a la extraña relación que mantenían. Rick, en cambio, estaba intentando no empalmarse ahí mismo por la dulce sensación de los labios de la mujer preciosa que tenía delante, rozando su piel o su lengua chupándole. Inconscientemente se sujetó en su cintura.

La aspirante a policía notó la mano de Rick en su cintura al instante. Sin embargo estaba embriagada por un extraño frenesí que no le permitía apartar la boca del escritor, o que sus labios dejasen de rozar la nata que ya no existía, tan solo la cálida piel de Rick. En su cabeza no dejaba de comparar el tacto de ese hombre con el de Connor, así como los distintos olores de cada uno. El novelista olía a after shave masculino, un olor inconfundible y extremadamente sexy que la derretía incluso sin quererlo. En cambio, el aroma de Connor era de colonia cara de hombre, también un incentivo para que las mujeres no pudiesen resistirse a él.

Sabía que algo en su interior estaba revolucionándose cuando quiso dejar una serie de besos en la nuez de su cuello, además de morder parte de su barba incipiente. Era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado con tanta fuerza, y no podía explicar por qué se debía. Solo tenía ganas de hacer ese tipo de cosas, y entre ellas, de apoderarse de su boca una y otra vez. Rick no tenía muy lejos esas ideas tampoco. Al alcance de sus labios estaba su oreja y unos centímetros más abajo, su cuello.

-Kate.-la voz del escritor sonó atragantada, ronca. Una erección estaba creciendo en su calzoncillo y al mismo tiempo, estaba presionando la cadera de la chica, que todavía no se había apartado de él.-Vas a llegar tarde.

-Sí.-musitó.

Se miraron una vez más en silencio, preguntándose el uno al otro con la mirada qué acababa de suceder entre los dos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Rick terminó apartándose para que ella pudiese pasar y antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, le deseó buena suerte.

* * *

-Mira, aquí fue cuando tuvimos que ir de vacaciones a Portland por una obra y tú te pasabas el día en la playa con solo siete años.

Rick contempló el álbum de fotos que sostenía su madre en sus manos mientras bebía de su particular copa de vino tinto. Su visita había sido tan inesperada como grandiosa. Desde que había comprado el piso, no habían podido verse, puesto que él había tenido que lidiar con los contratiempos de la dichosa puerta que unía su loft al de Kate, además de la editorial y toda la historia sobre su nuevo libro. Así que el único contacto que habían podido mantener había sido a través del teléfono. Su madre, Martha Rodgers, una actriz inquieta, curtida en la vida y más sabia de lo que él pudiese llegar a pensar cuando le daba sus famosos consejos **no solicitados** , tampoco había podido arreglar su agenda para poder verle por el hecho de que había estado fuera de la ciudad gracias a una pequeña obra en uno de los mejores teatros de Chicago.

Sin embargo el escritor estaba acostumbrado a eso más que a su propio nombre. Toda la vida había sido igual. Un ciclo incesante de viajes a lugares lejanos, lugares fascinantes o lugares aburridos por la carrera de su madre y él no había podido oponerse nunca. Era eso lo que les daba de comer teniendo en cuenta que estaban solos en la vida. El padre de Rick les había abandonado incluso antes de que él naciese o de que supiese que iba a ser padre. Sabía que su madre había tenido una noche muy especial con un hombre en su juventud, y que al día siguiente ya no había vuelto a ver, ni tampoco más en su vida. De esa noche había salido él, dejando a Martha como madre soltera, que, a pesar de las circunstancias había sido incapaz de deshacerse de su hijo y había tirado hacia adelante con el embarazo. Al nacer Rick, su carrera disminuyó mucho los primeros años gracias al cuidado y constancia que podía necesitar un niño pequeño, y después había ido aceptando los papeles que le ofrecían mientras buscaba otra clase de trabajo para mantenerse junto a su hijo.

Cuando el chico había sido más mayor, no solo la acompañaba a los lugares dónde estrenaba la obra, sino que conseguía, la mayoría de veces, la atención de todo el mundo gracias a su encanto y a sus preciosos ojos azules, los cuales eran herencia de su madre. La mayoría de veces había tenido que quedarse en la ciudad con algún vecino para que ella pudiese marcharse y que él no perdiese sus habituales clases en el colegio. Martha siempre había valorado mucho la educación de Rick, y nunca había querido que se perdiese nada respecto a esa etapa. No obstante, el cambio se produjo a raíz del instituto, cuando la adolescencia le permitía ser independiente y poder quedarse solo en casa sin cuidado de nadie, o si debía acompañarla como buen guardaespaldas suyo que era, encontraba un pequeño trabajo en la ciudad que visitaban. Así, además de los beneficios de los papeles de Martha, Rick añadía una cantidad de ingresos mínima y podían llevarlo todo mejor.

Lo curioso de todo se basaba en que ahora que Rick podía mantener perfectamente una vida llena de lujos y tener a su madre en un pedestal, Martha seguía actuando por su cuenta. No por dinero, sino por vocación. Adoraba los escenarios, las obras, el público, los aplausos… Era una vida de la que dudaba que algún día se cansase, incluso teniendo todo el dinero del mundo.

Por eso, había aprovechado el hecho de visitar a Rick para llevarle viejos álbumes de fotos que había encontrado en casa y que seguro que a él le encantaría tener. En esos álbumes no solo contaba la infancia de Rick, sino su adolescencia, su paso por la universidad o sus antiguos amigos. Prefería que los tuviese él, a tenerlos cogiendo polvo en el desván.

-Me encantaba hacer castillos de arena.-añadió el escritor pasando la yema del dedo por el plástico protector que recubría la foto.

En ella se veía a un niño pequeño, con el pelo revuelto, más largo de lo normal pero que no llegaba a ser melena y sonriéndole a la cámara mientras alzaba una de las palas que estaba utilizando para construir en señal de victoria.

-Y comértela también.-masculló la mujer riendo entre dientes.

Rick le miró con una mueca divertida y le golpeó el hombro con cariño. Su madre llevaba ese día un vestido extravagante, muy a tono con su personalidad, de diversos colores que resaltaban sus ojos, mucho más azules que los suyos, y su pelo rojizo. La vio mover su copa para que el vino que residía en su interior girase y después dio un trago.

-Eso fue cuando era más pequeño.

-Es que tenías hambre siempre cariño.-Martha continuó pasando páginas del álbum, comentando varias cosas a medida que los recuerdos afloraban entre los dos, creando un ambiente favorable y melancólico. En la mayoría de fotos aparecían juntos varios años atrás en el tiempo, junto a esculturas famosas, playas de arenas blancas, lugares emblemáticos de distintas localidades y por último sitios concurridos en Nueva York. Dentro de ellos se encontraban Central Park, dónde un joven Rick estaba tirado en el suelo junto a un balón de fútbol y su madre lo sujetaba por los hombros, en el Rockefeller Center en plena Navidad, los dos bien abrigados patinando sobre el hielo o en la Estatua de la Libertad.

-Richard, ¿de verdad tenías que hacer eso?

Martha rodó los ojos al ver cómo su hijo le sacaba el dedo al objetivo de la cámara y en su rostro brillaba una sonrisa angelical nada que ver con lo obsceno que era ese gesto. Escuchó una carcajada del aludido a su lado, quién no recordaba eso.

-Dios, si es que era genial.-volvió a reír en voz alta.- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Deslizó la foto hacia afuera para ver el reverso, puesto que su madre acostumbraba a nombrar el lugar donde se había hecho la foto y la fecha de ésta.

" _Richard y yo, Estatua de la Libertad, 11 de abril de 1996."_

-Creo que fue un día que vuestra profesora os mandó recorrer los monumentos de la ciudad, elegir uno y hablar sobre él y a ti te encantó la Estatua de la Libertad, así que aproveché y le pedí a una mujer que había cerca que nos sacase una foto.-explicó su madre acariciándose la sien.

-Vale, eso sí que lo recuerdo.

Rick sonrió con pena a la foto, a su reflejo del pasado, a aquella época en la que todo era tan fácil. En la que su última preocupación era terminar los deberes a tiempo para poder ver la televisión por las noches, o en la que si le gustaba una chica de su clase solo tenía que conquistarla dándole galletas. En cierto modo, disfrutó muchísimo de su infancia, puesto que para la poca edad que había tenido, no paraba de viajar de un sitio a otro y siempre conocía cosas nuevas o personas nuevas.

-¿Y recuerdas esto?

Cuando Rick alargó la mano para coger la foto que le ofrecía su madre, nunca hubiera imaginado que se trataba de eso. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y esa vez no fue fruto de los recuerdos, o de la nostalgia que sentía al estar desenterrando parte de su vida con ayuda de un álbum de fotos. Esa vez fue muy distinto. La foto era muy simple. A ojos de otra persona probablemente no tendría nada especial, ya que solo aparecían dos niños pequeños, sonrientes y felices. Sin embargo para él significaba el mundo entero y parte del universo.

Reconoció al niño, de nuevo con el pelo más largo de lo habitual y con una gorra de los Mets sobre la cabeza, que le dedicaba a la cámara una sonrisa divertida al mismo tiempo que sujetaba entre sus brazos y piernas a una niña más pequeña, de un pelo largo castaño que le caía por los hombros con preciosos rizos definidos, y una mirada verdosa. Ella, a diferencia de él, llevaba una gorra de los Yankees, pero también reía divertida.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba perfectamente el día de la foto y por qué una Kate de cinco años estaba sentada en el hueco que formaban sus piernas, en el estadio de béisbol. Y, como recordaba eso, también recordaba las quejas del padre de Kate, Jim, un hombre alto, de ojos marrones y rosto afable, que no dejaba de meterse con él porque era de los Mets y no de los Yankees.

Para aquel entonces él tenía solo diez años y no se imaginaba que en cuestión de los siguientes cinco años, Kate no volvería a aparecer en su vida hasta ahora.

-Sí.-su respuesta fue breve, muy seca a oídos de su madre.-Por eso me dijiste que viniese aquí a vivir, ¿verdad? Porque sabías que ella vive aquí.

Rick no había pensado en la relación de que su madre sugiriese exactamente ese loft, con que luego su nueva vecina resultase ser ella. Kate. En esas tres semanas simplemente había achacado ese encuentro fortuito a algo del destino, y ahora tenía muy claro que el destino llevaba el nombre de su madre.

-Fue cosa de Johanna también, Richard.-Martha suspiró.-Deja que me quede hoy a cenar aquí y te explicaré todo lo que quieres saber.

El escritor dudó, mirándole desconfiado. Si acaso se hubieron separado de la familia de Kate, quienes para él habían significado hasta entonces parientes y que siempre serían parte de su vida, fue solo por culpa de su madre. Por sus decisiones y porque él no pudo oponerse. Y en cambio, ahora que tenía veintisiete años y ya era un adulto, le devolvía a ella en medio de un complot extraño con Johanna.

-Todo.-le aseguró con una mirada gélida.-No quiero secretos ni nada de eso, madre, soy suficientemente mayor para estas tonterías.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo:**_

 _ **"Rick no pudo contener el aliento cuando el vaho terminó de disiparse de la mampara de cristal. El cuerpo de Kate, desnudo y esbelto bailaba al compás de la canción que estaba sonando a través de los altavoces, dondequiera que estuviesen enchufados. Apretó con fuerza el resquicio de madera de la puerta, pensando que se desmayaría debido a esa impresionante visión. Y, en lugar de perder el control sobre su cuerpo, una erección comenzó a crecer en sus pantalones."**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, por todos los días que he estado sin escribir y por los mensajes que me han llegado preocupados por si actualizaría rápido o no. No he tenido mucho tiempo, y escribir cuesta más de lo que puede parecer, sobre todo si estás agobiada por otros lugares. Es muy difícil, pero al final he sacado fuerzas e inspiración y el capítulo no ha quedado tan mal como esperaba. No penséis que voy a dejar los fics a medias ni mucho menos, tranquilxs. :)**_

 _ **Quisiera responder algo que me hizo mucha gracia JAJJAJAJAJ. Cuando dije que Simon Rex era Connor, hubo una review que decía que era un enjendro o algo así, y es que se me olvidó especificar que me refería a Simon Rex varios años atrás, como en Scary Movie 3, por ejemplo, y yo lo considero un hombre super sexy sos. Quería dejarlo claro.**_

 _ **Y bueno, la historia entre estos dos irá desvelándose poco a poco, y quién sabe si no la caga alguien antes. *lunita***_

 _ **Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribéndolo. Dejad review por fi.**_

 _ **Muchos besos y gracias por la paciencia y dedicación!:***_

 _ **PD: No he revisado errores, sorry :(**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. "Orgullo Viril."**

Martha acarició con el dedo la superficie de la copa de cristal, con la mirada fija en el líquido granate que ondeaba en el fondo.

-Cuando conocimos a los Beckett, Kate solo apenas tenía un año y a ti te encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Te volvía loco.-la actriz arrastró una mano en dirección hacia la de su hijo, la cual reposaba extendida y abierta encima del mantel, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.-Tú solo eras un niño pequeño a punto de cumplir seis años y con ganas de tener un hermano al que cuidar. Por eso solías quedarte en casa de Johanna y Jim, sin separarte de Katie y cuando alguien quería acercarse, alguien que no fuese de la familia, te costaba soltarle la mano.-Rick abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por esa información que estaba proporcionándole su madre y de la que no tenía ni el más absoluto recuerdo, y que también estaba provocando muchas sonrisas secretas que ella no entendería.-Les mirabas con el ceño fruncido y siempre te preguntaban que por qué estabas enfadado. Pero en ningún momento dejabas a Kate sola.

-¿En serio?-el escritor le dedicó una mirada avergonzada escondida tras su propia copa de vino mientras le daba un trago. Recordaba cosas respecto a su pasado con su vecina, sin embargo eran recuerdos más recientes, de cuando él tenía diez años y ella cinco y pasaban más tiempo juntos. En cambio, todos esos momentos igual de importantes, se quedaban aguardando en la sombra esperando que alguien los mencionase para brillar con luz propia.

-Muy en serio.-respondió la actriz. El olor de la maravillosa pasta carbonara que Rick había ido haciendo mientras ella lo observaba desde uno de los taburetes ascendía hasta su nariz en espiral. No sabía quién había enseñado a cocinar de esa manera a su hijo, de veras que no, pero a ella siempre le encantaba probar cualquier cosa que él pudiese crear en su cocina de diseño. Ya fuese pasta carbonara, lasaña, galletas con chocolate o pancakes, Rick conseguía hacer una estupenda obra culinaria con un par de ingredientes.-Y, cuando fuiste creciendo y Kate también fue haciéndolo, seguiste sin perder esa atención por ella, pero Katherine cada vez estaba más y más interesada en ti.

El escritor, que hasta ese momento no había apartado sus ojos de los de su madre, masticó en silencio los espaguetis y su ceño se frunció dejando claro que estaba pensando. No había perdido detalle del brillo travieso en la mirada de su madre, de ese color azul muy parecido al suyo. De ahí a que no se sorprendiese de pensar que su madre ocultaba algo detrás de sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Martha sonrió complacida por haber criado tan bien a un niño astuto como lo era su hijo. Además, se sintió satisfecha al saber que Rick la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo tenía más cosas que decir y cuándo la conversación se zanjaba. Lo imitó y pinchó varios espaguetis con el tenedor para después atraparlos en su boca y degustarlos como era debido.

-Hubo un día en el que Kate, con seis años, le dijo a Johanna que le gustabas y que te quería como novio. No puedes imaginar lo decidida que lo dijo, con los bracitos en jarras y esa mirada suya tan penetrante que incluso siendo pequeña, parecía tenaz.-Rick enarcó una ceja para sí mismo, girando el tenedor entre sus dedos de forma estratégica para que la comida quedase bien sujeta, y le sonrió al plato. Martha, que tampoco apartaba la vista de la expresión de su hijo, comprendió que esa sonrisa secreta que había ocultado en un intento de agachar la cabeza, significaba seguramente mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.-Ahí tú ya tenías los once años y no veías a Kate ni mucho menos como ella te veía a ti. Es más, a ti te gustaba una niña de tu clase en ese momento, y para ti la pequeña de los Beckett era mucho más que una hermana.

-No recuerdo eso.-fue la única respuesta por parte del famoso novelista.

-Eras pequeño, Richard. Es normal que no lo recuerdes.

-Entonces explícame por qué no volvimos a tener relación con Johanna y Jim. Explícame cómo los conocimos. Porque lo único que sé es la razón de nuestra marcha.

Algo se había abierto en la cabeza de Rick. Podría haberlo llamado el baúl de los recuerdos, su rincón de memorias o el cajón de su infancia que tanto tiempo había permanecido cerrado. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuere, no dejaba de rezumar sensaciones olvidadas y una nostalgia que nunca hubiese imaginado que retenía en su interior. No era nada comparado con la primera vez que había visto a Kate, ni tampoco con la decepción que había sentido al ser consciente de que ella no le reconocía. Era algo distinto. Una sensación de incomodidad que no desaparecería hasta no tener toda la información que quería. Tras sus ojos, se dibujaba un gran puzle dónde todas las fichas iban apareciendo poco a poco y los huecos vacíos le producían una inquietud bastante grande. Seguía recordando a los padres de su vecina, sus nombres, sus rostros hacía diecisiete años atrás, ciertas partes de la casa donde vivían y que ya no sabía si seguirían utilizando. El sonido de la risa de Jim o el olor a colonia cara de mujer que Johanna siempre desprendía cuando pasaba por su lado. Aunque no estaba seguro de si recordaba eso porque llevaba toda la vida reteniendo detalles importantes, o porque habían dejado huella en su subconsciente.

-Los conocimos cuando estuve trabajando en aquella compañía de teatro que tanto te gustaba y que tenía un escenario tan grande en el que jugabas a ser un superhéroe.-dos pequeñas arrugas se formaron en plena frente de la actriz al intentar recordar con exactitud los detalles del lugar que acababa de mencionar. Recordó a su hijo, con cinco seis años y una chaqueta roja anudada al cuello, recorriendo las dimensiones del escenario de madera de una esquina a la otra, chillando un grito de guerra. Sonrió inevitablemente una vez hubo reparado de nuevo en él, solo que ya no era ese niño pequeño e indefenso, sino un hombre adulto, en medio de una vida rodeada de fama y dinero, que vivía solo y ya no la necesitaba para atarse los cordones o ducharse. En su mentón y sus mejillas ahora se podía ver una fina capa de barba incipiente, además de lo definidos que eran ahora los rasgos de su rostro. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y de lo medianamente distanciados que estaban el uno del otro ahora, no podría nunca arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de seguir con el embarazo, de haber tenido un hijo tan magnifico como lo era Richard y de lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él.-Eran amigos de los dueños y habían venido con su bebé porque hacía tiempo que no se veían.

-Supongo que el bebé era Kate.-añadió Rick balanceando hacia atrás su silla de madera. Intentó que la copa de vino que continuaba sujetando no se derramase encima de su camisa blanca, por lo que controlaba los movimientos con una coordinación bastante buena y una gracia natural que su madre desaprobaba.

-Lo era. Y un bebé precioso, no te lo puedes imaginar.-atajó un comentario del escritor con una mirada y éste juntó los labios dejándola proseguir.-Por eso fue precisamente por lo que te acercaste a Johanna, todavía con tu chaqueta roja colgando del cuello y le preguntaste si podías verla de cerca.-Martha aguardó dando un nuevo trago a su copa a la reacción que esperaba en la expresión de su hijo, y cuando vio sus ojos muy abiertos, asintió.-Sí, lo hiciste. Yo estaba hablando con Jessica, la directora de la obra y concretando unas cosas de mi personaje, y para cuando quise darme cuenta te habías escapado de mi lado y estabas hablando con una desconocida.-Richard rio en voz alta, divertido con la situación incluso sin recordarla.

Eran muchas las veces que su madre le había dicho lo confiado que era con las personas a la hora de presentarse a alguien nuevo. No tenía vergüenza ni la conocía. No obstante, eso fue reduciéndose a medida que fue haciéndose mayor hasta llegar al punto de quedarse en un nivel intermedio.

-No puede ser…

-Sí, lo fue.-ambos rieron al unísono.

* * *

" _-Richard, ¿qué haces molestando a esta mujer?-Martha se agachó junto a su hijo para mirarle a los ojos y dejarle claro que no debía de hablar con desconocidos, como le había repetido infinidad de veces, ni mucho menos molestar a nadie dentro de su lugar de trabajo.-Lo siento, de verdad.-se dirigió hacia la señora con la que había estado hablando su hijo, pero no encontró en su rostro ningún deje de molestia, enfado u irritación, todo lo contrario. En sus labios había dibujada una enorme sonrisa deslumbrante._

 _-No ha hecho nada, tranquila.-la voz de la mujer era dulce y muy tranquila, cosa que hizo que sus nervios por si tenía que disculparse por algo que Rick hubiese hecho, disminuyesen al instante. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fijó en que aquella mujer sería unos años más joven que ella, tal vez cinco o seis, pero también vio que era muy bella. Su piel tenía un tono bronceado natural que la hacía parecer lisa, sin arrugas. Unos grandes ojos verdosos decoraban la parte superior de su rostro y después, una nariz chata y unos labios delineados y pintados de marrón mate.-Solo estaba preguntándome por mi hija._

 _Fue entonces cuando Martha se percató del bebé que sujetaba entre sus brazos, bien arropado por una manta blanca y que observaba la situación con unos enormes ojos bien abiertos, muy parecidos a los de su madre, solo que de un color distinto. Los ojos del bebé no eran verdosos, sino más bien pardos. Una mezcla de marrón y verde._

 _-Sí, mami. Solo le preguntaba su nombre.-la actriz giró la cabeza para mirar a su pequeño, que había cogido su mano y le miraba con esa carita de cachorrito abandonado que sabía que podía con sus defensas. Richard tenía la cara un tanto sucia de haber estado comiendo barritas de chocolate de la máquina expendedora, además de tener unos mofletes hinchados y ligeramente rojizos por correr encima del escenario sin descanso. Pero, a pesar de ello, no perdía ese encanto infantil que todo le comentaba cuando le miraban._

 _-Kate, se llama Kate, cariño._

 _-¿Cuántos años tiene?-las dos mujeres carcajearon ante la ocurrencia del pequeño, puesto que no dominaba bien las expresiones y porque tenía cinco años y no sabía muy bien cómo preguntar el tiempo del bebé. Y, mientras que la otra mujer respondía, la actriz aprovechó para limpiarle la comisura de los labios manchados con el pulgar._

 _-No llega a hacer un añito.-Rick inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, tratando de ver bien el rostro del bebé que acababa de producir un ruidito de satisfacción. Algo muy parecido a una risita, y que estiraba los bracitos dentro de la manta dónde se encontraba.-Me llamo Johanna, por cierto.-Martha dejó de mirar a la pequeña cuando la mujer se acercó más a ella y le besó las dos mejillas de manera amistosa._

 _-Yo me llamo Martha. Martha Rodgers. Y este es mi hijo Richard.-el aludido le mostró una hilera de dientes a Johanna tratando de sacar a relucir una de sus mejores sonrisas. Estaba tan concentrado en intentar ver a la perfección el rostro del bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos la mujer que acababa de conocer, que no fue consciente siquiera de que su madre lo cogía. Tenía sus ojos fijos en los de Kate. O al menos así había dicho Johanna que se llamaba. No comprendía muy bien cómo podía ser tan pequeña, pero le gustaba mirarla, y que ella le mirase con curiosidad._

 _-Encantada de conocerte, Richard.-solo la dulce voz de la mujer dirigiéndose a él, fue capaz de distraerlo unos segundos de los hipnotizantes ojos del bebé, además de su sonrisa divertida que aparecía cuando le sacaba la lengua y Johanna y Martha no le veían._

 _-¿Te llamas Kate?-Rick susurró al bebé que no le quitaba ojo de encima, y ésta ladeó la cabeza. El pequeño observó la pelusilla castaña que se arremolinaba encima de su frente, así como los rasgos tan femeninos de su rostro, pero sin duda lo que más le atraían eran esos ojos pardos.-Tu mamá me ha dicho que sí.-deslizó su dedo a lo largo del rostro de Kate hasta llegar a su barbilla, entonces lo apartó. Escuchaba las voces de Martha y Johanna muy lejos a pesar de que se encontraban muy cerca de él. No prestaba atención alguna a lo que pudiesen estar diciendo, incluso si hubiesen estado pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, no le importaba. En lugar de eso, comenzó a realizar varias muecas seguidas, de distintas maneras. En distintas poses. Sacando la lengua y rodando los ojos, hasta que finalmente consiguió extraer de la garganta de Kate una risita jocosa e infantil.-Seré tu mejor amigo desde ahora, Kate.-se inclinó todavía más hacia adelante en cuestión de segundos y depositó un tierno beso en la frente del bebé.-Ahora y siempre."_

* * *

-En aquella época yo tenía ciertos problemas legales respecto a antiguas funciones que no habían cumplido su palabra de pagar lo debido, y tampoco teníamos dinero para contratar un abogado que pudiese ayudarnos.-prosiguió diciendo Martha al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los anillos que decoraban sus dedos. No quería mirar a Rick al hablar de su pasado, ni tampoco quería recordarle lo duro que había sido ser madre soltera y no tener una gran ayuda. Eso ya había pasado hacía tiempo, y los dos tenían ahora una nueva vida que disfrutar. Todo lo que habían deseado un día, les había llegado ahora.-Marcus, el dueño y amigo de ellos, les habló de mi situación y decidieron asesorarnos sin ningún problema.

-¿De verdad?

La actriz vislumbró un atisbo de nostalgia en los ojos del escritor. En medio de esa marea suya azul, una especie de tristeza antigua que hacía mucho que no brillaba. Esa era la razón por la que no quería hacerle pensar en sus malas épocas si solo se trataban de pasado, no de futuro ni mucho menos del presente. Richard se había ganado a pulso el dinero que tenía actualmente, además del que compartía con ella porque según él, "quería darle la vida que no habían podido disfrutar nunca". Había cumplido su sueño de varios años atrás en la Universidad, el poder publicar un libro y que éste fuese reconocido de manera masiva entre los lectores como lo había sido él y que apenas unos meses hubiese recibido un prestigioso premio que todavía había aumentado más su notoriedad. Dicho premio era el _"Straw de Literatura de Misterio de la sociedad Nome DePlume"_ Las firmas de libros no habían dejado de surgir, ni las ventas habían caído en picado, al contrario, el auge había sido impresionante. Sin embargo, para que todo ese trabajo tuviese sentido, tenía que encontrar una nueva temática que las editoriales no dejaban de recordarle, pues su contrato incluía más libros. De hecho, su carrera como escritor contaba con dos libros y ahora debía embarcarse en un tercero. De ahí a que se hubiese mudado a un barrio exclusivo y estuviese viviendo en un edificio muy sofisticado. La inspiración fluía mejor en un loft con vistas a la élite de Tribeca, que en un estudio de una habitación dónde la creatividad se ahogaba entre la presión.

-Sí. Y a raíz de ahí comenzamos a estrechar la relación. Ellos te apreciaban y te querían mucho, además de que agradecían lo muy protector que eras con Katie. Sentían compasión por nosotros, cosa que nunca llegó a gustarme del todo.-Rick rodó los ojos con una sonrisita burlona ante el comentario de su madre. Sabía que a su madre las muestras de pena hacia ella por la vida que le había tocado vivir le sentaban como una patada en el estómago. Ella no sentía pena por haber sido madre soltera y por tener que buscar constantemente algo que le mantuviese. Al contrario, le daba fortaleza.-Íbamos mucho a su casa, hacíamos viajes juntos y así hasta que tuviste unos once, doce años que tuvimos que irnos.

-A Washington DC.-aclaró el escritor dejando el tenedor encima de su plato vacío. La camisa comenzaba a apretarle en la zona del estómago gracias a la ingesta desenfrenada de comida. A pesar de que Rick no tenía barriga ni sobrepeso, puesto que se cuidaba e intentaba hacer ejercicio en casa cuando se acordaba, la saciedad podía con él y hacía que se sintiese pesado.

-Exacto.

-Tuvimos que irnos porque te ofrecieron un papel importante en una obra que sería un estallido para la prensa y los medios.-Martha asintió para aclarar las dudas que dejaban ver el tono indeciso de su hijo.-Me acuerdo del piso en el que estuvimos.

-Pasamos mucho tiempo allí. Terminaste el colegio y empezaste el instituto mientras vivíamos de alquiler. Y cuando hiciste nuevos amigos, y alguna que otra novia-el sarcasmo en su voz provocó una carcajada en la garganta de Richard, quién ya se había levantado dispuesto a recoger la mesa.-dejaste de pensar en lo que habíamos dejado en Nueva York. Es cierto que yo seguí hablando con Johanna y Jim, pero no fue hasta que volví a la ciudad que comenzamos a tomar contacto cada vez más. Tú ya estabas aquí estudiando en la Universidad cuando nosotras quedamos por primera vez.

Rick pensó en su época en la universidad una vez su madre lo hubo mencionado. Recordó cómo le había costado separarse de ella para volver a la ciudad que amaba y estudiar solo, en una residencia, con la ayuda de una beca y de un dinero que ella le pasaba todos los meses en una gira dónde trabajaba y que daba unos frutos muy buenos. Con dieciocho años había comenzado la carrera de Periodismo en la Universidad de Columbia, al mismo tiempo que su madre debutaba en lugares como Portland, Maine o Chicago. Y con veintidós ya había terminado, tenía su título y un libro promocionándose cada vez más en las mejores librerías neoyorquinas.

-Y debes saber que tiene tus libros.-Rick se incorporó a toda prisa y le miró sorprendido y con un plato sucio colgando de la mano, mientras que los demás estaban bien ordenados en el lavavajillas.-Y quiere que se los firmes ahora que sabe que vives aquí.

-Sabe que vivo aquí porque ella te dijo que el vecino de Kate se había mudado.

-¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tu solo, hijo?-bromeó su madre a sus espaldas.

-Faltaría más.-terminó de programar el lavavajillas en menos de un minuto y regresó al comedor con una mueca de irritación fija en su rostro.-Y si habéis tenido todo esto tan compinchado, ¿por qué Kate no me recuerda?

Martha sonrió con ternura. Era evidente la decepción de Rick cada vez que hablaba de la que había sido su amiga del alma y le decía que no se acordaba de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ni siquiera un vago recuerdo como podía tener él. A medida que la cena había ido transcurriendo, y también su conversación dirigida constantemente hacia Kate, se había dado cuenta de que el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de su hijo no era el de la ilusión por los recuerdos de una infancia compartida, sino por lo que estaban viviendo ahora y de lo que seguro ella no sabía la mitad. Era algo mucho más profundo que probablemente ni siquiera él sabía cuánto podía llegar a abarcar.

-Querido.-Martha acarició la mano del escritor con la suya sin llegar a sujetarla, solo dejando que su palma calentase la parte superior de la de Rick.-Kate no te recuerda porque para ella no eres Richard Castle, ni tampoco Richard Rodgers. Para ella eras Alex.

Rick frunció el ceño de una manera tan profunda, que la actriz pensó que sus cejas se compenetrarían y terminarían siendo una. Al parecer no esperaba esa contestación. Como tampoco se había parado a pensar en que Kate y sus padres le conocerían por su apellido real, no por el que él había decidido sustituir para dar "más gancho". Y ni eso, porque Kate era demasiado pequeña como para saber apellidos o siquiera acordarse.

-¿Cómo que Alex?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rick pensó antes de responder.

-Richard Alexander Rodgers.

-Kate no sabía pronunciar Rick, por lo que empezó a llamarte Alex. Y así se quedó hasta que nos fuimos y dudo que sepa que realmente te llamas Rick, no Alex.

El escritor consideró esa opción como válida a la hora de explicar la encrucijada sentimental que no dejaba de dar guerra en el interior de su estómago. El por qué Kate le miraba de una manera nueva. De la misma manera que él contemplaba a sus fans cuando le pedían un autógrafo y le preguntaban si podían firmarle el libro. Mientras que en su caso, cada vez que la miraba, ya fuese sus ojos, su pelo, o sus labios, era incapaz de pensar dónde había quedado la Kate de cinco años que él había visto crecer.

-Además de que has adelgazado muchísimo a medida que has ido creciendo.-el comentario añadido de su madre hizo que se detuviese a inspeccionar su cuerpo con la mirada. Miró de reojo el espejo más cercano. Se vio a sí mismo, con una mueca de disgusto, con los antebrazos pegados a las costillas y sus manos recorriendo la tela de su camisa.

-¿Acabas de llamarme gordo pero en pasado?

-No.-Rick le lanzó una mirada cargada de ironía.-He dicho que estabas más rellenito. ¿No has visto las fotos de antes? Tenías una cara redondita precioso y una barriguita muy mona.-Martha se levantó de su silla solo para pellizcar los mofletes de su hijo, quién había empezado a reírse.-Te encantaba que te hiciera pedorretas antes de dormir.

-Mamá, para por favor.-el escritor podía sentir sus mejillas arder gracias a los comentarios de su madre con esa voz suya tan infantil. Por no hablar de las carantoñas que estaba proporcionándole.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan aburrido?

-Cuando crecí.-exclamó él divertido. Se miraron en silencio con cariño, expresando ambos con sus ojos tan parecidos lo que las palabras no podían decir por ellos. Se dijeron lo mucho que apreciaban la compañía del otro, el hecho de que habían estado solos toda la vida y de que así seguirían, madre e hijo contra el mundo.-Kate no puede verte, ni saber que estás en la ciudad.-dijo al fin.

La actriz asintió sin decir nada, de acuerdo con él.

-Preguntaría por Alex y al final terminaría descubriendo que Alex Rodgers es ahora Richard Castle, su vecino, y me odiaría por no habérselo dicho.-continuó Rick.-Si alguien debe decirle que estoy aquí soy yo. Y si Johanna quiere verme tendrá que ser cuando Kate empiece en la Academia, dónde no pueda vernos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.-Martha se planteó si debía o no soltar la pregunta que llevaba toda la noche formulando en su cabeza y que todavía no había podido expresar.-¿Haces todo esto porque te preocupa que Kate te descubra antes de que hayas tenido algo con ella o porque simplemente piensas que puede sentarle mal?

-Mamá…-el escritor suspiró intentando encajar el golpe bajo de su madre tan inesperado como acertado.-No quiero nada con Kate. Fue una de mis mejores amigas pero eso es todo. En serio-añadió al ver el chasquido de lengua de Martha y sus pocas ganas de creerle-Es solo eso.

-Es tu vida hijo, no la mía. Ten en cuenta lo que quieres y cómo quieres conseguirlo, y antes de todo eso, aclárate tú sin tener que liar a nadie más.

-¿Eso es uno de tus consejos no solicitados?-Rick se puso en pie agarrando su copa de vino tinto. Su actitud mordaz despertó una actitud graciosa en la actriz, quién se cruzó de brazos y le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Es un, "no la cagues".

-No lo haré porque no hay nada que cagar.-le dio la espalda y anduvo a paso rápido hasta abrir una especie de armario de mármol anclado a la pared que encerraba la cocina de diseño. Extrajo una nueva botella de vino, esta vez blanco, y con la voz de su madre de fondo diciéndole que ella no era idiota y sabía lo que sucedía, la descorchó y vertió un poco en su copa de cristal.

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y media desde que su madre había decidido abandonar su casa y regresar de vuelta a su piso en Greenwich Village, y él, sin embargo no podía esperar a que Kate llamase a su casa o le informase por teléfono acerca del examen. Llevaba fuera todo el día, aunque suponía que todo ese tiempo no había sido invertido en la convocatoria, sino que habría visitado también a sus padres o, por mucho que le fastidiase la idea, podría haber ido a visitar a Connor. Echó un vistazo al salón vacío y recogido, con la puerta que daba al minúsculo pasillo y después a su despacho, cerrada. La cocina tampoco presentaba rastro de haber sido utilizada, ni tampoco ningún bulto extraño en los sofás. Parecía estar todo tal y como él lo había dejado antes de volver a su casa por la mañana. Los ventanales de cristal que tenía a sus espaldas apenas estaban cubiertos por una suave cortina blanca que transparentaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad a sus pies. Las luces del piso estaban apagadas, por lo que el único atisbo de luz que podía reflejar el suelo que pisaba era procedente de la civilización externa. La ciudad que nunca dormía estaba demostrando muy bien su título. Los rascacielos, los edificios, los bares y clubs llenaban todo con una luz eléctrica que era incluso capaz de oscurecer más el mismísimo cielo. Se asomó y comprobó que una pandilla de chavales se disponía a entrar a una de las discotecas de moda en la calle que cruzaba diagonalmente la suya. Había pensado que esa noche él podría quedarse en casa con Kate, hablando del examen, vacilándole como hacia siempre y picándola para que ella se enfadase. Podría invitarla a comida china o a una pizza, lo que ella quisiera o más le apeteciese, porque a pesar de que no tenía ninguna confirmación de los resultados, estaba seguro de que lo habría bordado.

Se decidió a probar suerte en el piso superior y en el caso de que estuviese también vacío, su última alternativa sería llamarla y esperar que respondiese. Y, si todo terminaba en un intento nulo, volvería a casa con una decepción enorme y probaría suerte otro día. Arriba, el piso superior parecía casi tan deshabitado como el inferior, y si no hubiese prestado la suficiente atención probablemente se habría dado media vuelta y hubiera vuelto a su propio loft extrañado. En cambio, tratándose de Rick, tuvo que comprobar que las dos habitaciones estuviesen desoladas, sin nadie dentro durmiendo, y para esto tuvo que abrir con cuidado la puerta y tuvo que asomar tan solo uno de sus ojos a través del diminuto resquicio que se formaba entre la puerta y el marco. Sabía que si Kate le pillaba husmeando sin haber avisado, sabiendo que podía encontrarla desnuda, o casi, su enfado no sería algo pasajero, sino mucho peor.

Reconoció al instante la habitación a pesar de que era la primera vez que traspasaba esas fronteras dentro de la casa de su vecina. La decoración era simple. Colores crema en las paredes, una enorme cama de matrimonio con una colcha blanca pulcramente estirada, la almohada atravesada de manera horizontal en el cabecero y dos cojines beis encima, cada uno en su respectivo lado. Le encantó el detalle de los postes de madera en los cuatro extremos que se elevaban hacia arriba y desde los cuales colgaba un velo transparente muy sofisticado. No se imaginaba a Kate como una mujer que se revolviese entre las sábanas y protegida por un velo que difuminase su cuerpo a las personas que entrasen en su dormitorio. El resto de mobiliario era de lo más sencillo. Una cómoda a juego con las paredes, un vestidor empotrado, una pequeña estantería repleta de libros también muy cerca de un ventanal y, por último, una puerta de madera. Por lo demás, las paredes estaban adornadas con distintas fotos sujetadas por un fino hilo que colgaba desde cada una de las esquinas superiores. La impresión daba ser una cuerda colgante, como la que se usa para saltar a la comba, y repleta de recuerdos. Y, en la de al lado, dónde se encontraba la puerta por la que él había entrado, un cuadro alargado del Empire State ocupaba el espacio entre el marco y la delimitación de dicha pared.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención no fue nada de lo anterior, sino el sonido de agua siendo expulsada a presión por lo que debería ser una alcachofa de ducha, desde la puerta del fondo que permanecía cerrada. Caminó con sigilo, agradeciendo mentalmente haber pasado de ponerse unas zapatillas de estar por casa y por llevar unos cómodos calcetines blancos mudos. De esta forma no podía sorprenderla y él podía asegurarse de que estaba sola y no acompañada. Arrugó la nariz con asco solo de pensar que cabía la posibilidad de interrumpir una escena de puro sexo entre Kate y el tal Connor al que todavía no había tenido el gusto de conocer. Tanto le molestó aquello, que tardó en decidir si debía o no abrir un poco la puerta y echar un vistazo.

Cuando lo hizo, una enorme nube de vaho le golpeó la cara con un calor demasiado asfixiante para su gusto. Al principio no pudo ver nada más que una espesura blanca ondeando delante de sus ojos, y detrás de ella, varios contornos indefinidos que no llegaba a distinguir bien. El baño estaba cargado de un olor muy característico y que tampoco había podido eliminar de su nariz desde hacía varias semanas. Ese olor a cerezas y fruta que se pegaba en la piel de Kate, en su ropa e incluso en los muebles. Sobre todo en su sofá. Aquel lugar parecía estar rociado al completo de su olor. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él en su más estado puro, y su oído se agudizó para escuchar el canturreo adorable de Kate queriendo seguir la música que sonaba por algún lado cerca. Sonaba a rock, pero no podía concentrarse con claridad. Solo escuchaba estrofas sueltas de la boca de su vecina.

Rick no pudo contener el aliento cuando el vaho terminó de disiparse de la mampara de cristal. El cuerpo de Kate, desnudo y esbelto bailaba al compás de la canción que estaba sonando a través de los altavoces, dondequiera que estuviesen enchufados. Apretó con fuerza el resquicio de madera de la puerta, pensando que se desmayaría debido a esa impresionante visión. Y, en lugar de perder el control sobre su cuerpo, una erección comenzó a crecer en sus pantalones. Una erección dolorosa que le hubiese gustado calmar introduciéndola entre esas piernas tan preciosas y que desnudas parecían mucho más una obra de arte.

Le hubiese gustado probar la resistencia de la pared de baldosas que tenía al lado Kate y contra la que la hubiese sostenido mientras su cuerpo se encargaba de embestirla. La piel húmeda de aquella mujer debería de ser la octava maravilla, sobre todo con ese olor impregnado por todos lados. Apretó aún más los dedos contra la madera del marco, con la cabeza llena de ideas demasiado oscuras como para contenerse a sí mismo. El culo de Kate se movía al compás, un culo redondo, perfecto y que seguro encajaba a la perfección en las palmas de sus manos y que se moría por estrujar. Por no hablar de sus pechos, que a pesar de ser normales, estaban firmes y turgentes a la caricia del agua.

Posó una de sus manos encima del bulto en sus pantalones y lo movió de un lado a otro con tal de paliar esa sensación de agonía. Estaba muy excitado y muy necesitado de una mujer como ella. De alguien que supiese llevar su ritmo y que no se dejase liderar, que liderase. Porque Kate era de todo menos pasiva en la cama, y de eso también estaba seguro. Se esperó unos segundos más contemplando en silencio y entre jadeos profundos el vaivén de su cuerpo húmedo bajo el agua. Kate estiró el cuello hacia las gotas de agua y abrió la boca varias veces sin importarle que chorrease a lo largo de su mentón, su cuello, su pecho y que terminase desapareciendo por su monte de venus, el cual estaba depilado.

La saliva parecía haberse vuelto cemento en su garganta, ya que no dejaba que bajase del todo, se había vuelto una pasta gracias a la excitación. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no pudo evitarlo. Aprovechó que tenía la mano dentro del pantalón de chándal gris perla que usaba para dormir, y deslizó el dedo pulgar a lo largo de su glande hinchado. Las piernas le temblaron cuando pasó de eso a una abrupta sacudida de arriba abajo. Necesitaba terminar, necesitaba correrse encima, de cualquier manera, no obstante tuvo que detenerse antes de que pudiesen descubrirle y antes de que pareciese un animal en lugar de un hombre.

El impulso definitivo fue el sonido de la mampara de cristal abriéndose de improviso, cosa que le obligó a rodar sobre su espalda de nuevo hacia la habitación y cerrar con cuidado la puerta. Al no escuchar ningún grito de sorpresa, enfado u algo peor, se tomó unos segundos de respiro y cruzó el resto de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta bajar de nuevo al salón. Para cuando Kate decidió bajar, él ya se había calmado, y con ello su respiración y su erección que ya no sobresalía de pantalón. El escritor improvisó una entrada casual, como si hubiese entrado sin saber que ella bajaba las escaleras ese momento con el pelo mojado y peinado y un pijama que ocultaba poco. Eso último le gustó aún más.

-¿Rick?-ella en cambio, sí que se mostró sorprendida al verlo cerrando la puerta que compartían tras su espalda. Llevaba todo el día fuera y esa era la primera vez que pisaba su casa y tenía un poco de tiempo libre, aunque se le había olvidado avisarle acerca de todo, en general.-Siento no haberte llamado, ni haberte avisado.

En cierto modo ella no tenía ninguna obligación de avisarle, ni tampoco de redactarle todos sus movimientos, pero dado el momento tan íntimo que habían compartido esa mañana y los ánimos que le había infundado desde que era consciente del examen, se sentía culpable al no haberle dado noticias.

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas seductoras, la misma que había utilizado cuando intentaba seducirla con la nata.

-No pasa nada, de hecho venía a hacerte una propuesta.-Kate ralentizó su paso hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia, dónde supuso que quería tirar las toallas mojadas que sujetaba en sus manos y le miró detrás de su hombro sin saber muy bien qué responder.-No pienses mal, solo quería invitarte a una pizza o a comida china por lo bien que lo has hecho.

-¿Cómo sabes que me ha ido bien?-la escuchó decir mientras hacía lo que él había imaginado. Se fijó en que al agacharse, el pantalón corto de pijama se subió hasta dejar ver una gran parte de sus dos nalgas, así como la vez que habían descubierto la puerta que tenían en común. Había sucedido lo mismo.

-No me hace falta que me lo digas, confío en ti y sé de lo que eres capaz.-los dos se miraron en silencio. Eso desde luego había descolocado a la aspirante a policía, que nunca había escuchado una frase tan tierna de los labios del escritor. La vio morderse la cara interna de la mejilla y ocultar una sonrisa avergonzada. Estaba apoyada en la barra americana y sin saber por qué, sintió unas terribles ganas de rodear su cintura con su brazo y besar sus labios con tranquilidad.-Solo si quieres, claro…

-Eh, bueno, agradezco mucho la invitación pero de hecho…-cuando Kate comenzó a tartamudear sin saber muy bien qué palabras escoger para no parecer desagradecida, Rick ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta a su invitación.-Connor está a punto de llegar, quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta.-él le sonrió dejándole claro que no importaba y que podrían quedar otro día, no obstante Kate pudo percibir la decepción tras ese intento de calma.-Lo siento, de verdad, pero podemos hacerlo otro día. Si tú también quieres, claro.

-Sí, supongo.-el escritor ocultó sus puños cerrados en los bolsillos del chándal. A decir verdad, no había imaginado que algo así pudiese suceder, de hecho pensaba que a lo largo del día ya había visto a Connor y que esa noche podía ser su oportunidad de avanzar entre ellos dos.-Cuando quieras llámame.

-Rick, yo…-Kate adelantó un paso hacia él, incapaz de quedarse quieta viendo cómo algo se quebraba dentro de Rick aunque quisiese ocultarlo con una sonrisa. Era consciente de que le había hecho daño, y no entendía por qué se sentía de aquella forma si el escritor no era más que un… ¿amigo?-Me sabe fatal.

-Tranquila.-levantó una mano abierta de manera que ella viese que de verdad no importaba, y que eso no era algo que pudiese entorpecer el buen rollo que habían ido manteniendo esos últimos días.-De todas formas Meredith me había dicho de ir a su piso a ver ciertas cosas, ya sabes.-al ver que el rostro de Kate cambiaba en cuestión de segundos al mencionar a la actriz, él hincó más el dedo en la llaga.-Tal vez suba luego.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta nada esa… mujer.-añadió ella cruzándose de brazos. Por razones obvias, no le había comentado nada Rick respecto al caso de su padre y la relación que ella tenía que ver con el político acusado de engañar a su mujer y las polémicas fotos. Desde el primer momento le había dado mala espina, y no quería que se aprovechase de la fama de su amigo para acostarse con él y venderlo a las revistas más sensacionalistas. Era algo que no podía permitir.

-Y yo te sigo diciendo que es mi decisión hacer o no lo que considere con ella.-el escritor mantuvo su postura bromista para que no se desarrollase ningún conflicto ni tampoco para que terminasen discutiendo, pero a medida que respondía, la venita en la frente de la chica se iba haciendo más prominente.

-Te diré "ya te lo dije", si pasa algo.-le amenazó ella con un tono de burla. En realidad, n comprendía qué era lo que tanto le molestaba acerca del idilio de Rick con Meredith. Que ella pudiese utilizarle, o que a él llegase a gustarle de verdad. Eran dos cosas que no le gustaban en absoluto.

-¿Estás celosa, Kate?

Rick se acercó al sofá mientras reía en voz baja, provocando esa lengua de la chica y su carácter para que hablase. Sonrió más al escucharla lanzar una risa irónica y después darle la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿De ella? Ni que tú y yo tuviéramos algo.

-Por eso lo digo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-la aspirante a policía entrecerró los ojos desde detrás de la barra americana, con las manos apoyadas en ella y sujetando el resto de su cuerpo. Había sido idiota al pensar que Rick podía llegar a ser amable sin dejarse el ego de por medio.

-Que ya no somos amigos.-Kate enarcó una ceja esperando una aclaración.-Somos compañeros de nata.

Le hubiese gustado decirle mil cosas con las que frenar esos aires de gallito. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no importaba que hubiese comido nata de su clavícula o que se había excitado con ello. Le hubiese gustado decir que no tenía ningún interés en él más que el ser su vecino, y como mucho, la persona que no hacía más que molestarse, pero para su suerte o su desgracia, el timbre de la puerta habló por ella.

-Ya voy, Connor.-gritó en voz alta solo para dejarle claro al escritor egocéntrico, que un torbellino estaba a punto de barrer la situación.

Rick, sentado en el brazo del sofá, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula cuando Kate abrió la puerta y un hombre bastante alto, casi como él, le sonrió y le besó en la boca varias veces al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban a su cintura y casi su trasero. Connor, que hasta ahora había sido solo un nombre, se acababa de convertir en un hombre apuesto, de unos treinta años de edad, con un pelo castaño claro peinado de forma irregular, moderno tal vez, con unos ojos muy azules y penetrantes y un mentón cuadrado. Un hombre que de no haber sido por ella, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

-Connor, este es Richard Castle, mi vecino.-Rick fingió una sonrisa simpática cuando Kate cruzó la distancia que les separaba con él de la mano.-Rick, este es Connor.

-¿Richard Castle el escritor?-fue lo único que preguntó él mientras le estrechaba la mano con fuerza. Rick asintió orgulloso ante el reconocimiento y su ego se recuperó del golpe que acababa de sufrir con su llegada. Connor era un hombre grande, de hombros anchos, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto larguirucho. No podía decir que no era atractivo, puesto que los celos habrían hablado por él, y no era justo. Kate tenía buen ojo con los hombres al fin y al cabo.

-El mismo.

-Vaya.-chasqueó la lengua, divertido.-Ya puedes decirle a tu madre que le firme sus libros, la he visto un par de veces leyéndolos.

Para Connor, ese solo fue un comentario ingenioso con el que romper el crudo hielo sobre el que patinaban, para Kate y Rick fue como apretar el detonador de una bomba. Rick se puso tenso enseguida, porque la mirada de Kate no solo parecía perdida, sino confusa. Esa misma noche le había pedido a su madre que mantuviese ese secreto a salvo con ella y que ya llegaría la hora de revelarlo cuando él lo considerase oportuno, y en cambio, ahora llegaba ese tío y le jodía la estrategia con una sola frase.

-¿Mi madre lee sus libros?-preguntó Kate dirigiendo la mirada hacia el punto de interés. Hacia Rick.

-Sí, bueno, tiene dos de ellos.-Connor se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-Solo he escrito dos.-masculló el escritor por lo bajo, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-Vaya, no sabía nada.

Kate pensó en por qué su madre le habría ocultado que ella era una fan de su nuevo vecino cuando le hubo revelado su identidad. El por qué no le había pedido justo lo que había dicho Connor, una simple firma. Aunque también podía haber sido un descuido y poco más. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, deshaciéndose de esa clase de pensamientos y anotó en su subconsciente preguntarle eso en persona.

-Ahora ya lo sabes.-rio él rascándose la nuca.

Kate contempló a los dos hombres, sobre todo a su vecino, quién no apartaba la mirada de Connor y no era precisamente una buena mirada. Antes de que todo eso explotase y que la situación se le fuera de las manos, decidió que la pequeña presentación había llegado a su fin y que ahora le tocaba a ella estar a solas con Connor.

-Rick, el examen me ha salido bien, como suponías.-comenzó a decir jugando con sus dedos.-Muchas gracias por preocuparte, de verdad.

-De nada.-se apresuró a responder. No quería que ella hablase como si estuviese echándole de su casa sin opción a quedarse, por lo que terminó despidiéndose él mismo.-Ya nos vemos, que ahora estás ocupada.-se dirigió a Connor antes de marcharse.-Un placer.

El hombre le respondió de igual manera y Kate se acercó más a él para darle celos o solo para fastidiarle, no lo supo bien cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Pensaré en tu inviación.-dijo antes de que Rick se fuese por la puerta principal en lugar de la que conectaba con su casa, puesto que Connor no sabía nada al respecto ni tenía por qué saberlo. Él se giró con toda la dignidad posible y con la fortaleza que le quedaba al verla de esa forma con él, y en medio de una sonrisa ácida le respondió:

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, creo que no voy a poder salir mucho ahora que tengo otra novela entre manos.

Dicho esto se aseguró de que la puerta principal se cerrase bien a sus espaldas para poder expulsar toda la rabia que tenía dentro en un profundo suspiro.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vale, ya estoy de vuelta con este fic, aunque sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento, pero ya sabéis, tengo otros dos fics más y mis cosas de por medio como todo el mundo :) Antes de nada decir que no sé si en algún momento de esta historia he dejado claro la estación en la que se situaba, pero he decidido que debía ambientarse en octubre, en pleno otoño como estamos ahora y así me cuadran mejor las cosas, je je. Hasta ahora parece que avanzan las cosas pero todavía queda un poco por estrechar la relación, y repito, "que Rick y Kate se líen en esta historia no quiere decir que vaya a terminar la química y la gracia de la pareja, porque no serán estables, precisamente", más que nada para que lo sepáis.**_

 _ **Por último, muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia y me alegro muchísimo de que os guste, de verdad! Besos:***_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. "¿Mentiras o hazañas?**

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Kate había declinado la oferta de cenar con Rick para pasar una noche con Connor, el ayudante de su madre y el hombre con el que llevaba acostándose un par de semanas. En un principio le había atraído su mirada felina cada vez que sus ojos azules se posaban en ella de manera secreta, cuando ella iba al bufete de su madre. La manera en la que la devoraba sin necesidad de decir nada o cómo le mostraba sus sonrisas seductoras con el fin de querer tener algo más que una relación cordial con ella.

Sin embargo, ahora comenzaba a echarse atrás en su decisión, o al menos pensar demasiado en qué hubiese sucedido de haber aceptado. Las intenciones de Rick parecían puras, una simple cena de celebración, aunque debajo de eso no tenía muy claro si existía un sentimiento más profundo. Su razón para sospechar era clara, se basaba en los evidentes celos que el escritor había mostrado al conocer por primera vez a Connor y en cómo no había vuelto a aparecer por su apartamento en los siguientes días.

Algo muy inusual en él, quién se había acostumbrado a actuar como si fuese su casa, con confianza y no le importaba que ella se enfadase cuando utilizaba esa puerta secreta que unía los lofts a su antojo. En cambio, una parte de ella comenzaba a echar de menos esos viajes inesperados. Sus idas y venidas que la hacían enfurecer, o esas sonrisas de suficiencia que le lanzaba como si se tratase de un argumento en las discusiones infantiles que tenían.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a través del ventanal de su comedor. Las luces del apartamento permanecían tenues, dándole a las paredes un tono amarillento muy acogedor, así como una suave melodía sonaba por alguno de los altavoces que había colocado la tarde anterior estratégicamente en las esquinas. Su estado de ánimo requería escuchar música, no un programa de televisión. Así que había elegido un disco específico para que sonase mientras ella se dedicaba a observar su ciudad sumida en una mezcla de oscuridad y lluvia.

Al principio la idea de escuchar un viejo disco de sus padres no le había hecho mucha gracia, puesto que su repertorio normal de música se le antojaba como repetitivo para sus oídos y no estaba por la labor de volver a atragantarse con canciones que terminaría odiando si siguiese escuchando. Entonces había recordado que su madre había añadido varias reliquias musicales a sus cajas de CD's en medio de la mudanza a ese piso. Reliquias que ellos solían escuchar cuando Kate era pequeña o ni siquiera había nacido. No sabía exactamente cuáles eran, pero sí podía distinguirlos en medio de los suyos.

Y, en ese preciso instante en el que Bono cantaba las estrofas de _"With or Without You"_ ella no podía sentirse más acorde con la letra. En cierto modo, la otra parte de su cuerpo, la de su orgullo, se enfrentaba a la que echaba de menos a Rick por ser tan idiota. Y eso se podía ver reflejado en su rostro por la manera en la que miraba el horizonte mojado con un ceño fruncido. Si en general no entendía el comportamiento del novelista hacia ella, cuando había sido clara en todo momento respecto a la relación que mantenían, todavía era más frustrante saber que en realidad la ausencia de éste se notaba como una mella en un cráter.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, agradeciendo al instante el frío que le proporcionaba a su piel, la cual ardía entre tantos pensamientos y tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Ese día había sido agotador en todos los aspectos, y ella misma había notado que su cuerpo no tenía ganas de ser el de siempre desde que se había despertado y puesto un pie en el suelo. Primero su rutina diaria de correr un par de kilómetros se había anulado al ver que fuera un diluvio inundaba la ciudad, cortando así cualquier intento de hacer deporte al aire sin riesgo de enganchar una bronquitis o pulmonía. Después, tras un café bien cargado y una ducha caliente, había decidido dejar de pensar unas horas en los posibles resultados de su examen. Estos no estarían disponibles hasta dentro de unos días y Kate no dejaba de morderse las uñas pensando en si realmente podría acceder o no a la profesión que tanto ansiaba. No valía la pena estar pensando en algo que no podría tener por muchas vueltas que le diese.

Así que su mejor distracción había sido ir a ver a sus padres antes de que ellos tuviesen que acudir a su trabajo en sus particulares bufetes. El caso de su padre llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde el día en que él les había confesado a ella y a su madre el escándalo que se estaba llevando a cabo detrás de la prensa respecto a un importante político y el acuerdo de matrimonio que había incumplido al serle infiel a su mujer. Era una noticia muy jugosa que los medios habían conseguido filtrar, pero de la que no tenían mucha información ya que se trataba del candidato a senador y las fuentes se negaban a hablar. Los verdaderos datos los tenían los abogados de cada parte, la familia y los amigos, nadie más tenía ningún acceso, ni siquiera los trabajadores del político, Brett Marshall.

Lo más extraño de la situación era que a Kate nunca le habían importado ese tipo de cosas, y no era por falta de conocimiento, puesto que sus padres pertenecían a la _élite_ de los abogados neoyorquinos y por su casa habían pasado mil y un casos tan distintos como importantes. Estaba acostumbrada a saber acerca de todo de primera mano, aunque sabía que no podía comentarlo con nadie por el acuerdo de confidencialidad que protegía a los clientes. Así que nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con nadie fuera del vínculo entre sus padres y ella.

Esa vez fue distinta. Esa vez sí que se interesó en saber más detalles, en conocer las declaraciones del político y las pruebas respecto a la infidelidad que se había llevado a cabo con la _amiga_ de Rick. Amiga con la que él mismo también le había confesado se estaba acostando. Su padre en un principio le había dicho que ella se trataba de una de sus empleadas, algo que Kate sabía que era falso, puesto que Meredith era una _"actriz de Broadway",_ algo que se traducía en su lenguaje de superioridad en _"solo ha participado una vez en una obra de ese lugar"_ y eso aumentaba el ego de la pelirroja.

Kate detuvo un momento el ciclo de sus pensamientos y consideró que tal vez era eso lo que tanto le gustaba a Rick de la actriz, el elevado ego que compartían los dos y que parecía gustarles tanto. Ambos vivían de la fama y les encantaba ser el centro de atención y también de los focos y cámaras, eran la pareja perfecta. En cambio ella seguía siendo una aspirante a policía viviendo en un barrio exclusivo gracias a sus padres. Otro dato más que la alejaba del escritor y complicaba más las cosas en el lío de su subconsciente.

Puso los ojos en blanco y negó varias veces, en silencio, dejando que el sonido de la lluvia haciendo juego con el compás de la música se llevase con ella sus interrogantes respecto a lo qué era o no Richard Castle en su vida. Despejó su mente para regresar al caso del político y siguió cavilando con la información errónea de su padre y sobre quién podía ser la persona que chantajeaba al candidato a senador con esas fotos tan comprometidas. Supuso que la policía debía estar ya investigando las relaciones cercanas de Marshall, las personas que estuvieron rondando el hotel dónde mantuvieron sexo el día de las fotografías y, lo más importante, si no habían hablado ya con Meredith lo harían pronto.

No necesitaba estar dentro de la academia para deducir algo así, era demasiado simple para cualquiera. En su interior algo gritaba de júbilo solo por ver a la "amiga de Rick" siendo interrogada por detectives, con su característica expresión de superficialidad y prepotencia esfumada y sustituida por una mucho más asustada, si es que no sabía ya que su particular escándalo comenzaba a ser más público que privado.

Continuaba pensando que si ya se había encargado de acostarse con un pez gordo, ¿por qué intentaba seducir también al escritor?, ¿para conseguir más auge en su trabajo?, ¿para ocupar más portadas en más revistas? Era cierto que no la conocía como para poder opinar al respecto, pero sí que conocía a Rick y a pesar de que en esos momentos tenía ganas de golpearle por dejar de verla producto de sus estúpidos celos, lo último que quería para él era una mujer sanguijuela. O tal vez solo una mujer…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-susurró en un hilo de voz contra el cristal. Su aliento se convirtió en vaho y se adhirió a la ventana, emborronando las gotas de agua que había en la parte exterior. Fuera, la lluvia seguía desatada e imparable, regando toda la ciudad sin compasión de quién estuviese abajo. Las pocas farolas encendidas alumbraban los charcos oscuros y los neones de las discotecas parpadeaban queriendo llamar la atención de las personas extraviadas para que entrasen a resguardarse y de paso, tomar algún trago.

El simple hecho de pensar que estaba allí abajo, con el frío de la noche mezclado con la humedad de la lluvia hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese bajo su pijama. Un pijama que solo constaba de un pantalón de algodón fino grisáceo y una camiseta de manga larga con las siglas de Nueva York y el la silueta del Empire State contorneado en blanco. No obstante, contando con la calefacción eléctrica que recorría todo el apartamento, podía permitirse ropa más suelta en lugar de abrigarse.

Su estómago rugió con ganas de comer algo, y en cuestión de segundos el antojo del sushi hizo mucho más eco en su cuerpo. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había tomado una especie de merienda que consistía en un café con leche y un croissant recién sacado del horno. Y ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza los makis de salmón y aguacate. Incluso comenzaba a babear como un bebé hambriento.

Comprobó en su móvil la hora, por si no era muy tarde y con esfuerzo conseguía bajar al restaurante japonés más cercano para pedir una bandeja variada y saciarse. Los números marcaban unas ocho y media que para nada se contrastaba con la oscuridad del exterior, pero así era el otoño, más aún en Octubre. Tal era su desconcierto, que ni siquiera había pensado en ningún momento que era relativamente pronto, sino que ya estaría todo cerrado. Pero, por una vez en ese día, la suerte estaba de su parte.

Se disponía a levantarse del alfeizar interno de la ventana dónde había estado sentada más de media hora cuando un mensaje hizo que su mano vibrase con una sacudida. Sus comisuras se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba solo de ver parte del mensaje.

* * *

 **Connor:** _¿Qué tal un poco de sexo bajo la lluvia?_

* * *

La respuesta fue simple y eficaz.

* * *

 **Kate:** _Desde luego no haría falta usar lubricante, pero los gastos del médico por la pulmonía correrán a tu costa._

* * *

Todavía negando con la cabeza y riendo en voz baja fue capaz de escuchar su risa sexy a través del teléfono. Connor solía bromear respecto a todo y eso le gustaba, solo que muchas veces sus bromas no eran tan graciosas para ella. En cambio en ese comentario hablaba por sí sola su excitación, no su cerebro. Dejó el iPhone sobre el sofá antes de entretenerse a hablar con él, puesto que para bajar a la calle debía cambiarse, y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta del pijama.

-¡Kate!

La aludida saltó con un grito cuando Rick irrumpió de repente en el apartamento, sin llamar o pedir permiso y se acercó a ella jadeando. El primer impulso de la chica fue golpearle, porque ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a razonar y pensar que se trataba de él en lugar de un intruso, no obstante al verle sus manos se bajaron lentamente y su mirada se endureció hasta parecer de piedra. Por un momento incluso pensó que empezaría a exhalar humo por la nariz.

-¡Qué bien que no estás ocupada!-el escritor se tomó unos segundos para cambiar la expresión de su rostro de alerta a sorpresa una vez sus ojos se hubieron aclimatado a la luz tenue del lugar y fueron conscientes de que ella seguía sin camiseta y en un sujetador muy erótico, rojo y de costura.-Oh vaya, ¿tenía que haber entrado un poco más tarde?

Kate se tapó automáticamente con la camiseta del pijama, sin llegar a ponérsela y el evidente comentario del novelista le provocó un rubor en las mejillas poco normal. Lo peor de todo era que había podido tener razón, ya que de haber querido cambiarse también de sujetador y él hubiese entrado unos segundos más tarde, la hubiese visto desnuda de cintura para arriba. Eso la enfureció todavía más.

-¿Qué coño no entiendes de que esta es mi casa, mi privacidad y que no puedes entrar cuando te dé la gana sin avisar?-Rick advirtió la vena de su frente hinchándose cada vez más, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de las parte de piel bronceada que esa camiseta no lograba cubrir. A decir verdad, comenzaba a excitarse.-¡Deja de mirarme así!-volvió a gritar y esta vez sí que le sacó de su trance particular.

-¡Perdón, perdón!-observó como su cuerpo giraba hasta ponerse de espaldas. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, unos zapatos negros de vestir, y sobre sus hombros una americana marrón clara. Se colocó como pudo la camiseta a toda velocidad, con la vergüenza todavía latiendo bajo su piel y el enfado sin desaparecer.-Verás, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

-¿Perdón?-el tono de la joven rebosaba ironía y frustración. ¿Cómo podía entrar actuando como si no hubiese sucedido nada en esos últimos tres días que había pasado completamente de ella y además le pedía un favor? Adelantó un par de pasos hasta agarrarle del hombro y hacerle girar de nuevo.

Él dudó antes de mirarla al completo con total seguridad y cuando lo hizo no pudo retener una sonrisa socarrona. Incluso sus ojos brillaron divertidos, seguramente imaginando algo que tenía que ver con su imagen en sujetador y pensamientos eróticos de por medio. Colocó sus brazos en su cintura y Kate encontró algo irresistible en su mirada azul.

-Que necesito que me hagas un favor.-al ver que Kate abría la boca para protestar, añadió a toda velocidad:-Y tiene que ser rápido.

Rick no dejaba de pensar en lo preciosa que estaba. Sin arreglar, sin maquillar, con el pelo suelto y cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Kate tenía esa belleza natural capaz de encandilar a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Se moría por morderle el labio inferior y deslizar su boca a lo largo de su cuello que tan descubierto se veía en esos momentos.

Seguía viendo ese sujetador rojo al cerrar los ojos, aunque si tenía que elegir, prefería mil veces más su cuerpo desnudo y mojado como lo había visto en la ducha, no cabía duda. Ella le miraba en ese momento con un profundo ceño fruncido, y hubiera apostado mil dólares a que se debía a su ausencia los últimos días. Ausencia muy justificada, al menos para él, después del doloroso rechazo la noche que le había pedido una especie de cita. Comenzaba a pensar que Kate prefería realmente a Connor y él se estaba tomando mal las señales.

-Me estás diciendo que llevas varios días sin hablarme, sin pasarte por aquí cosa muy extraña porque esta parecía antes tu casa, ¿y cuando necesitas algo vienes y me lo pides?-Kate soltó una risita irónica al aire. En cuestión de segundos se le secaría la boca por el enfado que le consumía y las ganas de gritar reprimidas.-¿Quién te crees que eres?

El escritor se desprendió de su chaqueta viendo que la conversación no avanzaría hasta que ese problema entre los dos quedase resuelto, y deveras que Kate era su único recurso en ese instante. Se arremangó los puños de la camisa hasta los codos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso has venido tú a mi apartamento a verme? Porque si estás diciendo eso es solo porque te molestó que me fuese.-dio un par de pasos hacia ella al escucharla reír, de nuevo, como si él estuviese loco.-No, no te rías. Sabes que es cierto. Sabes que me molestó que no quisieses venir conmigo, pero todavía te molestó más que me fuese y que no volviese porque te encanta que esté aquí todos los días.-la expresión de Kate se redujo a inexpresividad total. Lo que incitó al escritor a seguir hablando.-Te encanta que vaya detrás de ti y me insinúe para que puedas decirme que no, pero en el fondo te mueres por probar conmigo. Y si es mentira-su voz había bajado el tono hasta convertirse en un susurro a medida que había ido soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ahora, a apenas unos centímetros de ella, acarició su barbilla con sus dedos y la obligó a fijar sus ojos verdes en los suyos-replícame ahora mismo.

Kate entreabrió sus labios con la única finalidad de poder respirar bien sin que el revuelo de su estómago le impidiese hacerlo. La sangre corría en el interior de sus venas a toda velocidad, y dentro de poco esa sangre se concentraría en sus mejillas, delatándola por completo. El corazón se aceleraba cada vez más en su pecho, y los suaves dedos de Rick todavía le proporcionaban un ritmo más frenético.

-Vamos, ríete ahora.-deslizó su pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior.-No hace tanta gracia cuando tengo yo razón, ¿verdad?

-No sabes ni lo que dices.-musitó ella. Los ojos de Rick brillaban de una manera casi radiactiva, vivos por la excitación. Eso le hizo pensar en los suyos y en lo mucho que seguramente estarían refulgiendo. Todo su cuerpo vibraba ante ese contacto tan mínimo como efímero, y lo peor de todo era lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. Sin ir más allá, sus pezones se rozaban contra la tela del sujetador, listos para la ocasión que no iba a suceder.

-Supongo que será eso.-él dejó de acariciarle el labio y se llevó la mano a su barba incipiente con una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en su boca.-Entonces, si yo ahora me desnudase y te pidiese de hacerlo aquí mismo, contra esa ventana-ni siquiera miró el cristal del que hablaba-me dirías que no, ¿cierto? Claro que sí.

-Rick...-la aspirante a policía se restregó la cara con las dos manos, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de decir. Y poco contenta con la reacción de su bajo vientre al escuchar esa proposición tan indecente.-Me agotas.

-Y eso que todavía no nos hemos acostado.-bromeó él pasándose la mano por el pelo. Quería quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, ahora que estaba seguro de que Kate mentía más de lo que ella quería aceptar, puesto que incluso lo estaba haciendo consigo misma. Su lenguaje corporal no podía esconder algo que era evidente por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, así como él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo ardiente que sentía la atmósfera a su alrededor.

-Ni lo vamos a hacer.-Rick le miró a través de sus pestañas mientras ella se aclaraba la garganta y daba unos pasos para volver a poner en circulación su organismo.

-Tampoco te gustaba y casi he podido ver cómo gemías.

-No pienso discutir contigo estas tonterías, ¿qué quieres?

Kate, consciente de que había perdido esa batalla decidió salirse por la tangente. Rick amplió sus comisuras y su ego estalló en todo el comedor, salpicándola a ella e hinchándole el pecho a él. Odiaba ese tipo de comportamientos idiotas. Comportamientos que en Connor no aparecían y que por eso se solía fijar mucho más en este último.

-Necesito que me lleves a la editorial con tu moto, por favor.-sus ojos azules dejaron de sonreír para parecer los de un cachorrito abandonado, y el resto de sus facciones se tornaron serias.

-Imposible.-respondió ella al instante.-¿Estás viendo ese diluvio?-Kate se acercó a la ventana con una rapidez asombrosa y con solo abrirla un poco, el sonido de la lluvia precipitándose con fuerza contra cualquier superficie llenó todo el apartamento.-Pide un taxi, te saldrá mejor.

-No, no lo hará, porque pedir un taxi significa esperar hasta que venga y después que mire en el GPS la dirección. En cambio, si voy contigo salgo ya y puedo guiarte.-esperó al ver que el semblante de Kate comenzaba a dudar.-Por favor, necesito ir ya. Me he dejado unos manuscritos de mi nueva novela y sin ellos no puedo seguir, y mañana mi editor no estará y sin su permiso nadie puede entrar en su despacho.

-¿Cuándo cierra?

Kate era consciente de que estaba cediendo a las súplicas del estúpido escritor. Se suponía que estaba enfadada con él, así que no entendía de dónde salían esas ganas de querer ayudarle. Aunque puestos a preguntarse cosas, tampoco entendía a qué venía el numerito de apenas unos minutos, ni su _debilidad_ cuando él le decía esa clase de cosas. Observó en silencio y mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla cómo Rick miraba el reloj y fruncía el ceño.

-A las nueve, y son las ocho y treinta y cinco, así que-juntó las palmas de las manos en su dirección-por favor.

No supo si fue su mirada apenada, la desesperación que se notaba en el tono de voz o lo importante que parecía eso para él, pero consiguió que accediese. Y con ello, un abrazo muy afectuoso por su parte cargado de _gracias_ por todas partes.

-Vale, vale.-se permitió sonreír mientras lo apartaba de su cuerpo, a pesar de que él continuaba sosteniéndole por la cintura. Sus dedos acariciaron debajo de la camiseta de pijama su piel ardiente y los ojos de los dos volvieron a fundirse.

Apenas unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios, cosa que en el fondo les estaba desquiciando, porque mezclado con los olores tan deliciosos de los dos actuaban como un imán gigante siendo ellos polos opuestos. Rick notaba su corazón palpitando contra su pecho con fuerza, casi tanto que podría romper sus huesos. Él sabía el porqué de ese ritmo, así como el que circulaba por sus venas y alteraba su pulso.

Vaciló antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, los momentos posteriores fueron los más firmes de su vida. Deslizó su boca a lo largo de los labios de Kate, tanto superior como inferior con una lentitud cuidadosa y al mismo tiempo hambrienta. Y, cuando sintió la calidez de su respuesta en forma de beso más profundo y la relajación de sus músculos, se permitió presionar un poco su labio con los dientes. De nuevo, ella gimió en voz baja. Esa fue la reacción que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo para asegurarse de que realmente le gustaba y que no eran sus imaginaciones. Algo en su interior se despertó con fuerza, un fuego intenso que le quemaba por dentro y podría comenzar a alzar a cierto amigo que vivía dentro de su bragueta. No obstante, Kate supo frenarlo antes de que sucediese.

-Voy a cambiarme.-susurró todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había apoyado sus manos en su cintura, al igual que lo había hecho él en la suya, así que las dejó caer con suavidad.-Coge una chaqueta que te proteja del frío y de la lluvia y espérame abajo.

-Está bien.-respondió el escritor en el mismo tono de voz. Se miraron una vez más, sin saber si la situación requería más palabras de las que ya se habían dicho, y terminaron por separarse en silencio y cada uno pensando en las sensaciones perdidas en sus estómagos.

* * *

Rick tiró de Kate entre risas una vez se hubieron bajado de la moto de ésta. El pelo de los dos estaba completamente mojado, al igual que sus cazadoras y parte de sus pantalones, pero no le daban importancia más que correr para salvarse de la lluvia. A pesar del horrible terror que el novelista sentía por las motocicletas en general, esa era la primera vez que había podido respirar con tranquilidad en la espalda de Kate mientras la abrazaba con la excusa de sujetarse. Cierto era que solo había montado con ella la anterior vez, sin embargo le desprendía una confianza y una seguridad que nadie en su vida le había podido dar si se trataba de ese vehículo. Tal vez fuese producto del trauma de su accidente, cuando era más joven, puesto que nunca antes había sido capaz de montar de nuevo, y, en cambio, con ella parecía todo tan fácil…

-Con nuestra ropa podrían hacer un río aparte.-gritó Rick encima del gran estruendo. Kate asintió con una sonrisa mientras los dos intentaban no resbalar a la hora de entrar al gran edificio de la editorial. El hecho de que el suelo estuviese hecho de losa de mármol hacía que sus zapatillas patinasen sobre la superficie y perdiesen el equilibro más de una vez.

La chica no dejaba de observar el _hall_ con unos ojos entrecerrados. A esas horas solo quedaban dentro los guardias de seguridad, que la miraban a ella y a Rick sin saber bien cómo actuar. Las luces estaban atenuadas y la gran mayoría de las salas parecían llevar cerradas más de media hora. En la recepción, un enorme mostrador rudimentario ocupaba la gran parte de una pared, dejando un hueco para quién tuviese que sentarse y hacer su trabajo, mientras que frente a eso podían apreciarse varios sofás de cuero negro rodeando una mesa baja de cristal.

-Mi editor está en la cuarta planta.-le escuchó decir demasiado cerca de su oído. Eso provocó un escalofrío en su piel ya sensible por la humedad de la lluvia y el frío que padecía.-¿Me acompañas?

Kate se lo pensó unos segundos, sin embargo terminó denegando la propuesta sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa afable y decirle que prefería esperar abajo, pero que por favor no tardase mucho. Entonces Rick se dirigió al ascensor que descansaba a un extremo de la recepción principal y tras pulsar el botón con el rótulo del número cuatro grabado en él, le fue inevitable no mirar fijamente a la chica vestida con una chaqueta de cuero mojada, pantalones vaqueros y botas negras que le devolvía la mirada de manera intrigante.

Por mucho que quisiera no podía sacar de su cabeza ese beso tan rápido como necesario que habían compartido hacia unos minutos en el apartamento de Kate. Ese beso en el que él había sentido rozar el cielo con sus manos y del que no se habría separado si la ocasión no lo hubiese requerido. Los labios de la futura policía sabían a gloria, a algo que jamás antes nadie le había proporcionado, ni siquiera Meredith que era con quién más se besaba últimamente. Era cálidos y suaves, y una simple caricia despertaba en su pecho un calor agradable.

Estaba claro que algo le estaba sucediendo con Kate, algo con lo que no había esperado contar cuando se había mudado a su lado. Él simplemente había querido retomar la relación de viejos amigos ahora que estaba en la ciudad y tenía un nivel económico alto, así como un buen estatus social. Quería saber qué había sido de aquella niña pequeña a la que había querido como una hermana, y desde luego ahora lo sabía. Había crecido y le robaba el aliento por momentos.

-Rick, pero qué…-el aludido alzó la vista, ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las puertas del ascensor se habían terminado de abrir. Allí, frente a él estaba su editor, a punto de enfundarse en su americana y mirándole extrañado.-¿Has venido con la tormenta que hay? Te he dicho que mañana podías pasarte, que estaría aquí. ¡No hacía falta!

Intentó no tocarle mucho, puesto que Rick continuaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y le dio el manuscrito que había estado leyendo respecto a su nueva novela dentro de una funda de plástico protectora. Para sorpresa de sí mismo, había recobrado una inspiración que creía perdida tras haber terminado su segundo libro. No obstante, esa vez había decidido escribir una saga mucho más innovadora, una saga inspirada en Kate. En ella, la protagonista era una detective de homicidios experimentada, y cierto era que su amiga apenas había entrado a la academia pero estaba seguro de que lo haría y él estaría ahí para documentarse y hacer saber al mundo que ella sería genial en lo que fuera que hiciese.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó el escritor leyendo rápidamente el título ocasional que había elegido y que si después no gustaba podría cambiar. _"Ola de Calor"_. Tenía gancho, ya que la novela se situaba en pleno verano y además de la ola de calor meteorológica, también se unía una ola de crímenes de los que la detective Nikki Heat, (de ahí provenía el gancho) debía hacerse cargo.

-Te digo desde ya, Richard, que este libro tiene unas expectativas muy altas y estoy seguro de que si termina tan bien como empieza, puede darte muchísimo dinero.-respondió Edgar, su editor. Éste era alto, más mayo que él, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, delgado y poco fibrado, al contrario que Rick, que se mantenía en forma. Tenía unos grandes ojos castaños, hundidos tras sus párpados y una perilla colgando de su barbilla. Al menos era un hombre muy simpático y divertido, porque de haberle tocado alguien estúpido y serio probablemente no habría aguantado.

-¿En serio?

-Mucho, ¿acaso tienes nueva musa?-Rick le arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa divertida iluminando sus labios, y en silencio pulsó el botón de la planta principal.-¡Eh, Rick!-lo escuchó gritar una vez se hubieron cerrado las puertas.-¡Preséntamela!

Si quería que Kate no se enterase de su artimaña para traerla hasta allí debía bajar antes que Edgar, porque de lo contrario podría meter la pata y confesar que en realidad no tenía ningún viaje como él había dicho, sino que Rick pretendía invitarla a cenar a toda costa, y eso incluía mentirle y llevarla bajo la lluvia hasta otro lugar en la ciudad.

Una vez hubo pisado de nuevo la recepción, no tardó en acercarse a Kate y a decirle que ya podían irse. La había visto observar el manuscrito pendiendo de su mano, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Al contrario, se mantuvo demasiado callada para su gusto hasta que estuvieron fuera de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir primero a por sushi, que es lo que iba a cenar, así que vas a tener que tardar un poco.-dijo ella colocándose la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba debajo sobre la cabeza y se arrebujó más en la chaqueta de cuero. El aire venía frío y les alborotaba el pelo a los dos. Observó cómo Rick se abría su propia cazadora y resguardaba en ella el taco de folios plastificados en un lado.

-Si me dejas puedo llevarte al mejor restaurante japonés de Nueva York.-Rick probó dejándole ver que esa vez, sus intenciones no eran para nada fuera de lo normal, sino una cena entre amigos sin importancia y como agradecimiento.-Me has traído hasta aquí, te lo quiero agradecer.

Kate suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las dos manos, por suerte no se había maquillado y nada terminaría en estropicio. Le miró de reojo al pasar por su lado, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir de entre sus labios y le golpeó el hombro con cariño, algo que a Rick se le antojó como sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

Creo que esta vez he actualizado más deprisa y además estoy satisfecha con el capítulo, que pocas veces pasa, la verdad y no quería hacerlo más largo por miedo a cagarla. Y con eso me refiero a perder un poco el hilo de la historia. He de decir que ha sido menos costoso de actualizar porque es un fic que se escribe solo, que está al principio de la trama y que no es lo mismo que escribir el nudo de los otros dos, para nada. Pero de todas maneras yo lo disfruto igual :')

Besos a todxs, y gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en Memories ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. "Fuego"**

Kate se inclinó con curiosidad encima de la bolsa abierta de plástico que Rick había dejado sobre la barra americana. En ningún momento le había dejado investigar acerca de lo que se había encargado de comprar en aquel restaurante japonés tan exclusivo. Simplemente le había dicho que una vez en casa podría descubrirlo, y con ese aire misterioso tan suyo acompañado de una sonrisa divertida, se había puesto el casco de la moto y habían vuelto a surcar la carretera juntos. Esa vez él había aprovechado para aferrar mejor la cintura de la chica. El tacto de sus enormes manos a ambos lados de su cadera era inconfundible, sobre todo cuando él se apretaba más contra ella.

Incluso estando los dos bien protegidos por las cazadoras, la policía era capaz de notar ese estremecimiento ante la proximidad del cuerpo del escritor. Aunque no fuese a propósito, que le extrañaba mucho, su piel se erizaba de manera inevitable. Rick tenía pánico a las motos antes de que hubiese probado un viaje con ella. Lo notó cuando vio su Harley por primera vez y se puso pálido al instante, sin poder moverse apenas un milímetro. En cambio, ahora parecía que confiaba en ella sin dudar siquiera de su habilidad a la hora de conducir. Y a Kate, bueno, también le gustaba saber que él estaba tras su espalda, muy cerca y disfrutando del momento.

-¿Cómo sabes que me va a gustar lo que has comprado?-apartó un poco del plástico transparente, y apenas pudo ver media bandeja de makis de aguacate, o eso parecía, cuando el escritor la apartó de allí con suavidad para sentarla en una de las sillas que habían pegadas a la mesa.

-Seguro que te encantará.-lo escuchó decir, esta vez viendo cómo se encargaba él de preparar toda la comida en un plato blanco de porcelana. De modo que no tuvo otra opción que acomodarse mejor en el asiento y descorchar la botella de vino que Rick se había preocupado de dejar encima de la mesa junto a dos copas de cristal.

No había necesidad de preguntar para saber que entre sus manos sujetaba un vino blanco que tenía pinta de saber genial acompañando al sushi. Era un _Sancerre_ que ella ya había probado en otras ocasiones como galas en los bufetes de abogados de sus padres, a escondidas la gran mayoría de veces. Sin embargo, le sorprendía que tuviese una botella de ese en especial, puesto que era consciente de que podía rondar los ciento ochenta dólares la botella.

Echó un vistazo hacia la isla de la cocina, por la cual el escritor se movía con una soltura impresionable, y ya fuese por la atracción esa que nunca desaparecía entre los dos, o porque sus hormonas femeninas se estaban revolucionando, ladeó la cabeza con tal de observar mejor el trasero respingón de Rick. Con esos vaqueros se marcaba mucho más y parecía un epicentro de atención para sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta la salsa de soja?-Rick sonrió de manera socarrona al ver que Kate daba un pequeño salto en su silla y desviaba la mirada lo más rápido posible, mientras que sus preciosos pómulos iban tornándose de un color similar al carmín.

Probablemente, si más tarde le preguntaba, no lo reconocería, pero él estaba seguro de que la trayectoria de esa mirada verdosa que ahora estaba avergonzada, había tenido la dirección de su culo. Le extrañaba que una mujer como ella, tan valiente y directa estuviese muriéndose de vergüenza en ese preciso instante por haber sido pillada in fraganti.

-Eh, sí, lo prefiero.-las palabras se trabaron al principio tras sus labios, pero después consiguió parecer firme y segura de sí misma. No obstante, para el escritor, alguien que conocía a la profundidad el carácter de un personaje y los aspectos psicológicos de estos, no le pasó desapercibido que se ocultase detrás de la copa de vino para hablar.

-¿Y mi culo?-rio entre dientes más que divertido. A su lado Kate se había atragantado con el vino al escuchar lo que había dicho e intentaba disimularlo con una tos muy artificial. Había aprovechado que toda la mesa estaba lista y que ya había llevado todas las bandejas de sushi junto a un par de fideos chinos y arroz tres delicias, para que cuando se sentara pudiese hacerla enrojecer un poco más.

No sabía si el hecho de estar disfrutando tanto a su costa le pasaría factura algún día. Tal vez el karma intermediase y ordenase justicia, pero hasta entonces él adoraba ponerla nerviosa, de cualquier forma. Agarró un niguiri de salmón y arroz con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, lo bañó en salsa de soja y lo devoró en silencio, observando la expresión de la futura policía.

-¿Perdón?-fue lo único que preguntó ella fulminándole con esas dos piedras preciosas que tenía por ojos. Él volvió a reír en voz alta, como si estuviesen hablando de un buen chiste en lugar de algo tan embarazoso. Se mostraba afable, divertido, en su estado más puro y que más enervaba a la chica.

-Te preguntaba si te gusta mi culo.

Al parecer ella no esperaba por nada del mundo que lo repitiese alto y claro, sin pelos en la lengua. Se vio reflejado en su mueca de sorpresa. Odiaba esa sonrisa suya de conquistador experimentado y prepotencia que siempre utilizaba con ella, ya que no la había visto en otro contexto. Apostaría todo su dinero y su futura carrera en la policía que estaba haciéndolo a propósito con el fin de ponerla nerviosa, por eso actuaba como si allí no sucediese nada. Como si todo le diese igual, y ella no podía permitir ser su objeto personal de burla.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no está mal.

Esa vez fue ella la que se inclinó sobre la mesa dispuesta a coger uno de los muchísimos makis que tenía cerca. A pesar de que los dos se habían quedado en silencio, cada uno en su respectivo asiento, podía escuchar la cabeza del escritor pensar una respuesta con la que intrigarla aún más. Sonrió para sus adentros, orgullosa.

-Eso no hace falta ni que lo digas.-se miraron con una sonrisa divertida. Era increíble, pero ninguno sentía ningún tipo de incomodidad o ganas de salir corriendo.-Aunque si tuviésemos que hablar del tuyo…

-Solo podrías decir cosas buenas.

Los dos se permitieron reír en voz baja. Liberaban hormonas sexuales cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro y ninguno podía detenerlo, era como algo automático incapaz de cesar. La química de la que todo el mundo hablaba en los libros, en las películas y en el mundo de la ficción se liberaba entre ambos y fluía sin necesidad de forzarlo. Kate había comenzado a comparar esa clase de pequeños detalles con los que vivía junto a Connor. No sabía por qué o qué finalidad tenía, pero al igual que no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Rick, tampoco podía dejar de hacer eso.

Con Connor también se sentía liberada, por así decirlo, de ahí a que todavía continuasen teniendo sus característicos encuentros fortuitos, sin embargo, el clima que se creaba a su alrededor estando con el escritor era muy…distinto, como si ya se conocieran de antes.

-Muy, muy buenas.-continuó él.

-¿Cómo tus comentarios de antes?

La policía arqueó sus cejas de manera insinuante detrás de la copa de vino. Hasta el momento no había reparado en cómo el pelo castaño alborotado y la fina capa de barba incipiente en su mentón hacía de su aspecto intrigante algo mucho más maduro. Hablando del aspecto físico, por supuesto, ya que mentalmente continuaba siendo un adolescente de quince años. Continuaba llevando su camisa, esa que se marcaba contra su cuerpo ante el mínimo movimiento y que le quedaba genial, mientras que ella solo se había podido poner un jersey de manga larga color rojo y unos pantalones ceñidos para la moto, a juego con su chaqueta de cuero. No llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y su pelo estaba estropeado por la lluvia. En cambio, él la miraba como si se tratase de un diamante, todo el tiempo.

-Comentarios que te han encantado, por cierto.-ella le miró a través de las pestañas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Entre todas las cosas que había dicho, seguro que se refería exactamente a sus indirectas muy directas respecto a tener sexo con ella, y sobre que los dos lo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas. En sus ojos azules se podían ver escritas a caligrafía perfecta, las palabras adecuadas. _"Entonces, si yo ahora me desnudase y te pidiese de hacerlo aquí mismo, contra esa ventana me dirías que no, ¿cierto?"_

Rick había comenzado a acariciar la superficie de la copa de cristal con el pulgar, suavemente. El que ella se mordiese el labio despertaba un fuego en su cuerpo capaz de incendiarlo, porque ya no era solo eso, sino que estaba hipnotizado con sus ojos, con su boca o con todo su rostro. La situación empezaba a escaparse de su alcance. Llevaban siendo vecinos casi un mes, y su atracción, muda por parte de Kate, no hacía más que incrementarse. Ella no lo decía, pero su cuerpo lo gritaba.

Apenas hacía una hora que se habían besado. Un beso que no estaba planeado y que nunca hubiese imaginado que podría hacerse realidad sin terminar con una señal en su rostro, producto de un bofetón. En sus labios había sentido la conexión que les faltaba. La química, o como lo quisieran llamar, pero ahí estaba. Y quería que se repitiese.

-¿Por qué das las cosas por hecho?

Masticó con lentitud el sushi, saboreándolo todo lo posible, porque siendo honesta consigo misma, no había probado nada igual. Sí, no era la primera vez que comía ese tipo de comida china, no obstante, ese restaurante al que Rick había encargado el sushi, nunca ofrecía comida a domicilio por su estatus social, y a pesar de ello, el escritor lo había conseguido. Para los dos.

-Cambiaste de tema.-fue su respuesta.

Kate se encogió de hombros, como si no le diese importancia. Recordaba cómo había actuado en el momento que la conversación se había salido por un rumbo que ella no controlaba, y solo por eso, decidió salirse por la tangente, antes de que él se confiase demasiado. Al parecer, había sido peor eso.

-Tus conclusiones eran descabelladas.-dio un trago al vino.-No tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Somos amigos, nada más. Además yo…

-Tingi ini rilicín cin Cinnir.-se burló él imitando su forma de hablar. Eso despertó una sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios de Kate, cosa que no debería suceder. Al ver que ella no se lo tomaba a mal, rodó los ojos.-Follar con una persona, sin nada de por medio, no es tener algo. Si fuese así, yo tendría algo con millones de mujeres.

-Por eso eres un gilipollas.-Kate cogió un trozo pequeño de maki y lo lanzó hacia el escritor. De no ser porque Rick había previsto que haría eso y puso por delante la mano, habría impactado en su mejilla.

-¿Por decir que no tengo novia y que mantengo relaciones sexuales con mujeres? Te recuerdo que tú haces lo mismo, pero con uno.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?-preguntó con recelo.

A veces, esa magia que tan bien surgía entre ellos, se desvanecía al instante cuando él abría la boca y no la utilizaba como era debido. Hacía que la confianza que Kate depositaba en el momento, estallase en mil pedazos y se perdiese.

-Siendo tu vecino es normal que vea y escuche con quién estás, sobre todo por las noches, que los conductos de ventilación hacen de locutores de radio.-señaló con el dedo índice el techo y lo giró en círculos.

-Por eso precisamente sé lo que tengo que hacer en mi casa y lo que tengo que hacer fuera de ella.-le guiñó un ojo con el máximo descaro, y él le sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Y conmigo dónde lo harías?

Esa vez le tocó a Kate rodar los ojos, reflejando cansancio. Prefirió no decir nada y seguir disfrutando del buen banquete antes de caer en el juego de Rick, puesto que era lo que él quería. No había conocido a ningún hombre que fuese tan directo que incluso dolía, y que tampoco pareciese importarle si ella cogía lo que quería decir, al contrario, le encantaba.

-Se suponía que me invitabas a cenar como agradecimiento, y vas a hacer que me vaya.-expresó con la mirada toda la seriedad que pretendía. Fue extraño, pero Rick terminó pillándolo, así que chasqueó la lengua tras beber un pequeño sorbo y se restregó las manos por la cara.

-Tienes razón.-hizo una pausa en la que sus ojos solo contemplaban el vidrio de la copa, dubitativo.-¿Te gusta la cena?

La policía suspiró de alivio en su interior y sonrió.

-Está excelente.-los dos probaron otro trozo de lo que parecía niguiri de salmón. Lo hundieron en la salsa de soja hasta que estuvo a punto para cada uno y a continuación se lo llevaron a la boca.-¿Cómo has dejado que te lo hagan para llevar? Ellos no hacen eso.

Rick asintió todavía masticando. Ella no conocía su _"fama"_ como escritor en ciertos puntos de la ciudad, pero eso le había llevado a obtener muchos servicios exclusivos para él. De un día para otro había pasado de no ser nadie, a ser alguien importante y que la gente reconocía.

-Sonará muy egocéntrico, pero no lo voy a decir de esa manera. Ese restaurante fue mi inspiración muchas veces, ya puedes entender por qué-hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba toda la mesa-no es lo mismo escribir con la barriga vacía que llena. De modo que cuando publiqué mi primer libro se alegraron muchísimo de que su restaurante apareciese en él, además del hecho de que son muy fans del género. Me dejan esta clase de favores como una especie de agradecimiento.

-Uhm…-Kate jugueteó con los palillos.-¿Y a cuantas chicas les has contado la misma historia?-arqueó una ceja.

-No todas se quedan a cenar.

Kate se resistió mucho para no sonreír, y aun agachando el rostro para que sus mejillas no se viesen pronunciadas por el efecto de una sonrisa avergonzada, Rick supo qué sucedía.

-Sé que piensas que soy un imbécil con las mujeres, pero en realidad no es así.-en realidad no tenía que dar ninguna explicación acerca de cómo era o dejaba de ser, sin embargo se sentía obligado a limpiar la mala imagen que tenía de él.-Nunca le he hecho daño a ninguna mujer, de ninguna manera. Al contrario, he salido yo herido.

Se miraron durante largos segundos en silencio. Tenían miedo de romper esa preciada armonía que flotaba entre los dos tras esa confesión tan profunda que Kate no hubiese imaginado. Por supuesto que nunca había pensado que se tratase de un auténtico rompecorazones, su aspecto intrigante rezumaba preguntas que ella quería hacerle a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo. Pero debía haber adivinado el motivo por el que no tenía novia estable, sino relaciones sin compromisos. Como ella.

-Tal vez nos parecemos más de lo que creemos.-musitó ella frunciendo el ceño.

En medio del silencio que se iba creando mientras ellos comían y procesaban las palabras del otro, apenas se escuchaba la tormenta del exterior y los ruidos de sus bocas digiriendo la comida. Las gotas de agua se precipitaban contra los cristales y daban la sensación de querer hacerlos añicos de un momento para otro.

-¿Tu primer amor?-se atrevió a preguntar el escritor.

La comida ya no le interesaba tanto. De hecho, lo único que llevaba haciendo desde hacía un buen rato era moverla de un lado a otro con ayuda de los palillos al mismo tiempo que su mirada estaba fija en el semblante de Kate. Ésta, al escucharle preguntar eso negó lentamente con una sonrisa inocente. Dejó que la comida se deslizase por su garganta y tras limpiarse los labios con una servilleta se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

-Mi primer amor fue cuando era más pequeña.-por la risita vergonzosa que sus dientes silbaban Rick comprendió que se trataba de un tema delicado.-Era un chico que me encantaba y lo recuerdo bien a pesar de que cuando él se fue de mi vida yo tenía unos siete años, como mucho.

El corazón del escritor comenzó a latir con una fuerza sobrehumana, tanto que incluso le hacía daño cuando rebotaba contra su pecho. Esa historia le era demasiado familiar como para que se tratase de una casualidad, su respiración acelerada podía corroborarlo. La observó más atentamente y contempló en sus ojos almendrados un rastro de melancolía que no había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Se fue?-carraspeó al notar una presión extraña en su garganta.

-Sí, bueno… Creo que tuvo que irse con su madre y no le volví a ver.-Rick se acomodó mejor en la silla cuando ella se reclinó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.-Es extraño pero tardé en olvidarle. Creo que la única persona que pudo dejar de hacer que pensase en él fue mi primer novio.-se mordió el borde de la uña, pensando en sí debía o no decir lo que pensaba.-Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber cómo estaba y qué había sido de él. Tal vez le pregunte a mi madre.

Rick se mordió la cara interna del labio inferior, pensativo. Después de haber vivido un par de años en Washington con su madre volvió para estudiar la carrera de periodismo en la Universidad de Columbia, sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en sus amistades de la capital y en las idas y venidas de su novia hasta que ella se hubo decidido a quedarse también en Nueva York, que el recuerdo de Kate quedó apartado, así como la familia Beckett en general. Se sentía estúpido por no haber pensado en ella si había sido tan importante en su vida.

-¿Perdisteis la relación?-el escritor sabía de primera mano la historia, ya que se trataba de la suya, pero no era lo mismo escucharla de la boca de Kate. Se acarició la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Creo que su madre hablaba más con mi padres que él.-ese fue el comentario justo que provocó una fuerte sacudida de culpabilidad en su estómago.-Lo último que supe fue que estudiaba periodismo aquí, en Nueva York. Eso y una foto de cuando se graduó en el instituto, porque su madre la hizo llegar. En cambio él parecía haber olvidado todo cuanto habíamos significado…-suspiró profundamente y segundos después se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que le pasasen cosas y que perdiese el hilo durante un tiempo, aunque sí que te recordase.-su respuesta fue tan sincera que alertó a Kate. Ésta ladeó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, curiosos.-Quiero decir, a lo mejor no quiso volver por si pensabais que había sido un idiota contigo. O incluso puede ponerse en contacto contigo cuando menos te lo esperes.-hizo una pausa en la que pudo escuchar su corazón martilleando contra sus oídos.-La vida es un pañuelo, y da más vueltas de las que puedas imaginar.

-Alguna vez pensé eso, ¿sabes? Resulta un poco irónico, ya que yo también he pasado por mis propias cosas y todavía sigo recordándole.-la policía negó con la cabeza. Estaba dejándose llevar por el tema y tampoco le gustaba que Rick supiese cosas tan íntimas sobre ella, cosas que no había comentado con nadie y que no hubiese imaginado nunca que terminaría haciéndolo con él.-No sé por qué te cuento esto.-rio.-Debe ser el vino.

-Bueno, somos amigos.-de nuevo se sostuvieron la mirada y él se inclinó hacia adelante.-Los amigos hablan de cosas.

-Debería saber que yo no soy de hablar sobre mí misma. -carraspeó sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.-No me gusta que los demás sepan mucho sobre mí, soy muy...-cabeceó frustrada al no encontrar la definición exacta de lo que quería decir.

-Reservada.-terminó él con seguridad.

-Exacto.-vaciló antes de meterse una nueva pieza de sushi en la boca. De esa manera podía ganar tiempo para responder algo más y no parecería nada sospechoso.-Tú lo tienes más fácil. Eres famoso, conocido... Te hacen entrevistas y cosas así. Eres más abierto.

-En realidad no es cuestión de eso, sino que me siento cómodo en esa clase de ambiente y tú en cambio te cerrarías en banda.

Continuaron, para pura sorpresa de los dos, hablando de todo y nada. De los libros de Rick que Kate no conocía, de la comida favorita de cada uno, de cuándo sabría ella los resultados de sus exámenes para policía y de cosas sin sentido pero que hacía que saltasen de una conversación a otra. Gracias a eso, cuando Kate echó un vistazo a su reloj Speedy de muñeca no pudo creer que hubiesen pasado literalmente horas hablando y que las manecillas marcasen unas dos y media de la madrugada. Solo recordaba haber parado una o dos veces la conversación y se debía a una pequeña interrupción en la que Rick había sacado una tarrina de helado de chocolate con brownie que ella no había podido rechazar, y a continuación, se habían sumergido en otro hilo distinto.

Le parecía increíble cómo una persona podía llegar a cambiar tanto cuando dejaba de lado la fachada de ser alguien que en realidad no era y comenzaba a comportarse como una persona normal. Esa noche se había perdido completamente en un Rick opuesto al que llevaba semanas conociendo. En uno que ni siquiera pensaba que existía y que sacaba a relucir su lado bueno. A pesar de todo lo que conocía de él, seguía sorprendida porque en ningún momento había vuelto a insinuarse con tanta brutalidad como lo solía hacer. Tal vez algún comentario con segundas al que ella no le parecía mal, sino que incluso le divertía. El Rick maduro y serio le gustaba mucho más que el graciosillo que se pasaba de la raya. Salvando algunas excepciones, muy a su pesar.

-Creo que ya no me odias tanto.-Kate le dedicó una sonrisa de soslayo, con la cabeza apoyada en el marco de la dichosa puerta que conectaba su loft con el del escritor.

Ambos sabían que era hora de volver a casa, era tarde y estaban cansados, aunque en el fondo quisiesen permanecer más tiempo sentados en una mesa sin recoger, solo escuchándose entre sí.

-Todavía sigues en mi lista negra.-fue lo único que respondió ella. Los dos rieron al unísono, sintiendo el calor de la afabilidad que les rodeaba adherirse a sus pechos sin dificultad. Rick no hacía más que sentirse hipnotizado por sus ojos, pero todavía más por el agradable aroma a cerezas que desprendía su cuerpo. Por su pelo más ondulado de lo normal al haber estado en contacto con la lluvia o por sus gestos sutiles como apartarse los mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro y depositarlos detrás de la oreja.

-¿Y existe alguna manera de salir de ella, señorita Beckett?

La aludida sintió parte de su cuello enrojecerse al instante tras ese apelativo que tan sexy sonaba en sus labios. Se aferró más al marco de la puerta, sin que él pudiese notarlo, por supuesto, y entreabrió los labios por inercia. De repente Rick estaba inclinado hacia ella, con su olor a colonia masculina mezclada con el vino blanco que habían estado tomando. Si él tenía parte del azul de sus ojos un tanto rojizos imaginaba que ella andaría por el mismo camino, puesto que beber sí que había bebido bastante. No tanto como para caerse de culo contra el suelo u arrastrar palabras con la boca, pero sí para reír por cualquier tontería.

En ese silencio establecido entre los dos, entre la poca distancia que ahora les separaba puesto que el cuerpo de Rick casi acorralaba al suyo, se escuchaba de fondo una tormenta más o menos aminorada, sin fuerza, pero que daba un toque especial al momento.

-Tendrás que esforzarte.-musitó ella sin aliento. Esa vez estaba segura de que no era el alcohol la que hablaba por ella, sino su plena facultad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rick estaba más y más cerca por momentos, podía notarlo. De alguna manera, no sabía cómo, pero podía hacerlo. Su propio calor corporal entraba en contacto con el suyo, con su cuerpo. Lo más evidente era la vista panorámica que ahora gozaba de sus dos inmensos ojos azules sucumbidos ante una mirada interrogante que le preguntaba si podía avanzar más. La enorme mano de Rick yacía ya sobre su cabeza, si alzaba la mirada probablemente la vería, pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba más pendiente de lo que la otra intentaba hacer, porque él, al contrario que ella, no estaba seguro de si podía tocarla.

-¿Cuánto?-susurró apenas rozando su oreja con sus labios ardientes. El juego de su cálido aliento junto a la sensación de sentir si barba incipiente raspar su mejilla con delicadeza, provocó un irremediable tirón eléctrico en su bajo vientre. Algo muy conocido para ella.

-Más.-jadeó Kate.

Tanto ella como Rick sentían una hoguera que les envolvía de pies a cabeza. Tenían las mejillas rojas y la situación no iba para nada a su favor. Sus gargantas ya no podían más, ni su saliva aparecía por ningún lugar. Estaban secos de excitación. Rick aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para bordear el mentón de la chica con su nariz y después con sus labios, con suavidad. Sentir el escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y a continuación traspasar al de ella era una señal más que evidente de que aquello no era una imaginación de las suyas.

-¿Cuánto más?-repitió pegado a su cuello. Kate gimió con los ojos cerrados porque era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso. No había otra manera de callar esa vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba que debía besarlo, que debía desnudarlo y llevarlo a la cama más cercana porque era eso lo que en realidad necesitaba.

Al ver que ella no contestaba, él entrelazó los dedos de la mano que tenía libre con una de las suyas y la guio hacia el interior de su camisa, empezando desde de abajo. Cuando Kate deslizó sus uñas por la zona que había debajo de su ombligo algo paralizó sus piernas al completo y las tensó. Si alguien hubiese querido derribarle no hubiese podido. Parecía que tenía los pies anclados al suelo y la boca sellada contra el cuello de Kate.

No supieron exactamente cómo, pero juntos emprendieron un nuevo rumbo con las manos entrelazadas y esta vez en lugar de subir, se deslizaron hacia abajo. La mano de Kate, que estaba siendo guiada, notó al instante el rudo botón del vaquero y poco después un bulto prominente, duro e hinchado en la zona de la bragueta, lo que produjo un nuevo quejido en forma de gemido en su garganta.

-Ahora dime si de verdad pretendes que me crea que no sientes nada por mi.-Kate se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, a regañadientes, una vez Rick le hubo sujetado la barbilla con fijeza. No se sorprendió al ver relucir dos iris negros en lugar de azules.

La voz excitada de Rick era lo último que deseaba en ese castigo que le estaba proporcionando. ¿Acaso podría mentir alguien en su piel? ¿En ese preciso instante que lo único que quería era ser calmada contra cualquier superficie resistente? Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando comprendió que no tenía ningún pero que decir. Así que en lugar de decir nada, decidió demostrarlo.

Sacudió un poco la mano que sostenía Rick y la subió con rapidez hacia una de las mejillas del escritor y sin mediar ninguna palabra simplemente se adueñó de sus labios, de su boca, de su lengua y de todo lo que pudiese besar. Él terminó por arrinconarla y sus manos la rodearon por completo, mientras que sus bocas batallaban buscando ese placer que no podrían saciar ni aunque quisieran. La boca de Rick sabía tan bien que le era imposible separarse de ella, y cuando lo hacía, tenía que dejar pequeños besos húmedos en los que intentaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-Mmmmm...-gimió profundamente al notar los dientes del escritor mordiendo su labio inferior con presión, pero sin fuerza. Sin hacerle daño, solo volviéndola loca.

Sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y revoloteaban encima del cabello castaño de él, despeinándolo y convirtiéndolo en un lío de mechones sin una dirección fija. Apretó las piernas al sentir la terrible erección de su vecino pegada contra su sexo, separado los sus vaqueros y los pantalones de su moto, dónde Rick aprovechaba para manosear su trasero.

La lluvia, la casa, la puerta que les unía, la noche, ya todo les daba igual. No le hacían caso a nada de lo que les rodeaba, y solo cuando consiguieron separarse supieron cuánto llevaban necesitando eso y lo mucho que querrían en el futuro. Se miraron como habían estado haciendo durante toda esa noche, pero esa vez fue distinta a todas las demás. Esa vez no veían a su vecino, o vecina, ni tampoco a su amigo, o a su amiga, veían a la persona que les acababa de volver locos en cuestión de segundos y los efectos de su pasión dibujados en sus rostros.

Kate inspiró un poco de aire mientras sostenía la manivela de la puerta y se sintió una persona completamente nueva cuando la cerró y dejó atrás a Rick, al escritor que odiaba, al que le volvía loca, al que cambiaba y se volvía una persona enloquecedora, a su vecino.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Primero que todo quiero decir que muchas personas se confundieron con el final del anterior capítulo y yo quiero aclarar que Kate no cerró la puerta del apartamento para quedarse en el de Rick, sino para entrar en el suyo. Cada uno en el suyo. (Sé que hubiese molado más lo otro, pero lo mejor se hace esperar) Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza pero ya sabéis, no tengo mucho tiempo, y bueno, desearos feliz navidad a todxs! Que hoy es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad y yo os regalo un capi. Así os lleváis una buena sorpresita *carita pervertida*_**

 ** _Gracias por seguir aquí fic tras fic, comentando y dándome ganas de escribir, os lo agradezco mucho :*_**

 ** _Besos a todxs!_**

 ** _PD: Aisha siento el chafón *carita de luna*_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. "Segundos besos, terceras personas"**

Rick sabía que lo que había sucedido hacía tres noches había sido tan real como él mismo. Sabía que Kate se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, por el fuego abrasando su piel y el calor queriendo ser extinguido. Y él… bueno, él hubiese seguido hasta terminar siendo los dos un par de brasas apagadas en suelo tras haber exprimido todo ese calor al completo. Sin embargo terminó haciendo todo lo contrario.

Kate, en medio de ese frenesí de labios y lenguas, de manos acariciando partes del cuerpo y alientos entrecruzados había decidido que lo mejor para los dos era que ella se marchase a su apartamento y él se quedase en el suyo. Se habían mirado fugazmente mientras ella agarraba el dichoso pomo de la puerta que compartían, y en sus ojos verdosos no había distinguido nada más que un deseo encendido, brillante y que ni siquiera ella sola podría apagar cuando se fuese.

No sabía muy bien por qué se había sentido obligado a apoyarse en esa puerta que Kate había cerrado en sus narices, pero lo había hecho. Y no solo con su frente, sino con todo su cuerpo, como si así pudiese convencerla de que debía quedarse con él en lugar de huir.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no desarrollaba en su interior un sentimiento tan profundo por alguien que acababa de conocer. Aunque, siendo sincero con él mismo, a Kate no acababa de conocerla. La llevaba conociendo desde que eran pequeños, a pesar de que entre los dos había varios años de separación en los que habían crecido, habían madurado y habían cambiado mucho.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. Sí, habían cambiado muchísimo, sobre todo ella. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer. Una mujer sensual, sexy, que apenas con un movimiento le volvía loco y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Apenas podía aguantar sin pasar un par de minutos a su lado y todo comenzaba a volverse muy extraño. Él seguía viendo a Meredith, su vecina pelirroja que mostraba siempre un interés enorme tanto en su persona como en las locas relaciones sexuales que mantenían cuando querían, sin compromiso, pero incluso así se sentía fuera de lugar.

De la misma manera que Meredith solía rondar por su casa con poca ropa y Kate la veía salir por su puerta riendo, él veía muchas veces, tal vez demasiadas para su gusto, salir a Connor al rellano que compartían y detenerse unos minutos en la puerta de la aspirante a policía, para decirle cualquier tontería. Cuando esto pasaba, su cabeza entraba en un ciclo repetitivo de pensamientos y contradicciones que tenían mucho que ver con la relación tan inestable que mantenía con su vecina, y terminaba sin saber qué papel desempeñaba en su vida.

El escritor permanecía sentado frente a la televisión, pensando en lo que había sucedido hacía alrededor de una hora, esa misma mañana. Al parecer, la noche anterior habían pensado pasar la noche fuera pero gracias a la tormenta que en esos momentos todavía seguía activa en la ciudad, se habían visto obligados a quedarse en casa de Kate juntos.

Estaba de más mencionar que esa noche, además de la lluvia incesante chocando contra los cristales de su dormitorio, los gemidos, risas y grititos de la _"pareja"_ no le habían dejado pegar ojo. Incluso en uno de los momentos en los que Kate había explotado en un orgasmo ahogado, se le había pasado por la cabeza visitar a Meredith con tal de dormir en una habitación tranquila, pero al final había aguantado. Por eso, el sonido de la puerta de su vecina al abrirse, acompañada de unas nuevas risitas divertidas por parte de ella y de su "amigo" había sido inconfundible para él.

Cualquiera que le hubiese visto abriendo con cuidado su propia puerta para hacer un encuentro casual con los dos le habría mirado con una pizca de curiosidad. Llevaba puestos unos de sus mejores vaqueros desgastados, a juego con una camisa negra abierta por el cuello y que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, y sus pies calzaban unos zapatos negros de perfectos. En realidad, todo él estaba perfecto. Incluso su pelo castaño claro estaba peinado en un look rebelde y a la vez irresistible. Un look que sin duda captaría la atención de la chica.

Se dejó caer contra el marco de su puerta, apoyado sobre su hombro, y sin ninguna preocupación conectó los auriculares a su iPhone para después guardarlo en los bolsillos de su vaquero. Ya escuchaba las voces cercanas de Kate y Connor hablando entre sonrisas. Mientras se colocaba en el oído uno de los auriculares agarró su abrigo como si nada y lo dejó colgando de su brazo. Todo sería más normal si él improvisaba que volvía, cosa que su vecina no comprobaría bien ya que su campo de visión no lo permitía mucho.

Se equivocaba.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el rellano, sujetando con firmeza su abrigo y con la intención de girarse hacia la puerta principal queriendo aparentar que se disponía a abrirla, cuando la escena de los dos besándose con profundidad le sorprendió. Contempló sin inmutarse a Kate, quién de repente había abierto los ojos por inercia y clavaba una mirada confusa en él. Sintió que las llaves se caían de sus manos y chocaban contra el suelo en un descuido, algo que hubiese proyectado un sonido atronador si no hubiese podido alcanzarlas, pero lo hizo a tiempo. A continuación un sentimiento nuevo empezó a ascender desde sus pies a lo más hondo de su pecho.

Ella agarraba la nuca de Connor con más firmeza y profundizaba el beso para que el escritor pudiese verlo en primicia, para que observase que en ese momento quién más le interesaba era el ayudante de su madre. Parecía que no importaba lo que habían vivido dos días atrás, ni que se hubiesen besado, ni que hubiesen estado a punto de ir más allá en ese juego que se les iba de las manos.

Rick, sumido en un pesar que sentía latir contra su pecho y su estómago, cambió rápidamente la dirección de sus movimientos y borró de su rostro todo rastro de sorpresa, enfado u traición que hubo sentido y lo reemplazó por una sonrisa divertida y pícara que desmoronó al completo a la Kate valiente que tenía enfrente.

La vio fruncir el ceño primero, y pocos segundos después separarse del abrazo que le propinaba su amigo, el cual estaba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Fue entonces cuando cortó el contacto visual con él y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Connor. Se moría de ganas de saber qué estaría diciéndole él y lo que ella respondía en voz baja. Desde la distancia que les separaba era normal que no pudiese distinguir ni una sola palabra de ese mar de murmullos que llegaban hasta sus oídos, aunque por una parte prefería no saber nada.

-Buenos días.-le saludó el moreno al pasar por su lado. Tras un corto beso, menos apasionado que el anterior, Connor había rodado sobre sus talones y había puesto rumbo hacia la salida del rellano. Al verle los dos habían cruzado una mirada que Rick comprendió muy bien. Connor estaba al tanto de que sentía algo por Kate y la sonrisa de suficiencia era un pulso dentro de sus orgullos varoniles.

-Igualmente.-el escritor continuó con su sonrisa impasible. Tanto que incluso le hizo un saludo militar llevando dos de sus dedos a su frente y después moviéndolos hacia su rostro. Pero no se movió del sitio.

Todo lo contrario, permaneció de pie sin moverse, con sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en la silueta mañanera de su vecina.

Kate llevaba una camiseta de manga larga que se ceñía a su cintura y que al mismo tiempo dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Su piel seguía igual de bronceada que la última vez que la había visto desnuda. Ya fuese aquella vez accidental en la ducha o la vez que interrumpió en su casa cuando ella se quitaba la camiseta. No había olvidado ese sujetador apretando sus pechos ni lo sensual que era su cuerpo. Y en ese momento le era imposible no pensar en algo que no fuese aquello.

Se fijó también en que llevaba unos pantalones de pijama negros, los cuales caían con sensualidad por su cadera y que ella le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzada de brazos y con ese precioso pelo suyo ondulado cayendo en cascadas por sus clavículas y espalda.

-Buenos días a ti también, por lo que veo.-añadió irónico mientras guardaba la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero y con la otra intentaba que su abrigo no cayese al suelo.

-Mejor no entrar en detalles.-respondió ella con una mirada felina y un tono de voz que irradiaba picardía. A esto se le unió el gesto de su cuerpo estirándose delante de él.-Pero sí, unos buenos días.

-No hacía falta tampoco que los mencionases porque yo mismo los escuché anoche.-se rio él.

En el fondo tenía ganas de besarla, de hacerle saber que él se interesaba por lo que fuera que tuvieran, que quería repetir los dos últimos besos que se habían dado porque la sensación era similar a la de estar volando. Pero mantuvo su postura de graciosillo.

-Te noto un poco celoso.

-Esa palabra no va acorde conmigo, cariño.

Se permitió reducir todavía más la distancia entre los dos. Ahora estaba apoyado en el umbral del apartamento de Kate, cruzado de brazos e intentando que su porte de chico malo no se evaporase. Ella lo observaba sin reparo, fijándose en el más mínimo detalle. Ya fuese su ropa, su pelo o su olor. Podía verlo en su mirada prepotente o en cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de los dos.

-Te he visto salir de tu casa justo cuando abríamos la puerta y después hacer como si volvías, solo para estorbar.-replicó la chica enarcando una de sus cejas. Rick pensó en lo preciosa que estaba, así al natural, y lo bien que debería oler su pelo a cerezas, igual que su cuerpo. Tenía unas terribles ganas de besarla, pero no quería. No quería que ella se convirtiese en una especie de debilidad.

-¿Piensas en mi cada vez que te besa él?-la reacción de Kate no fue la que esperaba, puesto que en esos casos ella solía saber responder. Sabía cómo darle la vuelta a la conversación y llevarla por dónde quería. En realidad le gustaba salirse por la tangente para evitar tocar el tema.

Esa vez simplemente entrecerró los ojos y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior. Le pareció un gesto que derrochaba vergüenza, aunque sus mejillas no hubiesen enrojecido. Ese gesto comenzaba a volverle loco. Despertaba su instinto más primitivo y hacía que quisiese cogerla en brazos y hacerla suya, no importaba dónde, solo eso.

-Connor no tiene nada que envidiarte.-respondió tras haber meditado mucho la respuesta. A esto Rick respondió con una carcajada fingida y un nuevo paso hacia ella.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban. Por no hablar de la irresistible distancia minúscula entre sus labios. Tanto uno como otro se miraban entre sí, hipnotizados por el deseo de querer devorarse y la precaución de su cabeza que no se lo permitía. Rick sabía que a pesar de lo vulnerable que veía a Kate en ese momento, en su interior era una roca con mucha fuerza y así se lo demostró.

-¿Acaso piensas tú en mis besos cuando te los da ella?

 _"Sí. Sin duda. Por supuesto."_ Escuchó el escritor su propia voz hablando en su cabeza. Los labios de Kate eran suaves, ardientes y dulces, y habiéndola besado solo dos veces en un solo día, no podía compararlo con los de Meredith, porque eso no eran besos, sino la excitación personificada. Por lo tanto, una diferencia abismal los separaba.

-Ni que nos hubiésemos enrollado.-puso los ojos en blanco con un tono que sabía que pondría nerviosa o Kate o que por lo menos le molestaría. Los meses corrían desde que se habían vuelto a ver, o para ella, desde que se habían conocido, y él ya se había acostumbrado a muchas de sus actitudes, gestos o reacciones, así que cuando ella cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y apretó más su característico cruce de brazos, supo que le había picado.

-Entonces tu pregunta no tiene sentido, ni el por qué estás aquí tampoco.-le sonrió con inocencia y le empujó en el pecho con la mano abierta. Quedaba claro que era hora de irse y que lo quería fuera de allí.

-Sigo siendo tu amigo.-respondió el escritor elevando la voz al ver que ella ya comenzaba a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y él no era digno de entrar. Lo último que le escuchó decir y que también produjo una sonrisa idiota en su boca fue: _'Enhorabuena por ello, entonces'._

Sonrió de nuevo solo de pensarlo. ¿Por qué era tan preciosa? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser su hermana pequeña postiza para convertirse en una fantasía sexual que no dejaba de atormentarlo? O, mejor, ¿en qué momento él había dejado de pensar que las relaciones eran mejor espontáneas, sin compromisos y sin sentimientos por el medio, y había empezado a fijarse solo en ella? Porque a pesar de que mantenía sus encuentros fortuitos con su vecina la actriz, él realmente quería vivirlos con Kate.

Quería notar su piel ardiendo contra la suya, sin ningún tipo de tela que le impidiese acceder a su intimidad. Quería acariciarla con los labios y comprobar si de verdad sabía tan bien como olía. Si la dulzura de su cuerpo estaba impregnada en toda ella. Quería poder disfrutar de sus pesados jadeos contra su oreja, todas las veces que ella quisiera, puesto que él nunca se cansaría de darle placer o de escucharla derrumbarse. Todavía más si caía sobre sus brazos y los dos se abandonaban en un sudor pegajoso producto de su lujuria.

Inspiró con fuerza. De repente tenía mucho calor, tanto que casi comenzaba a sudar. Observó de reojo el termostato de la calefacción y sin verlo bien supo que ese aumento de temperatura no se debía ni de lejos a los conductos de ventilación de su apartamento, sino al efecto de la policía en su cuerpo, aunque solo fuese a base de imaginaciones. Era increíble cómo le afectaban ese tipo de cosas, el simple hecho de pensarlo sin tener que vivirlo. Recordando su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha, húmedo y por el que corrían muchas gotas de agua… Gotas de agua que terminarían acabando en…

-Rick, para.-se dijo a sí mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo había reaccionado como solía hacerlo cada vez que una mujer despampanante se cruzaba en su camino durante mucho tiempo, con una terrible erección. La sintió dura apretando el pantalón de chándal gris perla que había decidido ponerse al llegar a casa tras haberse deshecho de los vaqueros.

Mentiría si dijese que no era doloroso y que necesitaba calmar ese fuego que no dejaba de crecer en lo más profundo de su estómago. Comenzó acariciándose por encima del pantalón, pensando en si realmente debía hacer eso o de lo contrario darse una buena ducha de agua fría. No obstante su subconsciente no dejaba de mandarle todo tipo de imágenes de Kate excitantes, sexys e insuperables. De ella mirándole con cara horrorizada mientras intentaba cubrir su torso con la camiseta del pijama, de ese sujetador rojo que apretujaba sus pechos y los realzaba, de su cuerpo al natural mientras su pelo mojado caía en cascada por su espalda.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Su mano ya estaba dentro del bóxer, apenas rozando su miembro erecto y siendo conscientes de sus ganas por estallar en mil pedazos. Pensó en lo que sería que no fuese su mano quién le acariciase, sino la de Kate. Con sus dedos finos, femeninos, suaves y con más práctica de la que él podría llegar a imaginar.

-Ahhhh…-jadeó una vez su mano comenzó a subir y bajar. Esa era la primera vez que se tocaba pensando en Kate, aunque no la primera vez que se sentía tentado a hacerlo. Le parecía un poco extraño pensar en ella a la hora de darse placer a sí mismo, pero no podía hacer más que apagar el incendio de su interior. Una corriente de sensaciones eléctricas le recorrió desde los pies hasta la punta de su erección, haciendo que abriese más las piernas y echase la cabeza hacia atrás.

Le costaba respirar, pero cada movimiento le acercaba más y más al paraíso. Su cintura había empezado a seguir el compás de su mano, y si incrementaba la velocidad las piernas le temblaban. La imagen de su vecina, con el pelo revuelto, una mirada felina y sus perfectos dientes blancos mordiendo su labio superior hizo eco en su cabeza y su corazón bombeó más deprisa aún. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se habían convertido en jadeos seguidos que rompían el silencio de todo el lugar.

Silencio que se quebró de un momento a otro gracias a una puerta que en alguna parte se abrió con estruendo y dejó pasar a una serie de pasos que corrían sobre el suelo de madera.

-¡Rick, he aprobado! ¿¡RICK…?!-esto último escapó con un chillido de su garganta cuando vio que el susodicho estaba ocupado en algo que por nada del mundo hubiese imaginado. Con una velocidad sorprendente se tapó la cara y se giró con tal de no verle y dejar que el escritor se hiciese a un lado y se tapase.

Rick, quién en esos momentos estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer hasta tal punto que quemaban al tacto y a continuación ese subidón de placer que había estado experimentando se evaporó con todo lo demás. Terminó de colocarse bien el pantalón de chándal, pero se quedó apoyado sobre sus muslos sin levantar la cabeza.

-Te dije que lo harías.-dijo como respuesta lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese escucharlo, pero más bajo de lo normal.

Kate miró primero de reojo antes de asegurarse de que ya podía mirar. Todavía seguía impactada por lo que acababa de pasar. No hubiese imaginado nunca que entrar en casa de su vecino supusiese encontrar una escena semejante.

-Eh… sí.-tartamudeó. No podía sacar de su mente la mano de Rick masturbándose, ni tampoco su erección, la cual parecía a punto de estallar. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo que las dos cosas desapareciesen automáticamente. Fue entonces cuando decidió que sería mejor dejar las celebraciones con él para otro momento.-Mira, me voy y luego hablamos, ¿vale?

-Será lo mejor, sí.

Por una parte la situación divertía mucho a Kate, ya que era la primera vez que veía el orgullo varonil de su vecino herido, o que la palabra "vergüenza" se amoldaba a su personalidad. Lo pensó mucho antes de decirlo, pero al final lo hizo. Nunca tendría otra oportunidad tan buena para hacérselo pasar mal, igual que solía hacerlo él con ella.

-Aunque también podemos quedarnos a hablar de lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, como lo que estabas haciendo hasta ahora.

Rick le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Ahora le tocaba a él pensar en si estaba tomándole el pelo por gusto o si de veras disfrutaba con ello.

-¿Por qué tan graciosa?-se ajustó la goma de los pantalones antes de ponerse en pie. Kate, inconscientemente, dirigió sus ojos hacia el bulto que se marcaba en medio.-Vaya, ¿te gusta?-colocó su propia mano encima de su paquete y lo apretó.

Kate abrió un poco los ojos y después los labios por pura inercia. Ella sabía que su erección ya no existía y que lo que se apretaba en ese momento contra la tela era puramente su anatomía.

-No seas cerdo.-rodó los ojos.

-Eras tú la que querías reírte de mí por lo que estaba haciendo.-se acercó sigiloso a su lado, de la misma manera que los depredadores se acercan a su presa, pero no se detuvo, sino que también la rodeó.

-Tú también lo habrías hecho, no te hagas el inocente.-Kate se cruzó de brazos. Le ponía nerviosa que él estuviese en su espalda, contemplándola sin decir nada.

-O sea que tú también te tocas.-la risa ronca de Rick justo detrás de su oreja erizó su cuerpo.

-¿De veras crees que necesito masturbarme teniendo un hombre como el de anoche en mi cama?

Kate, cruzada de brazos alzó una de sus comisuras dispuesta a crear una sonrisa ladeada con la que desarmar al sexy escritor que al fin había reaparecido en su campo de visión y la devoraba con sus ojos azules.

-Yo también me acuesto con otras mujeres y no por eso dejo de hacerlo.-la joven se obligó a entreabrir los labios gracias a la inesperada reducción de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Rick.-¿Nunca has pensado en mí?-deslizó una de sus manos detrás de su espalda, acariciando la suave tela con tal de volverla loca mientras sus ojos azules la escrutaban en silencio.-Acariciándote la piel con suavidad.-su voz volvió a descender unas octavas hasta que volvió ronca, persuasiva e inaccesible. Sus labios se habían acercado considerablemente a los labios de Kate, y al mismo tiempo que su mano pasaba de su espalda a una de sus nalgas, la otra acariciaba la cara interna de uno de sus muslos por dentro de los pantalones cortos.

¿Cuándo se había cambiado de pantalones?

-Cariño.-la policía apretó el culo de Rick y a continuación acercó su labio inferior al de Rick.-Solo pienso en ti…-se esperó unos segundos a que él suspirase.-Cuando me causas pesadillas.-respondió entonces apartándose y dejando de lado el tono tan sexy que había estado utilizando, pero en ningún momento impidió que él continuase acariciando ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Los dos rieron entre dientes, sin saber por qué. Se sentían bien incluso cuando sucedían esas cosas, cuando se probaban el uno al otro, cuando se picaban y todo se volvía un estúpido juego.

-Connor…¿Es tu novio?

-A ti que te importa.-le sonrió ella dándole un empujón que les hizo tambalearse a ambos.

-Es solo una pregunta.-se quejó él atrayéndola hacia su sofá.

Kate sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Estaba tonteando con ella, lanzándole su hechizo de escritor famoso, atractivo y seductor para embaucarla. Y además estaba celoso de Connor.

-¿Sales tú con Meredith?

Rick la detuvo al pie de su caro sofá de cuero y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué problema tienes tú con Mer?-Kate frunció el ceño ante el diminutivo personal.-Siempre la nombras.

En ese preciso instante le hubiese encantado contarle todo lo que sabía respecto al caso del político que había sido pillado in fraganti con su vecina y actriz, Meredith. Sus fotos habían hecho mucho que hablar en la prensa sensacionalista y era muy extraño que él no lo supiese, puesto que se movía por ese mundillo. Y aunque la privacidad de Meredith hubiese sido cubierta, estaba segura de que él tenía alguna idea.

-No me cae bien, simplemente.-encogió un hombro. Se negó cuando Rick intentó sentarla encima suya en el sofá, así que se quedaron juntos de pie. Ninguno de los dos sabían cómo habían llegado hasta dónde estaban.

-Yo no tengo novios.-esa fue su respuesta.

Sonrió por la mueca feliz de Rick y por el brillo de sus ojos azules. Sin previo aviso la agarró por el culo y dejó que ella rodease su cintura con sus piernas desnudas mientras compartían varios besos húmedos. Le mordió los labios, jugó con su lengua y le arrancó varios suspiros satisfactorios mientras la tumbaba en el sofá.

-¿Puedo quitarte la camiseta?-Rick ya tenía el bajo de la camiseta agarrado y unas ganas enormes de desnudarla. Estaba metido entre sus piernas, aspirando su olor dulce a cerezas y acariciando su pelo castaño que tan loco le volvía.

-No.-Kate deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de Rick. La piel le ardía, igual que lo hacían sus labios y todo el conjunto suponía una tentación demasiado grande para ella. Llegó hasta sus dedos de escritor, suaves y largos los detuvo cuando intentaban ir más allá.-Me voy ya.

Se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus labios, de nuevo. Rick tenía algo que le atraía y le hacía olvidar todo lo que pensaba, solo le hacía sentir, y en cierto modo eso era algo bueno. Le gustaba como le besaba, cómo le excitaba solo con su voz, con sus gestos o sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Quédate.-le pidió a pesar de que se había apartado automáticamente al ver la negativa de la chica. Rick no solo sentía calor en su cuerpo, sino que también le ardía el corazón por estar con ella.

-Tal vez otro día…

Se mordió el labio inferior porque su instinto le pedía quedarse, aunque ella sabía que no podía dejar que todo sucediese tan rápido y tan simple. Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, sin embargo en el último momento regresó hasta dónde estaba él observándola y en silencio y volvió a besarle con lentitud. Fueron unos pocos segundos los que duró el fugaz beso, así como el abrazo de Rick que le suplicaba que permaneciese a su lado.

-Te tomo la palabra.-susurró él encima de sus labios, ahogándose con los latidos acelerados de su corazón.-Daré una fiesta la semana que viene por Halloween.

Kate le miró con sus enormes ojos avellana y asintió.

-Espero verte por aquí.

-Tal vez.-repitió riendo con una inocencia que no le pegaba mucho.

Rick también rio, sin embargo sumó una palmada al trasero de la chica.

-Empiezo a odiar esa palabra.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero hay otras cosas que me quitan tiempo. :$_**

 ** _Espero que os guste, ¡besos! :*_**

 ** _PD: Esta vez tampoco he podido revisarlo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. "Halloween: Una noche terrorífica"**

Rick se ajustó la pechera blanca en el espejo, dando el último retoque a su estupendo disfraz de noble del siglo XVIII. Llevaba esperando toda la semana a que llegara ese sábado. Toda la semana haciendo los preparativos previos a una fiesta que él adoraba y que había empezado a disfrutar de verdad dos años atrás, cuando la venta de sus libros le había proporcionado el dinero necesario para montar eventos como el que tendría lugar hoy. Sin embargo la fiesta de ese día sería mucho más íntima, más reservada. Apenas estarían sus amigos, algunas personas representantes de las altas esferas y, por supuesto, algún vecino que quisiese colarse para no tener que quejarse del escándalo que se estaba formando. Él haría la vista gorda ante semejante chantaje y continuaría con su propio show.

Y bueno, también estaba muy emocionado con la participación de Kate. Se había dedicado a darle largas respecto a si aparecería o no esa noche, o de si llevaría un disfraz como los demás o simplemente se pasaría de paisana para saludar. Pero Rick no podía creer que hiciese algo así. Todo lo contrario, confiaba en que eligiese algo sexy con el que poder babear más de lo normal y disfrutar las vistas.

Echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía colgado en la habitación, justo al lado de una enorme imagen de un león que parecía estar a punto de rugir. La había visto en una tienda diseñada solo para la decoración y se había enamorado al instante. Lo bautizó como Linus tras varios nombres que no llegaban a ser tan geniales y todos los días veía reflejado en él su encanto masculino y la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo.

Eran las nueve de la noche, lo que quería decir que faltaba solo una hora para que empezasen a llegar sus invitados. Le dolió mucho tenerle que decir a su madre que ese año no podría acudir a su maravillosa fiesta, a pesar de que sus razones eran obvias. Tal vez Kate no le recordase dentro de su infancia, no obstante era más probable que reconociese a Martha y todo el juego que llevaban avanzado hasta ahora se desestabilizase, cayendo así a sus pies como un castillo de naipes derrumbado.

Martha le había restado importancia, alegando que así podría asistir a otra fiesta, privada también, con una amiga del teatro de Broadway, y que aunque no estaría rodeada de jóvenes tan apuestos como los que estarían en casa de su hijo, conocería otro tipo de ambientes y también de hombres. Así que nada podía salir mal.

A no ser que a su querida vecina se le ocurriera comentar algo sobre su fiesta con Connor y éste apareciese, sin invitación, sin ser bienvenido y dispuesto a quedarse con ella o peor, llevársela a otro lugar para pasar una velada más… ¿romántica?

Parpadeó al ver su gesto de asco dibujado en todo su rostro al volver a mirar directamente su reflejo en el espejo. No podía negarlo, odiaba a Connor y no tenía ninguna razón con base para hacerlo. Bueno, además de que estaba intentando hacerse con la chica que le gustaba y de que se creía un graciosillo sin gracia no tenía nada contra él.

Se miró una vez más para ajustar bien el sombrero de tres puntas marrón chocolate. Su pelo castaño sobresalía en algunos puntos por su frente, pero no importaba, estaba perfecto. Además, las calzas se apretaban contra su trasero tan respingón y que tantas miradas femeninas capturaba. Sonrió divertido, disfrutando el momento. Si Kate hubiese estado cerca para verle, seguramente habría dicho que su ego estaba a punto de estallar, y no se equivocaba.

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen por todo el loft de diseño. Había colocado algún que otro altavoz en la parte superior dónde descansaba su habitación y la de invitados, así como el pequeño pasillo que siempre daba al salón abierto con una estupenda barandilla de metal. Así la música fluiría por todos lados y no tendría que preocuparse de si alguien se quedaba sin escucharla bien. De esta manera comprobó que además de todas las personas que ocupaban un lugar en la plana de abajo, la de arriba estaba también a rebosar. Distinguió entre un grupo de chicas y chicos de su edad a algunos miembros de su editorial, los cuales charlaban con un par de risas de por medio y los brazos apoyados en la barandilla, mientras que con la otra mano intentaban sostener la copa.

Iban vestidos de maneras muy distintas. Y, es que, a pesar de tratarse del día de Halloween, pocas personas llevaban disfraces acordes a la noche de los muertos vivientes. Por ejemplo, su editor había elegido vestirse de doctor atractivo. No llevaba ningún rastro de sangre que le hiciese parecer terrorífico, al contrario, su pijama blanco estaba impecable y la bata azul a juego también. Para decorar, de su cuello colgaba un fonendoscopio que seguramente habría alquilado un par de horas.

Rick se fijó mejor en ese grupo en concreto. Uno de ellos estaba vestido de Superman, en su más clásico estilo, otro parecía un soldado militar, con el casco y el arma de juguete bien sujeta a su cintura, mientras que las chicas llevaban disfraces mucho mejores. Una chica rubia, con un escote abierto en su camiseta rasgada y ensangrentaba tenía un cuchillo clavado en las sienes. Iba vestida de colegiala zombie, o algo por el estilo. No supo definirlo muy bien. Después, la otra chica morena que estaba en ese preciso instante estaba mirando a su amiga con una mirada que ni de lejos inspiraba solo amistad, tenía un maquillaje perfectamente diseñado para hacerse pasar por una calavera mexicana.

Rick alzó las cejas asombrado por lo mucho que le gustaba ese maquillaje. Dejó de mirarles por si terminaba delatándose y en lugar de coger una segunda copa, rastreó el salón subiendo poco a poco las escaleras. Los movimientos de las personas que disfrutaban de una música sensual denotaban cercanía, deseo. No importaba dónde se posasen sus ojos azules, en cualquier esquina del apartamento podía ver a varias personas compartiendo algo más que palabras.

En cambio seguía sin encontrar a Kate por ninguna parte. Hacía más de hora y media que había dado por comenzada la fiesta, más de hora y media que las música vibraba en las paredes y que las distintas luces estroboscópicas que tanto le había costado colocar en su techo, bañase todo a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos al notar una de esas luces rojas asaltar su cara al pasar a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. ¿Acaso había perdido su esencia de juerguista porque Kate no estuviese?

-Hola, Ricky.-el aludido se detuvo cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar en el pequeño pasillo del piso superior. Esa voz era conocida. Demasiado tal vez, pero reconocible encima de la música.

-Meredith.-sonrió él alzando su copa en su dirección.-No sabía que vendrías.

Reparó en cómo el látex negro se ajustaba a la perfección a sus delicadas curvas. Sobre todo a sus pechos, los cuales estaban libres de cualquier sujetador. Su pelo rojizo brillaba mucho en contraste con las luces de discoteca, a pesar de que todo el protagonismo en su rostro se debía al color verdoso de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban mucho detrás del antifaz. Se fijó en que llevaba a juego unas orejas de gata en el pelo, y fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que estaba ante una verdadera Catwoman.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.-respondió ella con la misma sonrisa divertida de siempre.

Rick tenía la sensación de que en ningún momento dejaba de coquetear con él. No importaba si ya se habían acostado varias veces, o si ambos se buscaban en medio de su frenesí cuando lo deseaban, para ella parecía ser siempre la primera vez que se veían. El escritor pensó en si también habría mirado así al político con el que sabía que había tenido una aventura recientemente. Algo que, por supuesto, la propia Meredith desconocía que sabía.

Se había enterado por casualidad. Alguien en su editorial había elegido debatir el tema de actualidad en los baños para caballeros, aunque claro, ellos no habían reparado en que él estaba dentro de uno de los servicios y cuando habían empezado a hablar ya no había podido evitar escuchar. Al principio la información no era nada relevante, puesto que toda la ciudad sabía el escándalo de Brett Marshall y cómo su matrimonio iba a ir en picado en cuestión de días. Sin embargo, sí que se sorprendió al escuchar parte de la identidad de la misteriosa amante.

" _Pelirroja, actriz, joven, preciosos ojos verdes y mirada ardiente"_

Rick no necesitaba una base de datos con una huella dactilar de Meredith para saber que se trataba de ella. Claro estaba que podría haberse tratado de otra, pero algo le decía que no era otra más que su amiga.

-Y dime, señor escritor.-Meredith se acercó a propósito a su oreja, con la excusa de que la música estaba demasiado alta.-¿Llevas algo más debajo de las calzas?

Rick se permitió reír en voz alta, haciéndola reír también a ella, antes de darle un largo trago a su vodka con lima. Meredith era así. Directa, sin preocupaciones, juguetona e inteligente. Tal vez por eso se había fijado en ella desde el primer día, y tal vez por ese parecido tan visible entre los dos, se limitaban a entenderse en la cama, no fuera de ella.

-Eso es información confidencial.-gritó como respuesta en su oído.

-Dudo que en ese aspecto siga existiendo algo "confidencial" entre nosotros.-utilizó los dedos para remarcar las comillas de la palabra y le golpeó en el hombro.

-Quién sabe.-Rick le guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos azules con picardía.-Los magos nunca terminan de revelar sus trucos.

-Entonces me apunto a una nueva función.

Esa vez Rick sonrió más bien obligado. Hacía unas dos semanas, más o menos, que entre ellos no estallaba esa llamarada de química sexual que les caracterizaba. Cada vez que uno de los dos necesitaba un poco de desahogo general, buscaba al otro para que le ayudase de la mejor manera que conocían: el sexo desenfrenado. Rick no negaba que sus relaciones sexuales con Meredith hubiesen sido geniales, pero había alguien nuevo en su cabeza. Alguien de la que no se podía desprender así como así, y que había convertido esos polvos clandestinos en algo que no quería repetir.

-¡Ricky!-uno de sus mejores amigos de la universidad se acercó a él en medio de la música y la concentración de personas, vestido de Batman, salvo que los músculos que se adherían a ese traje sí que eran auténticos.-Veo que has encontrado a mi pareja perfecta.-bromeó lanzando una mirada cómplice a la pelirroja.-Soy Mike, un amigo del escritor.

En otra ocasión, Rick habría intentado por todos los medios que su amigo ni siquiera intentase ligarse a la chica que le estaba hablando, porque eso era lo que solía hacer Michael O'Conell. Se le daba genial acercarse a las chicas que ya habían establecido una buena conversación con él y engatusarla con ese encanto suyo tan especial. Ambos amigos eran muy atractivos, pero eran distintos. Y de normal cuando Mike aparecía con sus rasgos marcados, su cuerpo escultural y unos ojos verdes lima que llamaban a más de una, Rick solía tener poco que hacer.

En cambio, ahí no pudo hacer más que corresponderle con un enorme abrazo y el típico comentario gracioso entre amigos.

-¿Amigo? Eso no va mucho contigo.

Los tres rieron al unísono, y aprovechando la ocasión, presentó a Meredith como su vecina y también amiga del edificio. De modo que en un par de minutos, la pelirroja también había sucumbido a su palabrería y a su manera de ser. Rick se sintió liberado de una forma excepcional, y todavía se sintió mejor al poder escapar de ese pequeño apuro sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiese mal al respecto. Con suerte Meredith habría encontrado un nuevo compañero de juegos esa noche. Y con más suerte aún, Mike le debería una buena.

De haber estado hablando con Kate en lugar de con Meredith todo habría girado en otro sentido. Bueno, directamente la habría besado solo para que su amigo supiese bien claro cuál era la situación. Se apoyó en el extremo más alejado de la barandilla. El piso de arriba hacia función de L, y él se encontraba en el punto más alto de esta, la que quedaba casi encima de la puerta principal. Tenía una perspectiva panorámica de toda la casa, y al parecer, era el único que prestaba atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo.

Las luces estroboscópicas no hacían más ir y venir a todas partes. Era gracioso cuando entraban en contacto con un buen maquillaje y sobresaltaban a los que estaban alrededor. De hecho, hacía unos minutos habían iluminado a un hombre/cadáver tan real, que muchos habrían pensado que se acababa de escapar de una santa sepultura. Salvo él, que sabía que se trataba de un pez gordo del East Side al que se le daban genial las finanzas.

De eso se trataba esa fiesta, de reunir a lo mejor de cada sector y juntarlo en un ambiente nada apropiado para ninguno. Así se creaban nuevas oportunidades en común y él siempre salía beneficiado. Pero esa noche en lugar de haber estado cerrando nuevos tratos, nuevas partidas de póker para los futuros fines de semana o probando nuevos labios, lo único que hacía era mirar el reloj y pensar dónde demonios estaría Kate.

A veces se sentía ridículamente atado a ella, y ni a él mismo podía explicarse por qué. No se sentía como si estuviese enamorado de ella ni mucho menos, eso sonaba a palabras mayores. Aunque no podía hablar de amor alguien que nunca lo había experimentado en su plenitud. Escuchaba mucho la expresión de "sentir mariposas en el estómago", pero en realidad nunca había sentido nada parecido. A él le gustaba vivir su sexualidad, su vida, sin tener que regalarle su corazón a nadie.

Sin embargo, con ella era todo mucho más fácil. No la necesitaba a todas horas, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo en su compañía, se moría de ganas por acariciarle continuamente, y robarle besos era algo casi prohibido. Desde aquella última vez en la que la había tumbado en su sofá, en ese que ahora estaba ocupado por varias personas que hablaban sobre algo, sus visitas eran más frecuentes. Él desobedecía sus órdenes mucho más que ella y aparecía en su apartamento para tonterías, además de que lo que le gustaba conseguir era alguna muestra de que el interés de la chica seguía en pie y que sus besos seguían siendo bien recibidos.

Kate, por otra parte, irrumpía en el suyo por distintos motivos. A veces para preguntarle algo, otras para tomarse un café mientras charlaban, pero Rick sabía que detrás de todo eso se encontraban las mismas intenciones que las suyas, solo que más ocultas. Ella había dicho que Connor no era su novio. Si no hubiese querido nada con él le habría dejado claro que no estaba disponible, así que no entendía qué era lo que quería.

Algo vibró contra su cintura, justo en el bolsillo de la casaca que caía hasta un poco más debajo de su trasero. Sin mirar cogió el iPhone y lo desbloqueó con una facilidad propia del siglo XXI, nada que ver con su ropa del XVIII. Ya sabía que se trataba de un mensaje incluso antes de abrirlo, puesto que la vibración había sido corta, no larga como indicaban las llamadas. Navegó entre la multitud de conversaciones que solía tener abiertas y a la vista, y sin necesidad de esforzarse el nombre de su vecina más cercana rezaba la primera, con el icono verde que indicaba dicho mensaje era suyo.

" _Me pregunto qué habrá debajo de esas calzas tan peculiares" **-Kate.**_

* * *

Rick sentía la garganta ardiendo, algo obstruida por su saliva que no terminaba de digerir bien. Kate estaba allí, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Sino, no sabría cuál era su disfraz, ya que uno de los motivos por los que había decidido mantener en el anonimato su caracterización había sido para despertar la curiosidad en ella, y que así se atreviese más a ir a la fiesta. Debía estar en algún lugar de la planta baja, acechándole entre las sombras, bien camuflada por el tumulto de gente que bailaba al compás de una canción de Rihanna.

Esperó a ver si alguna de las luces de discoteca del techo la alumbraba, solo por casualidad. Se inclinó todo lo que pudo en la barandilla, estando casi a punto de caer, pero no lo hizo. Continuó escrutando cada mísero rincón de su apartamento en busca de su vecina, pero pensó en algo que le dejó helado. Ella también estaba disfrazada, o al menos apostaba por ello, de modo que encontrarla sería todavía mucho más difícil.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar, esta vez bien sujeto en una de sus manos. Abrió la conversación con más rapidez que la primera vez y se mordió el labio inferior, incrédulo.

 _"Sigue buscando, sabes que estoy aquí. Tal vez será mejor que bajes."_ **-Kate.**

Rick tecleó una respuesta veloz a medida que intentaba abrirse paso entre sus invitados y los gritos de satisfacción y alabanzas acerca de lo estupenda que estaba siendo la fiesta. Sin embargo él estaba centrado en la persona que había al otro lado de la conversación y la cual estaba jugando claramente con él.

 _"¿Me darás una recompensa cuando te encuentre?"_ _ **-**_ **Rick.**

Alguien le agarró por el brazo, deteniéndolo cuando estaba a punto de pisar de nuevo el suelo de su salón. Por la fuerza del agarre y la forma de los dedos supo de inmediato que no se trataba de Kate. Al contrario, era un hombre. Cuando Rick miró a un joven vestido de Ezio Auditore, de Assassin's Creed frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué fiesta tan genial!-exclamó alzando lo que parecía un vaso de cubata con un líquido teñido de naranja. Su boca olía a vodka a kilómetros, y los ojos color miel que le observaban con admiración parecían bañados en sangre.-Tu editor me pidió que viniese porque quería que nos conociésemos.-con torpeza intentó extenderle la otra mano con tal de estrechársela, a lo que Rick frunció más el ceño.

Tenía sus cinco sentidos pendientes de encontrar a la mujer por la que se moría de ver en ese preciso instante. No conocía a ese chico de nada, cosa que todavía incrementaba más su estado de nervios porque no entendía que hacía en su fiesta. Sobre todo porque detrás de todo ese maquillaje basado en el personaje ficticio de un juego, (que por otra parte le encantaba), se escondía un niño que ni siquiera tenía edad para beber lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Mi editor?-preguntó confuso. Echó un vistazo al resto de personas que se contoneaban a su alrededor al son de una nueva canción. Allí tampoco estaba Kate. Se guardó el móvil de nuevo en la casaca y se pasó las manos por el rostro, dispuesto a zanjar esa conversación lo antes posible para así poder continuar con su cometido.-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Ethan.-el chico lo miró, parpadeando.-¿Acaso no te ha hablado Edgar de mí?

-¿Edgar?-el nombre de su editor en los labios del adolescente le hizo replantearse si no era una broma y si de veras hablaba en serio.

Ethan asintió dándole un nuevo trago a su bebida. Gracias a esto, la capucha de su disfraz se escurrió hacia atrás y dejó ver un pelo castaño oscuro bastante espeso tanto por arriba como por los lados. Los rasgos de su rostro eran definidos, cuadrados tal vez, y el detalle en la ceja como si la tuviese partida, al igual que el verdadero Ezio le daba un aspecto de tipo duro. Si no hubiese sido por el contraste con unas facciones todavía metidas en la niñez, Rick se habría tragado el papel de joven/adulto.

-Sí, bueno, él me dijo que hablaría contigo.-al ver que el famoso escritor no reaccionaba, añadió:-De mí.

Rick reparó en que a diferencia de su aspecto en general, su tono de voz era ronco, así que eso si que podría completar una falsa identidad de un carné falso del que estaba seguro que disponía. El escritor cabeceó, nervioso. Sus piernas querían seguir en busca de su preciosa policía, en cambio Ethan no le dejaba ir fácilmente, o no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-¿Porque hablaría conmigo sobre ti?

Alguien pasó por su lado rozándose y varias personas gritaron a la vez el estribillo de la canción que estaba haciendo vibrar tanto los cuerpos de su alrededor como al loft en general. El chico, hizo un ademán de responderle en el oído dado el gran volumen que les envolvía, pero dio un traspiés muy tonto, producido por el alcohol ingerido anteriormente y casi cayó a sus pies. Por suerte Rick estuvo rápido y lo agarró por los hombros antes de que lo hiciese.

Estuvo rápido a la hora de agarrar también el vaso de cubata del que estaba bebiendo, así evitó que se estrellase contra su precioso parqué y la mancha se incrustase en la madera. Dejó el vaso en el lugar más seguro que pudo y acompañó a Ethan a uno de los taburetes que siempre situaba tras la barra americana. Ya se había olvidado de Kate, por desgracia.

Era incapaz de dejar tirado a un niño en una fiesta, o mejor aún, en su fiesta. Y si debía acompañarlo y asegurarse de que se encontraría bien antes de volver a retomar lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, lo haría. Le pidió al barman que había contratado y que no dejaba de moverse por la isla de su cocina con soltura que no le diese más bebida alcohólica, sino que le diese agua para rebajar los efectos de la borrachera.

El ambiente seguía cargado, y la intermitencia de las luces estroboscópicas no hacía más que agobiar al pobre chico, que no sabía dónde dejar caer la cabeza, mareado. Rick consiguió que bebiese agua y que se mojase un poco la cara para despejar cualquier efecto nocivo que estuviese cebándose con él. A juzgar por su aliento y los efectos en sus ojos, Ethan había bebido más de la cuenta y ya era hora de que parase.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó Rick quitándose su sombrero de tres puntas. Con una sola mirada el barman pasó por allí y lo guardó detrás de la barra. Era la mejor manera de estar seguro de que no lo perdía y de que su pelo pudiese entrar en contacto con el aire que necesitaba. Estaba sudando.

-Dieciocho.-le confirmó el chico arrugando el rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ethan cabeceó entre un sí y un no, nada convincente para el escritor, quién estaba muy familiarizado con el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba el chico. Por alguna extraña razón se estaba sintiendo obligado a cuidar del chico, como si fuese su hermano mayor. Él no tenía hermanos, así que la situación era bastante rara.

-Ven.-volvió a sujetarle por la cintura mientras que el chico le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y caminaba a su lado.-Necesitas descansar. ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Poco.-se quejó.

-Poco es lo que has tardado en dejarme vacío el bar, cabrón.-masculló Rick negando lentamente con la cabeza. Al parecer Ethan escuchó su comentario y arrancó una carcajada amarga de su garganta. Le estaba conduciendo fuera del barullo de su salón, justo a las dos puertas corredizas que estaban cerradas con llave.

Se había encargado de cerrar todas las habitaciones de la casa para que nadie tuviese la tentación de entrar y profanarla. De cualquier manera. Las fiestas eran muy poco predecibles, y los borrachos cachondos todavía más, de modo que prefería no arriesgarse. Le pidió a Ethan que se apoyase a su lado mientras que él buscaba la llave que abría esas puertas, y cuando le obedeció sin oponer resistencia pensó que para tener diecinueve años era bastante alto. Casi tanto como él.

Agradeció que en pasillo que había detrás de las puertas y que conducía a dos lugares distintos, hubiese una pequeña corriente de aire que lo mantuviese más fresco que el salón. Éste último ya estaba acondicionado, pero sumando los cuerpos de personas bailando, sudando, ligando, bebiendo y aumentando su calor corporal con alguna de esas cosas, aquello se asemejaba a una playa del trópico.

Al cerrar las puertas corredizas a sus espaldas el barullo enmudeció un poco y él pudo descansar del elevado volumen de la música. Tragó saliva, haciendo que sus oídos también se despejasen. Aquel espacio reducido era otro mundo en comparación con lo que había dejado atrás.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó al chico viendo que había comenzado a dar largos tragos a la botella de agua que llevaba en la mano. Ethan asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de beber, y su flequillo castaño se agitó.

El joven observaba con timidez esa parte de la casa del escritor que por nada del mundo hubiese imaginado que conocería esa noche. Tan solo había pensado que acudiría a la fiesta, algo que de por sí ya era prestigioso, y que se divertiría. Tendría la oportunidad de ver en persona, por primera vez, al escritor que le había motivado sin saberlo a escribir, a ser quién era. Y ahora estaba a solas con él.

-Siento esto.-dijo tras un silencio incómodo en el que Rick se había preocupado de dirigirle hacia una de las dos salidas que se abrían tras el corto pasillo.

Ethan pensó en que el diseño de esos pasillos le recordaba a una T y que habían entrado por abajo. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué encontraría en los extremos de esas dos nuevas salidas. El agua estaba aliviando su garganta y comenzaba a despejar la neblina en la que se encontraba. Lo peor vendría al día siguiente con la resaca. Arrugó la nariz solo de pensarlo.

-¿Beber como un inconsciente?-comentó Rick como si nada.

Escuchó un quejido lastimero por parte del chico y sonrió. No era muy propio de él dejar que otras personas se quedasen en su casa, sin vigilancia, cuando no los conocía de nada y tenía que ayudarles a descansar. No obstante había algo en Ethan que le aseguraba que no haría nada de eso. Probablemente se veía reflejado en él, en su época más loca.

-Yo solo quería hablar contigo.

Rick metió una nueva llave en la cerradura de una puerta de madera. Ethan miraba embelesado las paredes blancas del pasillo, decoradas con las copias de sus libros y cartas de editoriales, así cono ejemplares de sus libros favoritos. No solo el escritor que tenía delante y el cuál consideraba un ídolo estaba ayudándole, llevándole dentro de su casa y alucinándole con todo lo que le mostraba, sino que parecía que le importaba de verdad y que no lo hacía por recibir algo a cambio.

-Vas a tumbarte ahí.-dijo Rick después de conseguir que la puerta se abriese con un chasquido y automáticamente unas tenues luces en el techo se encendiesen. Señaló con el dedo índice un sofá de cuero negro, situado en medio del estudio y que tenía toda la pinta de ser el lugar más cómodo del mundo.-Y vas a descansar un poco. ¿Entendido?

Pero Ethan estaba más ocupado observando la habitación sin evitar soltar alabanzas o suspiros de grata sorpresa. Todo lo que había en ese lugar era increíble y no podía sentirse más emocionado. Richard Castle era un referente en su vida. Quién le conocía lo podía asegurar, puesto que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de él, de sus libros y de cómo se había enamorado de ellos en una época de su vida bastante oscura. Y ahora estaba ahí, en el punto dónde probablemente habían nacido esas historias que adoraba.

-Pe-pero.-tartamudeó, eufórico.-¿Este es tu despacho?

Rick sonrió con orgullo, observando ese espacio de creatividad que él mismo se había encargado de diseñar y que cuidaba como si se tratase de un hijo. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que el comentario iba dirigido a su persona de una manera más que profunda, al contrario, pensaba más bien que se refería al entorno en general.

-Sí.

Las recientes emociones mezcladas con el alcohol que circulaba a toda velocidad por sus venas hacían de Ethan un chico inestable. Intentó girar sobre sí mismo mientras rodeaba las paredes de la sala con la mirada, sin contar con el hecho de que seguía mareado y con el equilibrio más pésimo del mundo, de modo que volvió a tropezar y ésta vez sí que se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Rick acudió veloz a su encuentro, de la misma manera que había hecho unos minutos atrás, en el salón.

Ethan continuó totalmente embelesado en los brazos del escritor, e incluso cuando lo tumbó en el sofá de cuero, no pudo contener sus ojos curiosos. Las paredes del despacho estaban pintadas de un color parecido al blanco roto, pero no llegaba a ser blanco. Supuso que eso tenía mucho que ver con el agobio que podía crear un color llamativo a la hora de querer concentrarse y buscar la inspiración. Aunque poco de ese color se veía teniendo en cuenta que la pared más larga de la habitación, la que estaba situada enfrente, pero que desde la puerta que habían entrado realmente se veía a la izquierda, estaba repleta de enormes estanterías llenas de libros.

Él estaba en la pared derecha, en el largo sofá que había detrás de una mesa baja de cristal. Encima de ésta una cafetera de Nespresso reposaba apagada, con una taza en la que se podía leer encima de un fondo negro 'TODO LO QUE DIGAS SERÁ UTILIZADO EN UNA NOVELA' bien ubicada bajo lo que sería la cánula de eyección. El suelo no era parqué, aunque ahora era consciente de ello, era una enorme moqueta color beis y en la que andar descalzo debería de ser todo un placer para los pies.

Por último, en la última pared desde la vista de la puerta, rezaba un escritorio de madera oscura, bastante ancho, con un ordenador portátil cerrado encima y justo detrás de eso, como si estuviese perfectamente cuadrado, una ventana alargada y fina que mostraba las vistas de la ciudad desde una perspectiva contraria a la del salón. En esos instantes permanecía oscurecida y tapada por una débil cortina ocre.

Era simple, desde luego, pero para Ethan era un mundo alternativo.

-Cuando la fiesta termine vendré a buscarte.-Rick apareció de nuevo en su campo visual con una papelera en las manos.-Si necesitas vomitar hazlo aquí, el baño te quedará lejos y no me apetece que ensucies el suelo.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico con la más pura sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos castaños.

El escritor lo miró una vez más antes de apagar las luces del despacho, confuso por su actitud demasiado protectora. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que haría eso llegado el día, probablemente no le habría creído. Sobre todo si estaba en busca de Kate.

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por cómo se había olvidado de ella en los minutos que había tratado de ayudar a Ethan. Maldijo en voz baja al adolescente, aunque sin llegar a arrepentirse de su actitud y estiró ambos brazos para salir de nuevo al salón, allí donde la fiesta no parecía haberse detenido. La música continuaba al mismo volumen, solo que esta vez la gente bailaba mucho más pegada, mucho más ardiente. Algo muy normal tratándose de una canción con una letra cargada de erotismo.

 _The Hills_ , de _The Weeknd_ , hacía que todos se juntasen entre sí, mujeres con hombres, hombres con otros hombres, mujeres con otras mujeres… No existían reglas, solo calor. Tragó saliva con fuerza al ver a dos chicas morenas besándose con una lentitud que hasta a él le dolía, y por la manera en la que se estaban acariciando, se morían por intimar mucho más. Pero el compás de la canción les hacía ralentizar el ritmo mientras sus pulsaciones ascendían.

Y de repente su mirada se oscureció. Los golpes de la música eran certeros, sexuales, y alguien estaba conduciéndole hacia atrás. Gracias a la dirección inconsciente de sus pasos sabía que estaban yendo hasta la esquina de la escalera por la parte de abajo, una esquina en la que supondría que no había nadie.

Las manos que tapaban sus ojos eran suaves, delicadas y de dedos finos. Eran manos femeninas. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que reconociese su procedencia al cien por cien fue el aroma a cerezas tan sensual que acarició su nariz cuando estuvo finalmente acorralado. Notaba su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, y es que Kate conseguía acelerar su pulso con tonterías como esa.

-Pensé que no iba a verte más en toda la noche.-le susurró bajo los focos de luces estroboscópicas.

Ese susurro lo había escuchado encima del gentío, de la música y de todo lo que había a su alrededor sin necesidad de que ella gritara. Estaba anonadado. Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, encandilado por el atuendo que al final sí que había decidido utilizar esa noche. Su pelo castaño claro estaba bien recogido en dos trenzas, una a cada lado de su cabeza y las cuales terminaban perdiéndose en un escote abierto. Sonrió al reparar en la cinta roja que rodeaba su frente y su cabeza. No estaba muy maquillada, tan solo lo necesario para hacer que su sangre se centrase en un único punto de su anatomía.

Sus labios estaban pintados de un tono marrón mate que delineaba a la perfección la forma de su boca. Pintalabios que quería borrar a base de besos y mordidas. Sus ojos, verdosos salpicados de ese color marrón claro en ciertos lugares, se veían más felinos con el eyeliner pintado por la base de sus párpados, y por último, la base que realzaba los rasgos duros de sus pómulos. Estaba preciosa.

-He tenido que hacer un par de cosas.-balbuceó señalando con el dedo las dos puertas corredizas.

Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica. Sin duda alguna estaba vestida de india americana, pero de una manera tan sexy que quemaba. El vestido color arena se apretaba contra su cintura y su trasero hasta sus muslos, por lo que si miraba su trasero seguramente enloquecería. Sus antebrazos estaban al aire, ya que la impresión del conjunto daba la sensación de haber sido rasgado a conciencia según en qué sitios. Bajó un poco más la mirada, sin disimular, y los tacones altos de sandalia negros que la hacían un poco más alta terminaron provocándole un ataque cardíaco.

Eso superaba con creces su visión de haberla visto sin camiseta, en sujetador. Sus mejillas ardían, y sabía que no se debía a la congestión de personas que les rodeaba, sino a ella. Estaban muy cerca, y Kate no tenía la intención de separarse. Le sorprendía de veras, puesto que ella era quién solía rechazarle en lugar de intentarlo. De hecho, los besos que se habían dado en la privacidad de su _"relación"_ habían sido iniciados por su voluntad, no por la de ella, y verla en ese instante muy próxima a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos ascendiendo poco a poco hasta su cuello le estaba matando.

-He visto como ayudabas al chico.-dejó de lado su intento por seducirle para mirarle de verdad.-Ha sido muy amable.

Rick aprovechó ese momento de debilidad en su carácter, ya que pocos encontraba, y le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cintura para atraerla hacia él lo máximo posible. Su sangre aumentó de temperatura al escucharla reír en voz baja. En lugar de volver a separarse había llegado hasta su nuca con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, de modo que su rostro quedaba suspendido en el hueco de su cuello.

-No siempre soy el imbécil que crees conocer.-le susurró a la oreja, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de morderle. Sintió un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de la chica, producto de su aliento caliente y el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Poder que él ni siquiera conocía.

Kate no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan embelesada con su vecino. Esa noche le parecía mucho más atractivo de lo habitual, incluso su colonia parecía oler mucho más que los último días. Ella tenía la idea de que sucedería algo en la fiesta que determinaría un poco más el rumbo que estaban tomando, pero no imaginaba que se sentiría tan débil ante sus encantos.

-Eres mucho peor.-respondió ella pegando su nariz a la piel desnuda del cuello de Rick. La casaca que llevaba puesta dejaba al descubierto la gran parte de su cuello, así como un trozo de sus clavículas. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era lo tonificados que se veían sus bíceps bajo la tela. Eso y cómo se marcaba su culo con las calzas blancas.

-Parece que por primera vez en todo este tiempo que nos conocemos te apetece jugar.-el escritor apretó los dientes con fuerza y ladeó el cuello hacia el lado contrario por el que Kate estaba deslizando sus labios. Entre eso y el vaivén de sus dedos viajando hacia la parte interna de su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su pelo, sentía que su bóxer se hinchaba por momentos.

La fragancia de Kate le embriagaba cada vez más. Podía ser el hombre más duro del mundo con cualquier mujer, sin embargo caería de rodillas a los pies de Kate si ella le trataba de esa manera. Le estaba besando el cuello, ejerciendo presión según ella consideraba.

-Joder, Kate.-masculló cuando sintió sus dientes morderle.

Él no se privó de contacto, sobre todo si ella no se molestaba si sus manos vagaban por dónde querían. ¿Qué podía decir ella si no hacía más que provocarle?

-Me apetece tocarte.-en medio de la oscuridad se separó solo para mirarle fijamente. Quería que supiera que todo eso iba en serio, que estaba dispuesta a llegar a la tercera base antes de marcar un buen home run.

Sonrió al ver la cara de agobio que puso el escritor, incrédulo. Entendía que estuviese sorprendido con su actitud, ella también lo estaba, y ni siquiera sabía qué le sucedía, solo quería sentirle. Compartir algo juntos. Ella era la que le frenaba los pies llegados a un punto determinado y esa noche no hacía más que acelerarle sin oponer resistencia.

Verle actuando como un hermano mayor con aquel chico que no se encontraba bien había contradicho sus sentimientos en su estómago. Eso sumado al hecho de que el traje que vestía le ponía a mil, creaba en su interior una mezcla muy extraña y que había terminado resultado con un calentón sofocante.

El juego al que jugaban era excitante, algo que con Connor no sucedía. Por eso el escritor le hacía la vida mucho más fácil, más divertida. Rick parecía un adolescente cachondo con ganas de juerga, y Connor un hombre con las ideas claras. Pero había días en los que le apetecía ser una adolescente de nuevo, y sí, estar cachonda solo para él. Así que ese era uno de esos días.

-¿Cómo?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior. La piel le ardía, deseando las enormes manos del escritor recorriéndola. Por su mirada comprendía que tenía que dejárselo más claro, que apenas tuviese que pensar en si decidía echarse atrás. Agarró su mano y la dirigió con cuidado por su rodilla, pegada por completo contra su cuerpo, los dos apoyados contra la pared.

En el momento en que dejó que él abriese su mano en la cara interna de su muslo y comenzase a palpar solo, colocó su propia mano en el paquete del escritor. Como esperaba, estaba duro y con ganas de ser calmado. Contuvo un jadeo al apretar la erección y notarla como una piedra, mientras que Rick no hacía más que acariciar su clítoris por encima del tanga negro que había decidido ponerse.

-Si me besas, te haré lo que quieras.-carraspeó de nuevo en su oído. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió con perversión.-Con las manos o la boca, lo que tú decidas.-le sujetó la cintura al apretar esa zona tan sensible entre sus piernas con el índice y el pulgar.-Soy todo tuyo.

La ronquera en su tono de voz, además de sus dedos frotándose contra su sexo le habían humedecido al completo. Quiso cerrar las piernas por pura inercia, pero él fue más rápido y lo impidió con la misma mano con la que en ese momento estaba masturbándola.

-Mmmmmm.-gimió escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Le temblaban las piernas. No sabía cuál de sus dedos estaba haciendo círculos en su interior, pero solo deseaba que se hiciese más grande y que entrase y saliese más veces, más rápido.

Nadie era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos, ni mucho menos de la liberación de hormonas sexuales que experimentaban por segundos. En cambio, ellos sí que escuchaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus jadeos por estar acariciándose mutuamente de esa manera, en secreto, y los gemidos que retenían para poder gritarlos después.

-¿Dónde?-Kate apretó su bicep con tal de no caerse, a pesar de que su otra mano no hacía más que restregarse con malicia contra su erección.

-En el baño, con la puerta cerrada.-señaló las puertas corredizas con la cabeza.-Esas también.

-No vamos a hacerlo así.-le advirtió ella con toda la seriedad que pudo aparentar. Las mejillas le ardían y sus labios estaban hinchados por la excitación.

-Cariño.-le susurró clavando con fuerza ese dedo que apenas jugaba, en lo más profundo de su anatomía.-No necesito follarte para hacerte gritar.

Kate no esperó ni un segundo más, le aferró el rostro entre sus manos y absorbió sus labios con pasión. Eran un lío de saliva y lenguas que giraban dentro de la boca del otro, pero no podía contener esas ganas de arrancarle los labios con los suyos en ese instante. El mundo giraba bajo sus pies y su boca buscaba la de Rick para guiarse en medio de ese frenesí.

Se miraron una última vez en la penumbra, bajo las notas musicales de una canción que les definía a la perfección. Tenían los labios enrojecidos, más abultados que de normal. Rick dejó de lado lo que había estado haciendo y le dio la mano para conducirla hacia el lugar dónde liberarían sus cuerpos en unos segundos.

Rick sonrió una vez más al distinguir un verso de la canción que estaba sonando, y no pudo pensar más en que eso era una orden que debía cumplir.

" _I'm just trying to get you out the friend zone"_

* * *

 ** _Como habéis visto, Ethan es un nuevo personaje creado por mi y que tiene que ver bien poco con la serie, la verdad. Sin embargo viene para quedarse y será mucho más útil de lo que podáis llegar a pensar. :')_**

 ** _Por si os interesa, cuando estaba describiéndolo, la única persona que se me venía a la cabeza era el actor Óscar Casas, sí, el hermano de Mario Casas ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Considero que hacía falta dedicar un capítulo entero para esto, y que espero que no os desagrade porque se centre todo en una escena, ya habrán más y mejores, supongo :) Como siempre os digo, no desesperéis si véis que no actualizo, tengo otras cosas entre manos y más fics aparte de este, nunca dejaría colgado ningún fic sin avisar, tranquilxs. Espero que la espera haya merecido algo la pena y que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo. Muchos besos a todxs! Gracias por seguir aquí siempre xoxo.**_

 ** _PD: Este capítulo se lo dedico a alguien especial que cumplió años el otro día y a la que quiero muchito. ¡FELICIDADES ILYAN, MI AMOR, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE REGALO! AJAJJAJAJAAJ_**

 ** _PD 2: Podéis dejar review, que yo os leo y os respondo cuando puedo :*_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. "A la tercera va la vencida"**

Detrás de la puerta corrediza que Rick se había encargado de correr con suma discreción no se escuchaba más que las vibraciones de la música que emanaban los altavoces. El efecto era muy parecido al de estar dentro de una especie de submarino, alejados de la civilización y al mismo tiempo rozándola. Sin embargo la mano del escritor era firme y no la dejaba soltarse en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando habían girado a la izquierda en ese pasillo que ella conocía bien porque tenía uno igual en su propio apartamento. Apenas había reguladores de luz atornillados en las paredes, probablemente a propósito, pero el ambiente parecía mucho más sofocante si las luces estaban atenuadas y ellos eran dos sombras misteriosas fundiéndose una y otra vez.

-Oye, Pocahontas.-Rick tiró de ella hacia el interior del baño mientras se mordía el labio inferior con picardía. Seguía inmensamente fascinado con el vestido de la policía, sobre todo por las sandalias de tacón y lo corta que era su falda.-¿Te apetece que conquiste tu tierra?-Kate se rio, divertida al ver que sus comentarios no eran más que una broma muy intencionada por lo que iba a suceder.

Ésta, sin necesidad de tener permiso, cerró la puerta con el tacón y se aseguró de que nadie pudiese abrirla desde fuera. Por suerte Rick mantenía un pestillo horizontal en el costado de la madera, y no había decidido cambiarlo por otro más moderno. Las luces allí dentro continuaban siendo atenuadas, se había fijado en el regulador que había manipulado el escritor hasta encontrar la luz perfecta para ellos, ni muy oscura ni muy cegadora. De modo que ahora se encontraban de pie, el uno a escasos centímetros del otro mirándose de una forma tan profunda que daba miedo.

-Por mucho que quisieses conquistar-Kate le empujó con la palma de la mano abierta, justo en su pecho-sabes perfectamente que aquí soy yo la que deja que lo hagas o la que te deja en el intento.-alzó una ceja, insinuante, y volvió a empujarlo de manera que su cuerpo cayese contra la taza del inodoro.

Rick la miraba con el corazón desbocado, sin saber muy bien dónde apoyarse y con los labios ardiendo. Las luces amarillentas convertían el espectacular cuerpo de la chica en un baile de sombras sensuales a juego con sus movimientos decisivos, controladores. Sus manos se restregaban contra las calzas, esperando a que ella se acercase para poder tocarla, pero ese momento se estaba haciendo mucho de rogar.

Kate deslizaba los dedos a lo largo del traje. Apretaba sus pechos encima de la tela con las palmas de sus manos abiertas, los movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con una lentitud arrebatadora y por si eso no fuese suficiente para provocar un paro cardiaco en el pecho del escritor, tocaba sus pezones por fuera con la intención de excitarlos y marcarlos. Así él era consciente de que no llevaba sujetador. Se relamió los labios, a los que casi ya no les quedaba restos del pintalabios que había llevado y que Rick se había encargado de borrar con su boca.

-Entonces…-avanzó sobre sus tacones, poco a poco.-Habías dicho que con un beso conseguía todo, ¿no?

El escritor tragó saliva con dificultad al mismo tiempo que su cabeza hacía un esfuerzo enorme por asentir. Tenía la vista clavada en sus pechos, redondos y listos pegándose al vestido color canela. Dios, si apenas le faltaba un poco para romper las calzas con la terrible erección que estaba formándose en su pierna. Nunca se había sentido tan inexperto delante de una mujer.

-Mírame.-musitó la policía. Cuando él subió más la cabeza en su dirección, ella avanzó hasta quedarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Si no hubiese estado mirándola, su cabeza habría quedado a la altura de sus pechos, más o menos. Observó cómo esa pequeña distancia que les separaba estremecía al hombre de pies a cabeza.-Ya no te veo tan gracioso, ¿te impongo?-bromeó ella.

-Me pones, simplemente.-él carraspeó. Tenía que conseguir esa seguridad tan característica de su forma de ser y que Kate le hacía perder la mayoría de veces.- ¿O no ves lo cachondo que me estás poniendo?-señaló con un movimiento de ojos casi imperceptible la tela de las calzas, abultada en la parte que correspondía al miembro de Rick.

-Eres muy fácil.-la policía ladeó la cabeza. Sus trenzas se balancearon por su pecho y espalda, traviesas. A pesar de todo no comprendía de dónde salía ese poder que ejercía sobre el escritor. Cierto era que se manejaba muy bien con los hombres, y que pocas veces le gustaba que le diesen órdenes, no obstante con Rick era mucho más excitante. Era un tira y afloja del que nunca se cansaba.

-¿Fácil?-se rio en voz baja, con el dedo pulgar acariciando su labio inferior. Inspiró con fuerza por la nariz. De esta manera recogía las fuerzas que necesitaría para lo que quería hacer. En un par de segundos colocó sus manos en la base de su culo, justo en sus nalgas y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Fue un movimiento tan limpio que Kate terminó sentada encima de él sin ningún rasguño, y con la respiración alterada.-Hace dos minutos te tenía tocándome el paquete, más caliente que una olla express y deseando que viniésemos aquí para terminar.-repasó el rostro ya no tan seguro de la chica. El maquillaje seguía en su sitio, sus trenzas en paralelo cayendo por sus dos hombros, y la cinta que atravesaba su frente le daba un aspecto más inocente del que nunca conseguiría tener vistiendo un vestido tan sexy.

-La diferencia es que a mí no se me notan tanto esas ganas.-pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca del escritor. La sensación de sentir sus enormes manos apretando una y otra vez sus nalgas se le antojaba demasiado electrizante, por no hablar de cómo le besaba el cuello o cómo absorbía su piel. Comenzó a arrastrar la cintura hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con una lentitud mortífera, de modo que sus sexos se acariciasen por encima de las telas que los separaban. Cada vez que la erección de Rick tocaba la parte correspondiente a su clítoris, ella gemía contra su boca.

Se deleitaban en medio de la oscuridad, con besos húmedos que ocultaban sonrisas, susurros excitados y vaivenes de manos que no sabían dónde posarse. Rick terminó de deshacer sus trenzas con una de sus manos, porque con la otra no dejaba de apretarle el trasero contra su entrepierna. Le gustaban sus trenzas, de eso no cabía duda, y de haber estado en otro momento, en otra postura y en otras condiciones, no le habría preocupado tirar de ellas mientras disfrutaban una buena tanda de sexo salvaje. Sin embargo su cuerpo no se movía con ganas de hacérselo con fuerza una y otra vez, sino que el juego de besos que se traían entre manos era más suave, más pasional y más caliente. Internó los dedos entre los mechones castaños de su pelo hasta tocar el cuero cabelludo de la chica y lo masajeó con suavidad.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacerlo?

Le aprisionó las mejillas con la mano, de manera que la cabeza de la policía quedó sujeta con firmeza, sin libertad de movimiento. Sus labios se pronunciaron hacia adelante gracias al agarre del escritor, y éste no pudo evitar mirarlos durante unos segundos demasiado largos. Un color marrón arena los cubría, pero en resaltos mate, sin brillo. Estaba muy desgastado por los besos que ya se habían dado en lo que llevaban juntos y aun así continuaban dándole color.

-No quiero que la primera vez que follemos sea en un baño.-sentenció ella acercando su boca a la de Rick.

Se besaron en silencio, todavía con el eco de la música como testigo en la pequeña habitación. Los labios del escritor eran blandos, apetecibles, y su lengua nunca descansaba tanteando el interior de su boca. Besaba muy bien, tanto que podría ser un pecado. Volvieron a separarse.

-¿Te importan las primeras veces?-musitó Rick contra la piel de su cuello. Ya no se tocaban con ansiedad, con ganas de aferrar algo y no soltarlo, sino todo lo contrario, se estaban dejando embelesar por la cercanía del otro. La chica siempre envolvía una fragancia parecida a la de las cerezas, intensa. Su sabor era mucho mejor que cualquier olor.

-Soy de las que piensa que hay muchas primeras veces en la vida como para desperdiciarlas todas pensando que habrán más.-sonrió con picardía mientras sus labios tiraban de la oreja de Rick. Casi podía notar su erección vibrando bajo su entrepierna, por no hablar de las vibraciones de su cuerpo con las mínimas sensaciones.

-No me perdonaría olvidar esto nunca.-se miraron, en parte porque a Kate le sorprendió el comentario, y en parte porque Rick no pensaba que diría eso en ese instante. Los dos estaban convencidos de que el otro apenas se interesaba por esos detalles tan nimios, que estaban rodeados de tantas personas con las que compartirlos que no necesitaban hacer especial un calentón. Pero se equivocaban. Ellos no miraban a nadie más de la misma manera que cómo se miraban entre sí.

Kate bailó con la lengua del escritor por décima vez dentro de su boca, completamente centrada en deshacerse de su ropa lo más rápido posible. Tanteó la casaca, buscando el cierre. Rick, a sus espaldas estaba embarcado en la misma misión, solo que con su vestido.

-La cremallera está en la nuca.-siseó la policía, complacida con las vistas del torso de Rick desnudo delante de sus ojos. Le pasó la prenda por los hombros hasta dejarla caer en el suelo con suavidad. Continuaba fascinándole la piel tan blanca que tenía, y lo hizo más cuando él consiguió alcanzar la cremallera del vestido y la bajó hasta la altura de su ombligo. El contraste era bastante impresionante.

-Me gusta mucho tu piel.-susurró Rick haciendo caso omiso a sus pechos, indefensos frente a él y excitados a más no poder. Ella gimió en voz baja. El aliento ardiente del escritor erizaba cualquier tramo de su cuerpo que alcanzase, pero estaba ocupado en dejar suaves besos en sus hombros. Apretó sus bíceps, sin importar si sus uñas le herían, cuando él subió el extremo de su falda hacia arriba, hasta que solo fuese una línea de ropa arrugada fija entre su vientre y sus piernas.

-No sé cómo tomarme eso.-rio ella. Se lamió el labio inferior. Los minutos pasaban muy rápido mientras estaban allí dentro y todavía era incapaz de explicar qué le había llevado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sentada medio desnuda encima de su vecino, al que odiaba hacía apenas unas semanas y que, por lo visto, estaba bien dotado en todos los sentidos.

-Dios, Kate.-jadeó Rick tocando por primera vez sus pechos con las dos manos. Su excitación era visible en cualquier aspecto de su anatomía. Su respiración era repetida, sin poder hinchar bien sus pulmones, y su cintura no dejaba de alzarse en busca de algo contra lo que rozarse. Estar tocándola de esa manera no ayudaba en ningún sentido a su situación.-Eres demasiado para mí.

La risa de la chica se le antojó como celestial. Se movía encima de su paquete, con intenciones claras, sin embargo nunca hubiese imaginado que se atrevería a coger el bajo de sus pantalones con decisión y los bajaría hasta hacerse con lo que quería.

Kate arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos del escritor retorciendo sus pezones con malicia. Todo a su alrededor ardía, y ahora que tenía agarrada la erección del escritor, apenas podía disimular lo mucho que le gustaba su tamaño y grosor. Estaba dura, de eso no cabía duda. Su glande parecía a punto de estallar, casi morado por la concentración de sangre que estaba soportando, lo escuchó detenerse con una tensión extraña invadiendo sus músculos una vez su mano empezó a subir y bajar a lo largo de su miembro.

-¿Te gusta?-Rick le robó un nuevo beso húmedo. Un beso en el que su lengua lamió la suya y después se ocupó de repasar los labios excitados de la chica. Por mucho que sus movimientos fuesen rudos, sobre todo los de la policía en su erección, sus besos expresaban todo lo contrario. Si hubiesen negado que no se besaban con un cariño oculto, no les habrían creído.

-Tócame.-le ordenó ella con una mirada oscura. Rick, acostumbrado a los ojos casi verdes de su vecina se endureció más si eso era posible al ver un tono mucho más sombrío en ellos. Como si se tratase de un alumno en una clase magistral, obedeció sin oponer resistencia y dejó que una de sus manos continuase apretando su pecho al mismo tiempo que la otra apartaba el tanga.

Su mandíbula no podía dejar de cerrarse con presión, le era imposible concentrarse si ella jugaba con esa maestría tan inesperada. Le enloquecía cada vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando aguantar los gemidos que sus propios dedos provocaban cada vez que entraban en ella y salían con fuerza. Había comprendido que el punto clave estaba en el centro de sus piernas, y que cada vez que lo rozaba o se enfrentaba a él, ella incrementaba el ritmo de su mano masturbándolo.

-Más.-jadeó la policía abriendo las piernas un poco más. Tiró del pelo de Rick, del poco que podía aferrarse puesto que él siempre lo tenía corto por los lados y un tanto más largo por arriba. Éste hizo todo lo contrario, disminuyó la velocidad hasta que solo su palma acariciaba apenas su clítoris hinchado.

-Levanta.-Rick dejó sus manos a los lados de la cintura de la policía, sin intenciones de seguir con el trabajo. Gimió en voz alta, ronco de placer, puesto que Kate no tenía intención de soltarle, a diferencia de él. Rodeó su glande con el pulgar con una lentitud ardiente, y a continuación vertió un poco de su saliva para que sirviese de lubricante.-Kate, en serio, levanta.-añadió estrangulado por las sensaciones que se amontonaban en su garganta.

Sentía cada centímetro de su miembro colmarse de placer por los movimientos que proporcionaban la mano de Kate, por sus caricias, por como la piel sobrante de su dureza resbalaba a lo largo de toda su erección.

-¿Para qué quieres que me levante?-susurró ella, desorientada.

-Cuando lo hagas lo sabrás.-la aludida le miró una vez más, desconfiando por si la dejaba a medias en una situación como la que se encontraban. Él le guiñó uno de sus ojos azules, y tras centrarse bien en su rostro fue consciente del calor que debía de hacer en ese baño. El escritor tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la piel perlada en sudor. Se puso en pie como pudo, sosteniéndose en sus tacones que ya había olvidado y le miró desde arriba, expectante.

Su vecino se arrastró hasta quedar sentado en la esquina más cercana a Kate, justo pegado a su vientre. Entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Justo en la cadera de la chica, en el principio de la ingle derecha tenía un tatuaje diminuto pero que representaba perfectamente la silueta de una mariposa azul.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje?

-Sí.-le sonrió ella.

-Sexy.-bufó él.

Volvió a cogerla por las nalgas, solo para acercarla todo lo posible a su boca y comenzó a dejar besos a lo largo de su vientre. Lamió, mordió y beso, todo en una, a su propio ritmo. Kate abrió un poco más las piernas viendo dónde llegaría eso, algo que todavía no creía. Lo próximo que sintió fue que sus bragas desaparecían de sus piernas y que, automáticamente, los labios de su vecino dejaban besos castos en su sexo.

-Mmmm.-se mordió el labio inferior. Ya no sabía dónde poner las manos, si en su pelo o en sus hombros, solo quería tirarse al suelo. Las piernas no le aguantarían mucho en el momento de correrse, lo sabía por experiencia, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a caer si él seguía haciendo esas cosas con la lengua.

De repente notaba mucho más el calor asfixiante de la habitación, y casualmente se concentraba entre sus piernas, con potencia. Sacudió la cabeza con la finalidad de que su pelo se echase hacia atrás y no cayese por su cara, no le apetecía agobiarse con más calor innecesario.

Rick paseaba su boca a lo largo del sexo de Kate. Estaba húmeda, sus dedos lo notaban cada vez que intervenían y la masturbaban, acercándola al clímax que tanto ansiaba y que él no tardaría en proporcionarle. Sus paredes vaginales le atrapaban cuando incrementaba el ritmo u añadía un dedo más al mismo tiempo que su lengua vibraba contra su clítoris, sin descanso. No sabían quién de los dos estaba más impactado, si ella por lo que él hacía o él porque nunca hubiese pensado que esa noche triunfaría tanto con ella.

-Rick.-gimió ella en voz baja, estática. Sus piernas estaban actuando por su cuenta, temblando como un terremoto de alta magnitud. La cumbre del orgasmo estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Su sexo ardía como nunca lo había hecho, la boca del escritor era toda una experta en hacer eso, porque si no, no se explicaba la rapidez con la que la estaba llevando al paraíso.-Oh, joder.-harta de aguantar le tiró del pelo y le apretó más contra su sexo, algo que solo aumentó la lívido de su vecino, quién mientras la excitaba había estado proporcionándose placer a sí mismo con la mano restante.

Aprisionó su clítoris con los dientes, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Sus dedos habían dejado de hacer pequeños parones, ahora solo entraban y salían con fuerza, curvados para tocar el punto que toda mujer deseaba. Los jadeos de Kate habían dejado de ser bajos y se habían convertido en puros gemidos sin escapatoria. La mente de la policía ya no estaba unida a su cabeza, se había despegado junto al orgasmo que los labios de Rick absorbiendo su piel habían provocado. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando una sensación gloriosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero mucho más distinta. No sabía cómo era el sexo con Richard Castle, pero ese pequeño adelanto le aseguraba que tenía que probarlo cuanto antes por su salud.

Le sorprendió que él no se apartase en ningún momento, sino que fuese dejando besos castos alrededor de su piel extasiada, y que a continuación colocase su tanga de nuevo para que ella no tuviese que molestarse en hacerlo.

-Espero haber estado a la altura de tu amigo.-bromeó el escritor levantándose como si no tuviese una erección prieta en las calzas del disfraz. Kate observó rastros de su propia excitación brillar bajo la tenue luz del baño en su boca, algo muy sexy bajo su punto de vista.

Se materializó a su lado cuando él intentaba agacharse para coger la casaca y volver a ponérsela. Apenas podía andar bien porque el orgasmo continuaba haciendo efecto por sus terminales nerviosas, no obstante consiguió que tirase la casaca mientras ella asaltaba su boca con nuevo besos, renovados y voraces. Connor solía darle cariño cuando terminaban de tener sexo, o cuando pasaban la tarde juntos y se dedicaban a darse besos, abrazos y reír. Era algo que consideraba normal, al menos hasta que Rick la estrechó entre sus brazos cuando ella estaba besándole. Hasta que sus manos se movieron a lo largo de su espalda todavía desnuda y le proporcionaron un sentimiento que no había experimentado hasta entonces.

-Ahora me toca a mí.-Rick le mordió el labio sin poder resistirse a la imagen de verla tan excitada. Se dejó hacer en todo momento, aunque lo que más le gustó fue el momento en el que ella comenzó a descender a lo largo de su pecho. Cuando sus labios viajaron de su esternón hasta su bajo vientre. Para entonces Kate le había empujado contra la pared y ella ya estaba arrodillada, con su erección de nuevo entre sus dedos a punto de entrar en contacto con su boca. No era la primera vez que alguien le practicaba sexo oral, ni tampoco sería la última, pero podía decir con toda certeza que en la vida había disfrutado tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

La boca de la policía era sublime, increíble. Sabía dónde debía ejercer presión con los dientes para hacerle gruñir, sabía dónde tenía que morder con delicadeza y cómo jugar con su éxtasis sin dejarle ir del todo. Inconscientemente agarró parte de su melena con el puño, sin provocarle ninguna queja relacionada con el dolor, y marcó su propio ritmo tirando de ella.

A Kate no le gustaba que la manejasen a la hora de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho los hombres con los que había estado solían hacerlo hasta que ella les detenía con brusquedad, suponía que era una clase de instinto humano, como el que había tenido ella con él hacía apenas unos minutos. En cambio, esa vez fue diferente. No sabía bien si se debía a que Rick no parecía cogerla con rudeza, con ganas de controlar la situación, sino para hacerle sentir a ella un poco de placer. De esa manera ella era consciente de que él estaba más que sometido.

Se metió de lleno su erección en la boca, haciendo que su glande casi rozase su garganta y tras sacarla, le dedicó una mirada ardiente desde abajo. Rick terminó de deshacerse con esa mirada, con la pasión que ocultaba y el erotismo que desprendían sus ojos pardos. Eso, mezclado con la lengua de Kate que no dejaba de lamer su miembro, estaba ocasionando un choque de placer en su entrepierna.

-Vale, para, para.-le susurró haciéndose él mismo cargo de los segundos que terminarían en gloria en su mano. No quería que Kate tuviese que hacer más de lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos mancharse con su semen.

Ésta se incorporó como si nada, sin dejar de mirar la mano de su vecino masturbándose a sí mismo para terminar de correrse. Rick era consciente de que tenía público, y de que a pesar de que era un tanto turbio, le excitaba el doble de lo que estaba. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, reteniendo en su boca el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar su cuerpo, y dejó que su eyaculación se exteriorizase y culminase en su mano.

La policía observó con atención cómo él consiguió un poco de papel higiénico con el que limpiar los restos que habían salpicado sus calzas inevitablemente. Al cruzar una mirada con el espejo en el que Rick justamente se estaba mirando, y mediante el cual también la había mirado a ella con una sonrisa divertida, fue consciente de que seguía casi desnuda a no ser por el tanga.

-Me gusta más la Pocahontas barra estrella porno que eres ahora.-rio él mojándose la cara con agua. La aludida se acercó a él, con las mismas intenciones. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y perlado por el sudor del momento.

-Suficiente porno has tenido hoy conmigo.-le sonrió ella mientras intentaba ajustar el vestido en su cuerpo. Evitó el brillo tan especial que desprendían sus ojos cuando se miró más de cerca en el espejo, porque negaba que se debiese a Rick, por supuesto.

-Nos proponemos complacer.-esta vez sí que consiguió coger la casaca del suelo y abotonarla poco a poco. Kate se estaba colocando bien el pelo para cuando él había terminado de arreglar su propio disfraz.

-Eso está más que claro.

-¿Te ha gustado?-pasó un brazo detrás de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Kate, al igual que él, se dejó hacer para sorpresa de los dos y se sujetó en sus bíceps.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto…

-Pero sí.-terminó él por ella acariciándole la nariz con la suya. La policía sintió una oleada sentimental en su pecho, como si estuviese de repente en casa, con alguien que conocía de toda la vida.-Tenías que haberme hecho caso antes, y eso que no te he mostrado lo mejor de mí.

-Tal vez la próxima vez.-le susurró a los labios, sin llegar a tocarlos.

Él se arriesgó, besándolos uno por uno, fascinado por su belleza, por el momento y por lo que acababan de hacer.

-¿Habrá otra?

Y, como había hecho la vez que él le había preguntado si acudiría a la fiesta en la que se encontraban, respondió con la misma frase y una sonrisa enigmática:

-Tal vez.

Entonces se deshizo de sus brazos, corrió el pestillo del baño sin dejar de mirarle y desapareció de allí con la sensación de saber que volvería muy pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry si he tardado mucho en actualizar, ya sabéis que la inspi viene cuando puede y bueno, este capítulo es el más largo del fic, de momento, no creo que os quejéis mucho JAJAAJA Os he recompensado la espera *carita de luna* Lo único es que no he podido revisarlo, así que probablemente haya alguna falta o alguna cosa rara. Muchos besos a todxs y gracias por seguir aquí:*******_

 _ **PD: Si queréis comentarme algo o lo que sea, hacedlo por aquí o por twitter: /_sxnxtimore_**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. "Bad Games"**

Rick nunca había visto su preciado despacho tal y como lo estaba viendo en ese preciso momento. El olor a ingesta excesiva de alcohol se notaba en el ambiente, rancio, vomitivo. Arrugó la nariz al instante, reprimiendo una arcada. ¿En qué momento había dejado que un desconocido, además de adolescente, se quedase a dormir allí? Comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Caminó hasta la ventana más cercana, aquella que residía detrás de su escritorio, con la intención de abrirla y dejar que el aire de una mañana helada renovase el hedor del lugar. Al principio, cuando había dejado allí a Ethan la noche anterior, había pensado que después de que la gente se marchase de una vez él podría despertarle, pedirle un taxi y llevarlo donde fuera que viviese. Sin embargo, la fiesta se alargó más de lo que pensaba, aunque él no dejaba de extrañar a Kate y sabía que sin ella no era lo mismo, y todo había terminado a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

No podía levantar al chico a esa hora para echarlo de allí, así que su decisión había sido dejarle hasta que se despertara, comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba y ya actuar. Por eso, ahora, a las doce del mediodía, estaba en su despacho con unas intenciones muy distintas a las que solía estar siempre.

-Ethan.-le sacudió el brazo con suavidad. El chico, ante el estímulo del movimiento mezclado con la luz que se filtraba en el despacho a través de la ventana, balbuceó algo sin coherencia.-Vamos, despierta, tienes que irte.-añadió intentando no sonar muy hostil.

Seguía sin entender qué le pasaba con ese chico, por qué le veía como alguien indefenso, débil, como un hermano pequeño al que cuidar. Contempló su rostro fruncirse y poco a poco despertarse. Primero abrió uno de sus ojos marrones, a continuación el siguiente, y tras unos segundos en los que parecía que su mente había estallado de confusión, se incorporó en el sofá con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-apretó los dientes, gracias al enorme pinchazo que sufrió al hablar en voz alta, justo en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la sien.-¿Y por qué parece que me ha pasado un camión por encima?

-Porque anoche no te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros de no ser por mi.-sonrió divertido el escritor.

A diferencia del adolescente, él se sentía radiante. Por primera vez no tenía resaca después de alguna de sus fiestas, y eso se debía a que apenas había probado una gota de alcohol porque había aprovechado la noche de una manera mucho mejor. Solo de pensar en cómo Kate le había tocado, cómo se sentía besarla, probarla… Todo su cuerpo de estremecía y tomaba temperatura.

-¿Eres Richard Castle?-preguntó Ethan pasándose los dedos por los mechones de su pelo. Al ver qué tipo de ropa estaba usando, puesto que las botas y la enorme chaqueta con capucha no pasaban nada de desapercibidas, fue consciente de lo que sucedía.

-Mis amigos me llaman Rick, o Ricky.-frunció parte de su rostro ante eso último.-Quédate solo con Rick.

Pero Ethan no estaba prestándole atención. Estaba en casa del mejor escritor del mundo, bajo su punto de vista. Del escritor que consideraba un ídolo y que tanto le había ayudado sin él saberlo, desde luego. En su despacho… Y había dormido en su sofá. Se levantó tan deprisa que se mareó.

-Eh, eh.-Castle se acercó a él para que no tropezase y cayese.-¿Estás bien?

El adolescente le miró con el rostro desfigurado de la emoción. Rick estaba demasiado cerca de él, y había le había cuidado toda la noche. Era un tío, estupendo. No podía dejar de pensar esa clase de cosas mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su editor invitándole a esa fiesta, una fiesta exclusiva, con muchas personas, con mucha bebida, con muchas chicas. De hecho tenía el vago presentimiento de que se había besado con alguna, pero no lograba recordarlo. Y ahora había amanecido en un increíble loft de Tribeca. Y no en uno cualquiera, sino en el de Richard Castle.

-La verdad es que me siento un poco mareado.-parpadeó de nuevo, sintiendo que los estragos de la bebida se apoderaban de su cuerpo sin poder hacer más que jadear por el malestar.-Creo que debería ir al baño.-las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Es la primera vez que tienes una resaca?

Lo condujo hasta el baño de esa planta, el mismo en el que hacía unas horas Kate y él se habían dejado llevar, en todos los sentidos, el uno por el otro. Se fijó en que Ethan miraba con admiración los adornos con los que iban topándose por el pasillo, como fotos de los ejemplares y ediciones de sus dos libros, artículos de crítica y fotos suyas.

-Nunca una tan fuerte.-se deshizo del agarre del escritor y se abalanzó sin esperar al inodoro, vaciando en él toda su existencia. Rick, en cambio, solo se acercó para apartar la capucha que se inclinaba constantemente contra su cabeza gacha.-No sé qué mierda bebería anoche.

-Cuando yo te encontré llevabas vodka, creo.-respondió el escritor. Escuchó varias sacudidas más por parte de Ethan, y cuando éste cayó rendido al lado del retrete se apartó. Tenía el pelo castaño pegado a la frente por el esfuerzo, los labios hinchados gracias a la gravedad de haber estado hacia abajo, y la piel pálida. Por no hablar de olor que llevaba consigo de alcohol y ahora a vómito.-Anoche me dijiste que tenías dieciocho, ¿es cierto?

-Sí.

-También dijiste que estabas aquí por mi editor.

-Es una larga historia.-repuso el muchacho. Parecía que intentaba centrarse para encontrase mejor, como si tuviese muchas ganas de huir de allí.-Creo que ya estoy bien.-se apoyó en la taza del baño y alzó su cuerpo con debilidad.-Me iré en unos minutos.

El escritor chasqueó la lengua, nada convencido. Su aspecto no entraba dentro de los parámetros de bienestar que él conocía. Señaló su ropa con el dedo índice.

-Date una ducha, cámbiate de ropa.-hizo una pausa.-Te traeré algo que te sirva, y cuando hayas desayunado y estés mejor vuelves a casa, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Ethan llamó su atención. Tenía el rostro serio, aunque también descompuesto. En ese momento sí que vio su edad reflejada en su facciones.-No necesito caridad.

-No sé por qué lo hago, pero no es caridad, es ser humano.

Se dio la vuelta, puesto que sabía que discutir con un adolescente que además parecía tener problemas para recibir ayuda no sería de su agrado. Seguía pensando en si sus padres no estaban preocupados por él, en si tal vez vivía solo y era estudiante, pero le resultaba extraño que a su edad conociese un editor como lo era el suyo. Él tenía razón, no le conocía, ni tampoco tenía la obligación de ayudarle, pero era algo que su forma de ser le exigía.

Cogió una sudadera simple, unos pantalones de chándal que se ceñían a los tobillos y unos bóxers negros. Tenía suficiente ropa como para que él se quedase esa, no la echaría en falta.

Al regresar al cuarto de baño dejó la ropa limpia sobre el lavabo, cogió el disfraz del chico y se lo llevó con la intención de meterlo en una bolsa y así que no tuviese que cargar con él. A través de la ducha de cristal Ethan se enjabonaba el pelo.

-¿De dónde eres?-alzó la voz para que el chico pudiese escucharle por encima del ruido del agua. Observó su figura borrosa girarse en la dirección de su voz.

-Vivo en un piso compartido al lado de la New York University, la pública.-escuchó el escritor.

-¿Vives solo?

Hubo una pausa entre los dos en la que apenas se escuchaba el agua salir a toda potencia a través de la ducha, eso y los movimientos del chico mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo. Rick pensó que había tocado un tema espinoso, y que él tampoco estaba obligado a responderle. Justo cuando creía que permanecería en silencio de por vida, le escuchó responder:

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando era más pequeño.-esas palabras bastaron para helar la sangre de Rick.

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mal al haber metido el dedo en la llaga sin pretenderlo. ¿Cómo podía cuidarse un chico de dieciocho años solo, sin ayuda? Tal vez tenía algún familiar más, aunque tampoco quería preguntar después de todo. Algo pesado fue formándose en su estómago, una sensación de vacío.

-Voy a hacer algo de desayuno, ¿te apetece?

El chico abrió las láminas de cristal que formaban la ducha, y sacó la cabeza mojada, con el pelo más largo que el suyo pegado a todo su rostro.

-No hace falta que te molestes.-Rick contempló una cadena de oro colgando alrededor de su cuello desnudo.-Te he dicho que no necesito nada más, de verdad, ya estás haciendo demasiado por mí y te lo agradezco.

-No me cuesta nada.

Ethan cerró los ojos, con un suspiro enojado.

-¿Si no te hubiese dicho lo de mis padres también lo habrías hecho?

El escritor se cruzó de brazos. Ahora entendía ese rollo de no querer compasión de los demás, no quería que lo viesen como alguien indefenso.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Ethan se sintió avergonzado en cuestión de segundos, sobre todo bajo esa mirada azul que tanto admiraba, pero que también resultaba imponente. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo las gotas de agua surcar su rostro.

-Me he criado sin padre, sé más o menos cómo puedes sentirte.-Rick se extrañó al haber dicho eso. No solía hablar sobre sí mismo o sobre el tema de su padre con nadie más que con su madre y ni siquiera con Kate había sentido la necesidad de justificarse, no obstante era ese chico el que estaba haciéndole abrirse.-Esto no es caridad Ethan, ni considero que no puedas valerte por ti mismo o que seas un niño. Es porque anoche también debíamos tener una conversación pero no pudimos por tu situación, así que la tendremos luego.-se sintió extraño al ser un adulto en un caso así, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como tal, como si fuese una clase de padre… o de hermano mayor, mejor dicho.-¿Debo avisar a alguien de que estás aquí?-se arremangó la camiseta blanca de manga larga.

El calor mantenido dentro del baño junto con el vapor del agua podía llegar a resultar sofocante. Toda la habitación estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, así que él comenzaría a estarlo dentro de poco.

-No.-Rick vio la duda en sus ojos oscuros, ojos jóvenes, demasiado.-Mis abuelos viven fuera y yo estudio aquí con una beca, así que en la residencia no me echarán de menos, tranquilo.

-Vale.-asintió con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta.

-Rick.-lo llamó, aún apoyado en las puertas de cristal de la ducha. Cuando el escritor le miró, sintió que algo en su pecho estallaba. Nunca podría olvidar ese momento, ni la mirada de uno de sus ídolos tan directa y cariñosa.-Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-Siempre.

* * *

El escritor contempló su nevera abierta ante él. Tenía material para hacer tortitas, unos huevos fritos, beicon, y tal vez café, aunque no estaba seguro de si Ethan tomaba café por las mañanas como desayuno. En todo caso tenía también leche y cereales. Abrió la despensa en busca de capsulas para su máquina Nespresso, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada de azúcar.

-Seguro que lo gastaron haciendo mojitos, porque olvidé el azúcar moreno.-murmuró revisando todos y cada uno de los cajones de la cocina. La búsqueda no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Pensó en que tal vez Kate sí que tenía de sobra en su casa, y que tal vez podía colarse un poco mientras Ethan terminaba de ducharse. Echó un vistazo alrededor del loft de manera que el chico no pudiese verle entrando detrás de un mueble y simplemente desaparecer. Caminó con disimulo hacia el armario que les servía de coartada para entrar en la casa del otro. La verdad era que no se notaba en absoluto que detrás existía una puerta. Abrió el hueco, puesto que durante la fiesta lo había pegado por completo contra la pared, así nadie tenía por qué interesarse en él, y ajustó el espacio a su cuerpo.

Una vez hubo abierto la puerta que daba al loft de su vecina aproximó más el armario para que no se notase el movimiento y entró. A diferencia de él, Kate dejaba un espacio más amplio para que pudiesen pasar, pero siempre con precaución. Eso solo significaba que lo dejaba para que él pudiese pasar, para que se colase en su piso. Sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, uno de satisfacción.

Kate se estaba haciendo a él, más o menos. Ya no le odiaba, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso le consideraba un amigo, solo que ahora tenían más derechos que nunca. Lo único que le molestaba de todo eso era que Connor siguiese de por medio, porque ella podría darse cuenta algún día de que le prefería a él. En cierto modo podían haber pasado esa misma noche juntos y todavía seguir durmiendo en la cama.

Eso hizo que mirase hacia arriba, a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría y veía su silueta emerger de ella. Como un impulso de su ego masculino se quitó la camiseta a la velocidad de la luz, lo suficiente para que Kate no le viese hacerlo, y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de chándal. Sí, esa era una buena manera de impresionarla.

Se fijó en que ella iba vestida con unos shorts blancos de deporte, a la altura de sus muslos, y con una camiseta corta que dejaba ver parte de su estómago. Su pelo estaba más ondulado de lo normal, algo que le encantaba y que supuso que se debía a las trenzas que él mismo se encargó de deshacerle anoche con sus dedos.

Dios, ahora que veía su piel desnuda no podía evitar recordar lo bien que se sentía al tocarla. O sus gemidos sofocados contra su oreja. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando uno de los puños con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que si no se controlaba ella tendría el poder de crear una erección en sus pantalones solo con su presencia. Odiaba eso.

-¿Por qué no te acostumbras a preguntar o algo?-le increpó ella al verle parado en medio del salón, mirándole de una manera muy similar a la de la otra noche. Evitó mirar más de la cuenta su torso, con esa piel tan clara que tanto le gustaba. Si caía en sus redes estaba perdida, sin duda.-Estoy harta de decirte que puedes pillarme haciendo cualquier cosa.

-Pensé que si dejabas el espacio de la puerta para que entrase era porque querías verme por aquí.-se encogió de hombros, siguiéndola hacia la isla de la cocina. Le había sonreído de esa manera que le gustaba, entre inocente y gracioso y apostaba a que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no devolvérsela.

Esos pantalones cortos le estaban volviendo loco. Tenía ganas de tocarla como la otra noche, de apretarle el culo con las manos, de besarle la boca, de arrasar con su cuello. Se apoyó en la barra americana, contemplando cómo se movía a lo largo de la cocina. No dejaba de tocarse el pelo, y eso era algo que estaba convirtiéndose en su debilidad. Además de esa indiferencia que siempre mostraba hacia él pero que no llegaba a ser del todo creíble.

-Sabes, me da igual.-dejó una caja de cereales al lado del escritor.-Si algún día vienes y me pillas follando en el sofá o cualquier cosa no será mi problema, pero si te veo, te aseguro que no volverás a entrar por ahí.-se metió uno en la boca. Su estómago se retorció al sentir la mirada azul de Rick en sus labios.

No había podido dormir muy bien después de lo que había pasado. Estaba excitada, extasiada, con ganas de seguir tocándole, de dejar que él le tocara… Le asustaba, porque con Connor no le sucedía en absoluto, se quedaba satisfecha, en cambio con el escritor era satisfacción mezclado con ganas de continuarlo, de hacerlo más largo.

Se había contenido mucho. Si hubiese hecho caso a su calentón probablemente le hubiese visitado por la noche, se hubiese metido en su cama y le habría dejado que le hiciese todo lo que quisiese porque lo necesitaba de verdad. Solo de imaginar lo que ella había tenido el placer de tocar, de probar con su boca, se humedecía. Rick era grande y podría hacerle gritar mucho si querían. No obstante seguía convencida de que el escritor era la clase de tíos que se desvivían por algo que no tenían, y que cuando lo conseguían se evaporaban.

Ser una de las conquistas del escritor Richard Castle no entraba en sus planes.

-¿Follas en el sofá?-se burló él. O al menos eso quiso exteriorizar, puesto que en su interior el hecho de saber que había compartido sexo con Connor allí le llenaba de celos. Celos que no afloraban así desde hacía demasiado.

-Follo en muchos lados.-respondió ella como si nada, sacando esta vez una caja de leche.

Le gustaba el jueguecito que se traía Rick entre manos. Ese tira y afloja que la noche anterior habían llevado más allá de lo que lo habían hecho siempre. Él parecía estar siempre emocionado con todo lo que ella hacía, con ganas de decirle que sí. Sentía que tenía control sobre él.

-¿Te gustan los baños?-se bajó del taburete, casi hipnotizado. No le gustaba estar detrás de la barra, era demasiado lejos. Caminó como si no se diese cuenta de que ella le miraba de reojo al mismo tiempo que vertía la leche en una taza de cerámica. Como si no se diese cuenta de que sus ojos almendrados subían desde su entrepierna hasta su pecho desnudo.

-Mucho.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior.

Estaba acercándose a ella de la misma manera que un animal se acercaba a su presa y no sabía cómo debía sentirse por eso. Sus labios se estaban secando, eso no era una buena señal. Trató que su pulso no revelase lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo, sin embargo una de las veces su mano tembló al verter el líquido.

-¿Sí?-el escritor se dejó caer a su lado, sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal. Observó en silencio sus movimientos, su respiración, su boca entreabierta. Todos esos gestos eran muy obvios. La estaba poniendo nerviosa. Apenas faltaba ponerle la mano en el pecho para notar su corazón.-¿De pie?

Kate notó la voz de Rick más baja y mucho más cercana. Se había inclinado hacia su oreja, consciente de lo que sucedía. No podía dejar que fuese él quién dominase sus emociones y que además se aprovechase de ello. Su orgullo no le dejaba. Aferró con fuerza el asa de la taza, intentando calmarse mientras bebía.

Era Rick, por Dios, ella era capaz de calentarlo solo con mirarle. Ya lo había hecho antes.

Desde que habían acercado posturas, nunca mejor dicho, en la fiesta de Halloween, él estaba mucho más seguro de sí mismo y no le hacía gracia.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que de verdad me gusta?-le preguntó con la voz más sexy, baja e irresistible que sus cuerdas vocales pudieron articular. Alzó una ceja detrás de la taza, viendo cómo el semblante del escritor cambiaba y volvía esa expresión de pura fascinación.

-¿El qué?-carraspeó. Tragó con dificultad. La sangre circulaba por su cuerpo a toda velocidad sin poder hacer nada por ello. No sabía bien si era su impresión o Kate se veía jodidamente erótica esa mañana. Se rascó el cuello, incómodo.

Ella estaba dejando la taza de nuevo en la barra americana. Le miró a través de las pestañas, conocía esa mirada caliente, muy bien en realidad. Pegó su cuerpo al de él con claras intenciones, aunque fue su boca la que apenas rozó su oído. Al instante notó que debajo de la camiseta que estaba usando la chica no existía ningún sujetador, y que era su pecho el que estaba apretándose contra su torso.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Una de sus manos estaba en su hombro y la otra apoyada y abierta en uno de sus pectorales, a propósito.

-Me gusta, mucho-hacía pausas con énfasis para que él se incendiase lentamente. Se humedecía los labios contra su oreja, acariciaba su piel desnuda e incluso rozaba su entre pierna con cintura de vez en cuando.-algo que pueda controlar.-lanzó una risita entre dientes, puro coqueteo.-Que llamen a la jodida puerta antes de entrar.

Entonces golpeó su pecho, apartándolo de ella y con una sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a coger la taza del café que había preparado. Lo dejó parado, completamente ido del mundo en el que se encontraban y excitado, muy excitado.

-¿Cuándo venga a hacer lo de anoche también quieres que te llame?-reaccionó rápido sacudiendo la cabeza.-Puedo mandarte un mensaje que sea: 'me apetece comerte y tocarte, ¿puedo ir?'

-Sería una buena idea.-tragó el café, divertida.-Mucho mejor que entrar aquí creyéndote el dueño de mi casa.

Rick sonrió, sin rencor por haberle dejado casi empalmado y en vergüenza consigo mismo. Se tocó con disimulo la entrepierna.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Kate comprendió que acababa de darle carta blanca para ir más allá de lo que habían hecho, u al menos repetirlo. Se veía en sus ojos azules emocionados. Igual que si fuese un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Se apartó el flequillo de la frente sin decir nada.

-¿Habías venido por algo en concreto?

-¿Te parecerá una excusa si te digo que quería azúcar?

Los dos rieron, más tranquilos.

-Siempre que vienes te quieres llevar algo, así que estoy acostumbrada.-sintió una pizca de decepción al ver que sus intenciones habían sido desde un momento robarle algo de comida.

-¿Y el día que venga para llevarte conmigo me dejarás?

Le miraba burlón, algo muy común en él. A decir verdad le gustaba mucho más como lo había visto hacía unas horas, con la cabeza entre sus piernas y más sometido. O todo lo contrario, mientras ella se encargaba de él.

-Depende de dónde quieras llevarme.-tanteó el terrero, cruzando las piernas en el taburete.

-Si realmente me dejases te aseguro que no te llevaría a mi cama, porque sé que piensas eso.-con gracia se situó en medio de las piernas de Kate. Ella sintió la magnitud ya conocida entre los dos crecer y volverse más fuerte, sobre todo cuando sus rodillas rozaron la cintura del escritor.

No apartaba la mirada de sus ojos azules, aunque él tampoco es que pudiese mirar más allá de los suyos. De repente su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo. Era capaz de notar su aliento cálido contra sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos, simplemente demostrándole lo poco que necesitaba para besarla.

-Mmmm...-masculló mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso era pura delicia para el escritor, lo había descubierto no hacía mucho.-¿Y por qué crees que lo pienso?

-Porque crees que soy un gilipollas que no sabe más que acostarse con las mujeres.-contuvo la respiración al ver sus dientes morder con sutileza su labio inferior. El corazón se le aceleraba todavía más cuando hacía eso. Esa mujer era pura sensualidad. Sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad encima de su piel bronceada, sintiendo la suavidad contra las yemas.-Y que cuando termina las despide por la mañana sin desayunar.

-Y no eres así.-susurró ella. Reprimió el impulso de dejar de apoyarse en la barra americana y utilizar sus brazos para tocarle, para aferrarse a él. Le apetecía investigar la piel de su espalda, pegar la nariz contra su pecho desnudo, absorber su olor varonil.

Él negó con la cabeza. Habían llegado al momento en el que los dos observaban los labios del otro con la misma fuerza de voluntad que la de una persona que llevaba años sin sentir a alguien. Con ansia, con ganas.

-No niego que me guste acostarme con ellas, pero no soy un imbécil que hace daño por placer.-rio divertido.-Fuera de la cama, claro.-eso captó la atención de la policía, que regresó de nuevo a sus ojos.-Yo soy de ir a cenar a un buen sitio, dar una vuelta a solas por algún lugar sensacional y después rematar la noche en mi loft.-la besó con ternura, sin una pizca de la necesidad que estaba reteniendo su cuerpo. Movió sus labios a lo largo de los de la detective, sin presionar, sin abusar, solo degustando lo exquisita que era la sensación de estar besándola, de saber que sus lenguas se fundían. Un beso muy distinto a los que se habían dado la noche anterior.

-¿Qué quieres?-murmuró Kate separándose unos milímetros para poder coger aire. Notaba la incertidumbre en las manos del escritor, aún fijas en sus piernas. Querían ascender por todo su cuerpo, lo sabía. Ella también estaba deseándolo.

-Te pedí hace mucho tiempo una cita.-al ver que ella se limitaba a mirarle en silencio, añadió:-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer como si no sintieses nada por mí?

Kate frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba el Richard Castle que había conocido hacía unos meses, el prepotente, el famoso, el conquistador que no podía vivir sin que ninguna mujer cayese a sus pies. Apartó el rostro del suyo e irguió su espalda.

-Por eso.-chasqueó la lengua.-¿Tanto te cuesta que haga lo que quiera? ¿Qué si me apetece besarte lo haga? ¿Qué si quiero ir a una de tus fiestas y disfrutar el sexo contigo hacerlo? ¿Tengo que decirte lo que siento en cada momento? No lo hago con nadie, follo con quién quiero y solo tú me pides explicaciones. ¿Acaso tú hablas de lo que sientes con todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas o yo soy la excepción?

Ese fue su momento de enmudecer porque tenía razón. ¿Cuántas veces había estado él en su situación? ¿Cuántas chicas le habían preguntado si iban a ir más allá y él había respondido de esa manera? ¿Por qué con ella no podía simplemente disfrutar? Kate era mucho más que alguien con la que acostarse, con la que mantener algo esporádico, y comenzaba a preocuparle. Al llegar allí pensó que encontraría a su vieja amiga, aquella que solía ser su hermana, pero todo eso ya no existía. Ahora solo quedaba una mujer preciosa, una mujer que le quitaba el aliento con un beso, que le hacía pensar en más. Él nunca quería más.

-Perdón.-se apartó al instante, sintiendo que había invadido su espacio personal, que le estaba incomodando.-No me hagas caso.-le restó importancia con la mano.-Olvida lo que hemos hablado.-vio que toda la expresión de la futura policía se suavizaba en cuanto él abandonaba la posición que había mantenido hasta ahora.-¿Puedes prestarme azúcar?

-Rick…-se levantó, con el remordimiento empezando a remover su estómago. Ahora se sentía culpable de que la conversación hubiese terminado así, pero no había dicho más que la verdad, él tenía que aceptarlo.

-El chico de ayer sigue en mi casa y tengo que hacer el desayuno.-se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, pero lo más gracioso era que todo se debía a ella. Tal vez era hora de volver a lo que era antes, a no depender de nadie. Eso terminaría acabando mal de una manera u otra, sobre todo si ella se enteraba de quién era en realidad.

Kate pareció considerar lo que quería decir, a continuación asintió y abrió uno de los armarios en busca del azúcar que necesitaba. La tensión se apoderaba poco a poco de la situación y ambos podían notarlo. Estaban incómodos. Rick no quería mirarla y ella no quería que le malinterpretase del todo. Le tendió el paquete de azúcar buscando ese contacto visual, al ver que la evitaba, le cogió la mano.

-Esto no quiere decir que quiera que termine lo que sea que tengamos.-dijo, no muy convencida de lo que podría responderle.-Podemos seguir enrollándonos.-se encogió de un hombro.

Le resultaba extraño tener que estar diciendo algo así. Estaba afirmando que entre los dos existía algo más que una amistad, y desde luego algo más profundo que un calentón. Lo curioso era que estaba diciéndoselo para que él no se fuese, para que no dejase de verla, y eso le hacía plantearse cosas que no había pensado antes.

-¿Te refieres a que yo tengo que estar dispuesto siempre para ti?-respondió él sin inmutarse.-¿Que sea solo cuando te apetece? Para eso ya tienes a otro. -intentó que su tono fuese todo lo desenfadado posible, nada venenoso. Incluyó una sonrisa a sus palabras.

-Eso no es...

-Sí que lo es.-le atajó él antes de que pudiese negarlo.-Cuando tú te cansas de tu otra relación vienes a mí, y no tengo ningún problema, de verdad, respeto tus decisiones, pero luego no te contradigas cuando sea yo el que quiera besarte, estar contigo o cualquier cosa.-la dejó allí parada, pensativa. Casi le recordaba a él mismo hacía unos segundos, solo que él había estado excitado, con ganas de apoderarse de su cuerpo, y ella apenas podía elegir las palabras para hablar.

Con un gesto de cabeza se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta secreta que ocultaba el armario. Para nada pensaba que volvería a pasar por allí con esa sensación de mal sabor en su boca, sobre todo después de esa pequeña 'discusión' en la que habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. No estaba en contra de la relación abierta de su vecina, ni de enrollarse esporádicamente, pero le molestaba tener que acceder a sus caprichos y que él tuviese que contentarse con sus largas.

Cerró la entrada entre sus dos pisos, pensativo. Todavía con el paquete de azúcar en la mano pensaba en que si debía sacar algo en limpio de esa conversación era, ni más ni menos, la declaración de atracción que había presenciado. El hecho de que ella hubiese reconocido que le gustaba 'enrollarse' con él, así como sus visitas inesperadas. Kate era una mujer fuerte, independiente, y no necesitaba a ningún hombre que la tratase como un objeto, ella buscaba el placer mediante su libertad, y eso le gustaba, pero hasta un punto.

Compartían un modo de vida compatible. Los dos estaban libres de ataduras, podían estar con quién querían sin sentirse obligados a comportarse de una manera u otra, sin dar explicaciones, sin nada. Probablemente él estaba dejando de lado todo eso por ella inconscientemente, porque ya no existía un solo sentimiento en su interior. Hacía tiempo que no se acostaba con más mujeres, ni tampoco con Meredith.

Sacó la sartén del cajón, vertió un poco de aceite y dejó que se calentase en el fuego mientras él continuaba dándole vueltas al tema, en silencio. Ethan no había salido del baño, así que supuso que estaría cambiándose. Todavía disponía de tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar en todo.

Estaba claro que no podía reclamarle nada a Kate, eso ya lo sabía, y tampoco entendía por qué debía hacerlo. No tendría que importarle nada más que ese juego que tenían. Pero ya no estaba ni seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Al abrir la nevera de nuevo comprobó que tenía masa líquida de tortitas, la que no había visto antes, y que hacía del viaje hacia el apartamento de su vecina algo innecesario. Pensó entonces que esa conversación no habría tenido lugar, ni que tampoco hubiese podido besarla cuando tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y que tampoco hubiese podido tomarse el café que prepararía después sin endulzarlo. No sabía qué de todo aquello era lo peor.

Para cuando Ethan apareció en el salón, con la ropa de Rick, el pelo mojado y un halo de renovación profunda que no tenía nada que ver al estado en el que se había despertado, el escritor ya había apartado un plato de tortitas y se disponía a terminar de preparar el zumo natural de naranja.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó sin levantar la mirada del exprimidor.

El chico se dejó caer en el taburete de enfrente, mucho más relajado. Llevaba su disfraz de la noche anterior metido en una bolsa y no dejaba de masajearse las sienes. Rick conocía muy bien esa sensación, sobre todo desde que tenía más fama y dinero. Le pasó una aspirina con un vaso de agua.

-Creo que me va a estallar la cabeza.-contempló la mano de Rick extendiéndole la pastilla. Dudó al principio, haciéndole saber que continuaba cohibido por tantas atenciones seguidas, pero a diferencia de antes, no protestó.-Gracias.-le sonrió de verdad, de esas veces que incluso los ojos se llegan a iluminar.

-¿Sabes que me pasó a mí?-Ethan le observó con los ojos fijos en él, con todos sus sentidos centrados en todo lo que pudiese decirle. Cada vez que le miraba de esa manera, Rick se sentía vulnerable, su cariño hacia aquel adolescente crecía el doble.

Dejó la jarra de zumo entre los dos, agarró el bote de sirope y tras llenar una tortita del líquido dulce esparció fruta por el plato para acompañar. Ethan le imitó, solo que la fruta la dejó de lado.

-Una noche, en la universidad, había una fiesta increíble en el campus. Iba con unos colegas porque habíamos estado todo el día estudiando en mi apartamento y al llegar allí todo lo que veíamos estaba descontrolado cien por cien.-cortó un trozo de tortita empapada en chocolate y se la comió.-No sé si has ido a alguna fiesta en la uni pero las de instituto no tienen nada que ver con esas. La gente estaba fuera de sí, aunque en las hermandades suele ser así. Habían llenado la piscina con jabón y la espuma no dejaba de crecer, había bebida por todos lados y casi todos estaban fumando.-le miró con una sonrisa divertida.-Ya sabes que la hierba y el alcohol es la peor mezcla. Empezamos a fumar dentro de un cuarto cerrado, sin ventanas, de modo que todo el humo se quedaba con nosotros dentro y eso hacía que nos colocásemos el doble. Había un par de tías, de hecho creo que me enrollé con varias, todas porque quisieron.-endureció la mirada en este punto, tanto que Ethan tragó con dificultad porque sabía que lo que se avecinaba.-Nunca te pases con ninguna chica, ni hagas cosas que no quieren, ni tampoco las hagas sentir incómodas, porque últimamente los hombres se creen que tienen todos los derechos sobre ellas y eso no es así. Aquella noche todo fue consentido, lo que pasó en esa habitación, y si no lo hubiera sido te aseguro que habría terminado pegando a alguien.

-Nunca he tratado mal a ninguna chica.-respondió el chico un tanto cohibido. Tosió.-Pienso igual que tú, hay mucho gilipollas suelto.

-No te conozco lo suficiente para decirte esto, pero te las verás conmigo si haces algo así.-Rick estaba disfrutando ese rol de hermano mayor más que nunca, sobre todo cuando Ethan erguía la espalda, aparentando respeto y seriedad ante sus palabras. Asintió con la cabeza.-Esa noche bebí todas las marcas de alcohol posibles, me fumé por lo menos tres porros y te aseguro que no me acuerdo de lo que pasó el resto de la noche, pero cuando me desperté estaba desnudo, flotando en una colchoneta hinchable en la piscina, que todavía estaba llena de espuma, por cierto, y tenía el cuerpo lleno de números de teléfono, frases y mensajes.

Ethan se vio obligado a toser, puesto que se había reido al mismo tiempo que intentaba tragar un poco de zumo y ahora agonizaba en la mesa, incapaz de dejar de toser, pero también sin poder parar de reír.

-Eso no es lo mejor.-carcajeó el escritor. Se acomodó mejor en el taburete, disfrutando de veras el momento. Había olvidado lo que había pasado con Kate, incluso su duelo consigo mismo, y solo estaba centrado en hacer reír al chico que tenía enfrente, porque eso le llenaba el pecho de paz. Le relajaba. Esperó a que Ethan terminase de toser, con los ojos llorosos y prosiguió:-Tenía la polla metida en un calcetín.-los dos estallaron en una carcajada doble, mucho más potente que la anterior.-Te juro que no sé cómo terminé así, pero era tal la resaca que llevaba, que me dio todo igual.

-Estás loco, Rick.-negó el adolescente con la cabeza.

Ethan escuchaba la risa del escritor y pensaba en cuánto hacía que no se sentía así. Cuánto hacía que alguien no se preocupaba de esa manera por él aparte de sus amigos. Solía ser extrovertido con la mayoría de gente, era divertido, dinámico, gracioso, pero todo aquello se desmoronaba en la intimidad. La desconfianza le acompañaba siempre, y de no ser por la persona que tenía enfrente, la persona que le había preparado el desayuno y le había cuidado esa noche, no habría podido cargar con la realidad de su vida. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan solo en el mundo. Apretó el tenedor, ensanchando la sonrisa en sus labios.

Mirar a Rick, ver que estaba allí y que no era un sueño se le antojaba más extraño que el hecho de estar en su loft, vestido con su propia ropa. Nadie le creería si dijese que no solo había conocido a su gran ídolo en persona, que había asistido a una de sus fiestas, sino que estaba allí y que lo trataba como un amigo más en lugar de un molesto niño borracho al que tenía que hacer de canguro.

-Y con esto quiero decir, que no te pases bebiendo.-tardó en darse cuenta de que le seguía hablando.-La duda de no saber lo que hiciste será peor, sobre todo si no sabes hasta dónde llegaste.-se frotó la tripa con la mano, recreándose en la estupenda comida que acababa de engullir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía sin camiseta y de que Ethan no había dicho nada al respecto, a pesar de alguna mirada compleja.

-Anoche es que me pasé demasiado.-frunció el ceño. Sabía que Rick esperaba algo más de esa respuesta, sin embargo él no era capaz de decirlo. No todavía.-Nunca me pasa, tranquilo.

-¿Querías olvidar algo?

Las risas se habían esfumado, a pesar de que el ambiente tranquilo seguía fluyendo entre los dos. Comían en silencio, compartiendo alguna que otra mirada de reojo. Rick conocía ese prototipo de chico, el que era Ethan. Introvertido y receloso con su vida, con sus sentimientos. Sabía que no le gustaba que le presionasen para hablar y que si se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo, en confianza, lo haría, así que esperó.

-Más o menos.-se apartó el flequillo que le caía por los ojos con un gesto rápido de cabeza. Todo el mundo le decía que era hora de cortárselo, pero él no hacía caso. Le gustaba cómo le quedaba, y también le gustaba a su madre, ya que recordaba lo mucho que se lo tocaba con cariño.-Vine por Edgar.

-Ah, sí me has dicho algo antes.

-Me dijo que la mejor manera de conocernos era que asistiese a la fiesta de anoche, así que le obedecí.-tragó el zumo.-Después me despisté con tanta tía junta, bebida y ganas de olvidar.-parpadeó al ser consciente de que eso último lo había dicho en voz alta y de que Rick había dejado de masticar al escucharle.-Tu editorial me va a publicar una novela y yo, bueno… Yo hablo de ti en mis agradecimientos.

-¿De mi?-el escritor preguntó con la perplejidad dibujada en su rostro.

Estaba intrigado por lo joven que era y por el hecho de que tuviese la oportunidad de publicar con una editorial tan importante como la suya, no obstante lo que realmente le había desencajado era el detalle de los agradecimientos.

-Sí.-se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo, ¿era el momento de confesar esa admiración secreta hacia él?-Verás…

Ninguno de los dos terminó de saber cómo hubiese seguido esa conversación. Si Ethan le hubiese hablado del salvavidas que era en su vida, de cómo sus libros le libraron de la muerte, del ejemplo que era para él, no lo supieron porque en el preciso momento en el que lo iba a hacer, su teléfono sonó en su pantalón. Por suerte lo había dejado en el despacho de Rick la noche anterior, nadie se lo había robado ni se había roto en alguna maniobra idiota estando borracho. Lo había revisado después de ducharse, ningún mensaje, así que no entendía quién le llamaba.

Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el número, y dando un salto del taburete lo cogió sin falta. Rick le observó extrañado por su comportamiento. Se había alejado de la cocina hasta el ventanal del salón, el cual estaba mirando mientras hablaba con quien fuera que le llamaba y que tanta importancia representaba. Eso se notaba por lo rígido que se había vuelto de repente, así como la expresión seria de su implacable rostro. Desde esa distancia no sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera algo escueto. Se limitó a seguir con las tortitas.

-Joder, joder.-Ethan regresó a su lado con el corazón desbocado, apunto de salírsele por la garganta. En una mano sostenía su móvil, en la otra la bolsa con su disfraz.-Era la editorial, hoy tenía una reunión importante, no me acordaba.-maldijo en voz baja, angustiado.-Tengo que irme.-no esperó a que Rick hablase, tampoco tenía tiempo para eso.

Se detuvo en la puerta principal, casi con medio cuerpo fuera. Le lanzó una mirada al que había sido su ángel de la guarda esa noche, el cuál sostenía el tenedor en alto, con un trozo de tortita clavada en él y le miraba impasible.

-Muchas gracias, Rick, de verdad.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa junto a un guiño juguetón desde la isla de la cocina, y tras devolvérselo de la misma manera, el adolescente cerró la puerta.

El loft se quedó en absoluto silencio. De hecho, si algo podía escucharse era el repiqueteo del cubierto al coger la comida del plato. Rick pensó en que tal vez encender la televisión ayudaría a no sentirse tan aislado de todo. Era extraño que alguien, al que apenas conocía, le hubiese transmitido esa sensación de calidez en el cuerpo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido irse a vivir solo, tener su independencia a mano, ser feliz con su soledad y su vida de soltero ligada a su juventud. Era cierto que echaba de menos a su madre, pero ella tampoco paraba quieta, sino que siempre estaba en un lugar distinto, y si había vuelto, no tardaría mucho en irse. Vivir solo era sinónimo de tener tus propias reglas, límites, horarios, costumbres… Nada ni nadie te impedía hacer lo que quisieses con tu vida, y eso le gustaba. No obstante, ese momento que acababa de vivir con Ethan actuando como un adulto le había hecho pensar en su familia y en cómo su madre era lo único que tenía.

Kate había sido su hermana durante años, ahora su vecina con derecho a… bueno, a algo. Pero ella no lo sabía. Ethan le había resucitado ese sentimiento de soledad que sienten los hijos únicos una vez en su vida, o varias a lo largo de ella, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Cogió su iPhone del bolsillo del pantalón, sabiendo que todavía podía hacer algo más por el chico, y que al menos le libraría de una bronca. Marcó el número de su editor, el cual ya tenía memorizado de la cantidad de veces que había necesitado llamarle por cualquier tema y esperó a que contestase.

-¡Ricky!-el escritor sonrió, acostumbrado al diminutivo.-¿Cómo estás, campeón? Una fiesta genial la de anoche.

-Lo raro es que no estés durmiendo.-bromeó poniéndose en pie. Escuchó unas risas al otro lado del auricular.

-Algunos trabajamos para que gente como tú siga ganando dinero sin que tengan que moverse de casa.

-Touché.-carraspeó, a punto de entrar en acción.-Te he llamado para decirte que he estado con Ethan esta mañana, bueno, acaba de irse corriendo.

-Ah, sí.-Edgar tapó su altavoz con la mano y se escuchó un murmullo bajo indescifrable. Estaba hablando con otra persona.-Ese niño es una joya, Ricky, aunque nada puntual.

-No, no.-se apresuró a decir.-No ha sido su culpa, he sido yo, que le he entretenido con unas cosas respecto a su novela.-tanteó el terreno sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero resultó efectivo.

-Oh, entonces no pasa nada. Yo mismo le dije que hablase contigo.-escuchó cómo se sentaba en algún lugar y supuso que sería el sofá de cuero que tenía en su despacho. Ese despacho con vistas al Empire State.-No sabes cuánto te idolatra.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No, bueno…-se rascó la nuca, temeroso de que su editor sospechase de la gran mentira que estaba creando.-Es que ha sido más una charla de trabajo.

-Pues sí, eres como un mentor para él.-dijo como si nada.-Te tiene en un pedestal, incluso sales en sus agradecimientos.

-Eso sí que me lo ha comentado…-susurró con el ceño fruncido. Su confusión aumentaba por segundos en todo lo que respectaba a Ethan.-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Supongo que se debe a que tus libros le ayudaron a superar la muerte de sus padres, o algo así.-un revuelo repentino inundó el fondo de la conversación.-Oh, tengo que irme, la reunión con Ethan empezará en breves. Gracias por avisar.

-De nada.

Podía aliviarse al saber que no tendrían una mala imagen del adolescente, no ese día.

-Nos vemos con ese borrador que tienes que enseñarme.-no supo si eso era una despedida o un recordatorio con dejes de amenaza, aunque Edgar colgó lo suficientemente rápido como para que su respuesta tampoco fuese importante.

Si su mente no había estado de por sí en medio de una tormenta con todo lo que le pasaba antes de esa llamada, la nueva información sobre Ethan le había golpeado con fuerza. Consideraba que sus libros eran buenos, a él le gustaba escribirlos, pero no tanto como para ser el salvavidas de otra persona. A cualquier escritor le parecería un halago, él solo podía pensar en lo que había sido el sufrimiento de Ethan.

Más tarde le pediría a Edgar su número. No quería perderle de vista.

* * *

Se pasó el resto del día tras su MacBook Pro, centrado en terminar los capítulos que necesitaba entregarle a Edgar. Su nueva novela era algo que muchos de sus seguidores esperaban, por no hablar de la editorial que le publicitaba. Un thriller de misterio, igual que los anteriores, solo que de la mano de una joven policía que acaba de conseguir la placa e intenta acceder a un puesto en homicidios mediante un asesinato que investiga por su cuenta, sin consentimiento de sus superiores. Estaba empeñado en retratar a Kate en sus historias porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza, y el tener a una mujer de semejante intelecto, temperamento y carácter en una de sus novelas le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Lo que nadie sabía era que en ese libro también habría un personaje basado en sí mismo, un periodista que la ayudase en los casos y con el que compartiese conocimientos en la cama.

Sonrió con picardía. No todo en esa novela sería ficción, y probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a Kate en un futuro, cuando fuese publicada, sin embargo ese era el menor de sus problemas.

¿Por qué iba a enfadarse si todo era algo hipotético, fruto de su imaginación?

Continuó tecleando sin prisa, absorto en todo lo que su cabeza era capaz de crear y sus dedos de transmitir. Tanto, que no fue consciente de que su vecina entraba a su piso, y no precisamente por la puerta principal.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó en voz alta, a pesar de que su cabeza ya asomaba en el loft.

Rick rodó los ojos. Eso se debía a lo que había sucedido la última vez que había entrado sin avisar primero.

-Pasa.-respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Tampoco la miró hasta que no llegó a su lado.

-¿Estás escribiendo?

-Sí.-dirigió el cursor del ratón hasta el icono de 'Guardar' para no perder lo que ya tenía escrito y bajó la tapa del portátil. No quería arriesgarse a que pudiese ver más allá de lo que había escrito.-¿Qué quieres?

Sin explicación, sin preguntar, sin nada, se sentó en sus piernas y apretó su boca contra la suya, con furia. Le besó con pasión, mientras sus manos cerradas en puños rodeaban su cuello y acariciaban la parte baja de su nuca, un lugar que Rick definía como 'muy erógeno'

El escritor colocó las manos en su cintura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué demonios le estaba pasando a Kate para que le besase con esas ganas, con esa magnitud. Se mordieron en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones aceleradas en cada beso. Sus lenguas jugaban a encontrarse dentro de sus bocas, acariciándose de vez en cuando, y cada vez aumentaba más y más la voracidad.

-Quiero que juguemos.-respondió ella al fin, con los labios hinchados, los ojos centelleantes y el cuerpo ardiendo.

-¿Te apetece echar un parchís ahora?-respondió él, incrédulo.

Ya no estaba enfadado, ni indignado. Ese era el poder de Kate, el aparecer de repente, sin necesidad de decir nada, volverle loco y descolocarle. Todo al mismo tiempo. Reparó en que estaba descalza, con unos shorts de chándal grises y una camiseta ajustada, y que sus manos estaban tocando su piel dentro de dicha camiseta. Aunque lo más importante de toda la situación era cómo empezaba a manifestarse su entrepierna con ese pequeño incentivo.

-Al parchís no, pero sí que tengo dados.-estiró entonces una de las manos que mantenía cerradas y Rick pudo ver dos dados idénticos, de un color rojo chillón y con cosas grabadas en las respectivas caras.

-¿Dados eróticos?-abrió mucho los ojos solo de ver la palabra 'lamer' en uno de ellos y en el otro 'piernas'-¿Quieres que usemos esos dados?-carraspeó al notar ya la excitación en su voz.

Ella sonrió, se lamió el labio inferior y asintió.

-Si uno de los dos nos negamos a hacerlo, pagamos con prenda o verdad.-le apretó el calzoncillo con una de sus manos, haciéndole saltar.-¿O tienes miedo?

Obnubilado con la idea, con el cuerpo de Kate encima de él, con ella tocándole tan íntimamente y con las ganas que tenía de hacer cualquier cosa que saliese en los dados, se levantó del sofá, agarrándola del culo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Esa noche hacía demasiado frío como para jugar en el suelo, y su cama estaba pidiendo guerra.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Me ha costado, pero lo he conseguido, aunque no he podido revisarlo, la verdad JAJAJAJA El caso es que el capítulo esté bien, ¿no? Para juzgarlo ya estáis vosotrxs, así que os dejo hacerlo con total libertad, a mi mucho no me convence.**_

 _ **PD: Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Aisha e Ilyan *carita luna* Ellas saben el por qué**_

 _ **PD2: Una vez más me alegro de que sigáis aquí leyéndome, muchos besos a todxs!:***_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. "For The First Time"**

Rick se lamió el labio inferior, observando cómo los dedos de Kate acariciaban los dados una y otra vez. Se habían sentado uno frente a otro, en su enorme cama de matrimonio, de manera que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos mientras su pequeño juego se iba volviendo más intenso. Ella mantenía las piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra en una postura muy parecida a la de los indios americanos. Él, todavía sorprendido, se apoyaba sobre uno de sus codos y su cuerpo descansaba horizontalmente sobre las sábanas. Se miraban en silencio. El escritor no dejaba de repasar los labios de Kate, hinchados y rojizos gracias a los besos que acababan de darse. Sus ojos verdosos le desafiaban desde la distancia interpuesta entre los dos, pero su cuerpo permanecía en una absoluta tranquilidad.

Todavía podía sentir la fricción entre sus cuerpos, la química expandiéndose a través de sus pieles y el deseo actuando por ellos. Porque, de no ser así, ella no se habría atrevido a volver, a tomar la iniciativa, ni a descolocarle de esa manera que tanto le enloquecía. Estaba seguro, de que el aroma que siempre la acompañaba, ese que se le antojaba como a cerezas, terminaría impregnado en su piel algún día de estos.

-¿Tú o yo?-Kate arqueó una ceja.

Se sentía terriblemente poderosa con los dados en la mano. Parecía un arma mortífera que en cualquier momento podría ocasionar una muerte inmediata en el escritor, y eso la excitaba. Por suerte, él no era del todo consciente del gran efecto devastador que ejercía sobre ella, sino su juego lo controlaría él en lugar de Kate. Lo notaba en la manera en la que le miraba, en la receptividad de su cuerpo, en la serenidad que necesitaba aparentar para que no notase su ansiedad.

-Eres tú la que ha venido a echar una partida.-el escritor le sonrió con picardía, haciéndola sonreír también a ella.-Tira.

La policía agitó la mano al instante, con la intención de que los dados se removiesen en la palma de su mano, y a continuación los tiró encima de la cama. En cuestión de segundos, Rick se inclinaba curioso.

-Acariciar labios.-leyó girando la cabeza.- ¿Se supone que me los tienes que acariciar tú o yo a ti?-añadió sin dejar de mirarlos.

-El tirador es el que tiene que hacer lo que sale en los dados.-se encontró con una mirada divertida por parte del novelista. Éste le indicó con el dedo que se acercase más para llevar a cabo su cometido.-Y si yo me niego, pago con prenda o verdad.

-Y si me niego yo, lo mismo.-recalcó Rick frunciendo el ceño. Inspiró con fuerza cuando sintió los dedos de Kate repasando sus labios con suavidad. Primero el índice y el corazón, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos permanecían fijos y cautos en lo que hacía, después, cuando las miradas de los dos conectaron, fue su pulgar el que arrasó con su labio inferior, dejando al novelista sin aliento.

Kate regresó a su sitio complacida con su misión. Rick tenía los ojos más oscuros, la respiración un poco alterada, y esa barrera superficial había desaparecido en el mismo instante que el calentón comenzaba a emerger. Y ella, bueno, se había quedado con las ganas de morder lo que sus dedos acariciaban.

Esperó paciente a que Rick recogiese los dados, los barajase en su mano y los volcase de nuevo casi contra sus piernas. Kate ahogó una risa bastante fuerte cuando los dos repararon en la siguiente misión del escritor.

-Lamer culo.-leyó la policía con detenimiento solo por ver la expresión en su rostro. Rick se frotó la cara con las manos, disimulando una sonrisa cohibida, pero sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho reteniendo la risa divertida, al igual que lo hacía su vecina. Cierto era, que la propuesta sonaba muy convincente, sobre todo con lo mucho que le gustaba el culo de Kate. Le encantaba.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto de empezar él con algo tan comprometido. Su tira y afloja seguiría intacto. Cogió el bajo de su camiseta de manga corta y con una lentitud excitante, la sacó por su cabeza y la dejó caer tras su espalda. Kate mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él durante el proceso, no obstante, después pareció interesarse más de la cuenta en las suaves pecas que cubrían su piel blanca.

-Pensaba que te gustaba jugar con fuego…-Kate se mordió el labio inferior, gustosa.-Pero me equivocaba.

-Antes de jugar se apuesta, Señorita Beckett.-el escritor siguió los dados cuando estos rodaron de nuevo por la cama. En la habitación la temperatura era normal, y le extrañaba no sentir ni una pizca de frío a pesar de que estaba sin camiseta. Ese era el efecto de tenerla cerca.

-Morder pezones.-Rick lanzó una carcajada al aire. Se estiró en la cama y señaló sus pectorales con una sonrisita malvada.-Uf, ¿me vas a morder?

-En tus sueños. Prefiero pagar prenda.-metió los pulgares en la cintura de los shorts de chándal, completamente consciente de que Rick no apartaba la mirada de su cintura. Ella rio, pensando en que apenas le faltaba babear. Se demoró más de la cuenta al bajarlos. Quería que viese parte de su bajo vientre, su tanga negro que había decidido ponerse solo por lo que iban a hacer. Al ver la expresión lasciva en el rostro de su vecino, la diosa que llevaba dentro se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.-Aunque si fuese al revés…

-¿Quieres que te muerda los pezones?-Rick emitió un gruñido gracioso.

-Quiero que tires los dados.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.-respondió este. Le costaba un gran trabajo desviar sus ojos del espléndido cuerpo de Kate. Sobre todo si se quedaba en ese tanga que apenas le cubría ciertas partes. Aferró los dados con fuerza en la palma de su mano y en una exhalación volvían a estar rodando.

-Lamer oreja.-se miraron en silencio. Rick esperando a ver si ella se negaba, y Kate más de lo mismo. Al ver que ella no rehusaba el juego, se acercó con precaución. La cama cedía bajo sus manos a causa de su peso, pero la policía se mantuvo en su sitio, sin moverse. Apenas ladeó la cara para que él pudiese acceder bien a la zona de su cuello. Sentía la piel erizarse. Todo su cuerpo se había vuelto terriblemente sensible, y su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho.

Él carraspeó a su lado. El familiar olor a cerezas y frutas que irradiaba de la piel de su vecina se le antojaba como veneno, ya que conseguía paralizarlo. Se había enamorado de su olor hacía mucho tiempo y dudaba que pudiese olvidarse de él. Le acarició el pómulo disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano. Kate tembló, más receptiva que nunca. Así que cuando Rick extendió su lengua y lamió su oreja con una sensualidad capaz de reventar una película erótica, la policía se descubrió a sí misma jadeando y con ganas de profundizar en los pantalones del escritor.

La tentación de tener su torso tan cerca y desnudo era mucho más que peligrosa. Sobre todo cuando la temperatura entre los dos no dejaba de aumentar. Siguió la dirección que el dedo de Rick marcaba en su pómulo. Descendía poco a poco hasta llegar a su labio inferior. Lo acariciaba con delicadeza, mientras que su lengua seguía el recorrido de antes. Kate estaba cachonda, y eso no podía ocultarlo.

Por eso no se negó cuando el escritor le aferró la nuca con fuerza y dirigió su boca al encuentro de la suya. La respiración del escritor tampoco era nada firme. Se notaba todavía más en su pecho, en la manera que vibraba con irregularidad. Sonrió al contemplar el semblante de su vecina, tan vulnerable y nuevo para ella. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y las ganas de besarle a flor de piel.

-¿Qué?-susurró ella al ser consciente de que estaba siendo observada.

Se sintió cohibida por unos instantes, La mirada azul de Rick era penetrante, hipnotizadora. Detrás de sus iris se escondía una tormenta oscura, así como sus gestos cariñosos desvelaban unas ganas enormes de devorarla en todos los sentidos.

-Nada.-respondió él. Le besó el labio inferior lentamente para después iniciar en las profundidades de su boca un beso mucho más ardiente. Enloquecieron el uno en los brazos del otro porque adoraban sentirse de esa manera. Les encantaba compartir besos húmedos que daban pie a excitaciones elevadas. Allí no importaba el orgullo de cada uno, ni el vaivén que se traían, solo existían dos personas con ganas de fundirse en uno.

Kate recorrió la espalda desnuda de Rick cuando éste la tumbó debajo de su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un segundo su boca desocupada. Notaba la dureza de sus músculos cada vez que él hacía fuerza para sostenerla y mantenerla pegada a su pecho. Estaban hechos un lío de brazos, piernas, gemidos y lenguas que no dejaban de moverse ni un segundo. Kate parecía haber olvidado su muro de indiferencia que solía mostrarle a diario. Ahora solo podía concentrarse en el bulto dentro del pantalón de Rick rozándose una y otra vez contra la parte delantera de su tanga. La manera en la que se restregaban sus sexos la hacía suspirar contra la boca del escritor y él era consciente de lo que sucedía.

Con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia se incorporó lo suficiente para volver a hacerse con los dados que yacían olvidados a un lado de la cama. No le importó que Kate tuviese sus piernas pegadas a su cadera, como si quisiese acorralarlo entre ella y el resto de la habitación. Ni tampoco hizo nada por deshacerse de ella. Ya con los dados bien sujetos en su mano echó un vistazo al panorama que yacía bajo su mirada. La policía permanecía tumbada boca arriba, con las piernas semiabiertas hacia él. Con ese tanga negro marcando su sexo que ya debería de estar húmedo y con ganas de su lengua, o de lo que fuese, pero de él. Con su melena castaña esparcida entre las sábanas y una mirada felina lanzando destellos.

Sintió su miembro creciendo en las profundidades de su bóxer. Tenía unas ganas enormes de cogerla por la cintura, pegarla contra su entrepierna y aunque solo fuese superficialmente, que sintiese su excitación lista para hacerlo. Se acarició por fuera con sutileza. Era inevitable que su erección no se dejase ver dado que estaba a punto de estallar, por lo que dejó que ella se fijase. La cogió desde fuera, solo para que Kate se hiciese una idea de lo mucho que necesitaba eso. Acto seguido le entregó los dados.

-Te toca.-añadió sin dejar de acariciarse.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Apenas necesitaba un movimiento con la pierna para que Rick acabase encima suya. Apenas nada para sentir su erección ya conocida, contra su sexo. Estaba necesitada del sexo que todavía no había tenido el placer de probar con su vecino. La piel le ardía solo de imaginarle entrando y saliendo de su interior. De sus dedos tocándole con maestría, sin vergüenza.

No era capaz de soportar la imagen de Rick, sin camiseta, con la mano en sus pantalones agarrándose la erección y masajeándola. Era una jodida tentación. Ni siquiera Connor alcanzaba tales límites con su excitación. ¿Por qué Rick la desbancaba de esa manera entonces?

Sin necesidad de incorporarse como lo había hecho el escritor, barajó los dados en la palma de su mano mientras observaba a Rick. La habitación contuvo una exhalación cuando Kate lanzó los dados al pequeño hueco que separaba su sexo y las piernas de Rick, que ahora estaban de rodillas sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó la policía intentando que su emoción no se notase.

La sonrisa mezquina de Rick no le gustó en absoluto.

-Pone que tienes que morderme el cuello.

La policía, no muy convencida por si estaba mintiéndole o era real, enarcó una ceja. De estar mintiéndole habría elegido una prueba mucho más ardiente, algo más íntimo, así que decidió fiarse. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se agachase, puesto que ella no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Sin embargo Rick obedeció al instante. Se tumbó de nuevo entre sus piernas, haciendo hincapié en que se notase su miembro contra el sexo de Kate. Cuando ella se estremeció, se sintió más que satisfecho.

No supieron en qué momento se abrazaron. Ni cuándo empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Simplemente tras varios besos profundos, caricias superficiales y algún que otro gemido, reconocieron que habían vuelto a dejarse llevar por ese magnetismo que no les dejaba separarse cuando estaban tan cerca. No obstante, lo que más les sorprendió fue la intensidad de sus mimos. Kate deslizaba los dedos a lo largo de la espalda del escritor, llegando incluso a sus nalgas, las cuales apretaba cuando le apetecía porque le encantaba el culo de Rick. Y, al mismo tiempo que ella se preocupaba eso, él movía la mano a lo largo de su pierna.

Kate le mordió primero el labio. Después de haber estado besándole durante un largo rato, los tenía hinchados por la excitación y era un delito no hacerlo. Siguió el recorrido hacia una de sus mejillas, dejando besos castos para al final terminar bajando por la parte baja de su oreja, en dirección a su cuello. Rick suspiraba a su lado. Su mano también estaba bajando más de la cuenta, por lo que cuando sus labios consiguieron llegar a su cuello y cuando sus dientes aferraron la piel tan sensible de esa zona, sus uñas rasgaban su entrepierna.

Él se pegó más a su mano, haciéndola reír. _Los hombres son incontrolables_ , pensó. _No importa cuánto porte intenten mostrar, siempre conseguirán rendirse ante la primera atención que se les dé._ Y Rick no era la excepción de esa regla. Absorbió la piel de su cuello con la intención de dejarle una señal que no olvidase en unos días. Le apetecía que pensase en ella más de la cuenta.

-Los dados…-susurró Kate entre besos.

Rick se detuvo entonces, con suavidad. Ya no le importaban los dados, y estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco. Su lenguaje corporal le gritaba que siguiesen así, que se hiciesen uno sin pensar en nada más que en el placer que podían proporcionarse juntos.

Ignoró su erección más prieta que nunca contra los boxers, así como los pezones de Kate irguiéndose debajo de la camiseta ajustada que estaba utilizando. Se permitió sonreír al entender que ese era el motivo por el que había preferido desprenderse antes de sus pantalones.

-Lamer culo.-frunció el ceño. Eso era lo mismo que había salido hacía nada.-¿Qué le pasa a esto?-volvió a moverlos dentro de su mano.-Parece que conspiren para que te lama el culo.

-Los dados son los dados.-Kate se encogió de hombros debajo de sus piernas, riendo.

-Besar pezones.-Rick miró automáticamente la camiseta de la detective. Si ella declinaba la oferta se enfrentaría a prenda o verdad. Y dios, que eligiese prenda, porque cualquier cosa que se quitase mostraría más de la cuenta.

-Verdad.-enarcó una ceja. Se apretó los pechos con las manos, subiéndolos un poco.-Tendrás que esperar un poco para verlas.-añadió sin importarle la malicia en su voz.

-Lo mismo digo.-él, en cambio, no necesitó marcar su erección con la mano. Ambos sabían a qué se refería.-¿Has pensado alguna vez en mi mientras follabas con Connor?

La policía entrecerró los ojos. Rick había dejado de burlarse para centrar su rostro en una seriedad demasiado tensa. Eso demostraba lo poco que le gustaba su amigo, y también algunos celos que ella ya conocía. ¿Debía mentir? Era cierto que alguna vez le había sido imposible no pensar en que Rick era el que debía estar entre sus piernas, el que embistiese con fuerza y el que gimiese su nombre en su oído. A veces había conseguido ser irresistible incluso para ella.

-Sí.-no evitó su mirada, ya que no tenía nada que temer.

Además, le gustó lo que vio en el semblante de Rick. Le gustó ver crecer su ego poco a poco tras sus ojos azules, y le enloqueció la sonrisa sexual que asomó después en sus labios.

Le lanzó los dados con cuidado para que tirase. De nuevo, repitió lo mismo que antes. Ya tumbada, lanzó los dados al hueco que existía entre ella y Rick.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.

Rick le tendió la mano pidiéndole que se incorporase, que se quedase sentada. Con su ayuda consiguió hacerlo y fue entonces cuando pudo leer lo que decía.

-Morder labios.-se pasó la lengua por los suyos, divertida. En cuestión de segundos, ya tenía al escritor sujeto por la nuca y sus bocas se movían con furia una sobre la otra. Ninguno se cansaba de los besos del otro. Aprisionó el labio inferior de Rick con los dientes, fuerte y salvaje. Tanto que los dos ardieron ante semejante cosa, y la voracidad de sus besos aumentó más.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando con los daditos?-Rick cogió el bajo de la camiseta de la policía y la pasó por su cabeza. Al instante sintió sus pechos contra su piel, sin ninguna barrera física que les impidiese sentirse. Se mantenían erguidos, con los pezones listos para cualquier caricia que pudiese recibir por parte de sus manos.-¿O quieres que terminemos con esto de una vez?-le robó el aliento con un nuevo beso mientras que mantenía sujeto su rostro por la barbilla.

-Quiero que me digas solo una cosa.-Kate no dejaba de pensar en sus dedos. En el vaivén que llevaban por su espalda, por sus lumbares y sobre todo las ganas que tenían de ascender hacia sus pechos y exprimirlos. Ella también lo deseaba. Rick la miró a los ojos.-La vez que te pillé haciendo…-se mordió el labio y alzó la ceja. El escritor sonrió casi avergonzado. Asintió.-¿Pensabas en mí?-le acarició la boca con la punta de sus dedos.-¿Pensabas en la vez que me viste desnuda en la ducha?-susurró extremadamente cerca de iniciar un nuevo beso.

Su erección se sacudió una vez más dentro del pantalón. Sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su columna vertebral tras semejante confesión. Kate pudo deducir que él no pensaba que ella supiese ese detalle solo por la expresión de su rostro. Tenía la boca un tanto abierta por la sorpresa, los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas le ardían. La policía rio.

-¿Dónde está el seductor que yo conozco?-preguntó divertida. Se suponía que debía estar, al menos, resentida por lo que había hecho. No tenía ningún derecho a entrar a su casa y mucho menos a espiarla cuando estaba desnuda.-¿Sabes que es ilegal espiar en una propiedad privada? Bueno, y allanarla.

-No quería, em. O sea, no fue mi intención.-tartamudeó él. Carraspeó al ver que Kate no tenía ninguna intención de enfadarse, al contrario, quería burlarse un poco. Aparentemente tenía una mirada seria, sin embargo su boca se moría de ganas por curvarse y trazar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Nunca quise espiarte.

-Pero ah, lo hiciste.-Rick, que había dejado caer las manos a ambos lados de su cintura cuando ella le había recriminado el momento de la ducha, parpadeó al ver que Kate entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y las dirigía justo encima de sus tetas.-Y después lo usaste para tocarte.-Kate siguió hablando en voz baja porque sabía que eso le estaba volviendo loco, y si añadía el hecho de que estaba dejando que sus manos tocasen su pecho sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, poco tardaba para que su cuerpo empezase a incendiarse.-¿Lo hiciste?

Rick estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas. Tenía a la mujer que le hacía perder el poco juicio que le quedaba enfrente, semidesnuda, dejando que la tocase de esa manera mientras ella no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo vibraba. Su erección se notaba más que nunca contra la tela, al igual que su excitación a flor de piel. Nunca antes había sentido esa dependencia hacia una mujer como lo hacía con Kate. De normal él hacía que todas se deshiciesen con él, con sus caricias, con sus atenciones… En cambio, con su vecina solo podía asentir a todo lo que decía sin rechistar. Se sentía domado en un terreno que solía controlar.

-Sí.-confesó con un hilo de voz ronca. Su pulso se aceleró cuando ella le miró a través de las pestañas y se lamió el labio inferior. Era una diosa caída del cielo y él no podía hacer más que venerarla.

-Bájate los pantalones.-le ordenó. A continuación agachó la mirada dónde sus manos seguían presionando sus pechos. Él dejó de tocarlos.-Ahora quiero verte yo desnudo.

-Ya me has visto.-respondió él un tanto receloso. Sin embargo comenzó a bajar la cinturilla del chándal poco a poco.

-No te he visto desnudándote por mi.-le guiñó el ojo, juguetona.

El cuerpo de Rick le resultaba tremendamente sexy. No tenía un cuerpo esculpido como otros hombres con los que había estado saliendo, no obstante todo lo que cubriese su piel blanca le llamaba la atención. Su altura, la forma de su espalda, su estómago plano y levemente marcado, sus músculos pélvicos que sí que se definían en forma de una v, sus piernas fuertes y, por supuesto, su espléndido culo. Sus nalgas eran redondas, firmes y abultaban la parte trasera de cualquier pantalón que intentase llevar. Y, para qué mentir, clavar sus uñas ahí debía significar el paraíso.

-¿Debo tomarme esto como alguna clase de castigo?-preguntó el escritor apunto de deslizar sus calzoncillos hacia abajo. Kate echó un vistazo a la hinchazón de su entrepierna antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

-Donde las dan, las toman.-se situó al borde de la cama, puesto que Rick había decidido levantarse para seguir sus órdenes en lugar de quedarse de rodillas como había estado hasta ahora. Abrió las piernas, tan solo vestidas con ese tanga tan fino y se recostó en sus antebrazos.

Ahora él podía ver un poco más de su sexo. Lo que el tanga le permitía al echar su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Desnúdate y te lo digo.

Rick la miró, curioso y a la vez intrigado por el centro de sus piernas. Pero sobre todo por la ferocidad con la que le miraba. Le era imposible apartar la mirada de sus pechos. Al parecer, ella tampoco pudo evitar mirar su imponente erección cuando se deshizo de una vez de los boxers.

-¿Te gusta?-jadeó él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Recordó entonces la sublime sensación de los labios de Kate rodeando su glande. O la manera en la que la punta de su lengua rozaba su pene. Se estremeció.

-Mucho.-esa vez fue ella la que tiró a un lado su tanga tras haber estado unos segundos deleitando al escritor con la visión que suponía semejante espectáculo. Ahora sí que estaba totalmente desnuda, abierta para Rick y no sentía ningún pudor por ello. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado.-Quiero que te toques, que te acaricies.-mientras le hablaba, una de sus manos iba descendiendo por su propio estómago bajo la mirada atónita de un escritor visiblemente excitado.-Y cuando lo hagas, yo también lo haré.

De esta manera, Rick comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, a subir y bajar su mano a lo largo de su dureza, la cual estaba resbaladiza gracias a la excitación que manaba de ella. Gimió en voz baja. Kate también estaba acariciándose el clítoris con los dedos para después introducirlos en su vagina, sin dejar de mirarle. Ella aceleraba las penetraciones con sus dedos imaginando que era Rick, quien con su erección la llenaba por dentro, y solo podía echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar presa del placer que sentía. Entonces, él se apretaba mucho más la polla entorno a su mano y sus pies se dirigían un poco más hacia ella.

-Joder.-masculló el novelista. Las gotas de sudor le surcaban el rostro, la piel le quemaba y las ganas que tenía de ser él quién le produjese ese placer a su vecina se centraban en su bajo vientre. Siguieron masturbándose en solitario varios minutos, colmados con las vistas de sentir el objeto de su deseo desahogándose frente a ellos. Con la ilusión de intervenir y no llegar a hacerlo.

-Rick.-susurró la policía, sin aire en los pulmones. Se apartó el flequillo que le caía por el rostro con un giro de cabeza seco, a pesar de que gracias al sudor cierta parte se le pegó en la frente.-Fóllame con la boca.

-No me lo digas dos veces.

El escritor avanzó sin vacilar hasta situarse de rodillas entre las piernas de su nueva musa. Necesitaba tocarla, besarla, comérsela si hacía falta, porque no era normal esas ganas que tenía de ella. La sujetó por las rodillas, la acercó a su boca y en cuestión de segundos su lengua ya se deslizaba por toda su humedad. Kate gritó de placer, enterrando los dedos en su pelo y tiró con suavidad de él. Esa era la segunda vez que hacía magia con sus labios en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Porque Rick no proporcionaba sexo oral, Rick regalaba orgasmos.

Tenía destreza a la hora de succionar los puntos claves en su vagina que la hacían delirar, por los que suspiraba. No tenía ningún problema en morderle, sobre todo en sus labios mayores, y mucho menos en penetrarla con los dedos al mismo tiempo.

-AH, AH.-el escritor terminó por curvar su índice y corazón en su interior, mientras que su boca solo se centraba en succionar su clítoris una y otra vez, sin darle un respiro. Los gemidos de Kate se filtraban en su oído como música para un compositor. Era consciente del enorme placer que sus dedos acompañados de su lengua eran capaces de ofrecerle. Así que no le sorprendió cuando el cuerpo de la policía cayó rendida contra la cama tras un sonoro gemido y sus terminaciones nerviosas recorriendo su anatomía para liberar ese potente orgasmo por todos lados.-Oh Dios mío.-musitó la aludida con los ojos llorosos al sentir una última vez la lengua de Rick rozando su clítoris sensibilizado.

No podía moverse. La piel le quemaba y apenas era consciente de que el escritor la cogía con suavidad. Rodeó su cintura como pudo con sus piernas, sintiendo que todas las fuerzas le fallaban. Tan solo un beso húmedo de Rick le hizo reaccionar y despertarse del letargo de su orgasmo. Para entonces, el escritor le sonreía con cariño.

-¿Estás bien?-le besó el labio inferior.-¿Quieres seguir?-Kate, que en esos momentos rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, ronroneó ante las caricias que Rick le proporcionaba en la espalda y el pelo.

-Deja que respire.-paseó los dedos por el cuello del escritor.-Y lo hacemos de pie, contra la pared.-sonrió.

Notaba la erección del escritor presionando sus glúteos, impaciente. Rick no dejaba de darle atenciones, de besarla tanto en el cuello como en los labios. Masajeaba su culo y de vez en cuando, con picardía, la apoyaba encima de su miembro.

-¿Me pongo el condón?-susurró el escritor poseyendo su boca.

Kate consideró la respuesta. Ella se tomaba la píldora, por lo que no necesitaban preservativo. De hecho, con Connor habían dejado de usarlo tras varios encuentros en los que se aseguró de que podían hacerlo. Pero a Rick no lo conocía en absoluto, y aunque le costaba creer que no se cuidase, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Te pones condón con las otras?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Quiero saber si hacerlo sin condón contigo es seguro.-al notar la tensión en sus músculos, añadió:-Sin ofender.

-Kate.-rio.-De haber tenido algo te lo habría pegado la última vez cuando me la chupaste. No todo se transmite con el coito, sino con la lengua también es posible.-la hizo reír cuando lamió sus labios.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la pared más cercana de la habitación. Habían vuelto a fundirse en besos calientes y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse mientras sus gemidos inundaban la habitación. La policía se sentía segura entre sus brazos. Él no tenía intención de soltarla, pero la idea de dejarlo ahí la atormentaba. Quería llegar hasta el final del asunto, quería probar cómo sería tener sexo con su vecino.

-Fuerte.-masculló Kate a la primera embestida. Rick rio contra su oreja de una manera que se le antojó como increíblemente sexy, y sus manos dejaron de sujetarla por la espalda para bajar a su cintura. Después, su cadera comenzó a sacudirse con una rapidez extraordinaria. Embestidas secas, seguidas, con un ritmo que se mezclaba con los grititos de Kate.-Me encanta.-susurraba bien cogida a sus hombros.

Rick siguió embistiéndola de esa manera, apretando contra abajo su cadera cada vez que él entraba. Ella le ayudaba subiendo y bajando a su estilo, dejando algún que otro mordisco en la oreja del escritor. Podían incluso escuchar el sonido sordo que ocasionaban sus sexos al chocar tan deprisa el uno contra el otro. Aunque lo mejor para Rick era la forma en la que la vagina de la policía le absorbía cada vez que entraba en ella.

-Te dije que te encantaría.-respondió apretando los dientes.

Sentía su interior ardiendo, sobre todo la punta de su pene. Hacerlo a pelo con ella era un riesgo que correr. De normal se controlaba mucho, pero al ser Kate, sin el condón, la sensación era mucho más intensa. El doble o el triple de lo que podría sentir con otra mujer.

Ella le clavó el talón en el culo para que aumentase ese ritmo frenético. Él gruñó cuando sus uñas se hincaron en la carne de su cuello, en la de su espalda, y más aún cuando una de sus manos empezó a acariciarse el clítoris buscando esa liberación. La majestuosidad con la que encajaban sus cuerpos resultaba sorprendente. Esa química que sentían con solo mirarse, explotaba entre los dos con cada empujón.

-¿Follarme?-jadeó Kate intentando que la erección de Rick la llenase al completo.

-Follarte.-le golpeó una de las nalgas con la mano. El sonido estalló en la habitación. Kate sintió que su sexo se mojaba el doble, y que la polla de Rick entraba y salía mucho más fácil.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con ella encima, con el objetivo de ser cabalgado y de que la policía pudiese correrse antes que él. Ya no podía más consigo mismo, necesitaba su ayuda. Al instante, ella tomó las riendas, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Rick, mientras que él cogía su culo y lo apretaba con fuerza.

Esa vez se le hizo mucho más fácil dejarse caer una y otra vez contra su erección. En esa postura, su glande rozaba directamente su punto G y la hacía gemir más alto. Y Rick, bueno, él no podía estar más excitado de ver directamente su rostro desde abajo dibujando muecas placenteras, al igual que la manera en la que sus pechos vibraban con esos movimientos.

Apretó su cadera cuando sintió que iba a correrse, que le faltaba poco. Por lo que decidió meter los dedos entre los dos y acariciarla a ella.

-Así, así-murmuró.

Kate no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo que le esperaban los dedos de Rick más sus embestidas continuas. Aún más si su interior estaba sensible por el orgasmo que acababa de tener, su incentivo era muy fácil. Rick le acarició con maestría los pezones mientras los gritos de Kate le hacían acercarse a su propio precipicio.

Las contracciones vaginales de Kate estrechando su erección, además de la recepción del cuerpo de la policía por el orgasmo, hizo que terminase derramándose en su interior con varios gemidos roncos. Dejó entonces de moverse, puesto que cualquier caricia por parte de Kate le hacía vibrar y se centró en abrazarla, en medio del suelo.

Ella no se quejó en ningún momento de terminar en sus brazos, extasiada. Ni tampoco rechazó los besos cariñosos que Rick fue dejando en sus labios después. Había acabado sucumbiendo a la tentación que suponía estar cerca de él, esa tentación tan apetecible que era imposible esquivar. Y por nada del mundo se arrepentía de los dos orgasmos que había disfrutado hacía apenas unos minutos.

-¿Pedimos la cena?-susurró el escritor pegado a su pelo.

Por nada del mundo iba a moverse de allí, se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

-¿No has comido suficiente?-bromeó riendo la detective.

Se giró hacia él, complacida de ver sus ojos azules entrecerrados tan cerca de ella. De la felicidad en su rostro solo de tenerla cerca. Estar desnudos, abrazados y juntos le hacía sentir cómoda. Algo que muy pocas veces sucedía.

-Puedo comer todo lo que sea, el tiempo que quieras.-Rick utilizó un tono sobrado para hablarle, con la misma prepotencia que la primera vez que se conocieron.

-¿Qué tal si cierras la boca y nos damos una ducha?-ella arqueó las cejas varias veces.

-Esta vez no tendré que espiarte.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Espero que esto de actualizar deprisa los fics siga así, sos JAJAJA. Para los que solo leeis este fic y podéis pensar que tardo mucho, deberíais saber que tengo otros dos fics que actualizo cuando puedo, y otras cosas que escribo aparte. Mantengo la idea de que por mucho que los personajes parezcan dar un paso, seguirá siendo igual y la relación de sexo no va a cambiar. Aunque hayan acercamientos de sentimientos. No os preocupéis por eso. EjemLucieEjem.**_

 _ **PD: No lo he revisado, dejad una review con opiniones!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. "Chemistry"**

Rick daba vueltas en su cama, una y otra vez. Esa noche el hueco a su lado se le estaba haciendo inmensamente enorme y también frío. Ni siquiera las sábanas pegándose a su cuerpo lograban aliviar la sensación de sentirse solo. Seguía teniendo el pelo húmedo, lo notaba al estar acostado sobre la almohada. Eso no hacía más que darle pie a pensar en la ducha que acababa de compartir hacía poco con Kate. En la segunda vez que habían vuelto a hacerlo, solo que esta vez mucho más lento.

Con la ducha cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, se habían pegado contra una de las paredes de azulejos oscuros. Sus bocas no eran capaces de despegarse, ni sus lenguas aguantaban unos segundos sin poder rozarse entre ellas. Rick la sostenía por las nalgas, mientras que Kate se ayudaba de sus piernas para rodearle la cintura y al mismo tiempo, pasar los brazos por sus hombros y enlazarlos tras su nuca. Habían disfrutado cada una de esas profundas embestidas, lentas y ardientes. Esas en las que el escritor había tenido que clavar las uñas en el culo de Kate para contenerse, porque ella se movía con una agilidad capaz de ganar al más experto. Se habían mordido con fuerza, habían gemido en voz alta sin miedo a ser escuchados, se habían mirado a la vez cuando hubieron superado el precipicio del orgasmo, y en los ojos del otro habían descubierto los sentimientos que ocultaban.

Después, agotados, habían decidido que sería mejor irse a dormir cuanto antes en lugar de pasar más tiempo juntos. En ese momento le había parecido una buena idea. La ducha le había dejado más relajado que en toda su vida, sin embargo no contaba con el insomnio que le proporcionaría no dormir junto a ella. Ahora, no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos.

Era consciente de lo que Kate estaba cambiando en su interior, puesto que ninguna mujer había conseguido una atención semejante. Pero todo con ella era distinto, así que prefería no pensar en ellos y guiarse por su instinto, vivir. Cuánto más pensase, peor estaría. De modo que en medio de la oscuridad, con la suave lluvia tocando a su ventana y su cuerpo más despierto que dormido, decidió atreverse, en lugar de quedarse allí sufriendo.

* * *

Kate giró primero hacia su derecha. Después hacia su izquierda. Cuando estuvo ciertos minutos en esa postura, consideró que tal vez era mejor dormir boca abajo, con el edredón sobre su espalda en lugar de su pecho. Pero, de nuevo, quiso cambiar la postura. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la culpa no era la manera en la que quería dormir, ni tampoco el sueño. La culpa de todo aquello era su vecino, ese con el que al fin se había acostado-dos veces-y del que se había despedido sin quererlo en realidad.

Suponía que estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Connor después de mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Y era cierto, no le gustaba mucho dormir sola. Le gustaba saber que tenía a alguien a su lado, aunque solo fuese esa noche y a la siguiente fuese otra persona la que le abrazase por la espalda. No obstante, también sabía que si así fuera, echaría de menos a Connor, y esas ganas de compartir cama con Rick no existirían.

Se tumbó boca arriba, frunciendo el ceño. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido entre sus brazos, o besando su boca. Dios, los besos del escritor tenían magia. Tenían un tacto distinto al que había probado en todos los hombres con los que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo. Era la manera en la que se movían sus labios sobre los suyos, como si ese fuese el sitio que les correspondiese y ninguno más. O la destreza con la que se movía su lengua dentro de su propia boca.

Suspiró. Ya tenía la piel ardiendo. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable con él. No podía hacer nada al respecto y eso significaba que no estaba dominando sus sentimientos, cosa improbable en su vida. Pero Rick tenía ese algo del que no podía escapar. Esta vez se colocó de espaldas a la puerta, molesta. Cada vez tenía más ganas de colarse en su piso a hurtadillas, subir las escaleras y meterse en su cama. Seguramente se levantaría al día siguiente como si le hubiese tocado la lotería, y no malhumorada, como seguro lo haría mañana.

Escuchó un crujido fuera, en la escalera. Levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, confusa. Sabía que los muebles, y sobre todo la madera, crujían por la noche o algún que otro paso del vecino de arriba rebotaba en su loft. Pero era imposible que las pisadas silenciosas que se acercaban a su puerta fueran imaginaciones suyas, ni podían estar reflejándose ahí desde otro apartamento.

Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche, justo la que daba hacia el lado en el que dormía. No supo cómo pudo abrir el primer cajón tan rápido, sin realizar el mínimo ruido y rebuscar entre su ropa interior en busca de la pistola que le regaló su padre al mudarse por si sucedía algo así. Por suerte su licencia de armas seguía en orden. Se colocó de rodillas sobre el colchón, esperando a que el picaporte de la puerta girase y apuntó justo a lo que sería el pecho de la persona que pudiese entrar. Apenas una luz de fuera iluminaba la habitación, y eso le preocupaba. No tenía el suficiente ángulo, ni visibilidad para efectuar un disparo si de veras lo necesitaba. Pero siempre podría encender la lámpara que tenía al lado.

En un lapso de cinco diez segundos la lamparita se encendía, la pistola enfocaba la puerta y ésta se abría sin intención de hacer ruido. Kate inspiró por la nariz, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura.

-¡Detente si no quieres que te meta una bala en el pecho!-gritó sin que la voz le temblase por los nervios. Técnicamente estaba practicando para lo que supondría su trabajo en un futuro. De hecho si apretaba con tanta fuerza la Glock era para que no le temblasen las manos y pudiese suceder una desgracia.

-¡Kate, soy yo!-el escritor saltó contra la pared, con las manos en alto. La miraba con el puro terror atravesándole el rostro. Podía notarlo en su respiración irregular y en la manera que se apretaba hacia atrás, todavía asustado.-¿Puedes dejar de apuntarme?

La policía lo consideró, enarcando una ceja. Rick era consciente de que estaba siguiendo con aquello porque disfrutaba haberle pillado y también le había divertido su reacción. A continuación suspiró, con una mueca cargada de enfado y se giró para guardar de nuevo la Glock en su debido lugar. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo terrible para no reír en voz alta, para que él no supiese que la situación le hacía gracia en lugar de enfadarla.

-Podría haberte matado, imbécil.-respondió en voz alta. Cuando se giró, el escritor seguía pálido por el susto y comenzaba a bajar las manos lentamente hasta dejarlas a la altura de su cadera.-¿Por qué sigues colándote aquí como si nada?-añadió, cruzándose de brazos esta vez.

Rick balbuceó, avergonzado. Realmente no se había parado a pensar en que tal vez ella no quería dormir con él, sino sola. Y que ese era el motivo por el que no se había quedado en su apartamento. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y recibir una negativa que le dejase en evidencia. Pero Kate seguía asesinándolo con su mirada.

-Bbueno, yo quería...-se encogió de un hombro, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado. Kate notaba la tensión en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sin embargo lo más evidente era su mirada. El susto que todavía se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos azules.-¿Dormir contigo?

El cuerpo de Kate vibró por dentro, como si estuviese de fiesta. Su emoción se centraba, en parte, a que él había estado pensando lo mismo que ella y que al menos había dado el paso que, de no haber sido por él, tal vez ella hubiese acabado dando. Y en parte, porque no pasaba por alto esa necesidad de los dos de dormir juntos, cuando sabía que Rick tampoco acostumbraba a hacerlo con nadie.

Reparó entonces en que solo iba vestido con unos bóxers negros. En los cuales su miembro se apretaba contra la tela, hacia un lado, y se notaba su grosura. Rick, tampoco desaprovechó esa pausa para mirarla. A diferencia de él, ella llevaba puesta una camiseta ancha de béisbol, y no tardó en averiguar que allí debajo no existía el sujetador. Tragó saliva con fuerza, con todas las emociones del momento estallando en su interior. Se moría de ganas por saber si estaría utilizando bragas o tanga, o mejor, nada.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra, Kate masculló algo siguiendo con su papel de indignación y alcanzó el interruptor de la lámpara justo para apagarlo. La habitación se quedó a oscuras mientras ella regresaba a su postura anterior, ladeada. No obstante, frunció el ceño al no escuchar el menor movimiento. Solo escuchaba la respiración de Rick.

-¿Vas a dormir de pie, o qué?-añadió rodando los ojos.

Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla al notar cómo el colchón descendía unos centímetros cuando Rick hincó su rodilla en él. Su olor a gel de hombre se escurrió entre los dos hasta llegar a su nariz, incrementándose cuando él se tumbó detrás de su espalda y su pelo húmedo quedó a milímetros del suyo.

-Estaba esperando a que me dijeses que no.-le escuchó decir en voz baja. El edredón se movió y las piernas del escritor se sumaron a las suyas allí debajo, en el calor de la tela. Le notó dudar sobre dónde podría dejar las manos. Eso la hizo sonreír. Richard Castle podría ser un egocéntrico de mierda, pero en esos casos que parecía un adolescente primerizo, no podía ser más adorable. Sobre todo porque si hacía aquello era porque la respetaba y no quería incomodarla.

-¿Alguna vez me haces caso cuando te digo que no?-susurró ella moviéndose un poco para que su espalda se pegase a su pecho. Al menos así él sabría que no tenía ningún reparo en que la abrazase.

-Si me dices que no quieres que duerma contigo, o que no te bese o cualquier cosa así soy el primero en respetarte.-musitó cerca de su oreja con una voz ronca.

Kate notó la creciente erección entre sus glúteos. Ella notaba el calor que desprendían los dos cuerpos tan juntos, y que mezclado con el ambiente sofocante que creaban entre los dos, terminarían sudando. Se removió contra su erección a propósito, de arriba abajo. Lo escuchó jadear contra su oído, y eso pudo con ella. Esa vez, cuando su camiseta rozó sus propios pechos, sus pezones acariciaron la tela, erectos.

Rick había dejado una de sus manos en su pierna. La otra debía estar tras su espalda. Notaba la suavidad de sus dedos ascender dentro de la camiseta, desde el muslo hasta la cadera. Una vez allí fue su brazo el que cruzó su estómago para atraerla más hacia a él. Kate se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con delatarle.

La respiración de Rick era constante tras su oreja. Así como su pecho bajaba y subía con una tranquilidad sorprenderte. Kate estaba nerviosa, increíblemente torpe para su gusto. Rick la alteraba, y cuando conseguía tenerla en vilo, era él el que se mostraba más en calma.

-Kate.-susurró apoyando los labios a propósito contra su oreja.-¿Puedo pasarte el otro brazo por el hombro?

La aludida asintió en silencio. Sentía que si abría los labios lo único que podría salir de ellos sería un gemido, o su voz excitada la delataría. Se acomodó mejor cuando Rick terminó por abrazarla a la perfección. La tenía bien sujeta por el pecho y por el estómago, mientras que ella dejaba caer la cabeza encima de su brazo. Era imposible estar más pegados de lo que ya estaban.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos en medio de la oscuridad. La lluvia seguía regalándoles una melodía metálica cada vez que sus gotas chocaban contra alguna superficie. Se fijó en la insuficiente luz amarillenta que no llegaba a iluminar el dormitorio, que apenas se quedaba en la tarima de debajo de la ventana y pensó que esa era la primera vez que se sentía así. Estaba relajada, cachonda y no había músculo en su cuerpo que denotase tensión.

Relajada por la situación. La lluvia por la noche la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, y para qué mentir, sin Rick abrazándola no habría conseguido ese estado de paz absoluta en la que estaba. Cachonda porque no se quitaba de la cabeza la sensación de sentir el miembro duro del escritor apretándose contra su culo.

Connor se ponía juguetón la gran mayoría de noches, si es que acaso no terminaban lo suficientemente cansados como para caer rendidos y dormirse directamente. En él encontraba también ese aro de protección, pero su vecino, bueno... Con el escritor era todo muy distinto y la idea le asustaba. Se rio al sentir uno de los dedos de Rick en sus labios.

-Con que dormir, eh.-susurró consciente de que no necesitaba alzar más la voz. Le mordió la yema de uno de los dedos. No sabía cuál. Eso rebotó en cuestión de segundos en el calzoncillo del escritor, el cual se ensanchó más, para su sorpresa.

-Soy incapaz de tenerte tan cerca sin empalmarme.-jadeó contra su oído. Kate volvió a sonreír. Ese era el efecto de Rick en su cuerpo. No dejaba de reír. No importaba por qué, dónde o cómo, siempre conseguía que las comisuras de su boca se curvasen en una refulgente sonrisa. Esa vez se debió a la necesidad latente en su voz.

-¿No te agotas?

Rick flexionó sus bíceps hacia arriba hasta conseguir colocarse unos centímetros sobre su rostro. En la oscuridad tanteó su boca, besó sus labios y lamió su lengua tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de ella.

-Contigo siempre voy a querer más.-le confesó con el corazón en la boca, latiéndole a mil por hora y las manos ocupadas en la tarea de sacarle esa holgada camiseta de una vez por el cuello. Descendió la boca hasta tener sus pechos dentro de ella. Hasta conseguir un nuevo gemido en la garganta de la policía.

Le gustaba sentir cómo le tiraba del pelo. Cómo sus uñas arrasaban la piel de su espalda y cómo sus piernas se abrían para recibirle. Eran las pequeñas cosas que desde hacía un tiempo le daban la vida, le hacían sentir vivo. Era su garantía de saber que ella disfrutaba al cien por cien de sus atenciones. La sujetó por la cintura y la sacudió hacia abajo para que su sexo golpease su erección mientras él seguía ocupado devorando sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones con su lengua.

-Eres un niñato cachondo, Rick.-protestó ella fuera de control. Ya nada importaba. Había conseguido lo que quería desde que había decidido colarse en su habitación. Hacerlo una última vez con la seguridad de que al terminar dormirían juntos, y odiaba que fuese capaz de controlarla de esa manera.

Le bajó los bóxers desde el culo, el cual golpeó con fuerza, con rabia. Porque era eso lo que sentía. Eso, más la mezcla de revoluciones en su interior debida a la excitación que la inundaba, se consideraba una bomba peligrosa con ganas de estallar. Le escuchó gritar entre dientes antes de morderle con fuerza el lado de uno de los pechos. Esa vez no pudo contener el gemido ahogado por el placer que había encontrado tras esa marca de dolor. Frunció el ceño al pensar que al día siguiente tendría la seña perfecta de varios dientes sobre su teta.

-La niñata eres tú.-a una velocidad increíble le quitó las bragas de encaje que estaba utilizando y sin más preámbulo la penetró con fuerza, todavía sujeto a su cintura y con la boca en su escote.-Yo te doy vida y eso te encanta, Kate.-siguió con las embestidas duras que llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Rick deseó poder tener una vista más amplia de los ojos de la policía mientras la llenaba, porque la visión de sus ojos verdes disfrutando y estando enfadados, era lo único que necesitaba ver.-Te encanta que follemos, que nos toquemos, que lo hagamos a cualquier hora y aún más si lo hacemos con fuerza.

La agarró con ímpetu por la barbilla. Casi podía escucharla rugir, aunque los únicos sonidos que querían escapar de su boca eran rudos jadeos. La cama de madera crujía cada vez que entraba y todavía más cuando salía de ella. Se besaron con furia en aquella oscuridad pegajosa. Se mordieron con saña, queriéndose hacer daño de verdad porque, como bien había dicho el escritor, les encantaba sentirse con énfasis, con la realidad en medio de cada uno de sus encuentros.

-Dilo, Kate.-musitó Rick cogiendo con fuerza el cabezal de la cama. El inicio de su miembro rozaba el clítoris ya hinchado de la policía, despertando más vibraciones en su cuerpo emocionado. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos a medida cada vez que se fundían.

-No pienso darte ese gusto.

El escritor rio con ganas. Dios, la adoraba. ¡La veneraba! Le encantaba su fuerza, su carácter, su cabezonería incluso mientras follaban en su habitación, mientras él la llevaba a un lugar entre el placer que seguro ningún hombre la había llevado. Rodeó sus lumbares con su brazo y se la echó encima. La fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentó todavía más.

Los dos gritaron al unísono. La sensación de ser uno, sin nada de por medio, en esa postura les podía. Kate se apoyó en sus hombros, saltando una y otra vez contra la erección que la estaba llenando por dentro, con la que estaba gozando. Con la que se correría en breves instantes. Su cuerpo sudaba y el de Rick no se quedaba atrás. Ya no sabía qué era sudor y qué eran fluidos, todo formaba parte de la misma armonía.

-Joder, te odio.-le mordió en el cuello como revancha por el moretón que ella tendría en el pecho los próximos días. Solo que él se sintió incluso complacido. La agarró por las nalgas, ayudándola a subir y bajar con ese ritmo que poco más podían soportar.

La cama parecía que se haría trizas de un momento a otro. No sabían de dónde sacaban las fuerzas para estar haciendo eso, pero lo estaban consiguiendo. Kate se dejó besar con esa ardiente voracidad con la que Rick solía tratarla si se encontraban en medio de un polvo. Era el único lugar dónde le gustaba ser un poco dominada, y él era el hombre perfecto para obligarla a sacar su furia.

Cayó rendida sobre él, con el orgasmo sacudiendo su sexo y filtrándose en sus terminaciones nerviosas. De nuevo, él la abrazó, le besó el pelo y deliró con su nombre cuando el éxtasis le alcanzó también y terminó mojándola por dentro con su propia liberación. Sonrieron.

Ese era su lugar de encuentro, puesto que no se entendían mejor que en la cama y eso era todo un privilegio.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿es algo así como tu fan número uno?-Kate se llevó a los labios la taza de café que Rick le había preparado mientras ella se dedicaba a dormir.

El escritor se había despertado mucho antes y la había dejado abrazada a la almohada, desnuda y con una sonrisa divertida. O al menos eso le había dicho cuando hubo aparecido en el salón, adormilada. Sí que recordaba la sensación de vacío que había experimentado al despertar y ser consciente de que a su lado Rick no estaba, sino un hueco frío. Habían pasado una noche espléndida. Por no hablar de lo bien que se dormía con alguien como él abrazándole por detrás. No la había soltado en toda la noche, pero tampoco la había abrumado ni agobiado. Todo lo contrario, había disfrutado. Todavía era capaz de sentir la suave respiración del novelista acariciándole la mejilla. O las veces que se removía, apretándola más contra su pecho.

Así que al encontrarle de nuevo cerca de la isla de la cocina, en medio de un desayuno apetitoso, su corazón había dado un vuelco. No por lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía por las mañanas, con su pelo castaño claro revuelto y los bóxers cayendo por su cintura, sino porque le gustaba esa clase de tíos. Los que no la necesitaban por el día, los que no remoloneaban con ganas de más sexo. No, le gustaban los que se creían independientes como para bajar a hacer el desayuno, los que prefería que fuesen detrás suya y te miraban con una sonrisa más inocente que un cachorro de gatito. Esos como Rick.

Kate se había sentado en uno de los taburetes, pegada a la isla de la cocina. No dejaba de observarle a hurtadillas al mismo tiempo que compartían alguna que otra palabra. Rick tenía algo que no dejaba de atraerle incluso después de haberse acostado con él. Después de que se hubiesen exprimido al máximo haciéndolo tres veces en un periodo inferior a 6 horas de diferencia. Era aquel encanto de la prepotencia la que le gustaba.

Le observaba mientras decoraba las tortillas con distintos siropes, o mientras añadía las cucharadas necesarias para que su café supiese más dulce. Incluso con la más mínima tontería no podía dejar de mirarle. Carraspeó, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Tenía que deshacerse de esas ideas llenas de bobadas y centrarse en lo que valía la pena: en el adolescente de la fiesta de Halloween que había resultado ser un auténtico fan de su vecino.

Rick, por primera vez en lo que se conocían, se había mantenido serio, tal vez un poco incómodo. Kate nunca le había visto de esa manera, con la preocupación denotándose en cada palabra que salían de sus labios. Su mirada corroboraba lo que ella leía en su lenguaje corporal. Aquel chico significaba mucho para él, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo en voz alta.

-Mi editor me dijo que mis libros le ayudaron a superar la muerte de sus padres.-Rick se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con el tema de Ethan. No había dejado de pensar en él. Kate le había servido de distracción en todos los sentidos, mucho más que eso en realidad, pero su mente se centraba constantemente en el joven escritor huérfano que se intentaba ganar la vida en Nueva York.

-¿No tiene padres?-la policía suavizó el gesto. Ahora comprendía la preocupación de Rick. De alguna manera se sentía responsable de Ethan, quería ayudarle.

-No. Y yo no sé, conecté con él de alguna manera, Kate.-los dos se miraron en silencio. Rick sentía la necesidad de abrirse completamente ante la mujer que le miraba de aquella forma tan extraña y a la vez familiar. Esa mañana la veía relucir y sabía que se debía a que no era lo mismo verla durante el día, si es que podía, que despertar a su lado. Cuando ambos fueron conscientes de la manera en la que se miraban, la apartaron al mismo tiempo.-Yo no tengo padre, y él ha perdido a los dos.-añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No tienes padre?

Rick se arrepintió al instante de haber tenido que hablar. A veces olvidaba que darle más información de la necesaria podría poner en peligro su relación con ella, sobre todo con tanto secretismo a sus espaldas. No obstante, otras veces sentía que ella comprendería todo lo que pudiese decirle. Ahora también se arrepentía de estar ocultándole algo tan gordo como lo que hacía.

-Nos abandonó cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada.-respondió sin mirarla, en voz baja.-Y pienso en que está solo, viviendo en una residencia de estudiantes, y no sé…

-Sientes las ganas de protegerle.-terminó Kate por él. Tras notar la incomodidad que le suponía hablar de algo tan profundo como la inexistencia de su padre, la policía había decidido salirse por la tangente y regresar a Ethan.-Yo lo llamo el síndrome del hermano mayor.-Kate se sonrojó al sentir la mirada azul de Rick sobre sus ojos.-Llámale, habla con él… ¿Nunca has tenido a ninguna persona que admirases hasta la médula?

-¿Un ídolo?-preguntó Rick ladeando la cabeza.

No dejaba de preguntarse si la boca de Kate sabría a café y estaba deseando comprobarlo.

-Sí.

-Yo me hice escritor por Ian Fleming.

-Casino Royal.-Kate sonrió moviendo la cuchara dentro de su taza. Rick la miró toda la adoración del mundo enfocada en ella.

-Sí…-susurró, sorprendido.

-Pues Ethan te ve como Ian Fleming.

Rick cambió la expresión de su rostro por una mueca seductora. Alzó una ceja en dirección a la policía.

-¿Cómo me ves tú?

Ella, a diferencia del escritor rodó los ojos como si él le aburriese.

-Como un pesado adicto al sexo.-saboreó una de las tortitas que Rick había hecho hacía unos minutos, sin apartar la vista de él.

-¿Adicto al sexo?-el escritor lanzó una carcajada al aire.-Por esa regla de tres tú también lo serías, porque ha sido contigo con la que he estado 'adicto'-hizo comillas con los dedos-las últimas tres veces.

-En mi defensa diré que la tercera ronda me vi coaccionada.-bromeó ella. Se escondió tras la taza de cerámica, incapaz de borrar esa sonrisa pícara de sus labios. Rick se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella.

-¿Los gemidos también eran coaccionados?-se mordió el labio inferior cuando Kate dejó que se metiese entre sus piernas. Ella seguía sentada en uno de los taburetes, mientras que Rick, de pie, se mantenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Sin duda.

-Ya.

Rick absorbió el labio inferior de Kate, cerrando los ojos. La reacción de la policía fue rápida. En un par de segundos, ella abría su boca a su encuentro y sus dedos viajaban por su nuca, acariciando los mechones cortos de su pelo.

-Entonces me centraré en otra que no se sienta coaccionada.-añadió antes de corresponder a la lengua juguetona de Kate. Le apretó los pechos por encima de la camiseta.

-Será lo mejor.-Kate se rio con sarcasmo. En ningún momento soltó el culo del escritor, pues desde el momento 0 ya había llevado allí sus manos. Le besó los labios uno a uno, lentamente.-Tal vez yo lo haga con alguien que no me coaccione.

Continuaron besándose de esa manera, acariciándose en silencio con alguna que otra mirada desafiante. Los dos se parecían mucho más de lo que pensaban, y se atraían de una manera más peligrosa de lo que sospechaban. Sin embargo, ninguno quería renunciar a esa química que los caracterizaba.

-¿Me dejas que te coaccione en el sofá?-Rick la levantó del taburete agarrándola por el culo y pegándola contra su dura erección, nuevamente.

-Las veces que quieras.-jadeó ésta, rendida.


	15. NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

**No os asustéis al leer el título** , esto no es un aviso de que voy a abandonar ninguno de los tres fics que estoy llevando ahora mismo. De hecho, esta nota la repetiré en los tres para que todx el que lea cada uno de ellos pueda saber que esto es solo un parón que está durando por motivos personales.

Es difícil llevar tres historias incluso cuando Castle acabó hace bastante y compaginarlo con mi vida personal, sobre todo que ahora mis estudios son más complicados para mi y les requiero más tiempo. Así que tranquilidad, **ESTO NO ACABA, HAY FICS PARA RATO.**

Pero sed pacientes que todo llegará. Os pido mil disculpas por no haber dicho nada hasta ahora, porque pensaba que actualizaría más pronto. Esto es una manera de que sepáis la situación y de que entendáis lo que sucede sin estar en vilo.

A lxs que seguís aquí a pesar de todo, muchas gracias, de verdad, significa mucho para mi. Espero veros muy pronto con capítulos nuevos.

Muchos besos!:*


	16. Chapter 15

_**Soy consciente del tiempo que llevo sin actualizar, específicamente un año y soy la que peor me siento :( Quién escribe sabe lo que esto significa y lo injustas que son las musas, además de la inspiración. Pero al fin he podido actualizar y ser capaz de escribir un buen capítulo. Sobre todo porque ya había perdido hasta el hilo de la historia, por eso me gustaría que comentáseis y me dijéseis qué tal veis la vuelta.**_

 _ **Si necesitáis comunicarme cualquier cosa podéis encontrarme tanto en Twitter como en Instagram como /drnereapf47_**_

 _ **Os doy muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyéndome a todxs lxs que sigáis haciéndolo, de verdad. Muchos besos y abrazos! :***_

 _ **PD: No he podido revisar nada del capítulo, así que perdonad si hay alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía/gramática.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15. "Independización"**

Rick no dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de veces que se había sentido solo a lo largo de su vida. Cuando Martha buscaba trabajos que nunca duraban más que _poco_ y él debía quedarse con otras personas porque era demasiado inquieto para estar solo. Más que inquieto, siempre había pensado que necesitaba llamar la atención de su madre para que ésta se detuviese unos segundos a su lado. Para que dejase de perder el tiempo en lugares dónde no encontraría nada más que dinero mientras se estaba perdiendo la infancia de su único hijo.

Rick también se acordaba de su padre, aunque solo de manera imaginaria, porque nunca llegaría a saber más que la repentina decisión de abandonarles cuando él apenas estaba de camino. Sin embargo él nunca podría compararse con Ethan.

Ethan había disfrutado de sus dos padres hasta el punto de poder verles juntos en las profundidades de su subconsciente. No importaba a qué edad hubiese llegado su orfandad, estaba seguro de que el chico tenía una imagen nítida de sus progenitores y también recordaría momentos llenos de luz en los que apoyarse en los días malos. Rick recordaba las tardes en los teatros callejeros de Nueva York. Los compañeros de su madre se comportaban con él como si se tratasen de su verdadera familia. Como si hubiese tenido muchos tíos y primo, como si no estuviese solo en el mundo con su madre. Ellos le dejaban vestirse de vaquero, de indio, incluso un día le dejaron interpretar un pequeño personaje en Macbeth. Recordó como Martha acentuó su interpretación para fascinar a su hijo, el cual estaba siempre cerca para observarla. Definitivamente Rick se había criado entre bambalinas, en un ambiente artístico, lleno de una creatividad desbordante. No le sorprendió nada terminar siendo un escritor de novelas policiaca. Uno terminaba acostumbrándose al drama.

Pero, ¿Ethan? Apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya disfrutaba de una vida llena de lujos, solo. Sin nadie que pudiese premiarle por inteligencia, por su don con las palabras, por ser un _best-seller_ con dieciocho años. Bebiendo para olvidar, perdiéndose en lugares cargados de gente con afán de fama, de dinero y repercusión social para no sentirse tan solo.

Rick siempre tuvo a Martha, y ahora parecía contar también con Kate; mientras que Ethan se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, perdido. Y eso era, un niño perdido. Sacó su iPhone del cajón donde solía guardarlo cuando se dedicaba a escribir para no ser interrumpido y marcó el número de Edgar.

Su editor no tardó en responder, como casi siempre que le llamaba. A veces pensaba que vivía veinticuatro horas con el móvil en la mano esperando llamadas:

-Hola, Ed, soy Ricky.-esperó a que el hombre le saludase, alegre por su llamada.-Me gustaría que me dieses la dirección de Ethan.

-Justamente acabamos de terminar la última reunión con él. Su novela promete mucho.-Rick sonrió aliviado de que al final hubiesen podido adecuar un contrato y cumplir el sueño de Ethan.-Supongo que habrá vuelto a la universidad, a sus clases.

-Recuerdo que vive en un piso de estudiantes, cerca de la New York University.-dejó caer el escritor.-Lo que no sé es si pertenecerá a la universidad o si será independiente, algo que haya buscado él.

-Mmm, dame un par de segundos.-escuchó el movimiento de varios papeles y algunos pasos hasta que la voz de Edgar emergió de nuevo. Rick observaba impaciente el reloj de pared que tenía colgado en la cocina, el cual marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.

Se observó de reojo en un espejo que ocupaba gran parte de una de sus paredes. Los vaqueros le resaltaban ese culo que tanto le gustaba a Kate arañar por las noches, así como la camisa negra definía los músculos de su espalda, aunque más de sus bíceps. No necesitaba revisar su pelo. Estaba completamente seguro de que estaría peinado a la perfección, con ese aspecto suyo tan sexy.

Desde aquel espejo era capaz de ver el imponente armario que taponaba la entrada secreta al apartamento de su vecina. Se preguntó si estaría estudiando o viéndose con Connor. Eso le hizo apretar la mandíbula.

-Vive en la residencia de la pública de Nueva York, dentro del campus.-corroboró el editor.-¿Tienes papel y boli a mano o debería pasártela por móvil?

Rick corrió a la mesa de café que tenía junto a la tele y donde solía guardar siempre pequeñas libretas en forma de _post-it_ con un boli por si la inspiración llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Anotó exactamente la dirección con su impecable caligrafía rezando para que estuviese en casa todavía.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-Kate echó un vistazo a la entrada de la residencia para después rodear el recinto con sus ojos verdosos. El césped abarcaba la gran mayoría del territorio universitario, formando un perfecto círculo en el que se agrupaba una serie de edificios repletos de habitaciones simples para los estudiantes.

Su vecino enarcó una ceja detrás de las gafas de sol que había decidido coger antes de hacer el viaje. Desde esa perspectiva era imposible observar sus preciosos ojos azules, pero seguía pareciéndole igual de sexy. Su pelo castaño se mecía con la brisa otoñal cada vez que el viento silbaba entre los edificios más cercanos.

A pesar de que la policía intentaba resistirse a toda cosa a sus encantos, le era imposible no espiar el trazo de su mandíbula cuando esta se inclinaba hacia su móvil para comprobar la dirección que le había proporcionado su editor. Y esa barba incipiente suya tan característica no hacía más que provocarle pequeños retortijones de placer.

-Habitación 147.-releyó Rick a la vez que alzaba la vista hacia los cristales más cercanos.-Los datos son oficiales y recientes.-guardó el iPhone en el bolsillo de la gabardina esperando cualquier comentario mordaz de la policía, cosa que para su sorpresa, no ocurrió.

-¿Y qué pretendes decirle?-Kate arqueó la ceja. Todavía seguía un tanto molesta por haberse visto obligada a acompañarle. De repente, cómo no, él había irrumpido en su piso por la puerta secreta que ocultaban detrás del enorme armario del comedor con la excusa de que necesitaba un favor urgente. Esa era la manera de no violar el acuerdo que tenían respecto al uso de esa puerta: las urgencias. Y en cuestión de segundos la esperaba en mitad del salón, buscándola con la mirada.

En parte la policía sabía que su manera de precipitarse cada vez que entraba en el apartamento se trataba de saber si estaba sola o acompañada de Connor, y es que a pesar de que el _escritor_ manifestase abiertamente lo de acuerdo que estaba con la relación que mantenían, ella notaba en sus acciones los profundos celos. Se aprovechó de cómo estaba Kate al corriente de la situación para embaucarla y así poder pasar más tiempo con ella. (Aunque también le quitaba ese tiempo a Connor de poder aprovecharlo a su lado)

-Me gustaría tantear el terreno antes de precipitarme.-respondió Rick mirándola antes de adentrarse dentro del edificio.

Allí dentro el ambiente no cambiaba mucho. Los universitarios paseaban unos cerca de otros, comentando cosas de la carrera o sobre la fiesta de esa misma noche. Lo que verdaderamente sorprendió al escritor fue comprobar que la residencia era mixta, y que podía encontrar tanto chicos como chicas revoloteando a su lado.

-Esto apesta a hormonas.-la policía observó la situación bastante divertida, sobre todo cuando un grupo de chicos se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y no dejaron de intercambiar miradas furtivas y alguna que otra risita. Al igual que las chicas que pasaban junto a Rick con una actitud bastante coqueta, llegando incluso a rozarle a propósito para poder decir un "perdón" cerca.

-Como si las tuyas no estuviesen alteradas también.-la sonrisa que Rick le lanzó fue suficiente para que su sexo se encogiese de manera deliciosa.

-Mi edad mental lo contrarresta, algo que tú no conoces.-esa vez fue ella la que mostró una perfecta dentadura blanca y brillante, pero sobre todo sexy. Se apartó dos tirabuzones de los ojos con una mano, y a continuación buscó el ascensor más cercano con la mirada, ignorando que Rick seguía allí parado ahogándose entre tanta tensión sexual.

La detective había disfrutado sintiendo la mirada penetrante del escritor fija sobre su culo. Por no hablar de cómo se había acercado en el ascensor a su espalda y le había dejado claro que la erección que le presionaba los pantalones era fruto de la excitación que le provocaba. De haber querido, hubiese podido detener el ascensor allí mismo y haber tenido a Rick empotrándola contra cualquiera de las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban. Porque solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para que él pasase a la acción, y como era evidente para los dos, eso era algo que le encantaba.

-Más te vale tener un buen plan…-repitió Beckett dirigiéndose hacia la supuesta puerta del apartamento de Ethan. Ignoraba completamente las intenciones de Rick, y por lo poco que le conocía solo podían salir dos tipos de resultados: una locura convertida en acierto, o una locura convertida en desastre.

-Algo así.-le sonrió y al ver la cara de preocupación de la detective se apresuró a tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

-No sé porque siempre termino haciéndote caso.-susurró ésta. Intentó escuchar más allá de la puerta de madera que les separaba del dormitorio del adolescente al que iban a visitar. Rick apenas giró el cuello para lanzarle una mirada que dejaba entrever muchas cosas además de picardía.

-¿En serio pretendes que te lo explique?-añadió tras repasarla con sus ojos azules.

Ethan abrió demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiese encontrar una contestación más contundente, así que solo pudo conformarse con una mirada con la ceja alzada. A pesar de esto, Rick se mostró satisfecho de igual manera.

El chico les miró un tanto desorientado, no solo por ver a Richard Castle llamando a su puerta después de haber pasado la noche en su casa, sino por ver a esa mujer tan increíble a su lado. La miró rápidamente, lo suficiente para quedarse embobado con tanta belleza. Estaba seguro de que si su compañero de piso hubiese estado delante, habría soltado algún comentario respecto a su imponente físico.

-¿Rick?-consiguió decir sin poder apartar la mirada de Kate del todo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido?-fue consciente entonces del enorme desastre que era su habitación en ese momento y entornó todavía más la puerta, visiblemente avergonzado para que ninguno de los dos adultos pudiesen verlo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Ethan.-el escritor no pudo controlar una sonrisa graciosa al notar el olor a marihuana dentro de la habitación. Supuso que de eso se trataba, en parte, del enorme nerviosismo que se había apoderado del cuerpo del chico.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Ethan parpadeó, confuso. Si ya era algo increíble que Rick se hubiese personificado en su residencia, dado el ridículo que había hecho en su fiesta, el hecho de que estuviese invitándole a tomar algo le era igual que si el propio Presidente le hubiese invitado a la Casa Blanca.

Notó la emoción creciendo poco a poco en su interior. En su pecho se extendió una sensación cálida de la excitación propia de un niño pequeño en Navidad, y es que tener la oportunidad de frecuentar con uno de tus ídolos era una sensación inmejorable. O mejor dicho, era un frenesí del que estaba empezando a hacerse adicto.

-¿A qué te refieres con "tomar algo"?-inquirió el chico.

Dado que ya estaban entrando en plena tarde, y para comprobar esto tuvo que girarse para mirar a través de la ventana de la habitación, supuso que se refería a tomar un café. O tal vez unas cervezas, aunque él no tuviese la edad para comprar alcohol. Lo que le causaba una gran curiosidad era saber si la mujer también se quedaría con ellos.

-A ir a una cafetería o a un bar para hablar.-afirmó el escritor quitándose por primera vez las gafas de sol y colocándolas en el cuello de su camisa. Al ver que Ethan accedía y que no dejaba de intercambiar miradas con Kate, procedió a presentarla:-Ethan, esta es Kate. Es mi vecina.-pudo ver la sonrisa que retenía la policía al decir eso.-Estuvo en la fiesta pero creo que no tuvisteis el placer de conoceros.

El chico asintió, ruborizado al estar bajo la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer. Cuando ésta le sonrió y se acercó para darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, su pulso se aceleró. Sus hormonas se mezclaron con el profundo olor de su colonia femenina y él se deshizo por el suelo.

-Encantado.-musitó tras ese breve contacto.

Rick ladeó la cabeza, demasiado divertido con la situación. Le parecía increíble que nadie se resistiese a los encantos naturales de su amiga, y que provocara reacciones como esa en hombres de cualquier edad.

-Si quieres podemos esperarte abajo mientras te cambias.-dijo el escritor al ver que probablemente Ethan necesitaba darse una ducha y no se veía muy colaborador para que entrasen en la habitación. Aunque ellos tampoco hubiesen estado muy a gusto en un lugar relativamente pequeño y poco ventilado. Por no hablar del desorden que estaba intentando esconder.

-Me harías un favor enorme.-respondió Ethan, apurado.

Le hubiese encantado que Rick entrase en su pequeño apartamento compartido, y sobre todo en su habitación. En ésta había una estantería dedicada exclusivamente a su autor favorito, aunque solo hubiese dos libros. Como auténtico fan tenía también varias fotos de él, consejos para escribir y frases célebres de sus libros que deseaba inmortalizar en su vida. Y en condiciones normales, el pequeño comedor que compartían era muy acogedor a pesar de que solo estuviese compuesto por un sofá, una televisión y una mesa baja de cristal.

Sin embargo, no quería que su ídolo viese la droga que muchas veces le ayudaba a escribir cuando tenía bloqueos en la mente. Por muy blanda e inofensiva que fuese, no sabía qué podría pensar de él si supiese que consumía.

-Abajo en el campus se está muy bien. Y si os preguntan decís que me estáis esperando, aunque dudo mucho que os pregunten.-añadió.

La pareja asintió a la vez, mirándose entre sí y encogiéndose de hombros. La idea no estaba mal. Preferían estar al aire libre comentando las cosas que encerrados en pocos metros cuadrados. De esta manera dejaron que Ethan comenzase a prepararse, el cuál aseguró que no tardaría nada y se dispusieron a bajar de nuevo por el terrible ascensor.

-Esto me recuerda a mi primer año de universidad antes de irme.-Kate rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos una vez hubieron entrado allí.

Quería evitar a toda cosa otro momento de tensión sexual sofocante. No porque no le gustase, sino porque resultaba fastidioso encenderse para no cocinarse. Sobre todo sabiendo ahora cómo era el sexo con su vecino y cómo su cuerpo siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir probando.

-¿Fuiste a la universidad?-Rick, recostado sobre una de las paredes la miraba intrigado. Su única información era que ella había decidido acceder a los exámenes de la Academia de Policía.

-Bueno, ya sabes que mis padres son abogados, ¿no?-el escritor recordó el pequeño incidente en el que el bocazas de Connor había dicho que su madre leía sus libros, y también en cómo Kate le había conocido: el bufete de su madre. Asintió, con una pizca de modestia en el interior de su cuerpo tras haber vuelto a presenciar eso.-Yo en un principio iba a estudiar también Derecho, pero descubrí que mi verdadera vocación era la policía, no la abogacía. Por lo que estuve un año en el campus.

-Me hubiese gustado verte…-respondió Rick con una preciosa sonrisa sobre sus labios. Kate le miró intensamente, dejando que él adivinase en qué había consistido su único año en la universidad.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron seguidos de un _"click"_ metálico cuando llegaron a la planta principal, pero Rick seguía interesado en lo que acababa de contarle su antigua amiga. Apenas guardaba recuerdos de una Kate inocente e infantil. Cada cosa que iba descubriendo sobre ella a medida que iban conociéndose manchaba ese borrón en su pasado que en su día significó tanto para él. Se apresuró para colocarse de nuevo a su lado, puesto que la policía, como siempre, caminaba con decisión y solía dejarle atrás.

-A veces se me olvida que eres más pequeña que yo.-Kate le miró por encima del hombro, a través de sus largas pestañas negras. Su expresión serena encendió algo en las profundidades del escritor.

-¿Por qué no preguntas directamente?-la policía se arriesgó a dar coba a la conversación que Rick estaba deseando sacar, pero que mantenía bajo la manga.

Éste se acarició la perilla como si el tema no fuese con él, como si en el fondo no desease preguntarle sobre sus años locos como estudiante. Le hizo un gesto en la cabeza indicándole que podían sentarse en un banco que había muy cerca de la acera que les separaba del césped. Ella se acercó sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?-observó cómo ella se ajustaba la gabardina y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, dejándole bien cerca los tacones.

Era consciente de la devoción que el escritor sentía por sus piernas, de modo que era casi un sueño que la viese en tacones. Lo sabía por la manera en la que le miraba, en la que dirigía sus ojos hacia la parte baja de su cintura. Redujo un poco la distancia entre los dos a propósito, mirándole como si fuese un cazador esperando a su presa.

-Con cuantos estuve en la uni.-cuando Rick le apartó la mirada y rio entredientes, ella añadió riendo:-Te conozco demasiado para saber lo que ibas a preguntar.

-En absoluto.-sentenció él, esta vez desviando su mirada hacia los labios de la policía.- ¿Por qué siempre piensas que me intereso en tu vida sexual?

Kate estaba comenzando a excitarse por el tono en el que le hablaba. El lenguaje corporal de Rick era como leer un libro abierto, no tenía ningún obstáculo para ella, y además conocía a la perfección sus estrategias para ligar. Como por ejemplo, las miradas ardientes o la mano acercándose a su vaquero. Estaba segura de que en algún momento de la conversación esa mano llegaría a meterse en la cara interna de su muslo.

-Porque es lo que llevas haciendo desde que llegaste.

-Bueno, creo que he conseguido algo más que simple palabrería.

Tal y cómo Kate había predicho para sus adentros, Rick comenzó a tocarla por encima de la tela. Sintió su enorme mano sobre su rodilla, en un primer contacto. Eso hizo que se entreabriesen sus labios y agachase sus ojos verdes para contemplar esa parte del cuerpo del escritor tan infravalorada y a la vez tan masculina, bajo su punto de vista. Las venas se le marcaban contra la superficie, y cuando él apretó la mano, sus pezones reaccionaron irguiéndose.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que has conseguido?

Su respiración se cortó cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, más concretamente hacia su oído. Por el camino se aseguró de que su barba incipiente acariciase la suave mejilla de la policía, y de que las palabras que saliesen de su boca fuesen más roncas que de normal.

-Dime algo…-comenzó a susurrar. Al escuchar los sonidos que producían la respiración irregular de Kate, sonrió.- ¿Acaso alguien ha conseguido que te pongas cachonda solo con hablarte?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente alterada por la insignificante presencia del escritor demasiado cerca de sus terminales nerviosas. Él conocía más de uno de sus puntos débiles, siendo consciente además de lo que el cuello significaba para ella. Sin embargo no se apartó, esperó a que ella respondiese todavía cogiendo las riendas de la situación.

-¿Heriré tu orgullo si te respondo con sinceridad?

La respuesta de Kate bajó cualquier seguridad de la que él pudiese haberse aprovechado para seguir con la conversación. Desestabilizó la magnífica estrategia que había creado, así como el ambiente tan excitante. Y su duda se dejó ver con demasiada claridad, para su gusto.

-En esta vida hay que ser honestos, cariño.-añadió ésta.

Sin decir nada más, Kate comenzó a besar sus labios poco a poco hasta convertir el beso en algo con ansia, con ganas de llevar el asunto a otra parte que no fuese el lugar dónde se encontraban. Su lengua buscó la de Rick para que se enlazasen en la boca del otro mientras gemían en voz baja.

Kate besaba muy bien. Demasiado. Era algo muy excitante, y tal era su magnitud que ni siquiera necesitaba que ella le tocase, él ya se plantaba con una erección cuando ella literalmente le comía la boca. Mezclando esa sensación tan visceral con el cuerpo de Kate y su respuesta, él terminaba siempre el doble de caliente que ella.

-No sé a qué estás jugando.-susurró el escritor una vez se hubieron separado después de una buena sesión de besos lentos y ardientes.

-A tu juego.-Kate se levantó, siendo inspeccionada por un Rick sumamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder. Desbloqueó su móvil, leyó un mensaje y a continuación volvió a guardarlo.-Qué pena que no sepas ni cuáles son tus propias reglas.-él la miro con una profundidad que incluso para Kate, fue demasiado.-Me voy.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí.

Rick se levantó también, ahora mucho más interesado que antes. Cuando los dos fueron conscientes de la erección que se marcaba en su pantalón sonrieron mientras que el escritor la ocultaba con el abrigo.

-He quedado con Connor.

Probablemente esas eran las cuatro palabras más terribles que podía escuchar cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Porque sabía que no podía decirle que se quedara, que se olvidase de él. Eso era algo que no habían hablado y la relación que estaba floreciendo entre ellos se disfrazaba de sexo esporádico y de mutuo acuerdo. Sin ningún compromiso. Sin ninguna responsabilidad. Tal y como habían vivido los dos hasta ahora.

-Vale.-Rick se mantuvo impasible, con la rabia creciendo en su interior. Cualquier rastro de lo que habían tenido hacía unos minutos había desaparecido. Y lo peor de todo eran los ojos pardos de Kate que le gritaban _"dime que me quede"_ y el orgullo del escritor alejándole de ello. En cierto modo Kate disfrutaba torturándole de esa manera, porque estaba esperando que reaccionase de una vez. Que dejasen las cartas sobre la mesa.

Pero lo que no llegaba a conocer era el doble fondo de Rick cuando estaba enamorado, ciego y cuando no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería. Hasta dónde podía llegar su venganza, teniendo en cuenta que Kate utilizaba muchas veces a Connor sabiendo que eso le mataría de celos, no obstante Rick también sabía cuánto Kate odiaba a Meredith.

-Ya nos vemos.-le sonrió con toda la maldad que pudo y acto seguido desapareció por dónde habían venido, esperando que el escritor la siguiese con la mirada hasta que desapareciese de su campo visual.

* * *

La tarde había terminado haciéndose noche mientras que Rick y Ethan disfrutaban de una buena conversación literaria en un restaurante cercano a la Universidad Pública de Nueva York. Al final, como bien había dicho el chico, no había tardado tanto en bajar. Pero para su sorpresa, la amiga de su escritor favorito había decidido pasar de la velada.

Esto no había supuesto ningún cambio en los planes que habían pensado para esa tarde, al contrario, Ethan se encontraba afortunado de poder estar gozando de una tarde tan particular con alguien a quién admiraba. Pero, no más allá de eso, había notado a Rick un poco más sombrío tras la partida de su increíble vecina.

-Oye, Rick. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-el escritor dio un trago a su cerveza mientras fruncía el ceño, un tanto sorprendido por cómo había dado un giro a la conversación tan sublime que habían estado manteniendo.

El camarero se acercó a ellos para dejar un plato de paté de queso con mermelada de tomate y un par de tostadas con lo que mezclar la explosiva mezcla. Rick conocía el local desde hacía tiempo. Era un pequeño restaurante tan novedoso como íntimo al que le había gustado frecuentar con varias chicas o algún que otro amigo. Aunque ahora también añadiría a Ethan a la lista.

-Claro, dime.

Ethan consideró la pregunta, esperando que Rick no se sintiese incómodo por ella.

-¿Kate es tu novia?-el chico aprovechó para beber de su refresco.

El escritor le había negado cualquier intención de beber alcohol delante suya después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, de modo que se había conformado con una Coca-Cola y las historias de su ídolo intercaladas con varios aperitivos.

-No, es mi vecina.-hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada.-Una buena amiga.

Pensó en si estaría tirándose a Connor en ese preciso instante. En si le gemiría igual que lo hacía con él, o en si le estaría pidiendo que aumentase el ritmo porque quería correrse. Carraspeó.

-No quería ofender, ni mucho menos.-se apresuró a decir Ethan, avergonzado por la reacción de Rick. El escritor le restó importancia riéndose.-Es que he visto, no sé, algo en vosotros…

-Tenemos mucha compenetración.-se rio de su propio juego de palabras hacia dentro, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.-A muchos amigos les pasa.-al ver que su nuevo amigo le miraba riéndose, añadió:-¿Qué?

-Te gusta.-sentenció el universitario.

Veía ese brillo en sus ojos, y también había presenciado esa tensión sexual entre los dos cuando les había abierto la puerta. Al igual que lo había visto en ella. Dudaba mucho que fuesen solo amigos, o que no hubiesen pasado la línea de la amistad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia o también te gusta Kate?-Rick evitó hablar del tema porque, a pesar de que Ethan le inspirase confianza para abrirse, no era el momento adecuado para sincerarse.

El chico notó el giro de la conversación y decidió no seguir presionando, sino responder.

-No, no tengo.-la indirecta fue demasiado inesperada para el célebre escritor.-Solo tengo _amigas._

Rick negó con la cabeza, riendo. Ese chico era demasiado astuto, y no solo eso, le gustaba mucho la familiaridad que sentía cuando le tenía cerca. Ese amparo que le gustaba proporcionarle, como si él pudiese salvarle de la vida.

-Amigas.-repitió Rick con una carcajada.-Voy a darte un consejo.-se pasó la mano por el flequillo.-Hagas lo que hagas, con quién lo hagas. Hombres o mujeres, cuídate siempre y asegúrate de que no le haces daño a nadie.

Ethan se puso serio, atento a su maestre. Rick desprendía una vitalidad increíble y sus consejos conseguían tocarle de lleno. Agradecía al mundo que hubiesen coincidido con un editor tan increíble que hubiese podido juntarles para que se conocieran.

En las revistas sensacionalistas así como en la televisión, Rick siempre se había mostrado como la cara contraria a lo que realmente era. Estaba claro que era alguien extrovertido, con facilidad de entablar relaciones con la gente y muy ligón, pero nadie veía su lado humanitario. Su lado más sensible o, cómo había presenciado hoy, su lado amoroso. De normal siempre se hablaba de lo mujeriego que podría llegar a ser, algo que no tenía por qué importarle a nadie. Puesto que como bien había dicho, la cuestión estaba en no hacer daño al resto.

-Realmente quería hablar contigo de algo además de libros.-Rick se preparó para aquello que llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas. Consiguió captar la atención de su nuevo apadrinado, el cual dejó incluso de comer para escucharle. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia el chico.-Quería proponerte algo…

Ethan frunció el ceño al ver que Rick apartaba la vista durante demasiado tiempo y la fijaba más allá del cristal del restaurante. Todo su semblante había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, y el chico no se explicaba qué podía haber hecho que el escritor se detuviese.

Cuando giró la cabeza le costó verlo, pero más adelante, entre unos coches pudo ver a la mujer que hoy había conocido, a Kate, besándose con demasiada intensidad con otro hombre.

" _Entonces no me estaba mintiendo, ella tiene pareja_ "-pensó Ethan, desubicado porque no entendía la expresión de Rick.

Éste último regresó de nuevo a su tema, relajando los puños que había mantenido prietos sin darse cuenta y pensando que Ethan no se había percatado de la escena. Y con una sonrisa un tanto tensa pero al mismo tiempo ilusionada, le confesó algo que podría cambiarle la vida a ambos:

-Me gustaría que te vinieses a vivir conmigo.


End file.
